The Cowardly Grimm Slayer
by The Sleepyhead Weeb
Summary: Yo, this is a story about everyone's favourite vomit boy! Let's see what our Jaune can do when he gets the power of the thunder breathing style!
1. Chapter 1 sorta

**Author's notes:**

**First fic so don't expect this to get far, since I am but a little child who is failing in english class, I am open to critism.**

**Well, enough of that, time for the story!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!!!

Holy shit I'm going to die! WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!?!?

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I am sooooo gonna die, goodbye my dear family of seven sisters, goodbye my comics, goodbye dear world for I am leaving for heavan!

"GAH!?!" I was dragged backwards by a force, a force so strong to alter the path against gravity itself! A force I admittidly can't see because my eyes were shut from fear.

"AAAAAHHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME PLEASE!!! ANYONE!!!" I manly grunted for help, a rare sight if you ask me.

.

.

.

By the way, I may have or may not have pissed myself.

* * *

Yep, that's me.

I bet you wanna know how I got into this mess. Well my little readers, let me tell you a tale of heroes and evil, a tale of justice against...was it prejudice? Yeah, That's the word.

ANYWAY!

Welcome to Beacon acadamy, the place where you experiance hell on Remnant! Where manly people full of confidence and strength learn to overcome the threat that is the Grimm!

Basically cool people like me!


	2. The start of the great knight yeah

**Author's notes**

**That last chapter was a nightmare, short, uninteresting and did I say it was short?**

**So, I've recently learnt that the usual word count for a chapter is 2000 words. So I plan to see how far this chapter goes and go at a comfortable pace.**

**I'm thinking of the world building, not just giving vomit boy powers that makes him way too overpowered.**

**I also have a few ideas on how I can intertwine Zenistu's personality with Jaune, it was actually the inspiration for the entire fanfic actually. So expect some minor changes here and there.**

**Also, do I have to do the whole disclaimer thing?**

**Here is the new chapter my little Arclings.**

* * *

"You got this lady killer. You totally got this. Just, take deep breaths ok. Deep." I bet your wondering what your all powerful knight is up to.

Well let me tell you!

I am currently undergoing the unforeseen enemy of all mankind! Slowly, it always creeps where you don't expect.

An illness curable however it can kill you! Painfully! Uncomfortably! And brutally!

Mainly uncomfortably.

However what you may ask, what is this cursed disease that has nearly overcome our hero?

Well it is the dreaded MOTION SICKNESS!

What?! Motion sickness is a much more serious problem then what people tend to think about it!

Don't look at me like that! I can see you! Please stop! Please!?

"Come on!" I yelped as I desperately as I had calm long breaths... at times "This is a school for heroes, you can't just hhggnnn-"

I released the poisonous toxins, the dreaded slop that was... once actually quite a pleasant breakfast.

A rather cute young girl looked quite ghastly... yeah, I just can't, all this posh talk is absolutely ridiculous!

What the hell was up with those long-ass words!? Why am I acting like this is a story of a strong courageous knight!?

I can't ever be a knight, a hero, not like this...

Well... the unforeseen enemy of mankind thing was pretty cool.

WAIT!

That isn't the problem! I just vomited all over a poor girl's shoes! My sisters love shoes and they say all other girls do too! I'm so dead!

"Gross gross gross gross gross-" I repeated over and over again as I ran past the two cute girls, I hope they didn't see my face, gah! I ran past the trash can!

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." The blonde bimbo said, woah. Those are huge.

Wait! Jaune! what are you thinking?! Stop it, bad Jaune, bad!

"It _was_, a nice moment while it lasted." The girl with the dip dyed red hair said, oh no! Two cute girls already hate me! "I wonder who we're going to meet!"

"Yeah! I just hope they're better then vomit boy over here..." The blonde bimbo glanced at me with a bit of disgust. Oh Oum...

So much for lady killer... oh, god my stomach!

"Ew! Yang, you got puke on your shoe!" The small redhead, can I even call her that, "Gah! Get away from me, get away from me!"

"(Insert voice saying gross over and over again)" Yeah, I can't count how many times I said gross, was too concerned not dying.

* * *

"OH SWEET BABY OUM!!! LAND!!!" Wahooo! A trashcan, a trachcan?

A TRASHCAN! I NEED TO USE IT ASAP! MAYDAY MAYDAY! PUKE NUKE INCOMING!

"Hoah, gah! Bllurrrk!... Ewwww..." I, made _that_ thing? Did I eat too much Pumpkin Pete's?

...

How can I be a hero if I can't even ride a bullhead?

I turned to see all the other kids leave for Beacon, wow, I haven't even noticed how big it is...

I don't even derserve to be here, just by looking around you can tell everyone here has at least _seen_ a grimm before.

I can't even get the family technique right, in a fight I get scared and my breathing is all over the place...

N-NO! I CAN DO THIS! I CAN'T BACK OUT NOW!

"I CAN DO THIS! I CAN'T BACK OUT NOW!"

.

.

.

Oh crap. I said that aloud.

"O-oh, s-sorry a-about that..." I could hear myself tremble under their stares.

...GAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHYYYYY?!?!?!

WHY DID I DO THAAAAAAAT!?

MY SOCIAL LIFE IS RUINED I TELL YOU, RUINED!

I ran, I ran as far as I could.

Which was about a few metres away, I ran out of breath at a pillar, I could see the spot where I was standing at earlier.

Oh Oum! To all the other hunters, it must've looked like I ran around like an idiot! I've dug a deeper grave for myself!

Please almighty Monty Oum! If there is a chance, please make something like an _explosion_ to take people's eyes off me, I'm gonna die out of embarrasment!

**BOOM**

I turned slightly to the left where the sound came from, everyone was looking somewhere else.

From that day on, I prayed to Monty Oum at least ten tines longer then usual.

"Thank you, lord Oum. This peasant isn't worthy of you." I prayed with tears in my eyes, ah, what a peaceful day, birds chirping, wind in my face...

Actually, do I smell my puke in the wind?

Ewww...

* * *

I checked over to the giant explosion after a small sacrifice- I mean... _willing_ sacrifice, to Lord Oum.

Probaly willing.

Well, main point is, I went to see what caused the explosion, and found a girl lying in a part of the floor nearby!

"Welcome to Beacon." The girl audibly sighed.

Awww, she's so cute. My mom always said to help others in need, and hey, maybe I can rebuild my reputation.

I walked over to the girl and offered my hand. She looks at it for a moment before analysing what was going on and took it to get up.

Oh hey, a moment-

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" The young girl innocently asked, to my...evident dismay.

Oh, and moment...gone.

* * *

Soooo, I met a kind guy today! He was the first one that helped me out when so many people walked by!

A good Samaritan! Oh oh, my mother used to tell me a story about a man who was called a Samaritan, he is kinda like that!

"-look, all I'm saying is. Motion sickness is a bigger problem then what people let on." The kind guy says.

Oh yeah, he was talking about that wasn't he.

I should just speak my mind!

"Look, sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." I said while trying to apologize.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, oh, that's not good "What if I call you crater face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" I was...uh, think, think...DISTRAUGHT! Yeah!

Take it from me, when a tall blonde person smirks, be ready for a really mean joke at you! Yang dies it allllllll the time! It's crazy how many puns she can make!

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." The kind guy says while doing the same thing dad always does when he is on dates.

They don't last long though.

Must be a blonde thing.

"Do they?" I copied what all the woman said to dad on their dates.

Dates are just eating with other people right, eating is nice. _Especially _cookies so if I just copy what the kind women say, Jaune wouldn't be sad. Win-win!

"They will! I mean, I hope they will, that's what my mom always says...never mind." Jaune slumps over.

Oh no! Did I do something wrong? Uh, think, think! Change the subject Ruby, anything!

"So...I got this thing." I slammed Crescent Rose into the ground, oh, the floor...meh.

Jaune jumped "Scary! Is, that a sythe?"

Yes, he must've forgotton about the comment feom earlier, now for the cherry on top.

"It's also a high impact, customisable sniper-rifle." Overload them with info. Smooth Ruby, smooth.

"Uh what-now?" Jaune looks confused. Whaaat? But this was the basics. I had mixed emotions, on one hand, Jaune forgot about the comment, on the other hand, he doesn't know much about weapons.

"It's also a gun." I explained while I ready a shot, better not press the trigger.

"Oh." Jaune said simply "That's cool!"

Yes! Another person who thinks my precious baby is, well, precious!

"So what have you got." I asked eargerly.

"Oh, uh. Well, I got this sword." Jaune says whule unsheathing his blade.

Huh, a yellow blade. I don't think I can recognise the material either...

"A-and, I got this sheild too." Jaune's sheath turned into a sheild! Efficient.

Not that cool, but still efficient!

"So, what else do they do?" I asked while touching the sheath.

The sheild then jumps out of Jaune's hands, oh dear.

"SCARY!" Jaune then proceeds to stop, drop and roll away while covering himself in his arms.

"The sheild!" I cried, I then attempt to catch it, but when I thought it was in my hands, it turned into the sheath and jumped again somehow, and vice versa.

Wait, he's afraid of his own weapon?! It's not even a weapon, it's a sheild!

I eventully caught it after a long game of hot potato and tapped Jaune who was still curled up in a ball.

"Jaune, Jaune. It's ok now, I've calmed down the evil sheild." I say while smiling. Yang always used to do that to me when I was a kid, feels good to be the one teasing someone else.

Hm, maybe I can try teasing Yang for a change, I know many things about her afterall, including her fear of lightning...hehehe.

Jaune blushed as he silently got up and got his sheild back and muttered out quietly "The-the shield gets smaller...so when, I get tired of lugging it around everywhere, I can just, put it away."

I continued to say what I think the moment I think it, and effective tactic to make friends. I've just, never tried it on people onto now.

But it looks like it's working! Maybe.

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" I asked.

"... Yeah, yeah it does." Jaune slumpes over slightly as he turned the shield back into a sheath and put his sword in it.

... Not like that Yang, ew!

* * *

This, was, a disaster! What was I thinking?!

Now she must think I'm a complete idiot! I've never even held that scary shield before today! I'm embarrased to say I'm a breath of the thunder user!

I got a conversation going, it backfired!

I said that my name is short, sweet and rolls off the tongue, I practiced in the mirror so why did it sound so weird?!

I showed off my weapon, she seems interested jn weapons but why is everything a gun? I thought big sis was lying about that!

Now my social life is over, I can't even make freinds or at least make up for what I did on the ship and I yelled out at the front of the school so everyone should know my face now and-

"Sorry, it's just, hehe. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." She held that scythe as if it were a stick of cotton candy.

Mmmmm, now I'm hungry. I wonder if they serve any sugery treats at a school made for future hunters.

"I _did_ go a little overboard in designing it." The cute yet SCARY little girl says.

Hey! What? If a little girl hold a weapon two times bigger then you just fine, wouldn't you be scared? What if they were like that one small girl from deadman wonderland with the large sword?

Hold up, did she say she made that weapon of destruction "You _made_ that?"

"U-huh!" She said in a sing song voice, wait, I didn't even catch her name! But it will be too akward if I bring it up now!

I can't crash down my tower of cofidence just yet!

"All students at Signal make their own weapons, didn't you make yours?" The girl asks, oh no, what should I say? She would be dissapointed if she knows the truth.

Ah, whatever!

"Actually, it's a hand me down. My great-great grandfather used it in the war." I said while looking at the timeless blade covered in it's sheath.

"Not sure why father gave it to me out of all my sisters though..." I said quietly.

Even if I was born after father retired, why didn't he give Crocea Mors to Saphron or anyone else? Most are civilians but they are better then me!

"Looks like a family heirloom to me." The girl says while trying to raise my spirits, it was a bit obvious at this point "Well, I like it. Not everyone has an apreciation for the classics nowadays."

"...yeah." I never said it didn't work "The classics. Also, those are some big words, you sure you know what they mean?"

"Hey!" the girl raises her arms.

"Ah! Scary! You still have your weapon in your hand!" I quickly assume the 'turtle tactic' position, I have trained that move for years you know.

I basically roll up into a ball for protection, in this case. Stopping myself from getting beheaded.

"OhmygoshIamsosorry!" The girl says after placing her murder tool on her back.

"I-it's ok." I say.

"Say that when your not hiding behind a statue of a girl!" she says, oh god, I'm found out "How did you go from a ball on the floor to all the way over there anyway?"

"Well, I did the Sonic." I said simply. Seeing how fast Sonic the teenage mutant not ninja hedgehog was, I was inspired to be able to run like that, away from things however.

Not learning that homing dash thing anytime soon though.

"The Sonic?" The girl asks "Wuzzat?"

"The Sonic." I said.

"Yeah, but, what's the Sonic?" she asks.

"The Sonic." I replied.

"Haha, your an fun guy Jaune." The girl walks over to me "You say things I don't understand sometimes, hey why are you stepping back?"

"Do you uh, mind if we keep five feet apart while walking? I like my head." I say with a business smile.

"Oh alright." The girl says "So, why did you help me out back there in the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not?" I say, ok, time to act cool, get those cool points up and become the king of Beacon "My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Well, we can get those cool points _later_.

"Hm." The girl seemed to be lost in thought for a moment "Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, I was, just following you." We both stop walking "From five feet away."

Oh. We're lost.

"...You think there might be a directory? Or a food court?" I ask.

"Hehe." the girl laughs a little.

"Perhaps a, recognisable landark?" I aska to not particulary anyone.

The girl snorts.

"Is uh, is that a no?" I ask, awwwww man, I blew it! Also, A CREEPER!

"Heheh. That's a no Jaune."

"Ok." I said, defeated.

* * *

"I'm telling you Renny! There was a thunderstorm here!" I cried out.

Renny wasn't listening to me! But I'm sure I felt electricity in this direction!

"Nora. It was clear skys all day. The forecast also says that it will be sunny for the rest of the week. Poor plants." My all time super best not togetger together buddy says.

"Forecast smorecast. Oooo, smores. You think they have s'mores in Beacon, or pancakes?"

I suddenly gasped! A revolution!

"S'MORE PANCAKES! YOU THINK THEY HAVE S'MORE PANCAKES?!?!?!?!" I yell out.

This was a discovery for the ages! A finding for eras to come! I can see it now in the headlines!

'Common girl creates world class recipe!'

It shall be taught in history books! It shall be baked by all housewives everywhere!

"Perhaps, Nora." Renny says "Let's head to the auditorium before we're late."

"Not yet Renny!" I yelled "I'm telling you, we stick around a bit longer and I can get enough electricity to kill a elder beowolf in ONE PUUUUUUUUCH!!!!!"

"Nora! Not so loud!" Renny says, he likes to joke around like that alot, whenever he says that, I yell louder.

_"__ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!!!!!__" _I screamed my heart out!

_"Nora!__"_ Renny yelled, uh oh, that's never good.

"Oh, fiiiiiiine." I sigh as I follow Renny off into the opposite direction of the lightning.

Wait, the lightning is getting closer?

It's moving¿¡¿?!?

MOVING WALKING LIGHTNING!?!?!?!?¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡

"RENNY! IT'S ALIVE!" I yell.

"NORA!" Renny yell out, oops.

* * *

**Ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh.**

**I'm so frustrated! No action! No world building! No nothing!**

**Just the same old things everyone remembers!**

**Well, it does give me more time to think about the world building.**

**Update times will be random, the size of the chapters may vary so don't expect too much from this couch potato.**

**Anyway.**

* * *

**Next time on The Cowardly Grimm Slayer Z!**

**Jaune is in LOVE?!**

**(That was in the main show)**

**She's a little b*tch!****(Oi! Weissu is waifu for laifu!)**

**Ozpin is bored as fuck!**

**(You think he prefers hot chocolate or coffee better in the current timeline?)**

**"SCARY!!! Don't do that!"**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**A Canadian!**

**(That's mean!)**


	3. The great knight needs sleep

**Author's notes I guess.**

**So, many, mistakes!**

**The last chapter wasn't as long as as I'd like it that's for sure, not to mention the large amount of grammatical errors.**

**Thanks to reviews, I now now it is huntsman and huntress rather then hunter, oops...**

**Well time to get to business, enjoy little Arclings.**

* * *

FINALLY WE'RE HERE!

I calmly walked through the large archway, calmly.

SWEET BABY OUM THAT TOOK SO DAMN LONG!

Calmly.

HELL YEAH!

Peacefully.

CIVILISATION BABY!

Along with my new friend...I still haven't got her name yet...

But it's a girl! I'm making progress!

"Hey! Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot!" The blonde bimbo called out.

NO!!!

My save file was deleted! All that progress and I didn't even get her to tell me her name! Just by pure accident!

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go." Ruby says.

No! Not now! I haven't even got any lines this chapter yet!

"See you after the ceremony!" Ruby runs off into a pile of shadow encased people.

Wait, these people were also at the front of Beacon...

WAS THIS THE WORK OF AN ENEMY STAND!?!

But! Now's not the time for that!

"Hey wait!" I then slumped over and sighed slightly "Where am I supposed to find a cute quirky girl girl to talk too? Not to mention one that I keep five feet away from instead of ten!"

I walk over to find a 'seat'. And by seat I meant that we stood up and waited for something to happen.

Hold up, a red haired spartan girl not covered in shadows who I don't know?

SHE MUST BE THE STAND USER!!!

I MUST AVOID HER AT ALL COSTS!!!

TO SAVE MYSELF FROM HER STAND!!!

"Gotta hide in tbe crowd, even if everyone is affected by the stand, they do not seem to be hostile..." I said to myself.

WHO AM I KIDDING?!?!

I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!

"-and talk about boys, like tall, blond and...scraggly over there." I heard a voice, it was a girl.

"Huh?" No one... no one has ever said anything like that to meeee!!!

Ah~

Is this what LOVE feels like?!

My heart is BURNING right now!!!

PASSION!!! LONGING!!! THAT IS LOVE!!!

Wait...

"Ugh! What's that noise?! It's horrible!" I put my hands on my ears.

IT'S TOO LOUD!!!

That banshee screaming is killing me!!! Where is it coming from!?!

What! It's coming from the girl that complimented me! But how!?!

Could it be? That's the sound of her soul? Her soul sounds like that?

SCARY!!!

I almost fell for her trick! Good thing I have 20/20 ears! That's how it works right? You need a seeing aid for eyes right?

BEACON HAS A SUCCUBUS AT SCHOOL?!?

WHAT KIND OF WILLPOWER DO YOU NEED TO ATTEND THIS SCHOOL???

"S-scary..." I said, shookth.

**(Insert microphone testing)**

Huh? Is that _the _Ozpin?

**"I'll, keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone and craft new skills."**

You can say that again...

**"And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protect the lives of the citizens."**

That's what being a huntsman is all about isn't it?

**"But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy."**

Ohhh Oum, I can practically feel the hostility from all of these students.

IT'S SCARY!

**"In need of purpose, direction."**

STOP IT OZPIN! YOUR GONNA GET KIIIIIILLLLEEEED!!!

**"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge, can only take you so far."**

OZPIN PLEASE!!! I'M SCARED FOR YOU!!!

**"It is up to you, to take the first step."**

THAAANK GOODNESS! ANY MORE AND HE WOULD OF BEEN KILLED BY STARES!

I CAN HEAR THE WORDS 'HOSTILE' FROM THE MORE ANGRY STUDENTS!

SCARY!

BEACON IS TOO SCARY!

Ah. But the girls look nice.

BUT THEY'RE SCARY TOO!!!

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tommorow your initiation will begin, be ready. You are dismissed." Another busty blonde says.

Oh, I remember her from the holographic video, sorta...was kinda dying remember?

She's nice too. I wonder if all teachers in Beacon are like this.

But...

HAAAAAAAA, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!!!

"He seemed kinda off..." The other blonde said, I'm pretty sure Ruby called her Yang.

She seems nice~

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

AT THE BULLHEAD I WAS HITTING MYSELF FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT HER OPPAI!!!

I'M CONTRADICTING MYSELF HERE!!!

BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME RIGHT??? THINKING SHE'S NICE BECAUSE OF HER OPPAI IS BAD, BUT IT'S OK IF IT'S JUST HER IN GENERAL RIGHT???

Yeah, seems fair enough. Us blondes gotta stick together.

"Yeah, it's almost as if he wasn't there." Ruby says.

Thunder breathing: thunder clap and hug!

"RUBY!!! I WAS SO SCARED!!!" I leapt at Ruby, that was enough of Ozpin's speech for me.

"HEY HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU CREEP!" I heard.

The last thing I remeber hearing was...

"Yang wait! He was withing five feet of me! That's an achievement!"

"What are you dolts doing!?"

* * *

I...feel a large bump on my head.

I, am on a bed? No a sleeping bag.

WAIT! THAT WAS RUBY'S SISTER! SHE'S SCARY STRONG!!!

Not that it matters-

BUT IT'S STILL SCARY!!!

"Achoo!" I sneezed "Wait, I'm oustide!?"

* * *

"Third fang: rip and devour." I said.

It hit against the rock, but alas, it was the same as hitting normally.

I was training as usual, exactly eleven hours and forty five minutes everyday.

Current time, somewhat after dealing with the two sisters and the Scnee.

This training area is the emerald forest, I though I might as well have a feel for it. I've practically memorised the geography of the forest.

I'm practising on a large rock, hardly a good target since it doesn't mive and it's a big target, I've made it work though.

However, the initiation is the least of my worries.

"Dammit! Why can't I do it?" I don't usually lose my emotions like that, but I thought that I could at least learn one technique.

It was frustrating. How did _he_ make it look so easy.

"Third fang: rip and devour." I tried again.

Nothing.

"Third fang: rip and devour." I repeated.

Just the same old scratch.

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"Third fang: rip and devour."

"THIRD FANG: RIP AND DEVOUR!!!"

Nothing.

"DAMMIT!!! WHY CAN'T I DO IT!!!" I screamed "...haaaa...haaaa..."

I can't do this anymore.

Let's just, head to the ballroom, read some books, and rest.

Even my mind is tired.

Let's just try again tommorow.

* * *

"It's night time." I said "The moon is almost out, you know what to do Nora."

"Alright Renny!" Nora says "But man! It's nearly a whole eight hours at Beacon! Like, I am soooo glad we are finally here in the ballroom, like, have you heard about teams?! I think they're gonna have us make teams!"

"Nora. Box. Your running out of time." I said, why does she hate sleeping so much?

"Ok!" Nora says in a sing song voice.

Nora then fits herself into the box.

Huh, that was alot easier then normal, I think she's anxious for the initiation.

"Let's talk about the teams tommorow ok Renny." Nora says as she closes the double wooden doors behind her.

"Yep, defilently scared for what's to come." I said, Nora never leaves things for tommorow. It's like leaving a starving dog a piece of meat, they won't wait until the next day to eat it.

Nora is defilently saving her energy for tommorow, I can't even imagine what she's thinking of doing.

I hope she won't do anything reckless like ride a grimm or anything.

"Oh, I know! I can ride a grimm tommorow!" A muffled voice came from the box.

"..." I close my eyes and assume a meditation stance, it always helps with stress "Take deep breaths...in...and out..."

Flow like water, be quick, nimble and flexible like water, water is calm, water is peaceful.

I am water. I must become as still as water.

"Renny!" Nora bursts out of the box "You know where the girls room is? Nature calls!"

* * *

Ah~

"All the girls at Beacon look so nice. I made the right choice coming here." I said.

Besides all of the scary weapons, they're all cute or pretty.

Hehe, they put all thw murder weappns in lockers so I don't have to fear for my life.

But, it gets quite lonely when your not surrounded by girls, therefore you may ask, why am I not in the ballroom?

Better yet, why aren't I in the ballroom while wearing my Pumpkin Pete's onesie?

Well, allow me to shed some much need light, to put it simply.

_I'm lost as fuck._

I decided to leave my adoring female fans as they could not handle my nightwear. So I went and walked around Beacon and here I am.

Oh, a person. It's a guy, he looks lonely.

Well, strangers _are_ just friends you haven't met yet.

"Hey there!" I said.

"Hm?" the boy says, he is wearing a chinese style...jacket, shirt? Either way it was green.

(Wait, does China even exist?)

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc, short, swee-" I stopped myself "Nevermind."

"Ren." the boys says.

"So Ren, why are you up? Worried for tommorow as well?" I said.

Aw yeah! I'm geting cool points!

"Partially." Ren says after some thought.

"Heheh. Well, Beacon does that to you. So what kind of team are you looking forward to have?" I ask.

"I don't mind as long as I have my friend with me." Ren says.

"Ah, you came here with a friend. Lucky, I had to face every hardship on my own so far." I said.

"Hardship? We haven't even had our initiation yet." Ren deadpans.

I slapped my hand on his shoulder, my other hand stopping tears streaming down my face.

"So young and naive! I hope you never have to go through what I had to." I say.

"Jaune. We are in the same year." Ren says.

"Renny..." A ominous voice was heard.

"Eh?" I reacted quickly.

"Renny, it's...happening!" the voice said.

"R-R-Ren? You know this creepy voice?" I took fiftenn staps backwards.

"Nora. This is why I told you to go into the box early." Ren says.

"Ren! You can speak to ghosts! Scary!" I yell out.

"Ren...ny." The voice is louder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH REN WHAT HAVE YOU GOT ME INTOOOOO!?!" I screamed.

Even if I scream, I have to say it's quite manly.

Totally.

Yeah...

GHOOOOOSSSSST!!!!

A teenage red haired girl with a content smile skips over past a corner in the hallway.

"Eh?" I said once again.

"Nora. There you are, was you able to do...your objective?" Ren seemed to choose his words carefully.

The girl nodded cutely without a word.

"Jaune, this is Nora. The friend I was-" Ren began.

"L...n...o...e" I muttered.

"Huh?" Ren seems confused.

**"Listen to me."** I said.

Sparks were surrounding me.

"Jaune?" Ren took a step back.

**"Listen to me."** I said.

More sparks appeared, I was glowing...ok, enough thinking about that...

"Wait? Thundsrstorm, moving lightning, it's alive? Nora, is this the large amount of electricity you were talking about?" Ren turns.

Nora nods as she walks and stands beside Ren.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I yell.

"Eh?" Ren said it this time.

"SO, YOU'VE BEEN TRAVELING WITH A GIRL THIS CUTE ALL THIS TIME?" My eyes were bursting out.

"Eh, eh?" Ren says.

"WITH A GIRL THIS CUTE IN TOW, DAY AFTER DAY, YOU HAVE TRAVELED WITH AND HAVE BEEN ON CLOUD NINE WITH, HUH?" You could see straight up lightning bolts off of me.

"Jaune, it's not like that. We're not together together-" Ren tried to say.

"GIVE ME BACK ALL THE BLOOD I HAVE SHED!!!" Jaune yells.

Meanwhile Nora looks innocently at Jaune, unfazed.

"I...LISTEN...I-" I began to stutter.

"I DIDN'T GIVE IT MY ALL TO GET INTO BEACON TO SEE YOU TWO GET UP IN LA-LA LAND AND MAKE OUT!!!" I ranted.

When talking about La-La land and making out, I was floating in the air surrounded by flowers with shoujo eyes and turning around while hugging myself to make a kissing illusion.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I GOT PUMMELED AND KNOCKED UP BY A FRIEND'S SISTER BECAUSE OF A MISUDERSTANDING!!!" I yelled while pointing at the two.

"Jaune, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths and-" Ren tried to save himself by trying to save me.

"BEACON ACADAMY IS NOT SOMETHING YOU'D JOIN FOR FUN!!!" I ignored him. Yep, I just ignored him, nothing much to say about that.

"Jaune, take a step back." Ren says.

"GUYS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE PURGED!!! IMMEDIATELY!!!" I suddenly changed tones...wow, I am so calm in my thoughts.

"Come to think of it. There is also the crime of underage sexual activities, by making out in a hallway where no one would appear." I looked down for a moment.

There was an explosion of lightning.

"PURGED IMMEDIATELY!!! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE A HUNSTMAN IN TRAINING!!!" I charged at Ren. With intent to kill.

"Jaune! Cut it out, cut it out!" Ren tries to run from my lighting encased fists as my sword was in a locker.

"A GUY LIKE YOU!!! A GUY LIKE YOU!!!" I repeated it like a broken record.

For a moment, I chased Ren for an unprecedented amount of time.

But it was worth it, burn the black magic user! BURN HIM!!!

"Nora! Assistance please!" Ren says.

'Nora' suddenly jumped in front of my and held her hands up and touched mine.

"Ah...there's no way I can electricute a cute young lady." I stopped the electeic from flowing, although the electric I already was releasing seemed to...

Get absorbed by Nora. She seems...happy?

"GAH!?!" that was the second time I blacked out.

"Nora! I never told you to hit him!" Ren says "I'm gonna have to carry him back...haaaaa..."

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooo, please don't kill me because this chapter is short!**

**I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter and I have many ideas for the emerald forest arc!**

**Don't worry, though it will take a little time, I'll make it up to you readers in the next chapter!**

**Ugggggghhhhhh, I wasn't even able to add Pyrrha this chapter! I wanted too add her soooooo but I haven't even thought about how to mix up her character!**

* * *

**Next time on The Cowardly Grimm Slayer Z!**

**"Hm, all I need now is a theme song."**

***snaps fingers (So that's where the rest of the chapter went! It got Thanos snapped!)**

**"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free! You are a pirate!"**

**"...Eh, better then nothing."**

**HAHA!**

**You thought the next chapter would be a well written plot filled with action and world building!**

**BUT IT WAS I, FILLER SPECIAL CHAPTER!!!**

**"OOOOOHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!!"**

**"READERS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE I'M WRITING A FILLER CHAPTER!****"**

**INCOMPETENT AUTHOR THAT IS FAILING ENGLISH CLASS!!! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!!!**

**I KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST AN EXCUSE TO GIVE YOU TIME TO WATCH ANIME!!!**

**"****BUT I HAVEN'T WATCHED DOCTOR STONE IN AGES!!!**"

**YOU HAVE A FANFICTION TO WRITE!!!**

**"I KNOW!!!"**


	4. Filler chapter and a new radio

**Author's notes (Insert McDonald's theme)**

**"HELLO!!! I AM JAUNE ARC!!! I HAVE COME IN THE PLACE OF OUR FANFICTION AUTHOR TO APOLOGISE!!!" Jaune jumps in from outta nowher**

**"I'M NORA AND I'M HUNGRY!!!" Nora follows suit.**

**"I'LL FORCE REN TO MAKE YOU FOOD LATER OK!!!' Jaune gives off crackhead energy.**

**"OK LEADER!!! IMMA JUMP OUT THE DORM WINDOW NOW!!!" Nora does that.**

**"SURE GO AHEAD!!! BUT AS FOR WHERE IS THE AUTHOR!!! HE IS CURRENTLY BEING HARASSED BY CARDIN!!!" Jaune makes finger guns and the camera shifts to a potato doing a dogeza, basically kneeling on the floor.**

**"ATTENTION WEEB!!!" Cardin commands.**

**"YES SIR!!!" I shout out.**

**"WHEN DO YOU DO SPECIAL CHAPTERS???" Cardin also gives off crackhead energy.**

**"AT SPECIAL TIMES!!!" I yell.**

**"AND???" Cardin shouts.**

**"AFTER I FINISH A SEASON!!!" I scream like a little b*tch.**

**"SO TELL ME SOLDIER!!! WHY IS THIS CHAPTER A SPECIAL CHAPTER??? LET ME TELL YOU THIS, YOU NEED A GOOD DAMN EXCUSE!!!" Cardin yells.**

**"I WANNA ADD THINGS I WASN'T ABLE TO ADD IN THE MAIN STORY!!!" I yelled.**

**"OH YEAH AND WHAT'S THAT SOLDIER???" Cardin screeches.**

**"BASICALLY RWBY CHIBI STUFF!!!" I yelled out "TO GIVE MYSELF MORE TIME FOR WORLD BUILDING AND CHARACTER THINGS!!!"**

**"FINE THEN!!! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!! NOW LET ME HEAR YOUR WAR FACE!!!" Cardin orders.**

**"SIR YES SIR!!!" I made a war face.**

**"YOU CALL THAT A WAR FACE??? THIS IS A WAR FACE, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Cardin screeches.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screeched.**

**"BULLSHIT!!! YOU DIDN'T CONVINCE ME, SHOW ME YOUR REAL WAR FACE!!!" Cardin orders.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, if it wasn't obvious enough.**

**"YOU DON'T SCARE ME!!! JAUNE'S PAJAMAS ARE MORE SCARY THEN THAT!!! WORK ON IT SHOW ME IT LATER, GET WRITING SOLDIER!!!" Cardin marches off.**

**"SIR YES SIR!!!" Now before you ask, no, I am not drunk, that's illegal, I'm underage.**

**But what I am doing, it writing this at two in the morning.**

* * *

**The radio begins**

Nora: "HELLOOOO~! I'm Nora Valkarie, AND!..."

_Jaune: __"Hello! I'm Jaune Arc! Short, sweet and rolls off the tongue!"_

Nora: "YAY~!"

_Jaune: __"YAY!"_

(Insert rapid clapping noises)

Nora: "A new chapter is here!"

_Jaune: __"YAY!"_

Nora: "It's finally starting!"

(Rapid clapping ends here)

Nora: "Okay! The Grimm Slayer radio is happening right now, leader!"

_Jaune:_ _"That's right..!"_

Nora: "In this radio show we're gonna appear every now and again to be talking about highlights of the show, replaying scenes, and answer questions from reviews!"

_Jaune: __"Hahahaha!"_

Nora: "PASSIONATELY!"

(Table slams) "PASSIONATELY!"

(Breaks table) "PASSIONATELY!"

"It's a bloody sword play radio!"

_Jaune: __"AAAAAHHHHH THE TABLLLLLE!"_

Nora: "Yes!!'

_Jaune: __"Haha, oh...hold on!"_

Nora: "Playful hyaaaa!"

_Jaune: __"Wait, wait..! Hahaha!"_

Nora: "Isn't this fun?"

_Jaune: __"Nora, wait, wait!"_

Nora: "Aaaaaaahhhhh!!! It's finally here!!!"

_Jaune: __"Wait, wait, wait!"_

Nora: "YOPP!"

_Jaune: __"Wait! Don't 'yopp!' hahahaha!'_

Nora: "Grimm Slayer Radioooo!!!"

_Jaune: __"Yay, Grimm Slayer Radio!"_

Nora: "YO-"

_Jaune: __"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"_

Nora: "What is it? What what what?"

_Jaune: __"Wait a sec!"_

Nora: "Why!?"

_Jaune: __"You have too much energy! It's scary!"_

Nora: "Hahahaha, that's because Im around you silly, you sometimes unconsiously do that breathing thing and then I absorb the energy!"

_Jaune: __"But that just increases your power! You have way too much energy!"_

Nora: "Nah nah nah nah."

_Jaune: __"Is that how this radio is gonna be? Crackhead energy?"_

Nora: "Leader, I've just been really looking forward to this!"

_Jaune: __"I know your looking forward to this, but you broke a table in the first ten seconds-"_

Nora: "-and I get to do this with you, leader!"

"I'm so excited I can't help it!"

_Jaune: __"Ahahaha, right right..."_

Nora: "My hear was beating out if my chest when I came to the studio, I was thinking of things to say but my mind was blank!"

_Jaune: __"Hahahaha! You too?! ...That's actually scary!"_

Nora: (Slams fist on broken table) "Right leader! You felt that too, right?"

_Jaune: __"Right..!_ _I did too..! Are you really ok with continuing with that much energy?"_

Nora: "Yeah I'm fine! I'm just so happy I can't help it!-"

_Jaune: __"That's good then!"_

Nora: "-...because it's Grimm Slayer Radio!"

_Jaune: __"Right, it's Grimm Slayer Radio!"_

Nora: "It's THE Grimm Slayer Radio!"

_Jaune: __"Yeah! I don't know why but my heart is beating like crazy right now! I'm not used to _speaking so freely!"

Nora: "Hahahahaha!!!"

_Jaune: __"Hey don't laugh! That should be fine, right?"_

Nora: "Yep, you know, I completely trust you when your on the radio."

_Jaune: __"WHY?! HOW?! I'M A NERVOUS WRECK! I'M RESORTING TO YELLING BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!! I'M SO OUT OF CHARACTER!!!"_

Nora: "ME TOO THAT'S WHY I TRUST YOU!"

_Jaune: __"But why didn't we get Ruby in here?"_

Nora: "That would make sense, Ruby is the main character in the original show."

_Jaune: __"I guess Weeb-san would think of something, we only have so many text options."_

Nora: "And hey, your not the worst person Weeb-san could've chose from...although admittedly not the best either."

_Jaune: __"Yeah, he could've picked Yang and we all know where that would go...hey what was that last statement?!"_

Nora: "Hahahaha, yeah, she would take the studio down like how she took down Junior's club."

_Jaune: __"Hahahahaha! WAIT! DON'TCHANGE THE SUBJECT!"_

Nora: "Hahahahaha!"

"Weeb-san must've been like, 'Let's ask Jaune cause he won't burn the studio to the ground!'"

_Jaune: __"Exactly!"_

Special guest: Yang

"I heard you were talking shit."

_Jaune: __"Yang?! You're here!"_

Yang: "So what was that about me burning this place down? I can control my emotions pretty well you know."

_Jaune: __"...play the clip."_

**"RUBY! I WAS SO SCARED!"**

**"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU CREEP!"**

Nora: "Yeah, got some real control over yourself."

_Jaune: "__IT WAS SCARY! YOU TRAUMATIZED ME!!!"_

Yang: "Come on, we all know controlling emotions is like fishing. Even I know to _reel_ it in sometimes to get some rewards. In this case, Rubes' protection."

Nora: "Booo!"

_Jaune: __"Where did you even get fishing from anyway?"_

Yang: "Can't you guys live a little?"

"Pshhh, you guys have no seanse of humour, I'm gonna crash by Beacon again."

_Jaune: __"Literlary, or legally._ _Geez...its just scary thinking about it."_

Yang: "It begins with 'L'. On that note, see you losers around."

(Yang leaves on her bike)

_Jaune: "HOW DID HER BIKE GET IN THE STUDIO!?!"_

Nora: "SHE RODE OUT THE WINDOW LIKE A MADLAD!!! I WANNA DO THAT TOO!!!"

_Jaune: "NORA STOP! THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE! THAT'S THE WINDOW NEXT TO OUR SOUND BOOTH! IT'S STILL INDOOR-"_

* * *

_Jaune: __"So, thats how these shorts are gonna somewhat go, me and Nora talk with people from the show to just hang around or ask questions."_

Nora: "Hey hey! Leader, you think we will get a seperate series soon?"

_Jaune: __"Maybe Weeb-san will think about it when he finishes The Grimm Slayer series!"_

Nora: "Finish? But when is that, hey hey, when?"

_Jaune: __"I dunno Nora, he says he's gonna speed blitz through Volume one and take a break, if he's satified with the character and world building, maybe."_

Nora: "That means we're gonna have to be pretty reliant on the emerald forest arc quite a bit! AH I'VE MADE A PUN! NOOOOOO!"

"EITHER WAY!!! If anyone has any future questions about the show after we finish world building, feel free to ask!"

_Jaune: __"Cause at Grimm Slayer Radio, we answer ENTHUSIASTICLY!!!__"_

Nora: "PASSIONATELY!!!"

_Jaune: __"WITH LOT'S OF ENERGY!!!"_

Nora: "LEADER, I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO SAY!!!"

_Jaune: __"THEN LET'S END THIS MINI CHAPTER HERE!"_

* * *

**I'm sadly gonna take a bit of time thinking about how to do the next few chapters, I've got the general idea thankfully, but now I just need to think on what characters would say.**

**I also need to work on descriptions for the setting, I've read reviews and it seems I'm ignorant when it comes to that, also noticed that Jaune's personality is...complicated.**

**Let's just say this, Jaune will have times when he will gain the courage to say a snarky remark every now and again, but will quickly regret everything he says the moment it leavs his mouth and will go to his cowardly/akward persona.**

**The best way I thought of showing this was when he was making fun of Yang this mini chapter, he talks shit about her and immediately regrets it and is instilled with fear.**

**Wow, there is a lack of jokes this chapter, sorry. I'll make it up to you next chapter, where it is an actual chapter.**

**If it isn't clear,**** I'll basically do a QA sometimes times under a mini chapter in the style of the Kimestu no Yaiba radio.**

**Yes, they have a radio.**

**I'll also think of some RWBY chibi style stories, with the large amount of plothiles inckming due to m short memory span, I'll I'll defilently be able to make some comedy out of it.**

**Welp, I guess I'm officially called Weeb-san now.**

**Weeb-san out!**


	5. The knight and his preparations

**Author's notes**

**Here I am~**

**Back again~**

**With a new chapter!**

**As for the pacing for this chapter,**** another slice of life chapter where Jaune messes around, well at least after the first half of the chapter if I can make it to Ozpin's genius idea of throwing kids off a cliff.**

**I am also trying to make the habit in not describing new character...sorta, by using "the girl" or "the nutshell haired woman" unless if it is actively related to the plot.**

**The problem I ran into with this was finding out new ways to describe new characters to the point of view of the character we are following, if that makes sense.**

**Like how "blonde bimbo" was purposely used insead of something like "blonde girl" cause we all know Zenistu is more...expressive with girls. However I got lazy and completely forgot about the bad habit when describing Ren when we didn't know his name so I'm gonna go and edit that real quick.**

**If I do, do it...um. Just point it out to me if I do the habit.**

**Now then, there was lack of comedy in this author's note, how to change that...eh. Can't be bothered so Im jus gonna do this.**

**"Yo Cardin!...Cardin Sir! I practiced my war face!" I called out.**

**Cardin marches in while playing the star war's theme song on bagpipes in a Sporticus cosplay.**

**"Eh?" I am just as confused as you.**

**"Lost a bet against Weiss...again. Little schemer that one is. Somehow she found out I can play bagpipes." Cardin says "Well soldier! NOW IS THE TIME!"**

**"SIR YES SIR! (Insert https/youtu.be/yBLdQ1a4-JI )" I did it, I actually did it.**

**"Good job soldier! At this rate you'll be able to scare away a baby death stalker in a a few decades! Now if you excuse me!"**

**Cardin places the bagpipes on his back somehow and gets a harmonica to start playing the minecraft theme song.**

**"...eh?" I looked as the majestic being left the camera view.**

* * *

...

This is gonna be soooo gooood!

...

Renny's gonna be so happy to see me this morning!

...

He's waking up! Places everyone!

"Wake up lazy butt!" Nailed it!

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning and it's morning!" I gave out my usual greeting, I'm out of the box and out in the sun!

Well, I'm indoors but still! A woman can dream.

"I can't belive we have been at Beacon for a _full _twenty four hours!" I smiled

"Gah! Nora! Why are you in the boy's toilets?!" Oh, it's lightning guy! I'm pretty sure Ren called him Jaune.

Doesn't look like Jaune noticed I was completely silent for the most part.

(Looks like most of the readers didn't notice either, I guess I should've made it more clear)

I mean _seriously_, how can Jaune be so dense?! Renny clearly said we were not together-together but Jaune didn't listen at all!

Whew! He nearly figured out my secret, thankfully Renny keeps the box at all times incase I have a little 'accident'.

Why does he have to use it like a backpack though? It gets soooo ucomfortable sometimes!

BUT MOVING ON!

"Not that I thought we would fail or anything, I mean, your the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me!" I ignored Jaune, like a BADASS!

Welp, back to explaining talking!

"It's crazy you know? We've been frinds for sooooooo long, what are the odds we're still together?" Um, I worded that wrong. Oh no! What if he takes that the wrong way!

Do something me!

"Well not, together-together." Yes! Smooth criminal~

"Not that I'm saying your not handsome or anything, you are, handsome. But, that's just weird right?" I don't wanna make him all sad.

I mean he looks so happy! Just look at him!

"..." See! Renny is practically yelling in glee!

Renny and I went to the cafeteria after Renny finished doing morning chores. And they had pancakes! PANCAKES!!!

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team." I then procceded to drink a pancake, yes, drink. Problem?

"OOOOOO!!! We can come up with some sort of plan, a nasty scheme to make _sure_ we end up on the same team!" I told Renny my plans.

Nora:

Level 32

Moveset:

Tackle

Taunt

Nasty plot

Charge

Nora used Nasty plot! It connected with everyone in a twenty metre radius!

"We could bribe the headmaster! No, that wouldn't work, he has a school." I was in such a dilemma!

I carried on thinking of _totally fair _tactics while we went to get our weapons.

"I KNOW! Well have a singal, like a distress signal !!!!!! A SECRET SIGNAL!!! So we can find each other in the forest!" I'm a GENIUS!

Now we just need Renny on this, nah, he's totally on board!

"Can you imitate a sloth?" I actually don't know, he can 'imitate' water so a sloth doesn't seem so hard.

"Nora." Renny says.

"Yes Renny?" I wonder what he's gonna say.

"I don't think sloths make alot of noise." Renny answers.

Huh, he's right.

"That's why it's PERFECT!!! No one would expect a thing!" I knew Renny was the perfect student, not even Beacon can see through his acting!

"Come on Nora, let's go." Renny says.

"Ok~ But not, together-together."

* * *

"Huh, I wonder what they were so worked up about?" I say, ohhhh Oum, today is the day. This is the day the initiation begins, I hope it goes well...

(Yes, I did make a reference to the soundtrack)

"Oh, I dunno. SO, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang...you _know_ how embarrased you made me yesterday.

Oh well, new day, new start! I forgive you dear sister.

"Yep, no more akward grettings or small talk. Now I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ahhh yes~ Crescent Rose, my precious...

"Well, you know Ruby, your not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you need to meet new people and learn how to work together." Yang, oh silly Yang, I don't need feiends when I've got you, Zwei and dad.

Speaking about dad...

"Uuuuugggghhhh. You sound like dad." I placed Crescent Rose back into the locker "Ok, first of all. What does meeting people have to do with fighting? Second of all, I don't need people to grow up."

Yang calls it a 'phase', no it isn't.

"I drink milk." A proud and bold statement.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang...how do you think of everything!?

"Oh uh...I dunno. Won't I just end up on your team?" That _is_ going to happen right?

"Hm...I mean, can't you join another team?.." Yang holds her hair to her side, oh no she didn't! She holds her hair like that whenever she is nervous!

My little sister senses are tingling! I must not lose my sister to her dream harem she drools about in her diary!

"Dear sister Yang. ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU DON'T WHAT TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM ON ME?! HOW COULD YOU!?" I was, uh, distraught!

I'm getting good at using that word. Heheh, I'm still growing as a huntress.

"What! No, of course I do, I just thought that, uh, you would...need to break out of your shell-" Yang WHAT!?

"WHAT THE!?! I don't need to break out if my shell! That's just-" Oh how I was going to lay it in her.

"RIDICULOUS!!!" ...Jaune?

* * *

"RIDICULOUS!!!" Is this guy serious?!

"WHAT KIND OF SPIRITS DOES HE HAVE ON TO SPAM PK FIRE LIKE DONKEY KING'S FINAL SMASH!!! I WAS FINALLY GONNA GET KAZZOOIE AND BANJO TO ELITE BASH TOO!!!"

This player right here...

"WHAT A SCARY FELLOW!!!" I yelled out, in full gear and ready to get to initiation.

Beacon's probaly only gonna have us spar against each other. So I should be pretty ok...if I get lucky. Honestly I'm probaly the weakest guy around.

I can barely control my thunder breathing, gradfather and father always say I have potential though. I can do the breathing, it's just the moves themselves and the stances I have to take are all messy.

After eating breakfast that thankfully included dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets, I had some serious training before the initiation.

I needed to get the training in so that I seem unbeatable to anyone else, an unreachable opponent!

That's why I'm getting the latest character on Super Bash Sisters into Elite Bash, how gaing has gone so far, the New Ninkendo Swap is the abolute best! Mobile gaming? Yes!!!

But that Nass combo with thise spirits...let's try that after I do the one hit kill Sens challenge.

Oh how much I shouted when they released that skin.

They made the joke that Nass was the same charater as Sens in game theory. I'm gonna name myself a Sens main and play as Nass.

"Ugh! That banshee sound again!" I finished the Nass player off with the infamous SIDE B and won the game before the sound came.

By the way, I hope Ninkendo never nerfs that move.

In all seriousness, that scary banshee noise means that girl is nearby! That scary demon in human skin, I heard from Ruby that the large wxplosion was HER fault!

I DON'T WANT TO EXPLODE!!! I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM HER AT ALL COSTS!!!

IT'S SCARY AT BEACON!!!

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on which team you want to join?" The _beautiful _yet SCARY girl says.

Wait...

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! SHE'S RIGHT NEXT TO MEEEEEEEE!!! RUN AWAY JAUNE, RUN AWAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!

"I'm sure everyone wants to unite with a strong, well-known individual. Such as yourself." The white succubus says.

"Mmm. I'm not sure, I was planning to let the chips fall where they may." A new voice, is the succubuss trying to trick a warrior into joining her?!

"I was thinking maybe we could be on the same team together." The white succubuss told the poor naive soul.

I'm sorry poor victim! But if I can't help you if I can only add to the body count! But should I help anyway?...

"Well that sounds grand." Oh, you, naive IDIOT! I feel sorry FOR you! Doesn't the succubus feel a _little_ forced to you?!

"Great!" See! That right there is one of the worst buisiness smiles ever! From that whie haired succubus! It's a trick! Can't you tell!?!

"This will be perfect!"...are...is, what?...am I, reading her mind!?!

SCARY! Her mind sounds so sinister! I can almost see a dark lightning filled could around her!

SHE WAS THE ONE THAT CAUSED THE EXPLOSION I'M SURE OF IT!!!

"The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class!" Huh, the strongest? The girl over there doesn't look too bright, but she's strong?

Hey, the spartan girl's soul doesn't sound too bad, almost, alluring...

WAIT!!!

ISN'T THAT THE STAND USER FROM YESTERDAY!?!

I THOUGHT STAND USERS WERE SMART!!! IS THIS A TACTIC TO DEFEAT THE SUCCUBUS???

NO, THAT CAN'T BE, SHE CANNOT ELIMINATE OTHER HUNTRESSES IN BEACON WITHOUT PROOF SO DOES THAT MEAN SHE IS WILLING TO BE IN THE SUCCUBUS'S TEAM TO CONTAIN HER???

SHE'S SO SMART IT'S SCARY!!! WHY IS EVERYONE IN BEACON SO SMART, STRONG AND MANIPULATIVE???

"Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now!" Haha! That succubus doesn't know what's coming for her!

But, it just kinda...feels wrong.

"We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades!" Yeah, she carries on. The stand user can defilently take her on but...

Grrrr, damn it! It feels so wrong just ignoring someone with such a sweet melody to their soul even allowing themselves to get played by someone like the succubus!

"Nothing can come between us now!" Woah, I can just imagine a 'ohohohoho' right about now.

Tch, me and my stupid soft spot! TIME TO SAVE THE CUTE STAND USER!!!

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc." I Michael Jacksoned my way in smoothly between the two. I'm kinda proud of that.

"You again?" Ohhhhh Monty, I can _hear_ the the word disgust come from her.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Woah, she had a more fluid move then me.

AAAAAAAHHHHH WHO AM I KIDDING!?!

I'M IMBETWEEN A SUCCUBUS AND A STAND USER! I'M GOING TO DIE TODAY!!!

Well, if I'm going to die I might as well go out like a champ.

"Hey hot stuff." I slid over to the spartan girl, holy hell even a blind person can see how much shaking I'm doing.

"So we got a snow angel and a steaming beauty. I can use quite the opposite diversity in my team. Whaddya say?" I said .

Dad always said that women look for confidence.

"Oh you _got_ to be kidding me." The succubus facepalmed. I never got her name did I?

"Oh my!" As true to her colour, the stand user became as red as her hair, I think she was called Pyrrha.

Good, one of them won't kill me, now just a few hundred other students to go.

Now to focus on the succubus.

"Wow, a type A tsundere we got here." I smirked...I smirked?! What the hell am I trying to pull?!

"Soon, dea, ray?" Ah, I'm surprised the succubus doesn't know of the term, incase she ever has to deal with a resistant male.

"Come on. Hot stuff over there is joining in, we need _someone_ to turn down the heat when it gets-" I was about to say too much...leave whatever I was going to say to your imagination.

"I wholeheartedly refuse." Aw man, shot down instantly.

"Heh, no need to be embarrased if you think I'll always take your spotlight." What am I saying?! I can't fight for shit!

"So little miss broken record over there." I turned towards Pyrrha who was...doing something that's for sure.

"H-h-h-h-hot st-st-st-stuff...y-y-you s-said-" Wait...did I...did I actually flirt with a stranger, and it worked!?!

"Thinking you and me can make a good one?" I asked with the smile I practiced in the mirror...for years...for the first time...on a person...sniff.

Pyrrha seemed to need a moment before composing herself "A-actually, the teams seem to consist of four people, so it should be ok if we all are in the same team."

"Ah, nice thinking Pyrrha. If people play their cards right, maybe they can join the dream team." I said "Also, I'll be honest here. I cannot fight, like at all, so I hope you can rely on my tactics...when I think of some."

WOAH!

The succubus just moved between me and Pyrrha! She looks pissed!

"Jaune, was it? Your not the sharpest tools in the shed so I'm just gonna say thais, do you have _any _idea who you are talking to?" Oh yeah, she seemed to respect Pyrrha, did she think I was disrespecting her in some way?

"Two beautiful students at Beacon acadamy? Well, if you feel jealous, sorry, I'm leaning more towards Pyrrha right now." I said.

"Oh!" I got Pyrrha on lockdown right now! And I don't even know what that means!

"This, is Pyrrha." The succubus told me.

"I caught that." I replied.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved cheerfully at me, so I naturally waved back with a smile.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum." Why did the succubus look proud?

"So she's smart, cool." I shrug "I like that, she isn't a person who can tear off more then she could chew."

"Uck!" The succubus looked disgusted for some reason "She's the one who won the Mistral tournament four years in a row. A new record!"

"Oh, grandpa went to see the tournament sometimes." I said...grandpa...I swear I'll become a huntsman.

"Grrr." Hoes mad (Weissu for laifu tho) "SHE'S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES BOX!!!"

Wait she is!?!

"That's you!?" This is amazing! I'm meeting a celebrity "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters! Too bad they don't put on anime or game caracters though, Pikachu was the closest one to anime."

I imagined Pyrrha as if she was on the box itself, no wonder I noticed her among the crowd, so it wasn't a stand after all.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal wasn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"You really think you still have the right to ask her to join her team?" The succubus asks.

"...no." I said a bit quietly.

"Good." The succubus huffs out in victory.

"Actually Jaune." Pyrrha places her hand on my shoulder "I think that you would make-"

"I WANT MORE!!!" I grabbed the hand that was on my shoulder and clasped it with both of my hands.

"MARRY ME!!!" I yelled PASSIONATELY (I know it's a more Asta thing to do but Zenistu does it too!) "YOUR STRONG, SMART, FAMOUS, CUTE, AND YOUR SOUL SOUNDS WONDERFUL!!!"

"Uh-I, um, wh-what, did, uhm, eh?" Pyrrha doesn't know how to react! Did I fail?!

"OF COURSE SHE DOESN'T!!!" The succubus then proceeds to...wait what?

**A GERMAN SUPLEX!!!**

"OW!" I seemed to be emplanted into the floor, I quickly get up and I'm pissed.

"Cut that out!" the succubus yells.

"WH-WHY'D YOU GET IN MY WAY? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I yell at the succubus as I point at her on the ground with one hand and caressing my head with the other.

"..." The succubus looks disgusted...

"WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE?!" I screamed at her.

"..." I can hear hear thoughts.

"STOP THAT!"

"..." They are harsh.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE I'M SOME CREATURE OR SOMETHING?!"

"..." Ok now that's just rude.

"IT'S YOU! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!"

"..." THAT'S NOT TRU DON'T THINK THAT!

"SINCE IT'S YOUR FAULT I MISSED OUT ON GETTING MARRIED!"

"..." It's still the same face.

"..." I'm currently waiting for her to say something.

"..." HER FACE GOT EVEN MORE DISGUSTED!?! WHYYYYYYYY?!?!

"GEEZ, SAY SOMETHING WILL YOU?!"

"..." Stop it, just stop looking at me like that!

"LISTEN UP! I'M GONNA DIE SOON BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"..." Why are you doing this to me?!

"DURING THE INITIATION!"

"..." AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

"THE THING IS, I'M HORRIBLY WEAK OK!"

"..." Now she thinks I'm an idiot!

"I'M NOT KIDDING SO STOP THAT!"

"..." My social life is over! Over I tell you!

"IF PYRRHA IS GOING TO AVOID ME BECAUSE MY PROPOSAL WAS TRASH, THEN YOU'VE GOT TO PROTECT ME UNTIL I GET MARRIED WITH HER, ALL RIGHT!?!" I lean in close to her to let my words have more...authority to them.

"M-m-married..." Pyrrha didn't seem to know how to react "Th-this is too sudden, but...I'm sorry Jaune, I uh..."

"...haaaa...ok...what was I expecting?" I sighed as I slumped over.

"..." Pyrrha made a arrangement of faces, first it was pity, then one of thoughtfulness and then one with a blush.

"Maybe...um, if we get to know each other first...and, if we...if we do, like each other then..." Pyrrha seemed to avoid eye contact as she eventuality got the sentence out "...Wh-what I'm saying is, maybe we can start out as friends!"

* * *

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

ARE ALL PEOPLE IN VALE LIKE THIS?!

I JUST GOT PROPOSED TO AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Wait wait! This isn't good for my heart! No one has ever said anything that sounded so genuine to me before!

But I panicked and now I feel llike I kicked a puppy! I feel sooooo baaaaaad!

Even Weiss sounded forced in order to try and gain me as a teamate!

What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?! I just turned him down and then I try to flirt with him to try and console him which backfires which leads me to ask to be friends just after I broke his heart! What am I doing-

"Really! We can be friends!?" Jaune looks like a happy puppy now! "Beacon really is the best! I met all my friends here!"

"Jaune, what do you mean?" I was trying to read Jaune, he seems to be simple at first but...a gut feeling is just telling me something, I can't tell if my gut trusts him or not.

"Well, yesterday I met Ruby, Ren and Nora. Today I met you. FOUR whole people who don't hate me!" Oh no, have I upset him again, he has tears in his eyes.

"Jaune, your crying!" I told him.

"Ah, sorry. I just never thought I would also be friends with someone like you, or have friends at all. I'm really weak so I thought everyone at Beacon would just ignore me." Jaune is so precious! I must protect him.

Friends though...that sounds, nice. Why does it sound weird when I think that?

Well, I don't remember having friends at all. Either admirers or business relationships.

Jaune calls himself a simple admirer, but, I dunno, something feels diffrerent...

Why do I sound like I'm a maiden in love!? I'm not in a shoujo manga so this can't be real right?!

"So, do you actually want to join team Jaune?" Jaune snapped me out of my thoughts, thankfully.

"That would be lovely." I replied with, this year will be interesting.

"Pyrrha, you can't just join a random nobody's team if they ask, it will make them think too high of themselves, this type of behaviour should not be encouraged." Weiss told me.

Well, normally yes. However Jaune already sees himself as the worst huntsman around, he needs the confidence boost.

"Heheh, jealous little miss Tsundere? Sounds to me Pyrrha's in for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I can pull some strings. Find you a place, what do you say?" Jaune, his confidence levels are like a rollar coaster.

...I wanna ride a rollar coaster someday.

"Ok, that's a little bit too close." Oh, I didn't even notice Jaune moved "Pyrrha, a little help please?"

On instinct, I threw Miló. Oh dear, I have a bad habit on doing what people tell me to do, I'll apologise to Jaune as soon as possible-

He dodged it...

At point blank range, Jaune dodged it...

Now, I'm no genius at analysing people, but Jaune doesn't seem like the fastest person around, the way he walks screams out he is wearing heavy armour.

Yet he dodged Miló, most fighters in the tournament get hit no matter how far. Am I getting rusty?

Well, in a real battle I would've still won becasue he had fell to the floor, honestly he is quite cute...wait why am I thinking that?!

"SCARY!" Jaune yells, well, he dodged it but Weiss doesn't seem to inpressed, maybe it was because how comical it was "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry!" I replied with. (Finally written it down, you don't know how frustrated I was when I didn't put it into the last chapter)

"Would all first year students report to Beacon cliff for their initiation. I repeat, all first year students report to Beacon cliff." Ah, it was Glynda. I should head there then.

"It was nice meeting you." I said as I walked past him along with Weiss. It's strange, I want to talk to him but at the same time I don't.

"Likewise." Jaune says, he is in quite the daze.

* * *

"Aw man. I blew it." I said to myself.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" It was Yang.

Ruby lends me a hand, well at least they don't see as cockroaches, Yang...sees me as a praying mantis maybe?

"I don't understand, my dad always said that girls always look for a man's confidence." I said while taking Ruby's hand to get up "Where did I go wrong?"

"Well, first up. Snow angel and the champion were probaly too high for you, ifyiu get what I'm saying. Second, usually there are things before proposal, like actually knowing her last name." Yang explained.

Naw. I think starting with a proposal is the best way to go, Asta got all the girls and he hasn't even tried. But sadly, my life isn't an anime.

"Come on Jaune. Let's go." Ruby tells me. She's a good friend.

* * *

Ok, when thay said we were going to go to a cliff, I thought of a classroom or some sort of stadium.

Not this shit. Not to stand at the ledge of a cliff steps before death.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Your skills shall be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin says.

Hey, how is his drink not cold?

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about teams. Allow me to put an end to your wonder. You shall be put into teams." Glynda tells us.

As fine as ever.

"Today." Glynda says.

PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!!!

WHAT!?

"These teamates will be your teamates for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin seems to be looking at...the great beyond. Seriously I don't have any idea what he is staring at.

"So it is in your best interest to team up with someone you work well with." Ozpin carries on.

Don't think about it, don't think a out it, don't think about it.

If you don't think about it, it won't happen...AT LEAST GIVE ME TIME OZPIN!!!

"That being said, the next person you make eye contact with shall be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin why!

"See, I told you." Oh, that was Nora, I'm guessing she's speaking to Ren...lucky bastard...

"After you meet up, head up to the North of the forest. You will meet opposition there, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin says.

There it is, the enemy, I haven't even seen a grimm before...I'M SO DEAD!!!

"Hehe...gulp." that was all I could say.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our staff will not intervene." Oh Oum why, what about our safety? I know it's a combat school and all but we are heading into a grimm infested forest!

"You will find a temple at the end of rhe path, containing relics." Ozpin explains.

Ok, so get in, get the hell out. Good plan my man. No fighting needed. Oh, that fiest sentence rhymes.

"Each pair must take one, and take it to the top of the cliff, guard it and their standing. They will be graded appropriately once the pairs have returned." Ozpin says.

I see...but, how the hell are we meant to et down.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks, ah, just at the right time.

"Yeah um, sir-" I started.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin stated.

Rude.

"Um, sir. I've got an, question." I said with my arm still raised.

Ohhhhh Oum, evereveryone is launching themselves into the air.

"So this _landing procedure_ thing. Uh, what is it. Are you dropping us off or..." I said.

If you ignore it, it can't launch you Jaune, it can't touch you.

"No. You will be falling." Way to go increasing my spirits Ozpin.

WHY IS EVERYONG JUST GOING ALONG WITH IT?!

"Oh, I see. Did you like, hand out any parachutes or something?" I asked, maybe he forgot.

"YEET!" Nora yells happily as she launches herself.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy.

Ah Oum, it's getting closer!

"Uh huh, yeah." I said.

Yang makes eye contact with me and Ruby for a moment, winks and gets some shades out of nowhere. Then she gets launched.

Ruby smirks at me before getting launched herself.

"So, what exactly is a landing strate-" I got launched "GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOOO!!!" If you don't get the reference, G.I Joe, or was it G.Y Joe?

All the while I was screaming for dear life, I saw Ozpin take a sip out of his cup.

I'M SO DEAD!!!

SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!

* * *

**That's over and done with! Yaaaaas!****Finally some action!**

**Time for many changes to the plot while dreading the episodes when they get thirty minuites long.**

**So, apparently Jaune seems more like Asta then a fuision between Jaune and Zenistu, if anyone has any tips to keep his personality somewhat consistant, please tell me.**

* * *

**Next time in The Cowardly Grimm Slayer Z!**

**"DOES NO ONE HEAR THAT!? DOES NO ONE HEAR THE OMINOUS MUSIC?!"**

**"Nope. Jaune, we should hurry before grimm arrive."**

**"Water breathing second form: water wheel! Take this!"**

**"Seventh fang: spatial awareness. The one and only style I have mastered."**

**"Jaune, what are you doing?"**

**"Thunder breathing first form: thunderclap and flash..."**


	6. They mix like water and oil

**Author's notes...as if anyone reads this lol.**

**So, I have a few problems, first it seems I cannot read the reviews as I can't see them and that means I can't get much needed tips and probaly start writing crap.**

**So...I duuno, just give me enough comments about how to look at reviews somehow to help so I can see a 'next page' option at the bottom of the screen and read the reviews as quickly as possible.**

**I just kinda click on the review page above a chapter and go from there.**

**Second, I have no idea what the word count is. I'm usually on the go and type out the chapters on my phone rather then a laptop or computer like literlary everyone else.**

**Third and second most importantly, Jaune ate all my dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets in the last chapter, now Nora is all grouchy and wrecked up the radio booth.**

**"Hey!**"

**Don't tell me that, tell that to Nora.**

**Anyway, I received a review like this:**

**"Cool but dont put other breath styles it will take any unique senese jause has"**

**In this chapter, let's just say I had planned people would say that. And I'm gonna act upon it.**

**Sorry man but I'm keeping the other breath styles in, for story purposes.**

**Another one are these type of requests:**

**"I think you nailed Zenitsu's personality, but you are missing the less comical parts of him. It makes the whole fic seem like a parody sometimes, Zenitsu whines and crys alot but that isn't the only thing he does. Anyway chapter was really good, keep it up."**

**I'm trying to do it like how Demon Slayer did it, the comical part I do need help with, as for other good parts of Jaune, I have plans to reveal them that directly affect the characters.**

**In other words, I'm doing it on purpose. Remember when Zenitsu held onto Nezuko's box when Inosuke (best boi btw) was laying it into him, still fresh in my mind.**

**The other one was this:**

**"Are you sure this character has a Jaune Zenitsu personality and not a Issei Asta one ? Because I am beginning to believe in latter and not the former."**

**I'm a bit stuck on how to fuse their personalities. Sure they are both cowards for the most part. However Zenitsu is courageous when it involves certain subjects and Jaune is confident when he is in similar yet different situations.**

**Take love for example, Jaune's approach is a quirky and geeky tactic towards Weiss.**

**When it's Zenitsu, in a one sided love, he is comical and sort of begging in a way.**

**Asta in the mix and you get a screaming child that drank five cups of coffee.**

**Similarly, shut down. That's how it goes, the approach however...I'm stuck, please help.**

**Welp, enough of that. Time for the new chapter my little arclings.**

**Besides that, how do you think Jaune looks in the new volume?**

**They got rid of his hoodie... his haircut is similar to Cardin's...**

**I'm not a fan to be honest. Guess I'll sart thinking of a new design. Buuuuuut I can't draw or edit for shit so I'll describe it the best I can in text form.**

* * *

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!

Holy shit I'm going to die! WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!?

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I am sooooo gonna die, goodbye my dear family of seven sisters, goodbye my comics, goodbye dear world for I am leaving for heavan!

"GAH!?" I was dragged backwards by a force, a force so strong to alter the path against gravity itself! A force I admittidly can't see because my eyes were shut from fear.

"AAAAAHHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME PLEASE! ANYONE!" I manly grunted for help, a rare sight if you ask me.

.

.

.

By the way, I may have or may not have pissed myself.

What, what was I doing...right, the initiation.

I was on a cliff...

I asked Ozpin a question...

I blacked out there...

Remember remember! What is going on?!

Oh yeah, people were catapulted.

...

PEOPLE WERE CATAPULTED!?!

I WAS CATAPAULTED TOO!!! I REMEMBER NOW!!!

But why aren't I dead?!

"H-huh?" I finally opened my eyes, I can't feel the ground, I'm...above ground?

Wait, why do I feel something on my back?

A tree...which I am hanging from...by a familiar red spear...Deja vu, I think I've been in this place before.

Oh, Oh!

PYRRHA MY HERO! YOU SAVED ME!

"THANK YOU!!!" I yelled out.

"I'M SORRY!" The voice of a siren told me back.

* * *

WHY CAN'T I GET THIS SPEAR OFF ME!?!

I AM A SITTING DUCK OUT HERE!

I DON'T WANNA DIE SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM THIS TREE PLEASE!!!

I DON'T WANT A TOMBSTONE THAT SAYS THAT JAUNE'S CAUSE OF DEATH WAS THAT HE WAS STUCK ON A TREE!!!

* * *

...

How long has it been, days, weeks, years?

I am forgotten.

Did they finish the initiation alreadly? I hope Pyrrha got a new spear.

It's cold, I'm hungry and surrounded by beasts and grimm...

Poor me left all alone.

"Chu!" A sparrow, what's this little guy doing all the way out here, flying around "Chu, chu. Chu chu chu. CHU CHU!"

It landed on my head. Must be nice to feel something under you.

_Translation: "Hey listen! Sulking isn't going to do you any good. Someone is gonna come get you soon, they'll become your best friends and you shall become a great hunstman."_

_"ALSO! IT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES! YOU CRASHED INTO THE TREE AND WOKE ME UP!"_

"Lucky you...you don't have a care in the world." This was the end, before I was able to get married, before I had many children...ah, how the world can be so cruel sometimes.

"Chu?" The sparrow, it doesn't seem to understand my feelings of sadness...how a pure and naive creature survives is beyond me.

_Translation: "You ok dude?"_

"You don't understand anything about humans, don't you?" My time is up, glass timer finished, the sands of time have caught up and it is my time to go.

"Chu?!" The sparrow...understood and reacted?

_Translation: "What did you say to me you little shit?!"_ _I'm trying to help your emo ass up! Even though you are in the air!_

"OW OW OW OW OW!!!" The sparrow attacked me?!

I expertly got rid of the sparrow that pecked on my head.

By flailing my arms, legs and head around randomly.

Insert number one of the top ten anime battles!

"YOU'RE NOT CUTE AT ALL! I MEAN IT, THAT SIDE OF YOU IS FROM THE DEVIL ITSELF!" I voiced out my opinion.

"CHU CHU CHU CHU!!!" The sparrow replied with.

_Translation:_

_We have taken out the translations as it is merely a bunch of incoherent swearing that does not make sense to nornal people, only rappers can understand what the sparrow is saying._

_Thank you for your time._

"SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE NO CHARM!" I yelled.

...

"WAAAAIIIIIIT!!!" I held up a palm "I hear...a human's soul!"

"Chu?!" The sparrow says, it really can understand!

The sparrow once again sat on my head as we looked down.

No wonder the soul sounded like a banshee! It was the succubus!

...and she looks like she is staring at a pile of human crap.

Well, make that bird crap.

Why did I let the sparrow on my head?

"Uh...hey?" Maybe she would at least get me down.

"..." She's leaving...SHE'S LEAVING!

"WAIT! DON'T GO! WHO WILL GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!?"

No...she's gone...am I really that hated to be left all alome in a forest like this?

Wait, that melody, the sound of that soul!

"Jaune!" It's Pyrrha! "Do you, have any spots left on your team?"

Oh...oh no she didn't!

Did she really just say that to me? Your good Pyrrha, your good.

"Haha, very funny." I turned my head away for a moment, but turned it back to look at Pyrrha. Ah, just looking at her makes me smile for some reason, it makes me forget I'm hanging on a try by a spear as if I were hanging myself in a forest filled with sangerous grimm which are the enemy to all mamkind as we know it.

Actually, I don't think I forgot about the whole situation.

Oh, Oum, here comes the anxiety and fear!!!

* * *

I never expected for Ozpin to simply throw students off of a cliff. Thankfully I have experience on when I joined in as a partner for..._ him_... for that train heist.

I swear, how can _he_ be so dismissive about the crew members, that was way over the line.

I can't control how far I jump this time however, due to the catapault. I have to make up a new strategy.

So, how to get out of this alive is the next question, the sisters seem to be heading straight towards the trees, they don't seem to be distressed so they should be fine.

The Schnee made the obvious tactic of using her semblance to make footholds in the air.

Hm...Ren was it? He seems, different from the others. Is he going for the place with the strongest grimm around? Why?

That Nora Valkyrie is just a lost cause, she used her grenade launcher hammer to gluide on top of some premature nevermores.

That one blonde guy is screaming for his life...Pyrrha, the champion from Mistral saved him?

Ah shit!

I was too concerned with other people and I'm close to the ground. Ok, relax and do this calmly. Blake, no need to mess up ow.

"Now I won't normally do this, but I have enough time, lets get my already sensetive skin more sensetive, if I get hit I'm going to actually die out of shock or pain..." I mumbled too myself.

Prepare, I have to prepare first.

Ok, so letlet's first unfold Gambol Shroud and attack the ribbon. Now we use it

"**Seventh fang: spacial awareness**. Behold, the one and only style I can use." Argh! Geez! Who am I talking too!?

I should reay stop reading those light novels, the cool yet cheesy speeches from the overpowered normal school guy sent to another world trope. It's contagious!

So, the most durable and safe place is to wait for the right angle and...

"Hyaa!" I threw Gambol Shroud into a particularly tough branch. Gosh I feel like spider man right now.

Phew, ok, now that I landed. North was..., I forgot, now I need to get the compass out.

"Probably should of stayed more focus. I was having too much fun. Why though, this isn't like me." This was certainly confusing.

"Grrrrr..." My ears picked up low growling. Beowolf!

I need to retract the ribbon now! Too late, the Beowolf pounced on me! Shit, it's on top of the ribbon, it's a smart one.

"Dammit!" I started to punch it's face, nothing. Well what did I expect? I learned a breathing style. (Foreshadowing for an expanation of the new episode of "what the hell is going on")

"Is this how I'm gonna go? I haven't even left _him_ for over a week and I'm going to lose here? I haven't even done anything to help with equality! I haven't even as much as attenpt to fight back against the White Fang yet!" How amusing. Ironic yet amusing.

I have always wondered how I would go out, heroes in children's stories? Impossible. In a miserable ditch alone, I thought it was unlikely yet here I am.

Guess the world truly is unfair to faunus kind, to kill me off when I haven't heard anyone else fight.

"YOU MONSTER!!!" Oh, a voice. Well it's too late now, I wonder how she's going to react when she sees my dead bod-

Cue, a giant fucking stick fly like superman towards the Beowolf on top of Blake and kills it.

"...ok. Maybe the world doesn't hate me that much." I said as I stood up and dusted my clothes, I just got it dry cleaned.

"But the real question is. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" I don't usually lose control of my emotions. However when a explosion kills your attacker in a brutal and graphic manner right next to you, you would be a little shaken too.

"**Seventh Fang: Spacial awareness**." I retracted the ribbon and unfolded Gambol Shroud to take the cleaver like sheath and the blade only to stab ut into the ground.

"That's better, alot easier doing it while standing still rather then freefalling without a parachute." I said to myself.

A blonde girl is currently on a rampage because of about her hair. If I don't calm her down then she's going to set all these trees alight.

I picked up the two parts of my trusted weapon and threw a smokebomb down, Ozpin, if you want to observe me with cameras, do it secretly.

"WHAT? YOU WANT SOME TOO?" The rampaging bull that was a girl screamed out. She looks familiar, I believe she was called Yang.

No, I do not want a knuckle sandwhich, and so does the Beowolf.

I threw Gambol Shroud onto the back of the throat of the Beowolf, killing it as it fell down to quickly dissolve.

Aiming for the throat is good practice for the styles. So that's why I killed it.

The girl, calmed down. How surprising, I thought she would beat me up for kill stealing and was prepared to run away.

Well, all is fair in a game of love and war.

We made eye contact, I hope I made the right choice in partners.

"I could've taken him." Yang said.

I know, and half of the Emerald forest with it.

* * *

Pyrrha and I are alone together!

Is this the rumoured, ancient, secret event among all virgins?!

The event no man or woman everywhere and anywhere are simoky gifted with?!

Was this the legendary ritual that was called...

**A DATE!!!**

We walked though some bushes, Pyrrha pushed it aside with her sheild, must be a poisonous bush.

"BANG SOUND IMPUT!"

"HIIIIIIIII!!! SCARY! What was that?!" That doesn't sound friendly.

"Gunfire, looks like our comrades are engaging with the enemy." Oh Pyrrha! Your so cool! You wasn't even fazed!

"The enemy..." I wonder how I'm gonna do... "I can do this!"

"Grrrrrr..." WARNING WARINING!!! A LOW FREQUENCY SOUND THAT IS NOT HUMAN AND SOUNDS HOSTILE AS SHIT! RETREAT IMMEDIATELY!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I instinctively ran behind Pyrrha who turned and shot a wolf like grimm creature "I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS!!!"

"Beowolf, Jaune, we need to move out. These grimm tend to move in packs and we have no idea what their numbers are." Pyrrha thank you for protecting me! "...You certainly look happy, did something happen?"

"Oh, I just realised my face is only inches away from a beautiful girl." Jaune, where did that diamond star come from? I can hear a ding sound what the heck!

"Chu chu!" The sparrow followed us for some reason, and now it's assaulting me.

_Translation: "Stop that! She doesn't like it!"_

"OW OW OW!!! STOP THAT!!! YOU WANNA ROUND TWO?! YOUR GONNA GET ROUND TWO ALRIGHT!!!" I fought back against the avian demon.

"Jaune. As much as I am flattered to hear that." Pyrrha, your whole face is as red as your hair "I have to ask, why are you at Beacon if you are afraid of grimm?"

"W-well. I'm not scared because they're creatures of destruction hell bent on killing me...ok maybe a little." I said.

"Jaune, please. You can only get into Beacon if you are invited by the headmaster. He sees potential in you, I want to see it too." Pyrrha says.

"Chu chu." The sparrow tweets.

_Translation: "I want in on this too."_

"..." Ah, I see. Pyrrha doesn't think I belong here either "I, don't know."

"You don't?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah. I'm cowardly, I'm pitiful, I have absolutely no charm. And that's all I am, no matter ho hard I try, I can't even makw a proper slash." I explained "I have no potential. I have no experience. I have no idea why Gramps spoke to Ozpin and persuaded him to let me go to the school-"

We were still walking as I explained how useless I truly am. Phyrra moved a branch out of the way and because I was too busy talking about myself, I got hit by the recoil of the branch.

"Ughnnn..." I do not feel ok right now.

"Jaune! I'm sorry." Pyrrha says as she attempts to reach to me and help me up.

I hold up my hand to stop her "No, no. It's fine. Just a scratch..."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looks concerned.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, my goal isn't really noble. I'm not as noble as others, I don't work as hard as others, my talent is under others. Yet, I don't want to fight for honor, for glory, I feel insignificant." I told Pyrrha as I stood up.

"It's ok if it's a touchy subject-" Pyrrha says.

"Look, please. Stop trying so hard to connect to a guy like me. I'm only in the whole Beacon thing for money." I said as I avoided eye contact with Pyrrha.

"Only for the money?" Pyrrha looks at me, shocked "..."

* * *

I thought Jaune was different.

Jaune seemed to not care about my status at all, but it's clear now. He only teamed up with me because he knows I'm strong. Because he can be simply another business partnership.

"Jaune, I thought you were better." I took a step back.

"I know. That's why. We can't be friends. If we are friends then people would think we are selfish people, you aren't but I am." Wait, he doesn't intend to use me?

He's walking away "Sorry, Pyrrha."

"Jaune! What do you mean?" I ask as I grab his hand which stops him from walking.

"Well, your a champion, a well talented warrior that works hard for the noble cause that is protecting the people." Jaune says "I'm only a guy who has zero talent, lazy and doesn't study at all. I became friends with you by chance, but the more I think about it, it would be better if we don't talk to each other if people they compare you to me."

"Jaune. You mean, your not trying to use the fact that we are partners to make money?" I asked, this isn't what I thought he wanted!

"What!? No! Of course not! What I'm trying to say is that we are friends yes, but if I onnect with you, people would think you only want money as well! My money making plans for the future are personal!" Jaune says.

"Jaune! I couldn't care less about how strangers think of me, I only care about how you treat me! You became my first friend but then you start saying that your only in Beacon for money, that scared me! I thought you faked being friends with me." I told Jaune.

"What?! Your one of my first friends ever as well! I wouldn't do that! But you can make better friends here at Beacon rather then me! It's better that way!" Jaune shouted.

"...I'm, I'm so, sorry Jaune." Pyrrha says.

"What for?! I'm so confused!" Jaune yells as he ruffles his hair forcing the swallow on his head to fly off of his head and onto mine.

"I thought that you were a selfish person! But you just wanted to protect me from a bad reputation because you belittle your own reasons for being a huntsman! You are a kind person that genuinely treats me nicely, that's already way better then anyone I've ever met in Mistral." I told Jaune.

"...You, you really think so?" Jaune asks "You won't let me go?"

"...Literally or figuratively?" I ask as I realise...I'm still holding onto his hand!

What am I doing?! It's like I'm holding onto his hand like a bittersweet seperation between lovers!

I've been reading too much shoujo manga!

"...em...why not both?" Jaune smirks, dammit, he, he...why is he so attractive?!

I quickly let go.

"Well, that answers one of the questions." Jaune says.

"...I won't let you go ok." I said, I sound so timid! I feel so embarrassed!

"..." Jaune, he has tears in his eyes! Oh no, did I say something wrong?

"J-Jaune." I said quickly "Are you alright? I'm sorry."

"I'm alright...THE BEST I'VE EVER FELT!!!" Jaune suddenly kneels and holds my right hand! Why!!!!

"Jaune? Why are you crying?" I ask to distract myself from the fact he was holding my hand.

Damn you manga for filling me with romantic thoughts!

"These are tears of happiness! Nobody has ever said such nice things to me, ever! Please marry me!" Jaune ask.

"What?!" This is insane!

Everyone I've met in Vale has been a strange character! Is every citizen as open as the ones in Beacon?

"I-I'm sorry, but I need time and-" I stuttered.

"Time is not a problem! You heard Ozpin, we are partners for the next for years!" Jaune says "I may be rejected now, but I won't stop!" Jaune says with confidence.

The confidence boost is good but being proposed to all the time is what I'm afraid of! I don't know how to handle this!

* * *

Meanwhile on the cliff.

"Ozpin, please excuse my next form of language." Glynda asks while observing Jaune and Pyrrha.

"You are excused." Ozpin says while observing Blake and Yang's first meeting "They do say opposites attract."

"Ahem...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!" Glyda exclaims.

* * *

It's been a while since the akward talk with Pyrrha, but now she's noticed my scratch.

"Jaune, why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha asks.

"Huh?" I ask, what is this... aura, you speak of.

"Your aura." Pyrrha repeats.

"Gesundheit." I reply with.

"Jaune, you _do_ know what aura is right?" Pyrrha asks.

Saying 'Aura as in ara ara ara?' would be my first question, but sonething tells me that is not what she means.

Sadly.

"Pffft! Of course I know what aura is..." This isn't working, I can hear her doubt "Do you know what aura is?" The sound of doubt has gotton louder.

* * *

Note: this is one of those times where I do the story in third person.

"Aura, is the manifestation of our soul." Pyrrha says.

At the same time, Ren is seen walking thoughout the Emerald forest.

"It bears our burdens snd shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you are being watched without knowing someone was there?" Pyrrha asks.

"Um, yeah. Useful for when I predicted when my sisters were going to mess with me." Jaune replies.

Meanwhile, Ren's eyes sharpens as he feels as he is ironically being watched.

Ironically.

A black serpent, half of a King Taiju. The grimm cools itself around Ren before attacking from a higher angle.

"With practice, aura can become our sheild. Everyone has it, even animals, like our friend on my head." Pyrrha says, pointing to the sparriw that was sfill perched on her head.

"Chu chu." The swallow says. No translation needed.

"Ok, so what about monsters?" Jaune asks.

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of grimm." Pyrrha explains.

While all that is going on, Ren effectively dodges lunges from the King Taiju who digs itself through the ground and emerges to slam its head into Ren who blocks with his hands.

Ren does multiple backflips to keep balance and lands on the ground still withing the coils of the King Taiju.

"The manifestations of anonymity." Pyrrha tells Jaune as Ren smoothly slides his guns out from his sleeves as he is getting surrounded.

Ren makes a leap, up and out of fhe King Taiju. Thus allowing Ren to shoot his sub-machine gun pistols and then twist his body to fucking karate kick the grimm directly into it's face.

"Right." Jaune says "That's why we fight them."

Ren, after kicking the King Taiju and letting if fall on it's back, proceeded to run up to the thing and try to behead it as it rammed itself into Ren. Ren backflipped and then stabbed the grimm though it's head.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing. Undedstanding both dark and light in oneself is the key to using aura, everyone has some of both." Pyrrha says.

"And in my case, crippling anxiety and social akwardness." Jaune deadpans.

The other half of the King Taiju, the white half of it emerged and lunged at Ren who dodged to the side.

Now both halfs of the King Taiju are awake and enraged.

"By bearing your soul outwards to the physical world, you can deflect harm and pain. All of our equipment and tools are conduits for aura." Pyrrha carries on.

Ren jumps and slides arounf on the King Taiju's body, aiming his gun at the heads of the grimm. But is hit by the white head of the King Taiju and drops his weapons.

"We project our spirit and soul when figfing." Pyrrha says.

The black half of the King Taiju then opens and bares it's fangs as it hisses towards Ren and charges at Ren.

"No!" Ren cries out.

"Its like a forcefeild!" Jaune yells out in realisation.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha says as she turns to Jaune.

Ren is currently holding back the fangs of the grim with his bare hands. For a moment, and then grabs and rips of fhe fangs of the King Taiju and throws one away and uses the other to stab it into the grimm's eye.

Preparing his signature force palm attack, Ren makes the head of the King Taiju fucking explode and now one head down.

Ren soon gets tail whacked by the white half of the King Taiju whic uses the corpe of it's other half as a tail and makes a direct hit on Ren who lands next to his weapons.

"Wait, what about breathing styles? I heard that huntmen and huntresses use them sometimes besides their semblance." Jaune asks.

"Breathing styles are a possible option for hunstmen and huntresses, however they are not very popular." Pyrrha explains.

Ren staggers up as he trips for a moment but this time grabs his weapons wo help him up.

"Why is that?" Jaune asks.

"Because once an huntsman learns a breathing style, **the huntsman permanently lose seventy percent of their aura and aura reserve.**" Pyrrha says to Jaune who is a bit taken aback.

Ren's aura, has been broken and is unable to use his semblance.

"What?! Why?!" Jaune asks.

"Hm...I do not use any breathing style myself, so I'm not sure what I'm saying is accurate. But learning a breathing style creates great stress onto the users body, take the famed total concentration breathing technique for example." Pyrra says.

"Oh, I mastered that." Jaune says.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asks.

"Nothing!" Jaune quickly replies with.

Ren charges towards the King Taiju once again.

"When trying to achieve the total concentration breathing, it is common to have your ears popped, a more vulnerable and sensetive body unsuitable for combat, numbed senses and more. Breathing styles actively pushes your body to the limit in order to train it." Pyrrha says.

"And, what does that have to do with breathing styles cancelling out aura?" Jaune asks.

"Because as breathing styles damage your body, aura protects it and therefore they do not mix. Like water and oil." Pyrrha says "Not to mention because of aura's healing properties, even with only thirty percent of aura, the healing itself either decreases or increases the speed of training breathing styles. Usually decreases." Pyrrha says.

Ren jumps up high, no longer powered by aura but gets his superhuman jump from preparing a breathing style.

"**Water breathing first form: water surface slash**!" Ren yells as his two blades are coated in beautiful japanese style water, if that makes sense, and cleanly cuts the the black half off of the King Taiju's white half.

"So then, why do people who already have unlocked aura learn breathing styles?" Jaune asks.

"Because they want to be more battle orientated. They may learn breathing styles if they already have weak aura, or a weak semblance, this weakness leads huntsmen to turn to breathing styles to make up for that weakness." Pyrrha says "That, and people are able to use breathing styles without aura."

"Um, ok. So can someone who has already learned a breathing style unlock aura?" Jaune asks.

"No." Pyrrha says.

Ren then jumps and flips away to avoid the King Taiju and once again is above the king Taiju.

"Aw man...why?" Jaune slumps over slightly, which confuses Pyrrha but doesn't pry.

"Remember when I told that people lose seventy percent of aura simply by practicing the breathing technique?" Pyrrha asks.

"Uh, yeah." Jaune says after a short silence.

At this time, Ren is finishing off the King Taiju.

"**Water breathing second form: water wheel**! Take this!" Ren cries out as he collides with the King Taiju that chrges into Ren but causes it's own defeat as Ren continues his attack.

"**Water breathing second form modified: water wheel by the stream**!" Ren says as he simply continues rolling.

"Well, practising and succeeding in a breathing technique means that your body has gotton used to dealing with the effects of using the breathing technique, however the outward effect of high stress is simply more exposed to the shell of the human body." Pyrrha says.

"Shell?" Jaune asks.

"In layman's terms, a person's body is able to train more and more powerful breathing techniques as their body is used to the stress, but if their aura is locked then their aura did not adapt to the stress of the breathing technique." Pyrrha says.

"This leads to huntresses and huntsmen taking a gamble with their aura supply and semblance, if it turns out unwell they should learn a breathing technique to make up for it." Pyrrha says.

"I guess I can't unlock my aura then..." Jaune says to himself.

Ren continues to spin and the momentum of the King Taiju ramming itself into Ren leads the whole of whats left of it to be cleanly cut into two halfs as it is dead.

Ren lands and huffs for a few moments, he is surrounded by a pink light indicating his aura has returned.

Ren takes a few steps after placing his guns into his sleeves and dusting himself.

"(Insert Nora sloth noise)" Nora is seen hanging upside down from a tree "You really kept the box?" She deadpanned.

Sure enough, Ren fought the King Taiju with the wooden backpack box.

"A force of habit." Ren says.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that before." Nora says.

* * *

(Guess what? ANIME FLASHBACK)

I guess I can't unlock my aura, Pyrrha says that even if a small hint of succeeding means someone can't unlock their aura, that inudes me too.

Even if it is a little...

_"Jaune! One last time!" Gramps told me as he hit me on the head._

_"__You said that last time! And the time before that, and the time before that and the time before that!" I yell._

_"ONE LAST TIME!!!" Gramps yelled.__"WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER I GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING?!" I retorted back._

_"Just do it! Yesterday, you said tommorow, so just do it!" Gramps shouts._

_"Fine!...**Thunder breathing first form: thunderclap and flash**." I said cooly._

_I dashed forward, but a cursed, wretched rock hidden by the shadows had foiled me and my attack in the most devious way._

_I had tripped._

_"Gah!" I yelled as I faceplated the floor "It hurst and i want to quit!"_

_"Jaune!" Gramps had yelled "Look at your blade!"_

_"Uh why?! It's not like anything happened...oh my Oum, Oh My Oum, OH MY OUM!!!" I jumped up in glee "A SPARK, AN ACTUAL SPARK!!!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Gramps had exploded into laughter "I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU JAUNE!!!"_

Ever since then, I made no progress. I can only make a small spark on my sword, thats to total continuous breathing i can maintain it, but it's power is the same as when you touch metal and you sometimes get a shock.

But because of that small spark, I can't use aura... I truly am the worst of both worlds.

"Jaune, wha are you doing?" Pyrrha asks "Come, I'll unlock your aura now."

Well, she's going to try anyway. I haven't even told her...she is going to be so dissapointed.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha says.

"Uh, ok." I said nervously, no girl has ever touched my face before!!!

Woah, I'm like a gloworm.

**"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." **Pyrrha seems to look tired, injured?!

"Pyrrha!" I help her up but she insists she is all right

"It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours. It should come back in a few minutes. But, the energy the protects you is now your own." Pyrrha says.

Oh, why do I feel warm when she looks at me like that? Is she truly my destined partner! I have made the perfect ally today!

Wait...I UNLOCKED MY AURA!!! HOW!!! WHY!!!

My body feels light and it's glowing, but I clearly already know how to use breathing techniques, heck I'm doing it right now as I have have mastered doing it for twenty four hours, even in my sleep!

IT'S SO SCARY AND STRANGE!!! HOW DID I UNLOCK AURA!?!

"And you have alot of it." Pyrrha says.

THAT CONFUSES ME EVEN MORE!!!

EVEN THOUGH I DID UNLOCK AURA, I THOUGHT IT WOULD AT LEAST BE WEAK!!! BUT PYRRHA SAYS I HAVE ALOT?! HOW?!?!

Keep it cool man, stand your ground and say something!

"...Wow." THAT'S ALL I SAY?! I LOOK AND SOUND LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!!!

I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS STILL!!!

* * *

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." I say as Nora is still hanging upside down as she has done her sloth impression again.

I should probaly het her down before too much blood rushes to her head-

"Boop." Nora says "Renny, you think too much."

It appears I do.

* * *

**Lack of comedy. I'm defilently gonna get moaned at because of that.**

**But that wasn't the point!****It was a test to see how good I am at serious writing from time to time and there wasn't really much openings for comedy.**

**I'll make it up to you guys I swear!**

**Anyway, one of my favoirite manga 'Isekai Shokudou' has just ended and really I'm glad thet the first episode of 'Welcome to demon school Iruma' has started otherwise I probably would've cried all night..**.

**So, expect some much needed comedy next chapter! Oh, and I'm thinking of a special again.**

* * *

**Next time on the Cowardly Grimm Slayer Z!**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS-"**

**"Jaune blacked out! I'll get him to safet-...Jaune?"**

**"Ren! Imma yeet you now!"**

**"Ok. Water breathing fifth form-"**

**"Jaune Arc! You've been cowardly, dead weight, a bigger nuisance then Miss rose, a shameless glory following idiot this whole time!"**

**"Ozpin, this boy isn't ready for this level of combat."**

**"Glynda. Have you heard of something called the twelve pillars?"**


	7. Lightning upon the emerald forest

**So!**

**Author's notes and stuff like that!**

**Comments started working again, YAY!**

**Honestly it took forever to think of changes and similartities between the different universes and I've only really thought about how to change up these characters effectively.**

**Jaune, Ren, "NORA!" Blake and just started working on Pyrrha.**

**I'm trying to keep the characters and their abilities fresh and new. But I have no idea about some things so Imma ask you guys for help.**

**First up, is losing seventy percent of aura if you try to learn a breathing style a bit much? I tried to keep the fact that breathing styles are almost used or unknown by normal hunters.**

**Second...I have to think up of a load of new semblances...holy shit there are alot of characters from both stories that don't have official semblances.**

**Third, magic and shit YEAH! How the hell should I differentiate magic and breathing styles? I have things thought up for dust and breathing styles though...**

**Welp, enough about typing stuff when people won't read it so let's got to it little Arclings!**

* * *

"The last pair have been formed, sir." This is honestly one of those times I question Ozpin.

Eye contact, really? This has caused so many pairs to be in near shambles already!

I get that you want the students to learn how to work with anyone but by forcing them to become a permenant team?

"Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." A prime example, I should be able to tell Ozpin about my concerns while not revealing my intentions.

"Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." He isn't listening, I should make it more obvious "Well, at least he's better off then Miss Nikkos. I don't care what his transcripts say, that boy isn't ready for this level of combat."

"Well, I'll guess we'll see soon enough. At the pace everyone is going, they should reach to the temple soon." I remind Ozpin.

"...Glynda." Ozpin seems to be serious.

"Yes? Professor Ozpin?" I reply with, I wonder if he caught on.

"Look at your scroll and take a close look at Mr Arc's transcripts." Ozpi says while not even looking at anything in general.

I follow as he says-

"Th-this isn't possible! How could I have missed this?! This information makes no logial sense, it is clearly fake. I shall remove Mr Arc from Beacon property as soon as he returns-" I knew I was tired, but so much so as to miss this?

"Glynda." Ozpin holds up a letter. Who uses those anymore? "Take a look at this letter."

I take the letter and push up my glasses.

This, this can't be serious!

"Ozpin! Where in the world did you get a surreal letter like this?" I ask, the contents in this letter, they are absolutely ridiclous!

"Glyda, have you ever heard of the twelve pillars?" Ozpin asks.

Why is he bringing that up here?

"Why, yes. The twelve pillars are the tweleve strongest breathing style users of their element. These are the top ranks within the demon slayer corps." I reply.

"And, what are the demon slayer corp?" Ozpin asks.

"Professor. I don't think-" I begin.

"Glynda, it's fine to talk about it here, no one is listening." Ozpin says.

"...yes, of course. Ehem, the demon slayer corp are a group of huntsmen or huntresses that trackdown an kill demons. Demons are humans with grimm like powers or powers related to grimm. How humans become grimm, I am not aware." I say.

"I see. Proffesor Goodwitch, do you know why we call the demons, and not just some demi grimm?" Ozpin asks.

"No." I reply with "Is it not because we need to call then something different, so that if information was leaked there would be no relation between the public and demons, and tes, I do remember that the public should never know of demons." I answer.

"No. We call them demons because, Grimm, like the grimm reaper, only wish for the destruction of mankind, they have no purpose. Demons, have motivation, they have free will, they toy with their victims and are filled with sin. Demons are crueler then grimm." Ozpin says.

"I see, but, what does it have to do with the letter." I ask.

"..." He isn't answering.

"Proffesor Ozpin. The letter." I kept on trying but to no avail, whatever was happening on his scroll must entertain him.

* * *

"It's defilently this way." Weiss says while walking in circles.

Ugh...she's been going on like this forever!

"I mean, this way!" Weiss goes into the other direction now.

Aw man. Why did I get stuck with her? I hope Jaune and Yang have better luck.

"Ok it's official. We past it." She has that look again, it's so prideful, and in a bad way, Escanor was prideful in a good way, she wasn't like that.

Weiss and Escanor are so similar yet opposite now that I think about it.

"Why can't you just admit that your lost?" I ask suuuuper anoyyed.

I watched though all of Naruto's filler episodes but I don't have enough patience with her!

"Because I know _exactly_ where I'm going." Gah! She didn't even say we! I thought we were partners! "We're-" Thank you "-going to the...forest temple!"

"Ugh!" I hope other people have better luck then me.

Meanwhile with Yang and Blake:

"**Seventh fang: spatial awareness**." Blake says.

"Do you have to do a Jojo pose?" Yang remarks.

"..." Blake gives Yang a raised brow for a moment before closing her eyes for a moment "...We are heading slightly in the wrong direction."

"Thanks." Yang says while placing her hands behind her head "Beast style eh? Dad told me people tend to avoid learning that style even if it supports them or if it has an affinity with them just because of the fact it's related to animals. Stupid."

"..." Blake gets up and walks ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yang follows after Blake who is making a small smile but is unseen by Yang.

Back with Ruby and Weiss:

"Oh stop it! Your not doing any better then me!" Weiss...don't you see what you are doing?

"Well at least I don't pretend like I do!" I say back, why is she like this?

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Why does she sound so offended?!

"It means! That your a big mean jerk AND I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed.

"Ugh! Just keep moving!" Weiss says.

She is so mean!

"Oh, just keep moving, hurry hurry! Waa waa!" This is stupid! "Why are you so bossy?!"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say that!" Weiss gets all up in my face.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" I yell.

"Don't act like a kid!" Weiss screeched.

"WELL STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE PERFECT!!!"

"I'M, NOT, PERFECT!!!"

"...Not yet, at least." And she just walks off like that! "But I'm still leagues better then you."

"GAAAAH!!!" Why is she like this?! Damn it!

...why?

"You don't even know me..." I squeak out.

* * *

I head to the temple with my new partne-

"Think this is it?" She deadpans.

Seriously?

I decide to walk ahead of Yang. She follows soon after, the temple's floor seems old but it is surprisingly quite stable.

But, chess pieces? Is Ozpin literally toying with us?

"Chess pieces?" I ask.

"Some of them are missing." Yang says "People have been here before us."

No shit Sherlock.

"Well. I guess we should pick one. I'll check if there are any grimm around." I seperate the two pieces of Gambol Shroud and stab the blades into the ground "**Seventh fang: spatial awareness**."

"You sure love doing that you know." Yang remarks.

* * *

"You think this is it?" Pyrrha asks me.

"Um, I don't think so." I say.

"Why is that?" Pyrrha asks again.

"The ominous music coming from the cave." I said quickly.

"Um?" Pyrrha looks at me concerned.

"DOES NOBODY HEAR IT?! DOES NO ONE HEAR THE OMINOUS MUSIC?!" I yell.

"Jaune calm down! The fear is just getting to you a little!" Pyrrha says while holding my shoulders and looking straight at my eyes.

"N-no." Ohhhh shit. She's too close! "My ears, are um, different form normal humans and faunus alike."

TOO CLOSE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

I MUST NOT EMBARRASS MYSELF! THE DATE WAS PRETTY DEPRESSING OVERALL SO I MUST MAKE IT UP TO HER!

"I see. However everything will be ok Jaune. Come, follow me." Pyrrha says while walking into the cave.

"...I can hear that you don't believe me. I can hear that your intentions are good but..." I glance over to the cave, Pyrrha is just beside the entrance.

"Jaune? Are you coming?" Pyrrha asks.

"...o-ok." This will probaly be the worst decision I ever make.

.

.

.

WHO AM I KIDDING I KNOW IT'S A BAD IDEA!!!

* * *

He's holding onto me! HE'S HOLDING ONTO ME!!!

What do I do?! But, I don't know if I like it or not!

Thank you lord Oum for giving me this chance!

"I-I don't think this is it." Jaune says while cowering behind me, holding onto my shoulders "W-what if we are ambushed by a grimm, or we get lost? My legs feel like jelly!"

I feel his chest on my back!!!

He is holding me closer because I have the torch too! This is so embarrassing but I'm so happy!

"Jaune. You made the torch with your lightning spark. Now it's either you follow me for a few more feet or I start asking some questions. 'kay?" I turned my head slightly to give a smile.

"Such a pure looking smile for a devious plan." Jaune says with a sweat drop on his head "Ok fine."

"Hehe." I giggle a little bit "You made a truly wise choice."

"Yeah yeah." Jaune sighs as he closes his eyes "Uwah!"

Jaune had tripped on his own feet, I dropped the torch since he leaned on me for a moment before regaining balance.

Jaune on the other hand, kinda face planted the floor.

"D-dark!" Jaune yells out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said while helping Jaune up.

"!?!" This feeling...I can't hear anything ominous but I can sure feel that something is off "Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune asks.

"No, it's...warm?" I think there is another feeling.

"The bird poop maybe?" Jaune asks "I can't see it but I can sure smell it."

"Ah! Ukogi, gross!" I shake about with my free arm.

"Chu chu!" A tweet was heard as I felt a small weight on my head.

"You named it?! While we're in this scary place?! This is not the time!" Jaune yells.

"Well, we have to call him something." I reply "Besides, I would just feel bad if I didn't."

"B-but how can you think in this place?! My mind is being crushed by the pressure!" Jaune asks while looking around frantically.

"But no. I can tell that it's something different. It may be somehing serious, any idea Jaune?" I ask.

"Pyrrha, you are kinda making me cuddle you." Jaune says.

Wait...

HE'S RIGHT!!!

I'm holding his arm over my shoulders, he's currently cuddling me!

"Wait! I feel it too, Pyrrha do you have a fever, we need to get out of here!" Jaune says.

HE'S CARING FOR ME!!!

This is the first time anyone has genuinely cared for me besides my parents!

"J-Jaune. I don't have a fever." I'm blushing so hard! I thank the dark for concealing my face! Thank you!!!

"Wait...why do I hear boss music now?" Jaune asks.

* * *

Are we meant to take one chess piece or-

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang brandished a white horse.

Is she interrupting my thoughts on purpose?

"Sure." I reply.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Yang seems a bit too happy then what I'm used to.

"I mean, it's not as if this place is so difficult to find." I explain.

"Eh, don't be so sure on that." Yang says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Not everyone has a breath style that can let them do what you do." Yang shrugs "I bet you make some jaws drop when your at a pose competition."

"I think I'm an exception." I say.

"Oh?" Yang seems interested.

"My body is a lot more sensitive then other people. Doesn't help that I have lost most of my aura." I explain "I can feel the vibrations in the air and that allows me to make out shapes, kind of like ecolocation. My Seventh fang is only using total concentration breathing to amplify my senses."

"Still, it's broken as heck. I hope it doesn't get nerfed." Yang says.

* * *

So, our current situation.

To sum it up: I WANNA GO HOME!!!

Dark, cramped and I'm hella afraid right now!

But thankfully a bright ass glowy relic has appeared.

"That's the relic! We can finally get out of here!" I try to grab the relic "Hey, bad, relic. We need to get out of here before the dungeon boss gets here, I can hear boss music!"

"Um..." Pyrrha says.

"And...gotcha!" I hung onto the relic as I, slowly, rise...from the ground...

S-H-I-T (Echoes! Act 3!)

"Jaune." Pyrrha begins "Remind me to never doubt any music you hear inthe future."

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!

* * *

"Some girl's in touble!" Yang turns suddenly.

Um...is that...Ruby was it?

"Blake, did you hear that?!" Yang, you have better things to worry about.

LIKE THE GIANT FUCKING BIRD THAT'S CURRENTLY CIRCLING US!!!

* * *

NIGERUNDAYO!!! PYRRHA!!!

(It means run for your life, Pyrrha)

That's a deathstalker!

I got to get out of there!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Jaune! Hold on!

There's the exit! Quickly now!

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" *Jaune noises*

Annnnd it just broke though the entrance.

"WHY MEEEE!?!" Jaune yells "PYRRHA! IT'S NOT THE RELIC, IT'S NOT THE RELIC!!! DO SOMETHING!!!"

"Jaune whatever you do! Don't let-" I tried to say.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" And he let go.

Oh my Oum that's pretty far.

* * *

"Ruby! I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss calls out.

Meh, doesn't seem so.

"We're fine!" I reply back, she isn't dead so... "Stop worrying!"

"Oh I am _far_ beyond worrying!" Weiss yells.

"In a good way?!" Maybe she means that the is better then worrying as well.

"In a bad way!" It's a wonder how we can hear each other "A very, VERY bad way!

Oh, you may want to know what we are up to.

Well we had a teensy winsey disagreement on-

"RIDING ON A NEVERMORE IS THE WORST IDEA ANYONE CAN THINK OF!!!" I guess Weiss really didn't like the plan.

"Well! Let's jump off then!" I suggest.

"No! What are you, insane?!" Weiss screeches.

"...KOBY!" I yell in the distance. Unseen by Weiss anymore.

"OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE BRAT!!!" Weiss has some good lungs. Wonder if that's her semblance.

"Blake! Did you you hear the girl? Listen!" I heard Yang, she seemed to be scared of something that's not lightning for once.

I soon saw her partner point up at me, so I wasn't imagining it when she was staring at me.

"Come on Ruby! You played super Mario Galaxy! Just spin around like a beyblade and everything will be ok!" I told myself.

OH NOOOOOO!!!

I can't spin! "WATCH OUUUUUUU-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" JAUNE?!?

OOF WOAH! OWIE!!!

I guess it's karma for chopping that tree down.

"Ugh! What was that?" I said to myself. I feel sore all over...if only aura could nullify pain too.

"Ehhhhhhh..." Jaune passed out!

"Jaune! You passed out, I'll get you to safety-...Jaune?" He just got up? How?!

"It's that Jaune Arc again isn't it?!" Weiss says from above.

"Um..." I gotta say, she looks irritated.

"Jaune Arc! You've been cowardly, dead weight, a bigger nuisance then Ruby, a shameless glory following idiot this whole time!" Weiss!

"Stop that!" I shout to the sky.

"No, _you_ stop defending him!" Weiss calls "Face it! He's been following Pyrrha only for her strength since he knows he is not supposed to be here! I don't know why he is trying to be a hunter but just by being here he has hindered everybody!"

"Wei-" I yelled.

"Let me finish! Just look at him! I've been to enough parties to know when people only talk to you for benefits!" Weiss called.

"Think about it! You are the youngest person to ever join Beacon! Of course he knows a out you, of course he know that you are strong, of course he talls to you because **he, can, use, you**!" Weiss says.

"..." I look at Jaune, I mean...he did appear seemingly at just the moment I would accept anyone's help...he did go to Pyrrha who was a champion and he did talk to Weiss despite me telling him that she is mean.

"Jaune...Are you really that kind of person?" I started to cry, I asked to no one in general.

My first friend, my only friend. Manipulated me from the very beginning. Did Jaune even care about me, is that why he asked so many questions about Cresent Rose?

Do I mean anything to him as a friend at all-

**"No." **Eh? Where did that come from?

**"Ruby. Weiss is both right and wrong, my intentions for being a hunstmen is far from noble, if you must know, I need money. Recognition as a hero, I also wanted but was not priority."** Jaune? He, is standing on the branch just fine.

**"However, me meeting you, meeting Pyrrha. That was by chance. A chance that I was thankful that I have gained, a chance to have made friends. If anything I was scared if you didn't like me and only wanted to be friends because you felt stronger and more confident around a loser like me." **Jaune...

"No you idiot! We're friends so don't drop the serious bomb on me!" I yell.

**"...Alright, so how are you going to get your other friend down?"** Jaune asks.

"Ah..." He's right "Um, yeah. I should probably do something about that later, by suspisiously super serious and cool Jaune." I deadpan.

Wait...is he, changing the subject?! I'll deal with that later, got a heiress to save!

Let's go Crimson Reaper to the rescue!

I run and jump of the branch easily, Jaune stays there and seems like he's trying to observe everything.

Don't know how he's gonna do it with his eyes closed though.

Yeah, I should ask him about that later.

* * *

Did my sister just fall out of the sky?

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake was certaiy shookth from the experience.

I mean, it would be a lie if I said I wasn't shaken by that either.

"I..." lost for words and not even able to think of a smooth pun, I was interrupted by THE LITERAL FLOOR SHAKING!!!

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!

WHY ARE THERE PINK EXPLOSIONS HAPPENING BEHIND AN USRA?!

"Yeeeee haaaaaaw!!!" Yelled the ginger pyromaniac as she had killed at Ursa, the Ursa stopped moving, she killed it so damn easlily!

"Aww. I broke it." The ginger girl- WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!

SHE WASN'T EVEN TRYING TO KILL IT?!

OH I AM SOOOO FIGHTING HER LATER!!!

"Ewwww." The hammer girl assessed her kill. Oh man, I seriously wanna try out the Haduken...Hadoken? Well, whatever it was that Ruby showed me, I wanna see if it works!

I'm gonna get a Tekken game for my scroll later. Hey, maybe I can finally beat little ol' Rubes at a game for once.

"Nora." A boy with a pink streak and a really bad scar on his forhead seems to have been following the girl...

Hold on how far did he have to run?

"Please... Don't ever do that again." Man, he looks hella tired.

That Nora girl isn't listening dude.

The confused boy looks around frantically for Nora, something tells me he can't get a break.

"Ooooooooo..." Said girl he was looking for is currently staring at a white rook piece, she picked it up without a care on the world and somehow balanced it on her head.

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~" Man, what is up with her?

"NORA!" Wow, he does not look pleased.

"Coming Ren!" Nora says, so his name is Ren, wonder how he can act so confident against a girl who just...

"Did that girl, just ride in on a Usra?" I ask for someone to answer, I couldn't believe it.

Hell, I don't even want to know!

"Yang. Why do I hear boss music?" Blake asks, what do you mean-

The ground decides to have another spaz attack as the CHAMPION OF MISTRAL GETS CHASED BY A FUCKING DEATHSTALKER THROUGH A PILE OF TREES!!!

"Jaune!" Pyrrha call out.

**"****Pyrrha!"** I hear a certain vomit boy say, however...he, how do I explain this? His voice is, filled with confidence?

Wow, I sound like a dick friend. Buuuuut, can't say I don't like the new change~

"Here comes the Crimson Reaper!" That was what my sister says whenever she wants to make a dramatic appearance, but where is she-

WOAH! "Ruby!" I yell as my sis just rolls in like Michael Jackson, I can already hear the 'hee hee' meme.

"Yang!" Ruby comes in for a hug.

Hey now, who doesn't like hugs?-

"NORA!" Nora yells ash she gets imbetween us. DAMMIT THIS WAS A MOMENT!

"Did she just run here with a Deathstalker by her tail?" Thank you, Captain Obvious Blake.

"Grrrrrrr... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! CAN EVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?" I vent.

Ren comes to the group, still tired as Ruby and Blake stare up- NO I am not going to look up until it has been two, damn, seconds!

Nora looks happy now that Ren is here and makes binoculars with her hands to look around at Pyrrha who was still being chased.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um... Yang?" Ruby pats me on the arm as she then points up.

... You gotta be shitting me...

"Ugh! How could you just leave me!?" Says the ice queen as she is currently hanging from the claw of a Nevermore.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby whispers.

"She's gonna fall." Blake deadpans.

"Oh she'll be fiiiine." Ruby replies happily.

"She's falling." Ren deadpans.

Um, can anybody fly? It's gonna hurt if she falls.

**"Thunder breathing-"**I can see Jaune, he, crouched down? Also, thunder breathing? He is a style user?

**"-first form-" **What! Where did he go? I don't see him at all!

"Look there!" Ruby points up.

"Holy shit!" I yell.

"Yang! Swear jar!" Ruby holds out her hand...

"Grrrrr..." I reluctantly lend Ruby 5 Lien.

"But, how did he get so Weiss in an instant?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, even I couldn't go that fast." Ruby says.

"It's the thunder breathing style." Ren perks up after regaining his breath "Those who practise the thunder breathing are known to end armies of hundreds of Grimm in an instant."

"You seem to know alot about it." Blake stares at Ren suspiciously.

"Well, I am a breath user myself-" Ren begins.

"I am too, but I don't know as much about it as you do." There seems to be a tension etween the two-

"DOUBLE BOOP!!!" Nora yells as backflips over Ren and 'boops' Blake and Ren's noses.

**"-Thunderclap and flash..." **Jaune gracefully holds Weiss in a bridal position.

However ice queen was startled by the sudden freefalling guest "AAAAHHHH!" She accidently slaps him.

"I uh what?!" Jaune... seems to have... woken up? I dunno, his eyes were closed until Weiss slapped him so...

"Don't just do that!" Weiss yells.

"Uh... just, dropping by?" Jaune says.

The two stare at each other for a moment, and look down.

"...Ah shit, here we go again..." Jaune whispers to himself "NOOOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Jaune and Weiss fall down to Remnant again.

"My hero." Weiss looks disinterested but I've seen enough romance back at Signal to be able to tell when a girl is impressed.

"My back..." Jaune weakly calls out.

"Chu chu!" A bird seems to have followed Jaune, Weiss looks at it.

"..." Weiss stares at the sparrow.

"Chu chu!" The bird lands beside Jaune's head and pecks him.

"Ow ow ow! Not again!" Jaune yells.

"Chu chu." The bird tweets again, Weiss still just kinda stared at it-

"D'aaaawwww! So cute!" Weiss grabs the bird and cuddles it with her cheek "So cute and cuddly!"

"Chu chu?!" The bird tries to wriggle free.

"Um, I don't mind you playing with Ukogi, but do it off of my back. I am currently inflicted with crippling pain and I want to scream. Right, now." Jaune says still under Weiss.

Oh, and all the while Pyrrha was running for her life! Just the usual until she divebombs into the ground beside everybody.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can all die together!" I yell out sarcastically.

"Not if I can say anything about it." Ruby, it would be cool if I wasn't sarcastic-

WAIT DON'T RUN DIRECTLY AT THE DEATHSTALKER!

"Ruby wait!" I call out.

Ruby then charges while using her gun as a sort of vehicle, only to get sucker punched by the Deathstalker.

"D-Do-Don't worry. I got this!" Ruby says nervously "Totally fine!"

Ruby holds up her gun and shoots the Deathstalker to no avail.

Ruby runs from the Deathstalker and I run towards her "Ruby!" I gotta save her!

As Ruby and I run to each other, the Nevermore shoots down a rain of oversized feathers. It gets Ruby's cape and causes me to slow down and trip over.

"This is why Edna said no capes!" Jaune yells from the distance as Ren is currently fixing his probably dislocated bones.

"Not helping!" I yell back "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby replies as she tugs her cape.

The Deathstalker raises it's tail as it is about to attack Ruby, dammit stop! She cant move, thats unfair!

"RUBY!" I reach out to her. A white flash appears and ice forms, keeping the Deathstalker's tail locked up.

"You are so childish!" Weiss says as Ruby looks up to see her.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby says quietly.

"-and dimwitted, and hyperative. And don't even get me _started_ on your fighting style." Weiss storms up to Ruby.

"Weiss." Ruby looks down, like a sad puppy.

"And suppose, I can be a bit... difficult. But if we're going to do this, we have to do it together. And maybe...I can try being...nicer. Ugh, that leaves a bad taste." Weiss says "But only if you stop trying to show off."

"I'm not trying to show off, I just, wanted to let you know that I can do this." Ruby tells Weiss.

"Your fine." Weiss says as she walks off, I run towards Ruby and hug her.

"Guuu!" Ruby grunts.

"So happy your ok!" I am so happy!

"Yang! Ruby! Weiss! The Nevermore!" Blake calls out.

The Nevermore lunges down at us, damn! Too fast for us to do anything!

I gotta protect Ruby! I turn my body, ready to use myself to block the attack for Ruby, but, somthing else happened.

"AAAAAHHHHH IT LOOKS SO SCARYYYYYY!!!" It's Jaune!

"J-Jaune?" Ruby asks.

"Holy Oum! He's blocking whole thing with his sheild!" I yell.

"I know he's tough, he survived the fall and me falling on top of him, but that shouldn't be enough for him to survive a divebomb from the Nevermore! So how?" Weiss asks.

"Um, I-I am a useless guy, I can't fight and I can only make a small spark with my thunder breathing." Jaune tells us while struggling to hold off the Nevermore, why isn't it flying away also?!

"So, since I can only make a spark, I focused on how long I can make it! Since I couldn't learn any other styles, or get any better at the style I could do, I decided to do whatever I can to improve." Jaune says "Gramp's training was harsh, and I wanted to quit ever since the start, but I eventually got to where I am today." Jaune actually seems pretty cool.

"I may only be able to have a spark! But it's a spark nonetheless and it will never go out! It'll never stop trying! Even if it is weak, useless and overall nothing! It will never die out!" Jaune yells.

"Take this Nevermore! **Jaune style second form: counter strike! **This style infuses my ability to do total concentration breathing for twenty four hours and tase the target with my sheild!" Jaune yells.

"So that's why the Nevermore can't move! It's fur can conduct electricity and is therefore weak against Jaune's sheild! We're going by pokemon rules!" Ren explains.

Um, I'm not even gonna try to understand that.

"Less talking, more action! It'll get used to the shock soon and it'll be able to move!" Jaune yells "And it's really heavy and scary to look at!"

"Already ahead of you.!" Nora salutes, she then gives eye contact with Ren who nods back.

Ren raises his arms and Nora jumps to sstand on top of them, Ren jumps up slightly and his arms are coated in water.

**"Water breathing second style: water wheel!****"** Ren does a front flip as he throws Nora at high speed to the Nevermore.

"Hammertime!" Nora yells as she hits the Nevermore which ragdolls slightly. Nora lands next to Jaune.

"Jaune, I have an idea!" Ren shouts as he runs towards the two "Infuse your sheild with lightning and-"

"Hold it up and above my head, got it!" Jaune's sheild has sparks flying off of it "I think I know what's going to happen."

Nora jumps on top the sheild and absorbs the electricity and jumps up, Jaune stops the electricity flow as Ren does the same thing.

As Ren and Nora are in the air, a lightning powered Nora raises her hammer as Ren positions himself on the hammer.

"Hey Renny! We should come up with a name for this later!" Nora smiles.

"Sure, talk to Jaune about it later, anyway. **Water breathing eigth style:-"** Ren says.

"OK!" Nora smiles with glee "Ren, Imma yeet you now!"

Nora launches Ren who has Stormflower out at the recovering Nevermore which has stood upbut not for long as a water bullet comes flying at the Grimm.

**"-waterfall basin!"** Ren yells as he slams himself into the head of the Nevermore, he doesn't defeat it but it is launched fairly far away from the group.

Ren runs back as me, Ruby and Weiss stand agape.

"That was so awesome!" Nora waves her arms about.

"Thats was so scary! I was so close to death!" Jaune cried out.

"Th-this group, are opposites to not just one person, but to each other as well..." Blake said.

Yeah, I don't blame you.

But, something tells me the fight is just beggining.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Holy hell that took forever!**

**Not even halfway through the episode either!**

**So, I guess that's that!**

**Alright, so Imma finish up a extra radio chapter that acts as a sort of RWBY chibi.**

**Then I'll start on the next chapter which would probaly be a short one as it's just the rest of this episode in the show.**

**But thats only because I'll start working on a halloween special chapter!**

**Yay for Ruby! It's gonna be her birthday!**

**Too bad for Jaune! Self explanitory!**

**So that also means no Cowardly Grimm Slayer z.**

**I'll also try to up the comedy after we get through the next story chapter.**

**Weeb-san out!**


	8. Radio break number 1 START

**Some bits and bobs of things I did in my spare time for things in The Cowardly Grimm Slayer Radio.**

* * *

Intro:

Jaune: Welcome tooooo-

Ruby: THE COWARDLY GRIMM SLAYER RADIO!!!

Cardin: THE COWARDLY GRIMM SLAYER RADIO!!!

Jaune: AAAAAAHHHHHH WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!?!

Ruby: WITH YOUR FAVOURITE LEADERS FROM BEACON!!!

Cardin: ESPECIALLY ME!!!

Jaune: STOP YELLING, IT'S SCARY!!!

* * *

10 nice things

_Notice: To help with team building exercises at the request of Proffesor Port, unless you say 10 nice things to each other, you cannot leave the radio booth._

Weiss: What kind of immature joke is this?!

Ruby: Come on Weiss, its only ten things and besides, we need to show that team RWBY is the best!

Weiss: (summons about an infinite amount of glyphs) I'll show them whose the best _in_ team RWBY.

Ruby: WEISS NO!

Weiss: WEISS YES!

Ruby: STOP OR ELSE I'LL FORBID YOU TO PLAY WITH ZWEI!!!

Weiss: ... (takes away the glyphs of death and budget) Drat! Foiled again.

Ruby: So... only ten things. I'll go first.

Weiss: Oh fine. Let's get it done with.

Ruby: For starters, your a great friend.

Reliable

Your hair is nice

Nice voice

Good singer

Smart

Good at otome games surprisingly

You can say sorry when needed

You have a soft spot

You care for others

Is that ten?

Weiss: ... (she is seen turned away from Ruby)

Ruby: What are you doing?

Weiss: N-nothing! (she quickly turns to Ruby and is blushing slightly as it fades away)

Ruby: Ok then. Your turn!

Weiss: Ughnn... I'm no good at this. Ten things right?

Ruby: Come on, just do it... the longer we stay here the less time you et to play eith Zwei.

Weiss: Fine... **stupid.**

Ruby: Huh?

Weiss: Immature

Doesn't think

_Too_ nice

Naive

Ruby: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY NICE THINGS!!!

Weiss: ...As I was saying, unsophisticated

Pushy

Doesn't look back

Won't even try to study Professor Port's class

Ruby: All I need to know about grimm is how to beat them!

Weiss: Nosy, and a true idiot.

Ruby: DO YOU HATE ME!?!

(Door opens up)

Weiss: Oh, it opened. I'm heading to Zwei now.

Ruby: WHY!!?? WHY DID IT OPEN!?!

Weiss: Well, they were good points.

Ruby: How much did you pay Weeb-san to let us out.

Weiss: Not much, just ten nice things.

Ruby: Alright, keep your secrets.

* * *

Prison break

_Setting: Cardin and Jaune are roomates in prison, it is the middle of the night._

Cardin: I did it... I FINALLY DID IT!!!

Jaune: Hey! I'm trying to sleep but your too noisy, what in the world are you doing?

Cardin: Isn't it obvious? I'm doing the thing every prisoner does at night. **Jailbreak.**

Jaune: Jailbreak? What are you saying? **We're being released tomorrow!**

Cardin: That doesn't matter now!

Jaune: It does matter, tommoro-

Cardin: DON'T BE SO LOUD!!! WHAT IF THE GUARD HEARS US!!??

Jaune: THAT'S YOU!!! Calm down a bit! We're being released tommorow, why do you need to break out of prison?

Cardin: Listen up Jauney boy, you don't seem to understand. I finished this hole one day before we are being released, therefore. **I will escape through it!.. That's all there is to it.**

Jaune: I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!!! What do you mean? We're being released tommorow.

(Footsteps are heard walking towards the prison cell the dorr opens to reveal a certain silver eyes girl)

Ruby in a police outfit: Hey!

Jaune: Yes?

Ruby: What are you two doing so late at night?

Jaune: Well, I couldn't really sleep. But I'll go to sleep now, I'm sorry.

(Cardin slowly walks up to Ruby)

Cardin: Guard.

Jaune: ...

Ruby: ...

Cardin: What I'm about to do now. IS A PRISON BREAK!

Jaune: WHY DID YOU SAY IT?! ARE YOU STUPID?!

Ruby: Jailbreak?

Cardin: Yeah, that's right. A prison break!

Ruby: You...are you crazy? Aren't you two being released tommorow?

Cardin: It can't be helped. I finished my jailbreak hole a day before we are being released. So I might as well escape through it now!

Jaune: ...

Cardin: That's...WHAT A MAN DOES!

Jaune: No no, I don't understand at all, WHAT IS YOUR REASONING?!

Ruby: Like I'll just let you two escape under the famed sliver eyed cop! (Ruby holds her baton)

Jaune: That's a thing?!

Ruby: Listen, if you two escape through that hole, you'll be put back in here immediately! I swear on my choco chip cookies!

Cardin: THEN I'LL KEEP ON TRYING UNTIL I PERFORM A JAILBREAK!!! (Cardin holds up a censored middle finger)

Jaune: What are you trying to achieve with that?!

Ruby: Cardin, just what are you actually thinking?

Cardin: ...I actually...got myself arrested on purpose so I can make a jailbreak.

Jaune: Wut?

Cardin: I walked around naked in front of the Vale scramble crossing in the middle of black Friday as the crossing is in the bazaar.

Jaune: You got arrested for that?! That's so stupid!

(Ruby is trembling, intimidated)

Ruby: To go to that extent...Answer me, just, why do you want to escape a prison so much?

Cardin: ...PRISON...BREAK!!!

Jaune: That old TV show?! Are you serious?! THAT'S SO STUPID!

(Ruby smiles contenly, Jaune sees this)

Jaune: Eh?

Ruby: Drat, I can't argue with that.

Jaune: Eh?

Ruby: That is...a pretty good TV show.

Jaune: Guard?!

Ruby: TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!...I...I WANTED TO LET SOMEONE BREAK OUT OF JAIL!!! I LOVED THAT SHOW AS A KID!!!

Jaune: Wh...why...just...why?

Ruby: I am a big fan of Prison Break! I just wanted to see a real prison break one time live so...I had a genius idea.

Jaune: No no, what are you saying guard?

Ruby: That's why! Every Wednesday I don't lock the prison cells! And why I seal the main gates with sticky used gum wrappers! YOU HEAR THAT INMATES!!! EVERY WEDNESDAY!!!

Jaune: YOU'RE A TERRIBLE GUARD!!!

Ruby: But now. I don't have to do it in a roundabout way, I don't have to beat around the bush any longer.

(Ruby walks up to the hole Cardin dug and taps it twice with her baton)

Ruby: Well. I'll head back to my office, I think I'll make a hot coco.

Coco from a distance: Already taken little gem! By a cute little bunny!

Cardin: Wait a second! Could you be?!

(Ruby walks up to the prison cell door and opens it)

Ruby: It's ok, escape through the hole.

Cardin: But your job-

Ruby: TONIGHT'S PATROL!...

(Ruby turns around, smiles and gives a thumbs up)

Ruby: No abnormalities.

Jaune: Your not cool at all! Who are you trying to impress?!

Cardin: But if you do that! You'll get detained!

Ruby: That'll be good for me! Then I'll get patrolled and have the chance to escape prison as well!

Jaune: Why would you even do that, what's wrong with you?!

(Cardin closes his eyes and rubs a finger under his nose)

Jaune: Is he...CRYING?!

Cardin: I didn't know...there are still fans like you who remember the show despite it ending.

Jaune: No this girl is the only one, she's the only one crazy enough to like that show! They made actual crimes just to video themselves break out of jail of course it would end eventually!

Ruby: That's enough already, you should escape now before officer Yang starts her shift, she's the bad cop if you don't remember.

(Ruby walks up to Cardin, gets on her tip toes and places a hand on Cardin's shoulder)

Ruby: Besides, if you don't get out now. You'll miss the workout radio programme~

Jaune: Wait, why are you saying it like that? What's up with your head?

Cardin: Seriosuly...THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

(Ruby let's go of Cardin to slap him on the back)

Ruby: Geez, what are you crying for? You're tearing me up too!

**(Ruby reaches offscreen and then walks over to sit besides Jaune and strums a acoustic guitar of all things)**

Ruby singing: Don't give up~

Jaune: WHY ARE YOU SINGING AND WHERE DID YOU GET THE GUITAR FROM?!

Ruby: Just a little farther~

Cardin: THE PRISON BREAK INTRO SONG I HAVEN'T HEARD IT IN FOREVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!

Ruby: Run run run~ Until the very end~

Cardin: No matter-

Jaune: HE JOINED IN?!

Cardin: -how far we're apart~ My heart will be by your side~

Ruby and Cardin: Go after it~ That faraway~ Dream~ Of freedom!~

Jaune: I REALLY DON'T NEED THE ARRANGEMENT!!! THAT DUET WAS REALLY UNNECESSARY!!!

Cardin: Really, what should I say to you?

Ruby: It doesn't matter! Do it for me and Zwei! I won't ever forget you (Ruby sheds a tear) or our time together, in here!

(Ruby lifts up her hand into a fist and beats her heart twice to make a point)

(Ruby sheds a tear yet again as flower petals are seen in the background of a pink glow like in an anime)

Ruby: I'll never forget you!

Jaune: Please stop! Why did your art style change?!

(Cardin walks over to the hole)

Cardin: I'll, defilently come to visit you again.

Jaune: What is this? Romeo and Juliet?!

(Cardin is now unseen, now in the hole for a few seconds...only to pop his head out again)

Cardin: When the cherry blossoms...bloom!

(Cardin dissapears under the hole)

Jaune: AREN'T YOU SAYING YOU'LL GET ARRESTED AGAIN?!

(Faces of Ruby and Cardin are seen in the sky saluting each other with comical tears)

* * *

Jaune's song

Yang: So your telling me that you have good ears?

Jaune: Yeah.

Blake: Like, really good ears.

Jaune: Yeah.

Weiss: That can hear souls, thoughts and feelings.

Jaune: Yaaaaas.

Ruby: In the form of songs and melodies.

Jaune: Yup.

Nora: I wanna know what our songs are!

Ren: It does seem quite intriguing to know.

Jaune: You sure? The songs I hear have to be something I can comprehend, so it just turns out as songs that describe the person. It can be a little personal.

Pyrrha: Think of it as getting to know each other better.

Jaune: Well, ok. Don't complain to me later. So, just some songs between team RWBY and JNPR.

Literally everyone besides Jaune: Yeah ok.

Jaune: Ok well, look these up later if they intrest you cause the things I hear come out as real songs.

Yang: Cool.

Nora: Come on leader, get on with it!

Jaune: Ok ok. Well, let's just go in order of the super convenient circle we are in.

Starting with Ruby, 'Battle scars' by paradise fears.

Weiss has ... um... it's called 'Boku wa warukunai' there is artist to my knowledge. This is a pretty interesting one. It scares me...

Blake has 'Paper moon' the english cover be LeeandLie and DJ-JO

Yang has 'Centuries' by Fall out boy

Nora has 'Flyers' by Y.Chang

Pyrrha has 'Anything goes' by Maki Oghuro

And Ren has 'The spinning song' by the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len.

Ruby: So, who wants to listen to their phones first?

Weiss: Why in the world would we just-

Yang: Oh me, me!

Ren: Alright. Let's have the whole thing recroded, it'll take a while so lets put it all together and send it out to the listeners at the same time.

Nora: What?! NO! I wanna do it now! NOW!

Jaune: AAAAHHHH NORA!!! PUT THE TABLE DOWN!!!

Nora: NEVER!!!

Ruby: Uh, um, COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!

Weiss: I'll hold her down with my glyph!

Nora: I wanna hear it no-

* * *

Workout roulette

Nora: TODAY!

Ren: We'll be sharing our training regime with each other.

Yang: That's boring though.

Nora: And we will do each other's workouts!

Yang: That's more like it!

Pyrrha: The way this will work, is that we are putting our names in this box, I'll shake it around.

Ruby: Let's hurry! I wanna feel the burn!

Yang: That's the spirit sis!

Jaune: I already feel sick. It's scary just to think about it!

Blake: Don't worry Jaune. I don't think I would be able to the things the champion of Mistral does or the powerhouses that are Nora and Yang.

Weiss: You made a train heist. On one of my dust emports, I think you should be fine.

Blake: Touché.

Ren: So to, one of us should tell each other what we do to train so we get a heads up for what we should expect. Jaune, you go.

Jaune: Aw what? Fine...

Ren: You are the best of both worlds, you act as a tank while also practicing the thunder breathing style.

Weiss: Somehow I feel like I'll be dissapointed.

Yang: I dunno, never underestimate people.

Ruby: So what is it? I wanna hear your secrets!

Jaune: Um, alright. Let me get something.

.

.

.

Jaune: All right, I'm back.

Pyrrha: Are those wooden gourds?

Jaune: Yes, I besides sword training with Pyrrha and meditating, this is the only training all of you can do by yourselves or if it's not training a breathing technique.

Blake: So, when someone gets your name in the draw, what do they do?

Nora: Oh oh! Do you break it with your arms?

Jaune: No, it's alot less flashy then that, I brought a bigger one, the one I use to practice.

Yang: WOAH THAT'S TWICE THE SIZE OF YOU!!!

Ren: Wait, these gourds... Yang, Nora, try to break on of these small gourds.

Nora: Um, alright Renny!

Yang: No problem!

.

.

.

Yang: It... It broke... finally!

Nora: Those... gourds... are way too tough!

Ruby: It, it was only the small ones too... Jaune, how tough is the one you train on?

Jaune: Oh, I don't practice on it. It's one of many replicas, I have to break alot of them so they dont last long.

Weiss: What?! You break them?! Thunder breathing is really something.

Jaune: Oh no, I don't use the thunder style at all. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to train, heck I don't even use aura.

Blake: Um, alright... how _do_ you break the gourds.

Jaune: Well...

(Jaune promptly blows into the gourd that is twice the size of hinself, which is really REALLY big)

Ruby: Um, Jaune-

**Crack!**

Ruby: HUUUUUUUH?!

Nora: NOOOOO WAYYYY!!!

**CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Weiss: Yang, tell me to never underestimate breath users again.

Yang: No, I think I was the one that underestimated brath users.

(The gourd explodes into pieces, upon closer inspection, other then wood, the inside of the large courd was filled with metal reinforcements)

Jaune: Phew! That was a good warm up, I should go make some bigger gourds since I'm ok with this size.

Jaune: ... Why is everyone silent?

Blake: He... he made it explode...

Pyrrha: With his breath only...

Ren: Oh, so thats how you practice, I stay underwater for four hours at a time or meditate under a waterfall.

Jaune: Oh! Lucky! I have to meditate on top of mountains! It takes forever to get up there!

Weiss: Ren... too...

Everyone besides Ren and Jaune: I fear that whoever gets Ren's or Jaune's workouts. May never see the light of day again.

Jaune: Basically, I want whoever gets my workout, to burst open these gourds.

(Jaune points to the gourds Yang and Nora could barely destroy)

Ren: Ok, now let's draw lots now and see who gets who.

Once again, everyone besides Ren and Jaune: BUT IT'S SCARY!!!

Jaune: Wow, usually I'm the one that says that.

* * *

Speak of the devil and it shall come

_Context: Takes place somewhere at Vol 2 episode 6_.

Yang: My stubbornness should've killed us that night...

Blake: Yang... I am sorry that had happened to you, and, I understand what you are trying to tell me.

Yang: ...

Blake: But this is different! This isn't just a simple search for some answers! We are not just children! I can't just-

Yang: I'm not telling you to stop! I never have! To this day I still want to know why my mother left me! Even so I would never let that control me!

Blake: Yang...

Yang: We'll find our answers soon, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the proccess then what good are we?!

Blake: You don't understand! This is something only I can do!

Yang: No! You don't understand! If Roman Torchwick came through that door right now what would you do?

Blake: I'd fight him!

Yang: You'd lose!

Blake: I can stop him!

Yang: You can't even stop me!

Blake: I-

**Some...**

Yang: Eh? Did you hear that?

Blake: Yes, but what was-

**-body once told me~**

(ROMAN FUCKING TORCHWICK YAKUZA KICKS THE DOOR)

Roman: YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE AN ARGUMENT! BUT IT WAS I ROMAN TORCHWICK!!!

**The world was gonna roll me~**

Yang: WTF!?!

Blake: Wha, wha...

**I ain't the sharpest tool in shed~**

Roman: Ladies, ladies, please. Your all beautiful so stop fighting. How dramatic, right out of a soap opera!

Yang: ...

Blake: I have so many questions right now.

Roman: Well, no need to worry. I'm just a poor man getting beat up by some teenage brats.

(Roman holds a cigar, his hand is having a spasm out of anger)

Roman: My "employer" won't even tell me a word of her plans...

(His hand spasm grows faster as his he has a snile but with many tick marks are seen on his head)

Yang: AAaHhhaaAh!!!

(Yang's voice cracks as she yells and closes the door on Roman)

Yang: ...

Blake: ...

(The two stare at each other for a moment, dumbfounded)

* * *

**So! Setting up future radio episodes!**

**To bad I'm not gonna make some for a while, or is that a good thing?**

**Anyway! Some comedy skits while all the serious fighting is going on with a meme or two!**

**That's all, Weeb-san out!**


	9. Two teams and a birb

**Author's notes and stuff like that**

**So, our school... basically forced everyone to run miles under a time limit AND MY LEGS REALLY HURT BECAUSE OF THAT!**

**Who thought it was a good idea to have the kid who forgot their inhaler and water run the EXPANDED course three times?! THREE!!!**

**Their lucky I finished it under the SMALL ASS TIME LIMIT!!!**

**Came 58th place out of 100 something btw.**

**Besides that, I finished the masterpiece of the game that is called AI: The Somnium files.**

**AND HOLY SHIT THAT GAME WAS AWESOME!!!**

**After playing for a few months, technically getting 100% that ending in the resolution ending is just...**

**I'm just so happy. Also...**

**Aiba: Hello, I am Aiba. What is your name?**

**Skeletor (yes _that_ Skeletor): ...**

**Aiba: How are you? I am currently 92% charged and felling well!**

**Skeletor: ...**

**Aiba: Hey, don't ignore me!**

**Skeletor: ...**

**Aiba: You... stupid!...uh... Boney man!**

**Skeletor: ...**

**Aiba: You're mother is a boney girl! Boney boney boney!**

**Skeletor: ...**

**Aiba: My disappointment is immeasurable...**

**Skeletor: ...and my day is ruined.**

**Aiba: AHA!!!**

**This is a legit line in the game...**

**Welp, enough ranting, here is the new chapter WOOOOO!!!**

* * *

"Is that a Nevermore and a Elder Deathstalker?" I said to no one in particular "How could we let two powerful grimm into school grounds? The most students should ever face is a pack of Ursa, and that's as a duo!"

"Miss Goodwitch. Do you know what atrracts grimm? Not just any factor but the most important reason why grimm do what they do?" Ozpin asks.

**"How wonderful, some more little hounds have come." It was a frail figure, thinner then thin, it's grey skin was not possible, it's bones were seen, dark spiky greased black hair dragged along the floor.**

**It's kimono that bears springtime leaves was in perfect condition, a pleasant mixture of goldish and green leaves with orange linings...**

**It's mouth was not used, not possible, from the openings of the kimono's large arms were green snakes with amber eyes alongside red slits, it held instead of arms, a hoard of snakes bundled together like a wire cord.**

**It's mouth was simply another opening for the snakes, It's eyes were like the snakes, however like a chameleon looked around frantically, how it spoke was a mystery.**

**It did not simply stand, from the bottom of the alluring kimono was two frail legs that were comparable to branches, toenails that were long and dirty.**

"Of couse, grimm are attracted to negative energy, it's common sense." I reply but not to offend Ozpin.

"Yes, so therefore, one with a large amount of negativity would surely attract grimm, should they not? However, wiser, older grimm do not just simply walk out in the open towards their target. And yet they do so at the mere sight of children." Ozpin says.

**"How long will it be, oh how long will it be before I shall have my last meal?" It never stood, its back could not support the large array of hostile snakes and constantly had it's back bent backwards and in a arch.**

"So, it's either there is a large amount of negativity withing the emerald forest, which is unlikely. Or... Ozpin, something must've scared the grimm away, it's like they are running from something." I am well aware that no random _something_ would scare grimm away.

**"Oh I can't wait once a year anymore! Who cares if I am found out! Who cares if I shall die today! I must eat! I have no purpose to live anymore!" It shook its 'arms' around, destroying some walls from withing a cave.**

"Yes, only grimm follow the orders of higher grimm, stronger grimm, older grimm. Proffesor Goodwitch, have we not had an increase in breathing users at Beacon?" Ozpin asks while staring into the abyss.

"I believe so. Does that play a reason to why the grimm are acting now?" I ask.

**"Snake Onibaba. Why must you behave this way? Why must we-" A red flaming head was kept inside of a wheel like wooden ornament.**

**It was the face of an old man, a moustache and long beard that dragged along the floor, otherwise, it would be bald. It's red succulent skin was a contradiction to the thin frail snake Onibaba. It's tips were coated in metal linings as it steadily turned and rolled, leaving the head in the middle afloat and unmoved as it hovered above the ground.**

**"Don't come over here or else I shall be rid of you, Wanyudo!" The snake Onibaba spoke "Your flames would otherwise burn my kimono!"**

**"I'm sorry snake Onibaba, I truly am. But please enlighten me to why we are being so broad?" Wanyudo spoke.**

"Grimm are usually only led into battle by older grimm, but to follow even a somewhat intelligent move, means that there is someone controlling them. And I don't mean _her_." Ozpin states.

"Professor, stop stalling." I say sternly, if this was something serious then...

"It means there are **demons** here Miss Goodwitch. Demons who are seemingly confident enough to make thier moves at the middle of the day." Ozpin says.

**"Because we shall feast! Since Beacon has been built here, we have been unable to get a tenth of what we used to have. A tenth of what we are used to eating, a tenth of what we need!" **

"Then we should get the student out of there!" I reply, just what is Ozpin thinking?

"Demons slayers have trained their entire life to-" I wasn't going to give Ozpin the chance.

"People only have one life! What about the huntsmen and huntresses in training that don't even know what demons are! I'm going to retrieve the students immediately." I start to walk off.

"Professor Goodwitch, we **will** have to deal with the threat of the demons one day. If we simply leave everyone fully in the dark, the demons are free to attack on their own terms." Ozpon says.

"Professor. What are you implying?" I give Ozpin a stern look. Seriously, who does this?

"Many things. One literal, one... I shall leave that to your imagination." Ozpin sipped a drink "As I said before, we will **not**intervene."

"But Professor. They cannot handle it." I plead.

"They can. They will." Ozpin looks back into the scroll "They must..."

"...Ozpin, I get it...I get that you want them to grow up, however, just look, they, will, die." I said. I was going to keep it going, however...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SCREECH! YUCK! STAY AWAY!" I heard Jaune scream...all they way from up here.

**"Wanyudo. Today, shall be our death. But, can we blame ourselves? No. Afterall..." The snake onibaba then used one snake to hold a stopwatch.**

**"It is quite early in the morning. How shall we aprroach in the sun?" Wanydo asked.**

**"Grimm. They are divine immortal beings born from the dust of god. The incarnation and very essence of darkness. In due time we shall know!" The snake onibaba cried.**

**"...You are awfully posh sounding despite starving to death." Wanyudo chipped in.**

**"Shut up." The snake onibaba deadpanned "We can't die. Not yet."**

* * *

"Woah..." That...was awsome! Ruby Rose approves!

I got saved by Jaune, I didn't know he could hold his own, he was scared of his own shield last time I saw it!

"Ren! Come back quickly! That thing is getting that up and I think running is the best option!" Jaune called out.

SERIOUSLY! All the jumping and that teamwork was like POW WHATCHA HORYA!!!

Jaune was all like AAAAAA, Nora was Like I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE...uh, guess I gotta watch myself, Ren was all cool, calm, collected. Like a secret assasin or something!

"What was that?!" Weiss called out "I've never heard of any tactic like that before!"

"I was practising for the baseball game in Wii sports! It gets competitive you know." Nora say, she then suddenly appears beside Nora and leans forward "_Competetive..._"

"Yes, we do still have a Wii. Nora insisted we brought it along with us." Ren sighs as he takes a moment to breath, I feel somewhat sorry for him...

"So, truth be told I came up with counter strike five seconds ago. We just kinda winged it...ANYWAY THAT THING IS CIRCLING BACK AND I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" Jaune frantically pointed to the Nevermore.

That, somewhat explains his fear of his own shield. I guess?

"Look. There is not use dilly-dallying." Weiss says to Jaune "Our objectuve is right in front of us."

We all look over to the chess pieces, huh, so Weiss _can_ be useful to talk with. Not to be mean or anything.

"She's right, our mission is to get a chess piece and head back up the mountain." I say. Awww we are having a moment, YAY!

"..." Blake stares at the Nevermore.

"What's up?" Yang asks, I'm not sure if she is serious or not, was that even meant to be a pun?

"The Deathstalker. It seems weaker then the Nevermore." Blake says.

"Uh, and?" Yang elbows Blake "You missed out on any pills or somehing?"

"It's not like that!" Blake looks at us seriously "Think about it, Pyrrha came running for her life from an elder Deathstalker. She is the champion of multiple tournaments and if she can't even dent the thing, how does Ozpin expect us to?"

"Teamwork?" I ask. I mean, how else are we supposed to defeat the things if we can't do it ourselves?

"No." Ren chips in "There is always a chance we do not get into teams, or partners for that matter before meeting these grimm. They must've sent us in not knowing the grimm existed, otherwise they would exterminate powerful grimm like these beforehand."

So, they didn't check properly? I dunno...

"Oh, so cry for help and hopefully we don't deal with this?" Jaune asks hopefully.

"Jaune...I don't think anyone is coming for us, I don't feel any other people here besides us." Blake says.

"...Ok..." Jaune thinks for a moment.

Aw, he looks sad. I wanna pet him like e puppy, he reminds me of Zwei!

"But that doesn't mean we have to fight these things." Blake includes.

"Ok!" Jaune seems to have regained his confidence "Run and live, an idea I can get behind!"

Awwww!!! He's cute!

Anyway, I take a white knight piece, I feel cool, let's wait for Jaune... Jaune?

"Gah!?" I let out a cry "Jaune! This was supposed to be a cool moment!"

Jaune was currently running away at high speeds...

Actually he was doing "the sonic" as he called it, at high speeds away. I can just barely make out a white rook in his hands-

"Time we left." Ren says, brandishing his hand towards the Deathstalker who is about to break free.

"Right." I reply, me and everyone besides Jaune run as a group, Jaune rolling about on the floor somehow keeping up.

"...How?..." Weiss says as she runs besides Jaune.

We run a bit but I wait for Yang and Blake, they seem to be having a conversation, I only heard the word "Nothing." Out of Yang.

Come on! We have an initiation to finish!

* * *

The students had split into their partners, hiding behind pillars as the Nevermore flies overhead and lands on top of a stone tower.

...

Yeah, this is Jaune. Who am I kidding speaking third person isn't going to help anyone.

The Nevermore screeches...not scary but still intimidating.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SCREECH! YUCK! STAY AWAY!" I yelled out.

"Well, that's great." Yang says sarcastically, yeah, no kidding.

"Wait..." I stand there for a moment.

"Boss music?" Pyrrha asks.

"Boss music." I confirm, as if on queue, the Deathstalker breaks through the trees once again "Aw man, run!"

We all head are seperate ways, if this was a horror movie, I think that means we are all screwed. Ren then splits from Nora.

"Nora, distract it." Ren says, to this Nora smiles and giggles...that is concerning.

Nora then dodges some oversized feathers and shoots-

THAT'S A GRENADE LAUNCHER!!!

Oh, so uh...is my sword supposed to have a gun feature?

"OH OUM! IT'S GETTING CLOSER! STAY AWAY I DON'T TASTE NICE, NOT NICE AT ALL!!!" I yelled out.

The Deathstalker sneaks up on Nora from behind, I was considering yelling to tell her but the two ninjas that are Blake and Ren cover her, Weiss uses a glyph to take Nora to safety.

...ninjas? Oh...I hope they don't find out about my superhero comics...that would be scary to think of.

Hey, I feel kinda safe for once. It's nice.

Ok feeling gone.

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" What else could I say to the GIANT ASS SCORPION CHASING ME?!

"Go go go!" Pyrrha let's Weiss and Nora run by as she uses her weapon to shoot at the Deathstalker after it had transformed.

Ren ninjas his way in as he atempts to cut the scorpion based grimm. How can he be so calm?!

"**Water breathing style first form: water surface slash**!" Ren calls as he is only able to scratch the surface of the Deathstalker's face.

Blake catches up and all of us run across the bridge.

"GUYS-" I start to yell.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss calls back.

"NO SERIOUSLY! I CAN HEAR THE NEVERMORE'S INTENTIONS! IT IS GOING TO BARGE INTO THE SIDE OF THE BRIGDE!" I scream.

"That's insane!" Weiss yells "How can you hear-"

"IT'S HERE!!!" I scream as the Nevermore swoops down and splits the group into two.

I get up slowly as my mind is-

I LIVED I LIVED I LIVED I LIVED I LIVED I LIVED I-

...glad. I withstood the attack.

-HOLY SHIT I LIVED!!!

Ruby is trying to shoot the bird, I can't tell if she is even hitting it or not. But, some people are still on the other side!

How are they so calm? Ren and Pyrrha are shooting at the scorpion but Blake wasn't doing to well.

"**First fang: pierce and extract**!" Blake attempted to stab the Deathstalker in the eyes but missed as she got flung bakwards...ow..."Dammit! How can I still not...?"

"Hold on...battle music?" I am hearing some sort of background low noise...aw man, that means I gotta...

"**Water breathing fourth form: striking tide**!" Ren attempts to give Blake time to recover by going in and beating the damn thing.

"Nora, we need to get over there. They need help!" I said.

"Let's do this." Nora gets into a stance, um... yeah about that.

"My fear." I said.

"Huh?" Nora raises an eyebrow at me.

"Eighty percent of my fear are in my legs. I can't move." I smile.

"You don't... look scared, but that means you won't leave them either." Nora giggles.

She sends me flying by whacking me with her gun, before it turns into the Mjölnir- I mean her hammer and then slamming the bridge sending me out like a canonball.

"NO WAIT PLEASE!" I cry out before we fly, I'm not sure I'm seeing this correctly but I'm pretty sure Nora is flying with her hammer.

Wait, that's not Mjölnir, that's Stormbreaker!

"Jaune-Jaune!" Nora smiles as I look towards where I am heading.

"Oh poop." I sighed as I was heading straight to the Deathstalker "I am Jaune Arc, you hurt my friends. PREPARE TO DIE! **Jaune style second form: counter strike**!" I yell as I force my shield up and ram into the grimm.

"Carrying on from earlier. I'd say it's ok to be afraid... fight on Jaune!" Nora yells.

"Not helping!" I yell back, oh that thing is staring at me OH THAT THING IS STARING AT ME!

You know, I'm thinking I did more harm to myself rather then to the Deathstalker.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE GUYS! THE LIGHTING ISN'T DOING ANYTHING TO IT AT ALL!!!" I yell as I'm getting pushed backwards.

"Hold your ground!" Pyrrha comments.

"HAAAA SHAZAM!" Nora does a array of different Olympic diving rolls and then slams the Deathstalker in it's head.

"Nora!" Ren calls from behind "It smells like the Deathstalker is planning to attack you with it's tail!"

"Smells?" Blake turns to Ren with a concerned look before focusing on her target again.

"Got it Renny!" Nora forces herself backwards.

"OH OF COURSE IT HITS ME!" I hold my shield up as the tail whacked itself against me as it missed Nora but I redirect the attack into the ground as I heard it was going to attack as well.

Nora slides backwards and then hits Blake who falls off.

"OK I'M RUNNING AWAY NOW!" It takes all my willpower to not scream as I go to the ledge to see if Blake was ok. The Deathstalker seem like it will stay there for a bit.

I see Blake do some more flips.

Wow Beacon students love their flipping.

She uses a bow and her weapon to slam the sword-gun thing into a piece of rock and swing around trying to avoid the Nevermore.

Ok scratch that, she's escaped the fryer and is attacking the fire.

"So she's Spiderman's kid, noted." I deadpan as I turn to see Ren, Pyrrha and Nora all shooting at the thing as it is immobile.

"Dammit...I really wanna run away...but, there is no where to go and everyone is fighting..." I talk to myself "DAMMIT WHY DOES LIFE FORCE ME TO FIGHT?!"

I am DONE with staying by the ledge that will almost defilently kill me if I fall off.

Pyrrha flinches at my sudden anger.

"Chu chu!" Ukogi is back!

"Ukogi. Think you can do something for me?" I ask "It will hurt."

"Chu chu!" Ukogi seems like he's uh, she's...it's up to it.

"Such a nice bird..." I mutter "Well, ready when you are Ukogi!"

The Deathstalker lifts up it's tail and opens a crack in the bridge, we are about to fall.

I would be scared, well I am but...

**"Jaune!" Gramps words echoed in my mind "It's ok to run! It's ok to cry! Just never give up, EVER!!!"**

"Ren, Nora! I learnt this from you!" I yell, this gets the attantion of all three "Run to solid land, I'll knock the Deathstalker out of your way!"

"Already a step ahead of you." Nora nodded as the three of them ran towards the Deathstalker.

"**Ukogi and Jaune tag team: that one move I thought of five seconds ago**!" What? I couldn't think of a cool name, leave me alone!

I infuse my sword and sheild with lightning and put the sword in the sheath before hitting Ukogi who was a lightning fast flash as it body slammed the Deathstalker, thowing it backwards.

As the Deathstalker was toppled, like in Xenoblade everyone ganged up on the enemy that was knocked down.

It was alot more quiter though, so be happy for that.

Pyrrha blocked the claw attack the Deathstaker retaliated with and then hit it in the head. Welp, time to gain those cool points I lost in the first day!

"**Jaune style second form: counter strike**!" I held up the shield and blocked the other pincer as it attacked, as it was stunned, Pyrrha used me as a stepping stone and hit the claw to make an opening.

"**Water breathing third form: dance of the rapid current**!" Ren takes aadvantage of said opening and makes a range of attacks against the Deathstalker like a badass and then holds on to the tail and shoots at the tail after the afterimage of water dissipated.

Nora turns her Stormbreaker back into a grenade launcher and shoots at the grimm. I forsee, uh, forhear... is that a word?

Well, I know that the Deathstalker was going in for a straightforward attack with it's claw and dodged it as Pyrrha blocks itand thirs a spear, the pain of the grenade launcher and the spear makes the tail shake and throw Ren like a bean bag, stange comparison but it works.

"Ren!' Nora yells out.

"Pyrrha!" I call out.

"Done!" Pyrrha thows her shield and somehow stops Ren from hitting a rock face first, despite this however the shock was still enough to break Ren's aura.

"..." This is crazy.

I am so going to die.

I am going to very much regret this.

"Nora, I just thought of something." I start up my total concentration breathing, my armour is surrounded by electricity "Ever played golf?"

"Certainly! I need the practice before I play Wii sports with Ren again!" Nora runs up and slightly jumps "Alley-oop!" and then yeets me into the Deathstalker.

The plan was to have Nora hit my armour which infuses her with energy before yeeting me at the darn thing for extra power.

"I KNEW I WAS GOING TO HATE THIS IDEA!" I scream like one of my sisters "**Jaune style first form: slash**!"

I swing my arm as if I were doing thunder clap and flash, however it was alot less faster or extravagant as I can only maintain a small spark.

But, thanks to Nora's strength, it is fast and strong enough as I am able to cut the golden tail off and it lands on top of the Deathstalker's head.

I tumble and turn until I am coincidentally beside Ren.

"Graceful entrace there." Ren smirked.

"Oh shut it. Nora, nail it!" I yell as I place my shield away to my side and picked up Pyrrha's shield which had bounced and got stuck into a wall after saving Ren.

"Chu chu.." Ukogi drunkly flies as it crashes down on top of my head, it sounds and acts tired so I should let it rest.

"Heads up!" Nora says while jumping, I attempt to throw Pyrrha's shield back at her and I sworn I should've missed but somehow it went right into Pyrrha's arm before Nora used it to jump up and make a witch pose before slamming the Deathstalker into the floor.

"So, Pyrrha's the son of Captain America, noted as well." I mutter.

Nora then, similarly to how she got me to the other side of the bridge, flung herself and Pyrrha to the other side of the Deathstalker which soon fell to it's death.

Pun intended.

Nora and Pyrrha fell into the ground besides Ren and I.

"That was... nice." I shrugged "I need a break, good thing the adrenaline outmatched my fear, I wasn't completely useless this time round..." I take deep breaths.

**"Couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute."**

"Eh?" what?

**"Couldn't bear another day without you in it."**

"Hey guys, do you... Well I guess not." I say.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looks at me with a concerned look.

"REEEEEEEE!!!" (I dunno, how would you do Nevermore sounds) The Nevermore had a shrill scream as it flew over us...

"AAAAHHHH! THAT SURPRISED ME!" I jumped up out of surprise.

"Well I guess your back to normal!" Nora says happily.

"Uh, yeah yeah." I slump behind a broken stone pillar next to the edge of the cliff blocking the sight of myself from the other three.

**"All the joy I've known in all my life, was stripped from me the minute that you died."**

This song, is strange, but where is it coming from?

**"To have you in my life was all I ever wanted."**

I see Yang shooting her gauntlets at the bird. She misses most of the time.

**"But now I'm a soul forever haunted."**

"..." I, don't know...

**"Can't help but feel I've taken you for granted."**

Yang jumps into the Nevermore's mouth, ready to shoot, trigger happy.

**"There's no way in hell I can ever comprehend this!"**

"..." I don't know, what to do.

* * *

"I! Hope! Your! Hun! Gry!" I hear Yang as she feeds the Nevermore with her bullets.

I've, honestly never seen a move like that while in Mistral, then again there is no one like Yang in the tournaments.

Hello again! Welcome to my thoughts, or, would it make more sense if I said Pyrrha's thoughts.

So, it seems the Nevermore is still dazed as it crashes into the cliffside as Yang jumps off, Weiss slides along the floor crossing paths with Yang before she freezes the tail of the Nevermore to the floor.

"Oh I wanna do that!" Nora brandishes her grenade launcher "LET ME AT IT!"

"Nora no." Ren holds onto Nora trying to hold her back.

"Ehehe." I make a sweatdrop as I am not sure if I should intervene.

Anyway, Weiss uses her semblance to make a foothold in the air and jumps off of it.

My attention is drawn to Blake who thows her weapon to another rocky pillar to yang who stabs it into the piece or rock.

Young Ruby then junps onto the pre-prepared slingshot and is kept there by Weiss and her glyphs and I could barely make out their conversation before Ruby is launched.

"Red like roses? Oh, oh no... Ruby." Jaune says from the side of the bridge.

"Jaune?" I walk over to him as Ruby runs up the cliffside with her sythe at the Nevermore's throat before beheading it.

"Wow..." Nora calms down as she sees Ruby's pose on top of the cliff.

"Jaune, are you ok?" I ask, Jaune has been staring into the abyss ever since he asked us if we heard something.

"Hm, oh, yeah I'm absolutely just fine haha!" Jaune has a smile as large as Nora ss he puffs out his chest.

"Well, ok." Something, doesn't seem right.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang regroup before heading towards us.

"You don't seem to be out of breath." Ren says as the four jump over the large gap on their own.

"Aura helps." Weiss says "Not that you would know anything about it."

"Hey what do you have against Renny?" Nora asks.

"The fact that he prefers a breathing style over dust that's why!" Weiss says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Stop." Ren and blake say at the same time.

"I'm from a charcoal family outside the kingdoms, we don't have access to dust or electricity through other means. I didn't know dust existed until after I learnt a breathing style." Ren says.

"Well, that's just bad luck." Weiss says.

This doesn't look like it will end well.

"I would still use a breathing style however." Ren mutters.

"What! Why?!" Weiss yells.

"Weiss, stop! What we just did was awesome, let it sink in." Leave it to Ruby and her puppy eyes to calm down Weiss.

"Ugh..." Weiss glares at Ren for a moment who starts swinging his sword against the air "Fine."

"Ren, I'm sorry, I should've stuck up for you." I walk up to Ren but stopped by Nora.

"He says it's fine." Nora giggles "Just let him practice. Until his aura returns."

"Jaune, Jaune!" I hear Ruby run up to Jaune.

"Gah!" Jaune falls backwards "Don't do that, it surprised me!"

"Sorry. I'm just so glad, it was fun and awesome and-" Ruby has starry eyes.

"I think I can tell." Jaune says with a smirk "..." Jaune now looks into the abyss again.

"Jaune? Are you alright?" Ruby asks as she tolts her head slightly.

Too cute! Ruby is too cute!

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune does the large smile again, it feels off.

"Hey hey tall blonde and scraggly." Yang wraps her arm around Jaune's back as she makes a jab at Weiss and her line.

I don't know why, but I feel angry.

"Uh, Yang?" Jaune looks at Yang.

"So, my sis asked a question, why are you lying..." Yang glares at Jaune "You better have a good reason."

"..." Jaune stays silent "Hey uh, Yang. I can tell you, but, no one else."

"What?! Why does Yang get to know but not me?" Ruby pouted.

Jaune simply looks at the ground silently "U-um, well-"

"You made your point vomit boy, I'll take up your offer." Yang drags Jaune out of earshot of everyone into the trees.

...I feel like an enraged sun. Why though?!

"P-money! Look at Renny!" Nora shakes me.

"P, money?" I ask.

"A nickname, but that's not importabt, everyone come look at what Renny is about to do!" Nora grabs all the girls and takes them to watch Ren like a proud mother bragging to her friends about her kid.

"What are we doing watching _him_?" Weiss glares at Ren. this time I shoild stick up to him!

"Just watch, breathing techniques really are awesome. Ruby I want you to find out why Ren is the king of the castle!" Nora cheers.

"Oh ok! What is he going to do?" Ruby asks.

I'm curious too.

"I'm assuming Ren will do a breathing form, or perhaps showcase a few stances." Blake guesses.

We watch Ren, expecting to see some water breathing techniques. However we do not see anything at all.

"Um? He's just standing there." Weiss sighs "Maybe the pressure got to him."

"Weiss." Ruby tugged at Weiss as she was dumbstruck, to be honest we all were.

"What is it?" Weiss asks quickly.

"The boulder..." Ruby slowly points to the boulder in front of Ren.

"Since, since when?!" Weiss' jaw dropped "The boulder has been but cleanly through the middle!"

"That's my Ren!" Nora jumps onto Ren to hug him.

"Nora, my aura hasn't come back yet so don't hug so hardly!" Ren wheezed.

"H-how?" Weiss said stunned, to be honest who wasn't, that boulder was taller then all of us if we stood on each other's shoulders. Not to mention done in an instant.

"Why didn't he use his speed in the fight? He is on par with me!" Ruby call out "I thought his aura was broken anyway!"

"I can explain." Blake shakes Weiss out of her daze "It's common knowledge that breathing styles nullify aura, but what most people don't think of is that aura also nullifies the effect of a breathing style."

Oh I see, it makes sense. If aura can only be used at 100% without a breathing style, a breathing style can only be used at 100% without aura.

I assume this is because breathing styles alter the body in order to be able to use it, the aura thinks it is unnatural and tries to revert what the breathing style did, weakening both aura and the breathing style.

I've heard that most if not all people who use breathing styles by itself without aura, fight very agressively or at least very offensively based. I've even fought some people like that before.

People feel safer with aura, it's defensive and unlocked easily, even if you are not a fighter thanks to mordern technology and dust, it practically covers the offensive capabilities. That's why breathing styles are unpopular.

And yet, Ren is able to do this without an ounce of aura in him, without a semblance.

I'm starting to change my point of view on breathing style users.

* * *

Oh, how am I going to explain this to yang!? Come on Jaune think, think!

"So vomit boy? Care to explain why you were so hesitant on telling Rubes anything?" Yang's eyes turn red, scary...

**[ACTIVATING JAUNE BULLSH!T MODE]**

"W-well! I was just so surprised everyone was asking me about what i was thinking so i panicked and said a bunch of random stuff, oh did you know the full moon only comes out once a month? HA! I know, our moon is broken since forever but if it were a full moon scientists theorize that-"

"VOMIT BOY I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Yang punches a tree...with a single fist...without her weapon.

"EEK!" I cower in fear, Ukogi quickly leaves and flies away "NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!"

I crawl away as fast as I can but I get caught AND GET DRAGGED BY THE COLLAR LIKE IN A HORROR MOVIE SOMEONE HELP!

"Jaune, Arc. Tell, me." Yang thows me to the stump of the broken tree.

"..." Dammit, I really didn't want to talk about it "Hey uh, are, is...ARE YOU TWO MISSING A MOM?!" i yell out.

Yang is glaring at me.

WHY DID I WORD IT LIKE THAT?!

"I-I mean, not like, if your mom abandoned you, or died. Oh what am I saying Im making it worse! U-um, what i am trying to say is does Ruby miss her mum? PLEASEDON'TKILLMEYANGSAMAPLEASEIDON'TWANNADIE!!!"

I smoothly talk my way out of the situation like a pro, or a Ozpin-after-he-spends-too-much-money-on-coffee-and-has-to-deal-with-Glynda.

"..." Yang sighs "Jaune, I understand why you wouldn't want to tell Ruby. And I won't force you to tell anyone. But..."

**"How do you know this?"** EYES RED, HER EYES ARE RED!

"I-I HEARD IT! I COULD JUST HEAR IT OFF OF HER! IT'S TRUE! I KNOW IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE BUT IT'S TRUE!" I atempt to run away.

Well, what would you do in that situation, stay? NO!

Yang jumps in front of me cutting me off, I crawl backwards as Yang slowly walks to me with her bangs shadowing her neutral face.

"STOP I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM!" I start to uh, cry...

"..." Yang stares me down before...before...BEFORE!!!

She sits down next to me and elbows my shoulder.

Eh?

"Hey, chipper up vomit boy." Yang smiles "I was paying attention when you said you could hear that the Nevermore was going to break the bridge. I believe you." Yang says "So, that's all I meed to know, hey you wanna mess with Ruby and not tell her but keep talking about it?"

"Uhhh..." I didn't know how to react "Yes? You mean like, 'oh Yang, remember about thaaaaaat thiiiiing'?"

"'Oh yeah, thaaaaat thiiiiing'." Yang smiles "Top quality acting there Jaune. Let's head back to the group."

We start walking back to the rest of the guys who are just at the cliff.

I, I really need to tell somone this.

"...Hey, Yang?" I perk up. I need to at least tell her this... If not Ruby then...

"Yeah?" Yang is walking with her arms behind her head as she turns while continuing to walk.

"Ruby's mom...she didn't want Ruby to be a huntress." There, I said it.

"...Jaune, I'm going to ignore that." Yang says "I didn't hear you, and nothing ever happened. We did not carry on about whatever you just told me."

"...Yes." I reply with.

"Hmm..." Yang looks at me once again "So, you like Pyrrha?"

THAT'S SO RANDOM!

"WHAT?!" Insert a triple god dam backflip.

"Ooooo, a yes then." Yang smirks "Called it."

"N-NO!" I told Yang "We barely know each other!"

"But you can hear people's souls. You can tell Pyrrha was a good seedling and fell for her instantly like a schoolboy and his hawt teacher." Yang smiles.

"There's no way." I argue "She is way out of my league."

"So you do like her." Yang says "If a guy says a girl is out of her league, the guy obviously likes the girl."

"That doesn't prove anything!" I yell.

"Still denying it lover boy? Come on, tell big sis Yang everything." Yang giggles.

"I could be older then you, you know!" I pout.

"Yeah but you sure don't act like it. Your like a little brother to me." Yang smiles.

"And you can defilently fit in as one of my older sisters, already got the teasing and the natural blonde hair down." I reply "Next thing I know tou also love 'A grimm romance'."

"OOOOOHHHHH!!!" Yang's sudden scream blew me away as she started doing a unch of dramatic poses under a spotlight "The best soap opera to ever exist! The two-sided love triangles, the bittersweet interactions, the burning passion of the characters! I LOVE IT!"

"..." I blink twice "You sure we are not distant cousins or anything?"

"To be honest. I wouldn't mind that, vomit boy." Yang smiles.

"Yeah, blond...girl..." I say back.

"Really-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

I don't really get it, but Ren is as fast as me even when I use my semblance!

Does that mean even if he loses his aura he is still in the fight? That's so useful!

He does have to be extra careful though...

"Hey there sis!" That's Yang! When did she get behind me?

"Guh!" I am squeezed again, Yang is in high spirits.

"We got the relics, no more grimm around and a easy path back to the cliff! Guess you can say we are going to pass with flying colours? Eh, eh?" Yang let's go as everyone groaned.

Except for Nora and Pyrrha who just had an akward smile. Seriously how?

"Come on guys." Yang shrugs "Why doesn't anybody have a good sense of humour?"

"If were done with all of this banter." Weiss says sternly "We should head back to the cliff before anymore powerful grimm show up."

Oh yeah, good point.

"OH! Let's race, last one there is a smelly Beowolf!" Nora uses her hammer's grenade feature to fly off.

"Hey wait for me!" I called after Nora as I speeded ahead with my semblance, no one beats me when it comes to speed!

"Your not gonna beat your big sis anytime soon." I can sense the smug look on her face as she uses Ember Celica to launch herself.

Weiss sighs for some reason "Truly, no sense of style at all." I see a line of glyphs appear in front of me.

Oh no, I am not letting Weiss beat me!

I use my sweet baby Crescent Rose to propel myself more.

"I can't go fast, but I can scale the cliff much faster then all of you." Blake still sounds cool and confident in her own way, I couldn't see how she traveled.

"I don't see why I can't join in." I hear Pyrrha say "But how am I going to catch up."

"Oh, I know." That's Jaune's voince, I forgot to ask what he and Yang was talking about!

"I played this game called 'Breath of the wild' recently, and I swear Yang if you make a pun about it I will...uh I can't think of anything!" Jaune seems to be back to normal, I think. Usually he would be scared of talking.

"Oh, I've been in an advert about that game." Pyrrha smiles. Well, I'm assuming she smiles, she always does when she is around Jaune.

Wait... does Pyrrha? Naw it can't be.

Does Pyrrha lole Jaune's weapons too?! I knew it, Jaune's weapons really stick out so I can't blame Pyrrha.

My little daze made me miss some of the conversation, besides that I was pretty fat ahead but when I turned behind me.

"WOO HOO!" Pyrrha slid right by me on her shield at high speed.

"WHAT?!" I yell out. I run faster and faster.

* * *

The students are all back, Pyrrha and Ruby were neck and neck until they had to climb the cliff so Ruby had come first with Pyrrha coming second.

Ozpin told me this "Glynda, ask the students if they want to head back to the ballroom, Mr Arc and Mr Ren will not be returning for a while."

I do as I am told but Pyrrha and Nora decide to stay.

"Why can't Renny and Jaune-Jaune come?" Nora asks while twirling her hammer.

"For starters, they have no way to return as fast as the rest of you." I replied with.

"Oh, I see." Pyrrha nods knowingly l, thankfully one of the new students act maturely.

"Woah! The sky! The sky is turning dark!" Nora pointpoints into the sky.

"Miss Valkarie, I would apreciate it if you, didn't...lie." I look up, the new morning sky is getting eaten up by black, pure black void.

"A new type of grimm." I hear Ozpin say "They cover the sky up, allowing strong grimm to appear. This type of grimm blocks out the sky but only appears in rural areas, such as empty plains or forests."

"Proffesor Ozpin." Pyrrha asks "Is this grimm, safe?"

"Yes Miss Nikkos, this grimm serveserves no purpose, other then to let demons run wild at day, it does not attack, it only eats up anything, and everything within it is plain carnage." Ozpin takes a sip as he turns off his scroll.

"What about-" Nora looks worryingly at the sky.

"The two young hunstmen? I believe they will survive. Proffesor Goodwitch, I've called all the professors in the forest out, there will be no need to observe Mr Arc and Mr Ren as communication devices do not work." Ozpin announces.

"Your just leaving two young men in there?!" I call out as I walk into the edge of the cliff.

"Glynda." Ozpin say calmly "You cannot kill the demons."

"What makes you say that?" I reply with, I make a platform out of rubble to allow myself to go down.

"You will die." Ozpin avoids looking at me "Only Mr Arc and Mr Ren can kill the demons."

"How are you so sure?!" I walk back to Ozpin, almost shouting.

"This is their initiation." Ozpin relies with "We told them we will not intervene, and we shall not."

"And let them die?!" I don't see human lives as simple chess pieces Ozpin.

"I can't either!" Pyrrha stands beside me.

"_We_ can't either!" Nora also stands beside me with her hammer ready.

"Proffesor Goodwitch. I believe you have misunderstood me." Ozpin turns his back and walks away from the cliff "I am not leaving them to die, I **know** they will come out just fine. Besides they have both dealt with many cases of this before."

"..." I would say something, however that letter... "I see. I an sorry for questioning you."

I follow after Ozpin.

"Proffesor Goodwitch!" Nora calls after me "What about my friends!?"

"...Miss Valk- Nora. I've read your files, you have dealt with tbus befofe. Do you not trust Ren?" I say without looking at the two girls.

"I...I do trust Ren, but-" Nora perks up.

"Miss Valkyrie." Ozpin turns his head "Tell me, our initiation has the two partnered hunstmen or huntresses come to the cliff, afterwards they have passed. Am I correct?"

"Well, yeah but-" Nora shouts.

"Now tell me, who has the relics?" Ozpin asks.

"Me and Jaune, but why does that matter!?" Nora yells.

"Who is next to you right now?" Ozpin asks.

"Well, Pyrrha...obviously...wait, you don't mean-" Nora stares at Ozpin.

"You are partnered with Miss Nikkos, and Mr Arc and Mr Ren are partnered, you have finished the initiation, they have not. I would appreciate it if you do not intervene. Do you trust them?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes. Yes I do trust them." Nora says finally "I trust that they can survive the Event Horizon."

"Event Horizon?" Pyrrha asks.

"That's what the grimm in the sky is called. An Event Horizon is like a mini black hole, it eats everything within range, and if something falls in it, it never gets out." Nora says darkly... "But I believe Renny and Jaune-Jaune can make it out, their training does require them to live in Event Horizons for years after all!"

* * *

**AND THAT'S DONE!**

**It's a wrap!**

**Gosh that took forever, not to mention me going absolutely everywhere without Wi-Fi.**

**So, nothing much going on, but I just because I love "Ai The Somnium Files" so much...**

**HERE'S A SKIT!**

**Date's thought proccess:**

**Date: There is a receptionist with huge breasts sitting behind the desk.**

**Date: There's a receptionist with huge breasts sitting.**

**Date: There's a receptionist with huge breasts.**

**Date: Huge breasts.**

**Date: Breasts...**

**Date: There are huge breasts sitting behind the desk.**

**This is an actual line in the game!**

**My favourite walkthroughs of it are by the "Bittersweet gamers" and "JohnAwesome".**

**So, see you next chapter!**

* * *

**Next time on The Cowardly Grimm Slayer Z!**

**"An Event Horizon... Demons!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL WHY IS THE SKY DARK?!"**

**"DON'T TOUCH MY KIMONO!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**"Now that I think about it... What's my name?"**


	10. Halloween special

**Some MORE bits and bobs I did for The Cowardly Grimm Slayer radio.**

**Halloween special with chracters from RWBY in the radio corner. Nothing much to say really.**

**I just came back from deleting thousands of messages on WhatsApp. I didn't know there was a clear all option until after I did it all single handedly...**

**On the bright side of things, HAVE YOU SEEN THE HUGE UPDATE IN AMINITY ARENA HOLY HECK!**

**I was off for a while in the game to focus on mobile legends, but I'll try to finally beat that one skirmish level as Weiss before anything else.**

**Anyway, I would've loved to have put more comedy skits into this, but it just turned out as different teams talking it out.**

**SO NEXT YEAR THE HOLLOWEEN SPECIAL WILL GET BETTER!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Intro

Jaune: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Halloween is nearing!

Ruby: Boo!

Jaune: Ah! Oh, Ruby. Sorry but your going to have to try better then-

Cardin: Come here you little shit!!!

(Cardin is holding a rubber chainsaw and starts it up)

Jaune: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Cardin: Come back here! I'll rip off your flesh and crush your bones!

Ruby: Uh... well this wasn't planned. WELL SINCE EVERYONE IS YELLING, WELCOME TO THE COWARDLY GRIMM SLAYER RADIO SHOW!!!

Jaune: STAYYYYY AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!!!

Cardin: Dont run Jauney boy! Accept your fate hahahahahahaha!!!

* * *

Remnant is round(fight me you flat earthers!)

Jaune: So it's just me and Weiss here right now... send help!

Weiss: Hey! This radio is for a break, not a insult service!

Jaune: Right right, I'll stop. So the other day, I went to the seaside and watched the horizon.

Weiss: Oh isn't that nice.

Jaune: Yeah, figured a break from all of the essays and spars would be good for both my battered body and very, VERY traumatized mind.

Weiss: I, see?

Jaune: While I was sitting there, watching the sunset, I thought to myself "Wow, Remnant really is round".

Weiss: How does relaxing at the beach lead to the shape of Remnant?

Jaune: My mind is a very fragile place right now Weiss. All those, paragraphs... No no, I shouldn't think of that.

Weiss: I prefer if you would stop making a drama out of English classes.

Jaune: At least let me vent a little! Well, that roundness had reminded me of something else.

Weiss: It's going to be something stupid isn't it?

Jaune: I thought "Ah, it's like breasts".

Weiss: _There's_ the kicker.

Jaune: Remnant is a woman's breast, it's oppai.

Weiss: Mhmm..

Jaune: Remnant's roundess is like a woman's oppai.

Weiss: Hmm...

Jaune: In other words, the Remnant that we are standing on right now...

Weiss: Hmm...

Jaune: ...Is a giant oppai.

Weiss: O...k...

Jaune: Upon realising this truth... I couldn't get a wink of sleep for a week.

Weiss: Uh...

Jaune: I was thinking "Oppai..."

Weiss: ...

Jaune: "OPPAI!!!"

Weiss: ...

Jaune: Jolly Jaune was jolly that night. And after coming to realising this truth, what else could I feel but happiness.

Weiss: ...

Jaune: We are born on remnant, born on oppai.

Weiss:

.

.

.

...IT MUST BE NICE HUH!? PEOPLE WHO HAVE BREASTS!!!

Jaune: WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT THAT!?!

Weiss: EVEN I WANT BOOBS TOO!

Jaune: WHY DID YOU GET SO MAD AT THAT!?!

Weiss: Even I would like mine to be more round!

Jaune: This isn't good! Weiss gave must've cought some weird illness or something!

Weiss: Even I want to show my breasts proudly like Yang as well!

Jaune: Help! Weiss is acting weird!

Weiss: It sure is nice~ I want boobs too~

Jaune: She's sounding nice! It's scaring me!

Weiss: I want oppai too! Oppai! OPPAI!

Jaune: Le--let's change the subject! Quickly! The next topic before this gets out of hand!

Weiss: You know...

Jaune: Change to the next scene now!

Weiss: When I sing on stage too... I feel self conscious!

Jaune: CHANGE THE SUBJECT! HURRY!

Weiss: REMNANT SURE IS LUCKY TO BE THAT ROUND!

Jaune: Your fine! Your fine just the way you are!

Weiss: I WANNA GROW OPPAI TOO!

Jaune: WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!

* * *

Blonde banter

Jaune: Just us blondes here today.

Yang: It's the first time we've ever sat down and takked with each ither by ourselves now that i think about it.

Jaune: Oh yeah. Well, let's get on with the next subject!

Yang: Hell yeah! So what's first on the menu!?

Jaune: Well, this must be a question people have asked you alot. And it may be a bit personal.

Yang: Doesn't matter, takes a load to get me squirm.

Jaune: Alright well, I hear boys talking about it alot, but they are wondering if your a S or a M.

Yang: Eh?

(Yang's while face and ears start to turn pink)

Jaune: I mean, the guys say you would gladly lay out hell as seen by how you punch them like an S, but they also say that you don't usually bother dodging like a S.

Yang: Um, well..

Jaune: Or, are you maybe a P?

Yang: Eh? What does P stand for?

Jaune: Pervert.

Yang: Ah.

Jaune: ...

Yang: Hahaha, that caught me off guard, vomit boy.

Jaune: Oh thank goodness, I thought you would beat me up for asking you.

Yang: Naw, you don't mean anything bad by it.

Jaune: Haha, yeah...

Yang: ...

Jaune: ...

Yang: PLEASE DON'T GO RANDOMLY ASK PEOPLE IF THEY ARE A P!

(Yang lightly bangs Jaune with her fists)

Jaune: AAAAHHH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

Yang: BAKA!

.

.

.

Jaune: Well. I got scolded hard didn't I?

Yang: Eeh... I wonder why?

Jaune: Will it be ok if I leave out the P?

Yang: It's cool.

Jaune: Alright then.

Yang: Well, when people ask if I am an S or a M, I don't usually pick a side. How can I put it... I guess it depends on the person asking it.

Jaune: Right, it depends doesn't it?

Yang: I am imagining the position would change when-

Jaune: OK moving on!

Yang: Aw, just as I was getting to a real deep explanation.

Jaune: Hm... I wonder if I really should ask this?

Yang: Shoot.

Jaune: Umm... Is there anything you learned about me while I'm in Beacon or the studio?

Yang: Oh~ Ok~

Jaune: That smug look tells me I'm going to hate this.

Yang: So, let's see here. The truth is, when I usually see you pretty much anywhere it feels like...um, how should I put this?

Jaune: Please don't-

Yang: You're waaaaayyyyy to much of an honest guy.

Jaune: Are you calling me a pervert?!

Yang: Hey, I don't stare at Pyrrha's assets all the time.

(Jaune's turn to look like a tomato)

Yang: See what I mean, your head over heels.

Jaune: ...Shut it...please.

Yang: Hey you know what? The hoodie I gave to you would perfectly describe you.

Jaune: Oh yeah, that one...

Yang: It says "Don't fuck with me" on the front but on the back it says "I will cry".

Jaune: Wait it does?

Yang: You didn't know?

Jaune: ...

Yang: ... HA!

Jaune: ...I will get you back for this.

* * *

Seppuku(The act of commiting an honourable suicide)

Weiss: Do you wish for me to die, leader?

Ruby: No, I do not.

Weiss: But why? Why must I commit seppuku?

Ruby: In this foreign land, I believed it to be the only course of action?

Weiss: I... refuse!

Ruby: Do you wish to speak a haiku in your final breath?

Weiss: Your samurai impression is ridiclous and inaccurate! Stop that!

Blake: I think it was pretty accurate, ancient Mistralian guards recorded that they joked around with seppuku as they saw no need for it as they thought faunus was a weak race.

Yang: Aaaaand then they got screwed over by that one faunus village of amazoness female warriors. Literally.

Ruby: Yang! Don't word it like that!

Weiss: Well, all the faunus men were gone alongside their weapons, so the women fought with what they got, mostly using rusty iron screws as a trap somehow.

Blake: A great day for mankind.

Weiss: And killed over twenty officers of the law.

Blake: Eh, who cares about the details?

Ruby: Stop with the dark talk please? We need to train!

Blake: Hand to hand combat right? Yang should be teaching us to a... somewhat serious extent.

Yang: Don't think that little of me!

Weiss: Anyway, why the shrine?

(True to her words. Team RWBY were in martial art gi, a uniform, with a belt of their respective colours in front of a shrine)

Ruby: It's cool.

Yang: You can say that again!

Blake: Not gonna lie it's pretty lit.

Weiss: Ugh! I'm surrounded by idiots!

Ruby: Aw, you don't mean that.

Yang: She means lovable idiots, Ruby.

(Weiss simply points behind herself)

Weiss: Take a gooooood listen.

Jaune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH REN YOU GOTTA SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!

Ren: Jaune. We are playing rainbow six seige.

Jaune: AAAAAHHHHH I'M GETTING SHOT!!!

Nora: DON'T WORRY LEADER!!! I'LL TAKE THEM OUT!!!

Jaune: THANK YOU!!!

Pyrrha: I'll help!

Jaune: That's the C4 button Pyrrha! You just activated it! AAAAAAAHHHHHH WERE ALL DEAD!!!

Nora: Leader! We still have Ren!

Ren: Ok, let me deal with this guy with the shield first.

Yang: Well, I'm sure they are just new to the game is all. They're not idiots.

Blake: I feel like making a mistake asking this, but what do we have to do Yang?

Yang: Well rather then training, I just wanted to bring you out here cause I was bored.

Weiss: So we came all out here for nothing?

Blake: It assumes so.

Ruby: Whaaaat? I wanted to try it out though!

Yang: I just need to get some training tips from dad and then we can start, but today let's go hang out!

Blake: In martial arts gi, by a shrine.

Yang: It's actually a PC cafe.

Weiss: Um...

* * *

Actual Halloween things

Jaune: It's here, the worst day of the year!

Ruby: Jaune, are you ok?

Jaune: The worst day of the year, the worst day of the year, the- (he keeps going)

Pyrrha: He woke up exactly at midnight and walked into the corner with his bunny blanket repeating that.

Yang: How do you know that P-money?

Pyrrha: He woke up screaming. Still screaming as he calmly walked to said corner.

Nora: He even woke Renny up!

Ren: He woke the whole school up. That's why everyone is in our room.

(As Ren says, teachers and students were groggily in thier room or in the hallway walking around)

Glynda: *yawns* I knew this would happen, but I didn't expect it to be so loud that it would wake me.

Ozpin: I've heard from his family that whenever it is Halloween he gets like this for twenty four hours exactly before going to bed.

Sun: Is Beacon always like this? I can't get my beauty sleep.

Neptune: I'm glad actually.

Sun: Why dude?

Neptune: Nightmares.

Blake: At this age?

Sun: Let me guess.

Neptune: Water.

Sun: Right... Did you know-

Neptune: I know!... Ren has the style of water... leave me alone and don't you even try to get Ren to scare me!

Weiss: Afraid of water? But isn't your name-

Pyrrha: So, Jaune is going to scream in the corner for a whole twenty hours without rest or food?

Ozpin: More or less.

Pyrrha: Wouldn't that be, I dunno, bad for him?

Ozpin: That's putting it midly Miss Nikkos. However the effects show themselves tomorrow, I expect Jaune should be unable to function normally.

Weiss: Um, are we just going to ignore the fact we have to shout at each other since Jaune is a broken record?

Ren: Yes.

Nora: Eh, you should've seen leader when we went to a haunted house!

Ren: For kids. Under tens.

Nora: He was practically crying his eyes out, me and Ren-

Ren: Ren and I.

Nora: Were sitting in the back of the cart amd we saw Jaune holding onto P-money so tightly, she didn't know how to react as she was red as her hair!

Ren: So was Nora onto me... but only when the ghosts showed up.

Nora: Hey you said you wouldn't say anything! What a deviant scemer!

Ren: Wooooooo.

Nora: ACK GHOST!!! (does a triple backflip and lands into Ren's arms in a bridal position like a graceful... uh, duck, yeah duck!) Uh...hey.

Ren: Hi.

Nora: ...

Ren: ... You don't even know what deviant means do you?

Nora: I'll break the legs of all the witnesses.

Ren: ... Only if you promise not to use a whole bottle of maple syrup for your pancakes.

Nora: Aw man...

Weiss: Is this really the time to be-

Pyrrha: Well, I'm just going to get breakfast.

Yang: You sure P-money? I heard that there are spoooopy ghosts roaming the halls of Beacon.

Ruby: Oh I heard of it! One of Beacon's seven wonders out of seven.

Blake: Isn't it like, midnight? Why breakfast?

Pyrrha: Well, it's not Like I would be able to sleep anytime soon, so I might as well refresh myself early in the morning and go to bed early, it is the holidays so I should be alright.

Weiss: Would the cafeteria even be on?

Ozpin: I expected this to happen, so I had some staff wake up early to prepare for the meal.

Weiss: You didn't even try to stop Jaune from screami-

Ozpin: If I could, I would.

Glynda: I'm heading to bed, I'll use the earplugs afterall huh. OW!

(Glynda walks and faceplants the wall and falls backwards, knocked down)

Ozpin: This is why you need to bring your glasses with you...

(Ozpin sighs as he goes to lift up Glynda into a piggyback somehow)

Ozpin: Well kids, I'll leave you to your own devices. Ozpin, away!

(Ozpin jumps out the window)

Weiss: HUH?! (Weiss runs to said window to peer out and see no signs of Ozpin) But how?...

Fox: I'm heading off.

Yang: You was here?

Yastuhashi: Our whole team is here, except Velvet.

Coco: She says she can hear everything and yet she's sleeping like a baby. While the future thunder pillar does... what he does.

Weiss: Future thunder pillar?

Fox: Yeah no, thats coming in a future chapter.

Weiss: Hey tell me!

Yatsuhashi: Memory erase?

Fox: Memory erase.

(For those who don't know, Yatsu's semblance is to erase memories, he always gets his parents to take him to McDonalds thanks to it. It's canon, really it is!)

Coco: Well, since I'm not going to get any sleep anytime soon, Imma work on team CFVY's Halloween costumes!

Jaune: Ugh my head hurts...

Nora: Leader?

Pyrrha: I thought you was... yeah...

Jaune: Hey, uh, why is everyone in our room?

Ren: Wouldn't you like to know.

Jaune: So, oh it's midnight, what day is it today?

Nora: Halloween!

Jaune: Hallowhatnow?

Pyrrha: You don't, remember?

Coco: Yatsu...

Yatsuhashi: Yes?

Coco: What did I say about using your semblance without anyone's permission?

Yatsuhashi: It was a favour for everyone.

Coco: Still...

Fox: Wait, don't tell me, Coco are you going to do **that**?

Yatsuhashi: Oh, Coco come on. There is no need for **that**!

Coco: Oh I am so gonna do **that**.

Fox: Run Boris run!

Yatsuhashi: Uh, Coco. We're friends right?

Yang: I've never seen Yatsu so scared... or any emotion at all in fact.

Ruby: I've never seen Coco smile so... strangely, it's scary.

Fox: Alright now this, you want to see.

Yatsuhashi: Traitor!

Fox: Well, I don't have the semblance that erases memories.

Coco: I am gonna have fun with this.

Yatsuhashi: ...

Coco: Any last words?

Yatsuhashi: ... Fuck this shit I'm out.

(Yatsu jumps out of the same window Ozpin jumped out of and faceplants the floor, his aura protecred him but...)

Fox: He's knocked out isnt he?

Coco: Yatsu, this is the fifth goddamn floor.

Weiss: What an idiot... what's going on?

Yang: Hey, Coco. What is **that**?

Coco: Oh, I don't see anything.

Yang: No, I mean the thing you was going to do to Yatsu.

Coco: Oh, **that** thing. Yang, this isntfor Ruby's ears so come here.

Yang: Ok, I wanna hear this even more.

Coco: *Whispers while Ruby surrounds them trying to listen in*

Yang: O-oh... (Yang is currently blushing) Really?

Coco: Really. (Coco holds up a thumbs up while winking)

Ruby: What is it? What did Coco say?

Yang: Well...um, Coci said that...she wil, take away Yatsu's secret cookie supply, yeah!

Ruby: She will?! No wonder she didn't want to tell me! Is that why Yatsu ran away, to protect his stash?

Yang: Uh, yeah.

Ruby: Don't you even think about taking my cookies Coco!

Coco: Yeah yeah, well excuse me, I have to catch my prey.

Yang: And she's off!

* * *

Halloween costumes

RBY: Trick or treat!

Weiss: Trick...or, treat.

Ruby: No need to be shy Weiss! Besides you got a cute costume!

Weiss: Cute? I'm in a wolf costume! How can I be cute!?

(True to her word, Weiss is blushing as she is wearing a light grey fur dress with whiskers on her cheeks and a headband with wolf ears on them, her skirt is poofed up and shows her knees)

Weiss: If someone finds out I look like a faunus that would affect the company!

Blake: ...

Weiss: Um, not that I have anything against faunus.

(The door they had knocked on was JNPR's room, Jaune opens the door)

Jaune: Um, oh you guys going trick or treating too? Here's some candy, I got chocolates if you prefer that, don't worry Ruby I got some cookies for you.

Ruby: Thanks Jaune!

Yang: Pffft! What the heck are you supposed to be?!

Jaune: Well I'm glad you asked, I'm-

(Jaune twirls before making a pose)

Jaune: Sailor Moon!

Yang: Hahaha!

Blake: Why can't I tell what gender you are? Yoi have potential to be a trap my friend.

Weiss: He, he actually looks like her. That's scary...

Ruby: Yang that's rude!

Weiss: On second thouhts, I think I was lucky to be in this costume.

Blake: I kind of expected for Jaune to be alot more scared of... everything about today.

Yang: Memory erase remember?

Blake: Still...

Ruby: So, what is team JNPR dressed as? I'm Blossom from "The powerpuff girls"!

Weiss: I'm... the wolf from "Little red riding hood". Shut up don't laugh!

Jaune: I'm just standing here, what's wrong with your costume? Wait, give me a moment...my ears picked up that, your embarrased?

Weiss: Yeah...

Blake: I'm, Catwoman from "Batman", I lost a bet to Yang and here I am. The latex was so tight, if I wore panties, people would see.

Yang: Your going commando?

Blake: What about it?

Yang: Never thought you would even consider that.

Blake: My mind is an enigma, Yang.

Yang: Yep, I don't even know what your thinking about right now.

Jaune: So, why is there a "16" on Ruby's costume?

Yang: It's her birthday.

Jaune: Um.

Yang: I know...

Jaune: Anyway, Yang, what are you supposed to be? It looks kinda familar.

Yang: I knew you would get an idea of who I was! I'm the "Black cat skin" for D.Va from "Overwatch"!

Jaune: Oh I have that skin, I prefer the "Police officer skin" more though.

Blake: Black cat...

Yang: Purrfect for the occasion, eh?

Ruby: ...SO! Jaune, what's your team dressed up as anyway?

Jaune: Well, you already know what I am, hey guys! Team RWBY wants to see who your all dressed as!

(The rest of Jaune's team walk out of the dorm room, wearing their costumes)

Nora: I'm a big pancake!

(Nora jumps up and down, she is wearing a large pancake mascot like costume with a few holes for Nora's face and arms, there is a half melted rectangle piece of butter on the back and id smothered in maple syrup)

Yang: Wonder what gave it away.

Blake: A true mystery.

Weiss: A true idiot.

Ruby: Pyrrha, you did your hair!

Pyrrha: Not exactly, I usually just let it down or put it into a ponytail, I don't even know what this hairstyle is called but Jaune had to improvise as my character has short hair.

Ruby: Who are you anyway?

Pyrrha: I think Jaune says that she was one of his "waifus", he says I am Pyra from "Xenoblade Chronicles 2" I was surprised there was a character so similar to me!

Yang: Wait, you said Jaune improvised?

Pyrrha: Yes, Jaune did this lovely hairstyle for me, I think he called it a "fairytail braid", it's quite lovely.

Yang: Jaune, mind if i ask for your services one day?

Jaune: I'd rather not risk my life everytime I touch your hair. (Jaune laughs with a sweatdrop)

Yang: How are you so experianced with hair anyway?

Jaune: Seven sisters. Comparable to the seven deadly sins in my opinion.

Ruby: Tell me about it, and I only have wrath!

Yang: Hey!

Ruby: You'll never take me alive!

Yang: Too bad, I found your cookie stash!

Ruby: N-NANI?!

Yang: YOU THINK HIDING IT UNDER YOUR BED WAS A GOOD IDEA!?

(Yang dramatically points at Ruby while getting a cookie jar from...the void? I dunno)

Yang: YOU FOOL! UNDER THE BED IS THE MOST OBVIOUS PLACE TO FIND SECRET THINGS!

Ruby: HOW, HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND?! NOW MY COOKIES ARE!!!

Weiss: HOLY SHIT REN! You look so feminine!

Blake: Is, is that even Ren?

???: Whose Ren?

Weiss: That isn't Ren's voice, who are you?

Blake: Ah, sorry, you just look like our friend called Ren.

???: Oh, it's fine, I'm called Mayuri Shiima, but just call me Mayushii! I'm new in Beacon! Who are you two?

(Mayuri leans in close onto Weiss' hand and holds it to her chest, Mayuri is wearing a light blue one piece dress and wears a ppofy hat of the same colours basically her usual dress)

Ruby: Ah, so, if your not Ren. Where is he?

Yang: You think he is embarrased.

Mayushii: I lied, I do know who Ren is! He's out for now but we can all see him later!

Nora: Hey Mayushii, Mayushii! You're not gonna dress up?

Mayushii: It's ok Nova! I don't need to have a cosume if I can be with my friends!

(Team RWBY place their hands up to cover their eyes)

Blake: Too bright!

Weiss: So, cute!

Ruby: It can't be! Her normal face is on par with my puppy eyes!

Yang: Nova?

Mayushii: I give everyone nicknames based on their names, it sounds cute and its always fun!

Ruby: Oh oh, I'm called Ruby Rose, what would my nickname be?

(Mayuri assumes a thinkin pose as she puts her hand on her chin and rubs it, she suddenly clicks her fingers)

Mayushii: Hmm...Ruro! Your nuckname is Ruro, now that rolls off of the tongue quite nicely doesn't it?

Yang: Ok, what about Blake Belladonna?

Mayushii: How about...hm, this is a tough one! Beba! Beba sounds nice!

Yang: Beba, nice nice.

Blake: Yang, what are you trying to achieve by asking that?

Yang: Oh, nothing at all Beba. Speaking of which Beba, do you like fish or milk better?

Blake: ...

Yang: What? Cat got your tongue?

Ruby: Alright Mayushii, how do you come up with nicknames?

Nora: I can explain that! Behold, for Mayushii takes a bit of both of the first and last names of people and puts it together!

Mayushii: Tu tu ru! Admire me mortals!

Jaune: ...Hahahahahaha I just can't! I just can't!

Pyrrha: W-well. It is quite amusing...hehe.

Ruby: Wh-what are you guys laughing about?

Weiss: Your guess is as good as mine.

Blake: Same here.

Yang: Maybe Joker laughing gas got to them?

Nora: No no! It's just that you were completely fooled!

Weiss: What? Explain.

Jaune: Well, get this. Mayushii is actually Ren!

Mayushii/Ren: Yo, sup.

RWBY: ...WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!

Ren: I watched some videos with Jaune about doing a "trap voice" and I got good at it.

Sailor Moon/Usagi/Jaune: We also watched prank videos of genderbending.

Ruby: JAUNE SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL TOO?!

Weiss: They fooled me alright.

Blake: Understatement, of the fucking year.

Yang: Wha- but, I, uh...how? Since...

Ruby: Oh no we broke Yang!

Weiss: Get her to the medics!

Yang: ...I... need, healing.

Blake: So a tank needs some help? Do we have a healer?

Cardin: TIME FOR SOME CARNAGE JAUNEY BOY!!!

(Cardin looks around and stares the the two teams)

Cardin: Hey, have you seen Jaune, I wanna scare him, like, really bad... WITH MY CHAINSAW!!!

Sailor moon/Jaune: Uh, no. I think he went to the opposite side of the school, like, the farthest away from us as possible.

Weiss: Holy Oum you'd really think he is Sailor moon...

Mayushii/Ren: Yeah, I think Jaune-Jaune wants to stay away from people because everyone is dressed up. I hope he is ok

Blake: Boys are scary...

Cardin: I see... thanks cuties. Let's hang out sometime.

Yang: *WAKE ME UP INSIDE*

Ruby: *internal screaming*

(Cardin leaves at high speed in his Jason costume)

RWBY: ... Jaune, Ren... I'm scared of you guys...

Nora and Pyrrha: You get used to it. Even though we're still not.

* * *

**AND THAT'S A WRAP FELLAS!**

**Nothing much to really say other then this didn't go well at all!**

**But, I'll make it up to you next year, I didn't think that Halloween would come so quickly!**

**Bye little Arclings and see you next time.**


	11. A demon Slayer a demon and a hula skirt

**This is some author's notes!**

**This took sooooo damn long to do.**

**Too bad this is a pretty poorly written chapter in my opinion, this was the first time I written a chapter without any of the original material so please give me tips on how to write better ok.**

**I don't know why also, but I can't seem to access the "manage stories" option to upload the chapter after I was done, is this a thing only with me or was it a problom to other stories?**

**"You know what's funny and cool, the Japanese VA for Zenitsu is also the VA for Jaune in the rwby Japanese dub"**

**Woah I didn't know that! What a coincidence I guess ****Shimino-san plays alot more roles then I knew!**

**"Jaune Barf lamest character ever" Just so you know guest, I know we have different viewpoints but Jaune being lame has a certain relatable charm to it. Could just be me thought.**

**Anyway story start!**

* * *

"An Event Horizon...demons!" I called out "Jaune, take out your weapons."

"Oh, now, really?! I thought I was free from that hellish Event Horizon training! Let's get out of here instead, yeah that'sa much better idea isn't it-" Jaune tries to make a run for it but I hold him back by his hood.

"Jaune, don't you remember the basics? **Once people are within an Event Horizon, they cannot leave until the demon controlling the Event Horizon has been killed.**" I explain.

Truly, it is the basics of the basics, this fact is the main reason not much people know all that much about Event Horizons.

It's because they all died.

They couldn't escape.

When training, it is normal for the master to capture a demon who has access to an Event Horison grimm. However it isn't unheard of, if the demon becomes stronger and kills their captors.

We need to defeat the demon, now!

"Jaune, the best thing we can do now is either prepare for the demon's arrival. Rather then blindly attacking the demon-" I had a few plans in mind already.

"This noise!" Jaune yelped.

"This scent!" I yelled, quickly I threw Jaune as I still held onto his hood. I then flipped over various kong snakes while cutting it.

"Wow. Truly you are a demon slayer young one." A onibaba type demon.

Their neck is unguarded. A surreal battle position, I should expect some form of-

"Ren watch out!" Jaune pushed me out of the way with his shoulder "**Jaune style second form: counterstrike**!"

A flaming ball of heat and fire charged into Jaune's shield.

"Ah hot hot! What the hell is that?!" Jaune says.

"A wanyudo." I explain quickly "Their abilities vary, random almost so keep your ground."

"Um, so when will this fireball dissapear? It almost seems solid!" Jaune exclaims.

He's not as scared as he usually is... I wonder why?

"That _is_ the wanyudo." I explain "**Seventh form: piercing rain drop**!" I quickly stab the wanyudo out of the way.

"Grah! His weapon Onibaba, the boy'a weapon is nichirin!" The flaming ball spoke, revealing its red tinted skin, it looos like a man in his 60's.

"Yeah, kinda obvious. Demon slayer remember?" The snake onibaba deadpanned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jaune pointed at the wanyudo "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Jaune bradishes his arms to the snake onibaba "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"How rude! I have you know I am a well respected member of the Wanyudo type demons!" The wanyudo looked angry.

"Yeah." The snake onibaba joined in "You're on your way to getging an actual name soon, great..."

Did the snake onibaba just...diss him?

"Hey don't be sarcastic with me! You're not in a much better position then me, oh esteemed Snake Onibaba!" The wanyudo yelled at the snake onibaba.

Are they...fighting?

What?

"Oh shut up you senile fart! We have demon slayers to kill!" The snake onibaba yelled "If we miss our meal this time then it's on you!"

"So it's my fault now eh? Be quiet you old hag I tried sneaking up on them while theh were distracted with you!" The wanyudo charged in front of the snake onibaba and shouted right in her face.

"Jaune, you think they're an old married couple?" I asked.

Oh and by the way.

It seemed Jaune has not listened to me.

I am currently being dragged along my Jaune over the floor as he is running away.

"Great! While they are being idiots let's start preparing!" Jaune quickly says.

Preparing? I thought he just wanted to run away. My apologies Jaune it seems I have underestimated you.

"So Ren, what's the plan?" Jaune pants as he falls to the floor out of exhaustion.

"My aura still has not come back." I tell Jaune "So we need to finish them before they finish us."

"...I can hear your thoughts. I'm bait aren't I?" Jaune asks.

"Yes." I say blankly.

"Damn it!" Jaune yells "I'm going to die! I hate this plan! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!!!"

"Jaune, calm down." I can't tell if he's couragous at times or just afraid.

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M SO GOING TO DIE TODAY!!!" Jaune carries on his ranting "I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD!!!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" I ask, the scent of the demons are getting closer, we need to do this now or never Jaune.

"**I DUNNO, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! DRESS IN DRAG AND DO THE HULA?!**" Jaune cries.

* * *

"LUAOU!" Jaune yelled. He was wearing a makeshift hula skirt and a pink flower neclacke.

"...What?" The snake onibaba deadpanned. Guess what, I got Jaune to do it "Well, as long as they don't touch my kimono."

Jaune gets a ukulele from nowhere and starts playing, I get a djembe drum.

* * *

Jaune:

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat~

Eat my buddy Ren cause he's a little treat~

Come on down and dine~

On this tasty swine~

All you gotta bring is wine~

Ren:

Are you aching?

(yup yup yup)

For some bacon?

(yup yup yup)

I'm a big pig~

A really big juicy pig~

Both:

And you can be a big pig too!

* * *

"..." The two demons stared at us.

I don't know if they are impressed or dissapointed.

However, that was the plan.

Jaune dropped the ukelele and I dropped the drum, they both fell to the floor and broke. They were made in a few minuites afterall.

I got one of stormflower out and threw it towards the demons.

"What a sloppy move." The wanyudo commented as he quickly floated out of the way "Too off course."

"Is that so?" I reply. I start shooting the wanyudo and ran off to the side "Jaune, you deal with the snake onibaba."

"WHAT?!" Jaune yelled as he cowers in fear while holding his sword "THE STRONGER ONE?! BUT I'M WEAKER THEN YOU!!!"

"Jaune, calm down and fight. I have already assisted you." I reply calmly with.

The Stormflower I threw earlier stuck itself into the trunk of a tree, a tree with a rope attached to it and was broken by the blade.

I should thank Mr Urokodai the next time I see him, all those traps on the mountain have beaten me until I knew how they work.

Thus, an entire tree fell and swung at the unsuspecting onibaba.

"WHAT?!" Jaune yelled "You didn't tell me anything about a tree!"

"Jaune, to be simple, **I do not trust you**. No matter what type of skills you have, the overwhelming scent of fear that comes from you will always hold you back." I told Jaune.

That's a lie. I smell fear but I also smell something else. I smell power and experiamce from Jaune.

And honestly.

That smells as confusing as Nora's pancakes from scratch.

At this point I was quite far from Jaune, I have succsessfully split the wanyudo away from Jaune, now all I have to do is think of a way to beat it.

"I have put various traps within the forest, use them in order to defeat the demon." I ordered Jaune "I have thought of everything."

"HOW IS THAT HUMANLY POSSIBLE?!" Jaune yelled as I hear him take his sword out of his sheath "To set all of these traps so quickly and without my knowledge!"

And with that, we went our seperate ways.

I run past a few trees, using total concentrating breathing to leap over a large broken tree, a clean cut.

Must've been the tree Ruby had cut when she was frustrated with Weiss. Good, I'm where I need to be.

"Come back and face me! Or is running away all you demon slayers can do?" The wanyudo attempts to enrage me.

Even if my semblance cannot work right now, that was a pretty bad attempt.

"**Water breathing seventh form: piercing rain drop**!" I thrust the water infused blade quickly and randomly at the wanyudo, taking it by surprise as it narrowly dodges.

"Woah! That was dirty! If that's the case then I will fight dirty too!" The wanyudo rises up and out of my reach.

I can't allow myself to get hit at all costs. An attack without my aura can be fatal.

Doesn't help that an Event Horizon weakens aura.

"Hoooraaaaa!!!" The wanyudo released a great pressure.

A great aura.

"Sh-shit!" The aura the wanyudo had released was much stronger then what I had expected!

I can't breathe properly!

"Haha! How do you like that!" The wanyudo charged direcly at me.

Shit! It's using 'fear'!

Move dammit!

Move!

The demon had slammed against me, I was launched backwards as I myself had crashed into a tree.

The wanyudo was a little dazed after the kamikaze attack, yeah that's what I called it. So in turn the 'fear' the demon had instilled into me had dwindled a little.

This demon isn't very smart.

"**Water breathing first form: water surface slash**!" I attempted to slash it.

"Ugh! What the hell!?" The wanyudo flies back defensively "Why did I go against the water one?"

Truly this demon is a dumb one.

Now if I'm right...

"You better grit you're teeth demon slayer!" The wanyudo opened it's mouth wide "**Demon blood art:**"

What?!

"**-blood ball**!" The wanyudo shoots a dairly large perfect sphere of blood out of it's mouth which catches on fire.

"Shit-" I hold up the one Stormflower I have "**Water breathing first form: water surface slash**!"

I attempt to deflect the blood ball with the side of the blade as I was too close to dodge.

The sword cut right through the blood ball, doing nothing... Shit.

"ARGH!" The ball exploded when the side of the blade cut it, like a fragile ballon on the verge of being popped.

The blood which was akin to boiling water had just poured itself all over me. My mind is able to think properly however even without my semblance.

"Take this!" The wanyudo slammed against me once again, I wasn't able to block in time and dropped the other Stormflower as I landed against a tree.

My body isn't reacting, the pain doesn't allow me to move dammit! Not only that, the 'fear' is getting stronger and it's hard to breathe!

"How...do you, like that...eh." The demon, is panting?

Wait, he isn't on fire anymore...

"Heh. So your blood art made you vulnerable." I smirked as I got up. Still though that boiling hot blood is making it difficult.

"What?! How did you know?!" The demon cried out.

"I didn't." Truly an idiot "You really fell for the oldest trick in the book. Raw power is all you have."

"Grrr. Damn you!" The demon goes intoba rage "I can beat you still, you don't even have a weapon!"

"That is true." I reply with "However..."

The plan was in motion, a weak tree had fallen on top of the Wanyudo.

"What the hell!" The wanyudo is distracted, now is the time to grab Stormflower!

Now here was the plan, this place was where Weiss and Ruby nearly burnt down the entire forest, although nothing of notable changes happened, Weiss weakened the trees and killed a few with her fire dust.

I ran here by following the smell of burnt wood, a smell I'm all too familiar with. I was able to tell when and where the tree was going to fall, all I had to do was get the Wanyudo into place.

I took hold of Stormflower once again and started shooting at the flying head, it no longer had protection from the flames but it shook off the bullets with ease.

"Damn you demon slayer!" The wanyudo charged at me once again, I replied with no longer shooting and running directly at the demon.

The demon and I were gradually approaching each other, he was learning, looking at my arms to plan what I was going to do with the blade.

Too bad though.

"Guh!?!" The demon was more then surprised when I headbutt it instead "So hard!"

"Too late!" I headbutt the demon into a tree which bounced it back, I then twist by whole body around and cut the head of the wanyudo cleanly in half.

"**Such clear water-**" Were it's last words.

I then take a moment, glancing at the demon's vanishing head "Good thing I don't need total concentration breathing to have a hard skull. I drink milk to keep that strong."

I have a feeling I'm forgetting something.

"Yep, a glass of cold milk after a long steamy bath is truly the best." I mutter to myself.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! STAY AWAY!" I heard distant screaming.

"Oh yeah, Jaune." I then make a little coold down stretch and start causally jogging, why you may ask, simple.

I trust Jaune.

* * *

"Well. I never expected this to happen." The snake onibaba deadpanned.

"STAY AWAY STAY AWAY STAY STAY AWAY STAY AWAY!!!" I keep running in random directions, setting off traps to save myself from the demon!

"You know..." The snake onibaba started.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS?!" I screamed out to the world while setting off more traps.

"I'm just standing here." The snake onibaba said...WELL OF COURSE!

NO MATTER WHAT TRAP I USE THEY ALL MISS!!!

I'M GOING TO GET KILLED!

"All your traps are missing...badly, like really badly." The snake onibaba said "Just what kind of demon slayer are you?"

A tree long swings and misses the snake onibaba. By ten metres...

"SHUT UP! YOUR SCARY AND I'M PANICKING!" I yell as more traps are set of, to miss.

Drat that demon is good! To dodge all of those traps so easily! I'm sorry Ren I can't kill a demon as srong as this!

"...I've had just about enough of this. Your nonsense almost made me forget about my hunger." the demon told me.

Oh no, I don't even need to hear it's thoughts to know it's going to screw me over.

"The hunger that fuels me!" The demon screeched, a shrill screech rang my sensitive ears!

"Gah! What the hell?!" I can feel my legs trembing "I-I can't move my body!"

"Well of course you can't move! I used my **fear** on you!" The demon yelled triumphantly.

"F-fear? I'm always afraid!" Stall for time Jaune, you need to stall for time to save your life!

"You don't know what my fear is? What kind of person are you to not know at least that!?" The demon roared with... anger?

"All and everything living has an aura. It proves they have a soul." The demon explained "Humanity's goal is to protect each other and spread across the world, conquering it, thus, their aura protects them. Grimm, the beings who's sole purpose is to destroy humanity, their goal is to leave no traces or humanity, no trace of life or emotions are within grimm. Grimm naturally have no soul."

"Wh-where are you going with this?" I ask out of fear.

Dammit! All of my fear are in my knees! I can't even breath properly!

"So, what happens when a human, filled with the aura of life, turns on humanity? Joins with grimm in body, mind and **soul**? Well that aura never leaves, in fact it never leaves no matter what, even if someone hasn't unlocked aura, they still have it." The demon carried on "Well, as our bodies react to the lust to kill humans, as our bodies adapt to become a demon, so does our aura. **Our aura, rather then protects, attack.** Anti-human aura, aura made specifically to kill humans, rather then protect ourselves, we do not need aura that heals us."

"..." I still can't ant move! What in the world is broken skill?!

"**It's a simple context with a simple name. All demoms have it we control our own kind of aura. Our 'fear'****.**" The demon exclaimed.

"A-attack?" I ask meekly...I'm gonna die!

"Yes. Well, look at me rambling on. Not much use talking to a dead man!" The snakes within the snake onibaba's mouth extended...EXTENDED?!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" I jump out of the way out of fear.

"That's way too creepy! Way way too creepy!" I yell while running at high speeds "Damn it why do I have to deal with this?! What was even the point of me criss dressing! DAMN IT ALL!!!" I cry out to the world.

"...That demon slayer..." I heard the snake onibaba say quietly.

Oh...crud.

"A...dead end." This is the bottom of the hill where we got catapulted.

I have no where to run!

I quickly turn and press my back against the wall, drawing Crocea Mors...I'm shaking.

I'm shaking so much I can't hold my sword properly.

"Interesting." The snake onibaba drew nearer "He countered my fear, with his fear."

"Wh-what?" My voice is trembling. I can't stand properly, it's getting hard to breath!

"Tell me demon slayer. What is your name!?" The snake onibaba yells in a charismatic way.

"J-Jaune Arc!" I yell on habit "Student of Jigoro Kumajima!"

"..." The demon stops when hearing that name...double crud.

DAMN IT OLD MAN!

WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF LIKE THAT?!

I'M SO DEAD!!!

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!" The demon laughs.

"?!?!" I'm so confused right now.

"So your the student of the strongest demon slayer! Back in his glory days that beast would destroy 100 demons in 100 seconds!" The snake onibaba laughed, as if she was reminiscing an old memory "He was my greatest hero."

"Greatest, hero?" I asked, I can feel my brething calming down. Whatever 'fear' thing they did, it's been turned off or something.

"Yes. He saved my life. He saved all of my family for that matter. That lone wolf killed demons with dignity and kindness, a kindness a mother wolf would have when tending to her cubs." The snake demon muttered slowly, each word that came out, came out with great respect.

The demon carried on "Like a wolf, he was fierce, yet he was also compassionate. Unlike those hyenas who betrayed me!" She hissed. Metaphorically _and_ literlary.

"I was left behind! Abandoned! Betrayed by the one I should call a husband! That hyena laughed in joy while I was raveged and torn apart by a demon! I became a demon because he left me to die!" The snake onibaba ranted "That damn hyena took all of my belongings, my inheritance, my relationships and kept it all for another woman! Almost everyhing! Everything except a kimono I recieved from Jigoro Kumajima."

The demon's voice grew warmer "A long time ago. Who knows how long now? I was a small girl, I was left behind during a demon attack. I love floral patterns so I always wore a kimono with pictures of flowers sown onto it. One day, our village was attacked, simple enough. I was on the outskirts at the time, so I was one of the first targets. I was scared out of my life, my kimono got mostly destroyed."

"Gramps, saved your life. Would he do the same now?" I can tell, she won't kill me...oh thank Oum!

"No." The snake onibaba retracted her snakes and revealed slim grey limbs, fir some reason, she had a content smile "Demon slayers slay demons. Silly little hound, don't you know that much?"

"But...But your life is at stake here! If it was me, I would be scared out of my mind!" I yelled "If I can explain to the Demon slaying corps then maybe-"

"Stop, young hound." The snake onibaba says "I've already resolved my will to kill humans, steel your will to kill me. I've already gone passed the line that I can't cover."

"Your telling me, to kill you?" No way, but she is clearly sane!

"Kill me before I become what I was before I met you. Just another bloodthirsty demon. Please young hound." The snake onibaba held the tip of Crocea Mors over her throat.

"No, I-I can't! I'm too scared!" I said quickly "I've never killed anyone before, there is no way I can kill someone acting completely human! There's no-"

"Jaune." I heard a familiar voice "The hell is going on here?" He sounds tired.

"Ren?" I looked over past a tree, there was Ren with both of his weapons "W-wait! She's fine!"

"Little hound. Stop. I have no purprose to live, if the pup who lives under the guidance of the great wolf can kill me, at least I can die with dignity." The snake onibaba closed her eyes, her voiced trembled "Make it quick ok."

The demon, she's afraid of death! She's clearly afraid, scared of the fact she's telling me to kill her when she can easily kill me!

Why?!

"Jaune. She wants you to kill her. Letting her live means much more deaths, she knows this." Ren says.

"But-" I try to hold back my sword "She's like an caring old grandma to me! I know it's wierd, we've barely known each other but the way she talks about Gramps, she can't be a bad person!"

"Little hound. Please." The demon started crying "I don't care if it hurts, if I can die from your hands."

"This..." I spoke quietly before outbursting...what else could I do "This doesn't make any sense at all! I don't understand what your trying to do!"

Once again, my anger drowned out my fear.

"This can't happen! Why me of all people?! I can't even make any sense of what I am hearing, you want me to kill you? Stop being ridiclous, this is going way too fast!" Seriously what the heck!

"..." The snake onibaba stayed silent.

"What?" I look over to Ren, he's...expecting me to kill the demon.

"You can't just expect me to do this! I-" It just doesn't make any sense, the demon was trying to kill me a moment earlier, yet now she wants me to kill her.

All because I was connected to gramps, it doesn't feel real, it doesn't make sense at all!

Why?!

"Jaune shut up!" Ren shouted. I stopped, I never seen him so mad before in yhe short time I've known him. I'm not sure if aura blocks off emotion, but it seems when Ren has aura, he is alot more calm.

"Your trampling on the last wishes on the demon! She obviously regrets doing what she had to do as a demon even when she never wanted to become a demon jn the first place!" Ren yelled.

"Demons naturally have an instinct to kill humans, they are part Grimm! She can't help it!" I stayed silent as Ren carried on "She's afraid of what she is Jaune, she's holding on to the last bit of humanity she has to allow herself to be killed!"

"But-" If she holds on to humanity, she wouldn't hurt anyone right?

"Jaune, this is her choice, this is what she thinks she needs to do for redemtion. Let her die with dignity at the very least, **let her die human**." Ren spoke "It's too late for her, as much as I'd prefer not to kill demons, demons that were once human, I have to. I at least honor demons who regret their actions."

"I..." This isn't right, this just isn't right at all.

I may sound annoying, but seriously? We're just going to accept that she's already considered dead-

...The demon is crying.

I can hear it, she's so afraid. She's afraid of becoming something she isn't yet she's afraid of what she already is. She's scared out of her life.

"Jaune don't give in to fear!" Ren slapped his hands on my shoulders "Get it in your head, she wants to die by you hands!"

"..." I don't know what, but something just struck "Yes..."

"Then let it be swift." The snake onibaba said quietly "Damn, so in the end I wasn't worth anything more then another demon."

"What is your name?" I ask as I placed my shield to my waist "Please."

"Pft! As if I remember! Silly hound, just end me already." She is smiling "Now that I think about it...what _is_ my name?"

"I see." Why, just why "Hey, one last question, Ren?"

"Yes?" Ren looks up, he is in a certain position, a position that pays respect to the dead. His hands are clasped togeteher as if he is praying.

"I want to know...why aren't I crying?" I said softly "I know she is human, she poured out her soul to me, yet I feel nothing even when I'm about to kill her. I know it's wrong but, why don't I feel anything!? Am I less apathetic then a grimm, it doesn't feel like it and it scares me Ren, that's the selfish reason why I don't want to kill her!"

"Jaune. Buddy, I'll treat you to some pancakes later ok. I know it's hard." For better or worse, that was Ren's answer.

"Alright, here goes nothing. **Jaune style first form: slash**." I then I behead the demon.

Just like that, all it took was a single strike.

"**Jaune, ask the wolf if he remembers me ok.**" Those were the last words of the bleeding head.

The head and body vanished.

"..." I didn't know what to say, I just killed a woman.

"Jaune." Ren says suddenly.

"U-uh, yeah?" I was caught off guard.

"Let's head back to Beacon." Ren starts maintaining his weapon "Also, I need a change of clothes."

"Oh yeah-" I start to say, that's when I realise "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HALF NAKED?!"

"I couldn't help it. Turns out the wanyudo had a blood, it shredded my clothes." Ren says casually as he connects his two pistols into his waist, has no sleeves to store them.

"DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY, HOW DO WE GET YOU BACK TO THE BALLROOM WITH BASICALLY ONLY YOUR UNDERWEAR?!" I shout "LEARN SOME DECENCY MAN!"

"I'm ok with what I'm with."

"LOOK YOU CAN TAKE MY HOODIE JUST COVER UP!"

"Actually i feel quite comfortable like this. Breezy."

"DON'T SOUND LIKE A PERVERTED FLASHER!"

"Well, off we go!"

"HEY LISTEN TO ME! YOU NEED CLOTHES, LET ME LEND SOME!"

"To Beacon!"

"STOP SOUNDING SO SARCASTIC!!!"

* * *

**I always saw Ren as a kuudere.**

**Anyway that's a wrap fellas!**

**This chapter could've gone alot better, but since I'm heading back to the original material for a while updates may be a lottle quicker.**

**Also, I'm so ready for season two of 'Unordinary' you heard of it?**

**I suggest it and also #hairgelwastheseal**

**Who would've thought that the petition for no hairgel would cause the end of the hierarchy, only those who read Unordinary understand.**

**It's a webtoon by Uru-chan and i genuinly reccomend it, ah, I remember when there was only seven chapters...**

**So, should I make some sort of opening?**

**Weeb-san out!**


	12. School life however with lethal weapons

**First things first.**

**PENNY IS BACK!!!**

**IT TOOK A FEW VOLUMES BUT OUR BABY GIRL IS BACK NOW!!!**

**WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**"Ahem."**

**"Salutations my friends! Weeb-san is currently undergoing an incredible amount of happiness and cannot continue further."**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH** **PENNY!!!**

**"He wishes for consent onto writing a little side story for my friends in team JNPR, I hope I get a side chapter too someday..."**

**"As Weeb-san says, 'welcome to the new chapter my little Arclings'."**

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark." Ozpin spoke as if he went a while week without any coffee "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal)"

The teams have been going on forever...

Sitting down for two hours was ot the break I was expecting after forcing clothes on Ren. I had to cover him as he walked a bit too slowly and calmly then I would have liked.

"Lead by, Cardin Winchester." Ozpin carried on.

I remember that team, they seem to be pretty tough but have weapon that don't transform. But I don't think they like Ren very much because he kinda flashed them.

Anyway, crud. I'm up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikkos, Nora Valkarie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin spoke as...enthusiastically as possible, note, as possible.

I got into Beacon, I'm not sure I'm happy or very much afraid if they just keep demons in the back garden.

Nora laughed as she hugged Ren who had no idea what to do. At least she isn't nervous.

By the way, I may be or may not be using all of my willpower not to cry right now.

"Lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin says.

"..." I stay silent.

"WHAT?!" A shrill scream of a familiar ice queen can be heard throughout the hall "That coward?!"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin says with an amused smile.

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha taps my shoulder. I fall over withour making any movement or noise.

But, me? Are you kidding?!

"Like a doll!" Nora picks me up and skips away while I'm just as still as a statue.

"Well. At least Jaune seems light. Would've been hard to carry him if he was heavy." Ren follows behind with his hands in his pockets.

"Um, we're all just going to accept this?" Pyrrha looks around, no one says anything "Vale truly is a strange kindom..." Pyrrha mutters as she hurries along after her team.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin states "The four of you have recieved the white knight pieces, from this day forth you shall be known as..."

Way to create suspense I'llgive you that, but why not for any of the other teams?

"Team RWBY." Ozpin says "Led by Ruby Rose."

Did he do that on...

Weiss looks over in distressfor a moment, well, I could hear her thoughts screaming and assumed that.

I'm currently still shaking from the pressure, in the toilet mind you.

"I'm so proud of you!" I hear Yang yell as I hear Ruby flinch, she was probaly hugged by that hulk of a woman.

"Eh?" Yang turns her head in my general direction, she does not sound happy.

WAIT WHAT?! HOW?!

"What's wrong?" Ruby perks up.

"I dunno, I think someone just dissed me. Ah well, I'll get back at whoever done that later!" Yang says.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin looks at the screen.

"I should probably plan at least 200 ways to escape Yang...starting now." I say seriously.

* * *

Ah, what a beautiful morning. Yes, I'm at Beacon now, a glorious beggining to Weiss Schnee's first day-

(How does one do a loud whistle noise, oh well)

"Gyah!" I think I hit my head!

"Goooooooood Morning Team RWBY!" Oh, _her_.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" I call from the floor, seriously what is up with her? Who wakes up people with a whistle?

"Hehe, now that your awake we can officially begin our course of business!" The red nuisance said.

"Excuse me?" I need to know what's going on.

"Decorating!" I think, Yang says as she is holding an alarming large amount of junk.

"What?" I-

"We still have to unpack." Wai-

Many things have fallen out of Miss Belladonna's case.

"...and clean."

...This group-

"[Le whistle]" GAH what the heck?!

"ALL RIGHT!!! Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby are on their first mission! BANZAI!!!" Ruby yells.

"BANZAI!!!" The group of misfits turn slightly as they cheer, ugh so unprofessional!

"Ugh..." That was all that needed to be said "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hm?" Ruby turns towards me.

"Yeah." Yang chimes in "Sounds like-"

"**Wasshoi! Wasshoi! Wasshoi**!"

"Eh?" Ruby turns towards the door "That's Jaune's team."

* * *

Phew! I got a good night's rest, how lovely. I wonder if all of Vale's beds are like this, maybe it's just in Beacon though...

"YAAAHHHHOOOOO!!!" That's Nora's voice!

There is an incredibly loud crashing noise and I quickly leapt out of bed to grab Miló, is it an attack?!

"Hm, OH! Pyrrha's finally up! Your such a sleepyhead!" Nora laughed as.

As...

What in the...

The scene that lay before me was, an exxagerated action to say the least.

"IT'S FLYING IT'S FLYING!!!" Jaune was running around the room in circles, frantically climbing and jumping off of the beds and shelves.

"LET ME AT IT! LET ME AT IT! LET ME AT IT RENNY!!!" Nora is holding a colossal hammer and is attemting to struggle free from Ren's...flamboyant grasp.

Look, all I'm saying here is that no human is as flexible as Ren. Is he made of rubber or something?

"Oh, good morning Pyrrha. Do you mind swatting that cockroach chasing Jaune? I know itsit's rather early in the morning but I already let Nora try to swat it with her hammer once." Ren says calmly.

Calmly, right...is this normal in Vale? "..."

I honestly didn't know how to react.

"Now that I think about it. It was more of a 'charge directly at it with my whole body while being powered by Jaune' sort of swatting. A bit much." Ren tells Nora.

Um, I see...

"Don't be a sour puss Renny!" Nora tries to wriggle out "I gotta save Jaune-Jaune!"

"Pyrrha. I know it's alot to ask, but I can't hold Nora for long." Ren says with the same monotone voice.

R-right, I need to kill the cockroach.

I quickly snap out of my trance "O-oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit dazed is all."

My, what a way to start the day. At least I don't think I need to buy an alarm clock.

I toughen the grip on Miló and hastefully stab the cockroach after waiting for it to come in my general direction.

"Nice accuracy." Ren comments as he let's go of Nora whonis bouncing up and down excitidly.

"Are there any more? I wanna get them too, let me at them! Where are they! I wanna see blood!" Nora looks around frantically.

"We have to talk about your eagerness to cripple or kill your opponents." Ren tells Nora as he takes out our timetable and reads it while sitting on is bed "Human or faunus alike."

How...disturbing.

"Aw come on, it's just the legs!" Nora pouts.

"We have some time before our classes begin." Ren ignores Nora "We should start to properly unpack our items today."

"Ah, that sounds like a wonderful suggestion." I place Miló back onto the side, while I was observing Ren and Nora it seems Jaune already started unpacking.

"Hm?" Nora bounces beside Jaune "Hey hey leader! Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, this thing?" Jaune was unpacking until he reaches and gets a hold of a picture frame, he was looking at it in a daze before Nora talked to him.

"You was looking at it for quite a while." I chime in "Family?"

"Not exactly, but kinda." Jaune decides not to press on it any further as he places the small portrait on his desk next to the bed.

It contains an old man, smiling furously as the tiny man holds in a surprised black haired boy, and a younger Jaune who looks like he is being choked. They are all wearing the same yellow jacket, is it a jacket? It's defilently not made in Vale.

"Pyrrha." Ren energes from the...bathroom? "Your turn to use it."

He's drying his hair with a towl, since when?!

"Eh?" wait, did he go to the bathroom and take a shower while I was looking at the picture? I didn't even notice.

"Pyrrha?" Ren asks.

"Ah, yes. A shower sounds grand." Is it normal for people in Vale to take a shower so quickly?

Also, no shower scene for you! I need my privacy too you know.

"Wow. The showers in Vale are great!" I say to myself as I dry my hair with a hairdryer and a towl.

**Bu-bum**. Eh? A Mistralian (Japanese) drum? It came from the door...

"**Wasshoi! Wasshoi! Wasshoi!**" The cries of my teamates, including Ren, are quite audible.

I put on my school uniform and head out of the door after putting it up in a ponytail. Yet again, the scene that lay before me was one I cannot believe.

In the time of a quick five minute shower, all the walls were painted in a deep crimson, the floor has been replaced with tatami floorboards and the lights have been replaced by (Chinese) lanterns with ancient Mistralian written on the side.

The bookshelves, desks and practically everything jn the room have been changed from oak into a shining spruce.

...HOW?!

"Wh-what?" I stammer out, I didn't even hear anything!

"Ah, leader! There's a spider next to your feet!" Nora yells.

"HUH WHAT?!" Jaune jumps backwards quickly, seemingly on instinct...right towards me.

I reacted by catching him. The position was...suggestive. Bridal style to be honest.

Just keep your cool Pyrrha, keep your cool.

"Wh-where!?" Jaune looks around frantically.

"Pfthahaha!!" Nora holds her sides and points at Jaune and I "Renny, I can hear the wedding bells already!"

"Wh-what?!" I repeat, how can a group of people be so random!?

"Huh?! Nora you planned this!" Jaune cried out "Ren, tell her!"

"Tell her? I don't know when the wedding is." He chuckles a little at the antics "Pyrrha already looks like she's about to say 'I do'."

"Huh?" Jaune turns over to me.

I think I'm heating up, I can feel my face getting warmer!

"I-uh-what?" What am I saying?!

"Pyrrha!" Nora yells "Do you take Jaune as your husband?"

"Wh-wha?!" What the heck id going on?!

"Any objections?" Ren smirks as he polishes his guns "No? Then you may kiss the groom."

"H-huh?" I look over at Jaune who is lokking directly into my eyes! Are they really serious about this?!

This is going way too fast, way too fast!

Wait! I don't know how to proccess this!

Jaune promptly gets up and whacks both Nora and Ren on the head at the same time with his hands.

"Owie!" Nora holds her head "Heh, worth it though."

"Don't you dare encourage-" Jaune said quickly.

"Agreed." Ren closes his eyes as he carries on with polishing his guns before leaving it to his desk "Anyway, Pyrrha?"

"U-uh, yes?" They just changed the subject so suddenly!

"We decided to make a timetable of what the room should look like. We made it into a traditional home based off of Mistralian (Aisian) culture to make you feel at home. I personally quite like it." Ren explains.

"Yep!" Nora leaps onto Ren as he is sitting on his bed and leans on him, the covers on the pillow have Mistralian patterns on ot similar to traditional painings.

"Me, Renny, Jaune-Jaune and you are going to take turns in what the dorm will look like, it's my turn first tomorrow, then you, Jaune-Jaune's and then Renny's. After that we make a loop!"

"You mean to tell me you can just change the entire setting of the room?" I ask as I still can't believe this "Wouldn't that be quite a hassle?"

"Eh, we can handle it." Nora shrugs as she leans back and rolls over Ren to land on her feet as Ren sits straight up again.

"Think of it, as a workout with a purpose other then training." Ren says with a small smile "Plus, we will get chores such as cleaning done in the meantime."

Well, it does seem like a good training excersise. I think, it puts the muscles and precision to work but it doesn't help with combat.

"It's a fairly decent idea to do." I admit "But how do you prepare all this so quickly?"

"I'm good with my hands." Ren says simply "You don't have to if you don't want to Pyrrha."

"Uh..." That doesn't exactly answer anything.

"I'm powered up by sugar." Nora flexes her arms.

"I, see?" It would make sense if she already ate. Are we not going to adress the elephant in the room?

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!!!" That's, Weiss!

"Uh, t-to class!" Ruby yells.

My team peek our heads through the door to see Weiss run out of her dorm so see team RWBY one by one appear close behind.

"Class?" Jaune somehow sounds scared.

Ah right...but didn't Ren say we had a bit of time earlier?

"Wait, what are we all leaning on anyway-" I get my question answered as we all quickly fall down on top of Jaune.

"My back...again." Jaune wheezes out.

"Sorry..." I make a nervous smile as Jaune quickly recovers and chases after the girls.

And something about that sentence angers me for some reason...

Ah, snap out of it Pyrrha! We got to get to class before we-

"Uh..." I notice my team...are in the kitchen in the dorms, all staring at something "Guys, what are you doing? If we don't hurry up we will be late."

"Wait, Pyrrha. You don't know the trope?" Jaune asks, am I expected to know this?

"Uh. Yes?" I answer...how am I so bad at lying?!

Jaune gives me a deadpan stare "Uh-huh."

"Pyrrha! You don't even know about what we're doing?! How sheltered are you, oh you poor girl." Nora gasps in an overly enthusiastic way, making it sarcastic.

Sheltered? Oh no, is this a Vale thing?

"It's a universal thing Pyrrha." Ren explains calmly "You haven't been late to anything I'm guessing?"

"N-no." Their stares are so heavy! "I am always expected to be somehwere at a suitable time."

"I see, I will tell you then." Ren crosses his arms "Well you see...no matter what you are late for, there is one thing you must always do."

"Mhm, mhm!" Jaune and Nora both cross their arms like Ren and nod their heads at the same time.

"And, what is it we must do?" I ask. Is it some sort of trick to get to class on time?

My thoughts are interrupted as our toaster pops out four fresh toast.

"We run to school with toast in our mouth." Ren says while taking the pieces "So, what spread do you guys want?"

...What?

"Oh oh! I want strawberry jam!" Nora jumps up and down excitedly as Ren spreads the jam with a knife.

Th-their so calm, but class starts in two minutes! Move faster Ren!

"Hmm...nutella." Jaune says after striking a thinking pose, Ren follows though with the request.

Do I go with the flow? Complain? Ask questions? What do I do in this situation!?

"I'll use butter. Pyrrha, what about you?" Ren says casually.

"U-um." I flinch "Do you have avocado?"

"Hm, healthy. That's a good choice." Ren reaches into a fruit bowl, when did we fill that up?

Wait wait! Am I the only one seeing something wrong here?!

"Well, it's 8:58...we should hurry now." Ren places his buttered toast in his mouth.

"W-wait, we're not going to eat it?!" I ask alarmingly.

"Well we'll eat it on the way, we have to eat something right." Nora follows quickly, running with her arms behind her back.

"Wait Nora!" Jaune hurries after the two "The area 51 raid is next year!" Jaune gathers electricity in his palm.

"A-ah, don't forget about me!" I quickly place the avocado toast into my mouth as I rush past Nora and Jaune before I knew it.

Jaune placed his electric palm onto Nora, who promptly absorbed it, she picked up Jaune in bridal style.

WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!

Huh?

Jaune had picked me up and I was laying on top of him, I could see a piece of his toast on my right side.

Nora with her strengthened legs quickly caught us up with Ren and team RWBY. Ren hears Nora and slows down to jump on behind Nora and held on like a sloth as we passed a certainly surprised team RWBY.

"Gah! What in the world?!" Ruby cried out "I forgot about the trope!"

"We gotta do that next time!" Yang smirked "I challenge you, Nora!"

"...I didn't eat breakfast..." Blake muttered as she was eyeing the pieces of toast "You didn't eat either Weiss-"

Weiss continued to run with a piece of toast in her mouth. She looked over at Blake, her face gave of the impression she was asking Blake what was wrong.

"..." Blake looked at Weiss with a blank expression "Forget I said anything."

* * *

"Monsters!" Proffesor Port called out "Demons...prowlers of the night!"

I wonder if tanuki's ballsacks can really stretch up to ten aquare feet?

"Yes, the creatures of grimm go by many names. But I like to refer to them...AS PREY HAHA!!!" Proffesor Port...attampted to be charismatic.

I'll just stick to my book thank you very much.

"...Haha..." Well at least he can read the mood...if Yang somehow makes a book pun out of this then-

"Uh...and you shall too upon graduating upon this prestigous school." Proffesor Port carried on.

Most of the class was completely out of it, even Yang looked like she was about to pass out.

The only three who actually looked decently awake was Weiss, who was glaring at Ruby. Ren, who was polishing his weapons in the open and Pyrrha, who had a lovestruck impression over Jaune.

Wait, lovestruck? With that guy? I know I sound mean but...seriously? Am I missing some sort of secret baddass side or something?

Have you met Jaune? I know I'm starting to ramble, but in all of the time I have known him he has been scared, of everything! How can a guy like him even consider being a huntsman?

Sure, when he gets angry he can do decent, but that's only when someone is supporting him, I haven't seen him do any serious damage by himself.

Yet he's the leader, this cowardly mess of a huntsman was considered a better option then the champoin of Mistral, the sugar powered Nora and the gentle yet deadly Ren. Sure he is a bit durable, but all that skill he is missing...

"As I was saying, Vale, as well asthe other three kindoms, are safe havens in an otherwise trecherous world. Our planet is absolutelabsolutely teeming with creatures who would love nothing more then to tear you to pieces." Tell us something we don't know proffesor.

"And that's when we come in. Hunstmen, _huntresses_." He winked (?) at Yang.

Well that's going to be in the light novel Im writing.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask? Why the very world!" Proffesor Port's _extravagant _charisma never seems to amaze me.

"Hey-up!" Some guy said...a jokester or a teachers pet. I can't tell.

"That is what you are training to become. But first-" Don't tell me he is one of those types "-a story, about a young handsome man...me!" Yeah he's one of those types.

The reactions of the class was...less then varied, my teameates were more of the animated bunch.

Ruby was drawing audibly to Weiss, who looked like she was going to explode. Yang laughed at the reveal of the crudely drawn proffesor.

Said proffesor coughed to get their attention, I didn't listen to a word he said as I was reading 'I have no mouth yet I must scream' good book. (A real one too if you get the reference)

"A real huntsman must be honorable, a true hunstman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, wise and well educated." Proffesor Port was unaware of the white bomb he was setting off.

"Who of you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asks.

"I do sir!" That banshee like screech hurt, you would never think she can sing.

"If I may, both me and Jaune would like to attempt to live up to the title of huntsmen." Ren?

"Mmmhuh?" Jaune just woke up from a nap.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent!" Proffesor Port pointed to the cage holding a grimm.

...CAGE HOLDING A GRIMM?!

"HUH WHAT?!" Jaune cried out "But the risks! What if it breaks out? If we're fighting now wouldn't it attack the others? What about those who didn't bring weapons?" Jaune kept making questions in a stressed, cynical manner.

"Jaune, SHUT UP!" Weiss screeched as she glared at Jaune with more hate then with Ruby, I guess she is called the ice queen for a reason.

"Eek!" Jaune hid behind Ren "My ears are sensetive you know!"

"So, who will go first?" Ren asks as the mystery grimm bashed against the cage.

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**Short chapter I know, but a bunch of anime new just got released which I am pretty happy about!**

**See you next time fellas, Weeb-san out!**


	13. A side story about Pyrrha

**Hello, and welcome to-**

**OH MY GOD THEIR REMAKING 'DEEMO'!?!**

**IT'S GETTING AN ANIME TOO?!****I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!**

**"Sorry about Weeb-san. The entirety of 2019 and 2020 have been making huge updates and remakes of things it loves."**

**DEEMO!!! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG BUDDY!!!**

**"Hello again, dear readers! Sorry, I forgotton to introduce myself, I'm Pyrrha Nikkos, part of team JNPR."**

**DEEMO!!! ALICE!!! I'M GONNA CRY AGAIN DAMMIT!!!**

**"Now how did it go again? Ah yes, welcome to the new chapter little Arclings."**

**I WON'T SLEEP UNTIL I PERFECT THE M TRIO WHEN IT COMES OUT!!!**

**"Um, Weeb-san. Not to be rude or anything but I don't understand half of the game references you are making."**

**DEEMO!!!**

**"You've been like this for three weeks..."**

**HEY JAUNE HAS BEEN EXCITED TOO!**

**"Well yeah, but Jaune's different..."**

**NOW THEY'RE MAKING DEEMO 2?! HOLY-**

**"WAIT REALLY?!"**

**Eh, I thought you didn't know what Deemo is?**

**"W-well, Jaune has shown me a thing or two about it."**

**Did you cry?**

**"Wha-"**

**Did. You. Cry?**

**"...Yes..."**

**Thank you.**

* * *

"HEEEEEYYYYYY!!!" Nora yelled at the top of her lungs "PYYYYYYRRRRRAAAAA!!!"

"NORA WE ARE ALL IN THE SAME ROOM!" Ren yells, not out of anger but Nora wouldn't hear him otherwise.

"OK!!!" Nora continues to yell.

"GAAAHHH!!!" Jaune gets startled and makes a exaggerated karate stance, he was sleeping "Are we being attacked?! Ambushed?!"

Just a normal day in team JNPR's dorm.

Ren once again calms down Jaune and the two decide to go and start their daily breathing training.

"Girls night out?" Nora asks.

"I would prefer a girls night _in_ actually." Pyrrha replies "Not to be mean or anything but the last time we went out...it was a little-"

"Amazing?!" Nora looks giddy with sparkling eyes.

"Eventful." Pyrrha deadpans.

"Aw, party pooper." Nora gets down on her spirits "Oh! But about what I was going to ask you!"

As quickly as her spirit's are down are as quickly as they get back up.

"Yes, is there anything you would like to know?" Pyrrha tilts her head slightly.

"Yeah, just. Why do you act the way you do?" Nora jumps up and starts up one of Jaune's video games 'Super Bash Sisters Ultimate' to be in fact.

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asks as she grabs a controller.

"Well, most rich or powerful people are snobby, like in Jaune-Jaune's manga. Not only that, some people we know were like that once." Nora chooses 'Queen Edede, the Queen of planet poptart' as her character.

"So what your asking is-" Pyrrha begins.

"Why aren't you like Weiss? I've seen a few people from Mistral and they aren't giving me a good impression." Nora says "I would of thrown you out the window if you was anything like her."

"That's a joke, right?" Pyrrha asks as she picks 'Soft Snake', she was rather good at the whole placing traps thing.

"Yep!" Nora says "I would've broken your legs and _then_ thrown you out the window."

"**That's good, never do things half-baked**." Pyrrha smiles "That's the words someone important told me." Pyrrha says as she accepts Nora's...bloody side.

"Oh, who is this person?" Nora smiles "Ah! How did you get so good! Where did that C4 come from?! AAHH the bazooka!" She quickly got distracted.

"Well, I did say to never do anything half baked. Ah, the morals and mermories with that man. He taught me so many things..."

Pyrrha doesn't mumble anymore, Nora seems too focused on the game, however she started to remember.

To remember why her favourite animal is a snake. Yes random, but for a good reason.

He wasn't a very nice looking man, or at least that was what he thought of himself.

A camo green jacket and roughed up dark blue jeans that have seen enough battles. Black trainers and a shining bald head made him stand out from the crowd, a strange fasion choice but somehow worked.

He wasn't nice looking and wasn't nice either. At the start at least.

He glared at the people who had dared to look at him with dirty looks as they shiffled away from his path.

He didn't ask for it, but got whatever he wanted anyway. So same old drill, they get the money, he gets it back later.

He walks up to an apartment entrance 'Welcome to Dandy Doors! The best apartments in Mistral, cheap and clean that open their doors to anyone!' and glared around.

"Fourth floor, number sixteen." He reminded himself as he traveled up the stairs, eventually he had gottont to where he needed to be.

A simple get in and get out job, wouldn't take five minutes. He grabbed the door, it broke instantly due to all the rot and dropped the broken handle to the floor as the door creaked open.

"Oi Nikkos." He said grimly "The money you borrowed. Hand it over."

There is a dark silhouette in the room, the lights aren't on and the air conditioning is off despite the hot day.

Ragged and dirty, alone and dusty, this is Pyrrha Nikkos in her family home playing with a stuffed old pony she found in the local trash dump.

She had no shoes and walked barefoot, she only wore a long dirty top, ripped and shredded.

The man makes a sinister look at Pyrrha as he stroms up, crouches down and grabs her head.

"Your ma." He says in a commanding tone "Where is she?"

Rather then shiver in fear, she looks up to think, being as dense as a Jaune, Pyrrha tells the man as if it's no big deal.

"Hmmm..." her face lights up with a realization "Maybe she's at the new pachinko store. She's always there when she has money to spend."

(A pachinko is a japanese, or in this case Mistralian gambling slot machine, they resemble an arcade machine)

"..." The man stares at Pyrrha for a moment "Fine. Then I'll wait here a moment."

"Okay!" Pyrrha for some reason, looks as happy as always. She struts over to a small cardboard box and picks up a snake to hand it over to the man.

"Here mister. You'll be Mr Snake." Pyrrha says.

"..." The man looks at the stuffed animal, he has the look of 'seriously?' on his face.

Pyrrha sits facing the man and the snake he is now holding and moves her pony around "Hello Mr Snake. Nice weather today, right?"

"..." The man continues to have a blank stare, however one can take one look at him to know he is thinking 'what the fuck'.

"Eh? What's wrong, are you feeling ill?" Pyrrha asks with a smile.

The man takes a moment before he starts playing with the snake "Yeah, I just lots of things going on."

"Ehh? Is that so...Pony is sad that Mr Snake is not feeling well." Pyrrha moves her stufed aninal closer to the man's "Pony will defilently give you lots of massages so that Mr Snake feels better."

"Snakes got no bones." The man said.

Pyrrha glares at the man.

"Uh, I mean..._I _got no bones." The man said quickly in a gruff voice "Doing a massage wouldn't do anything."

"Hey, can't say anything unless we try!" Pyrrha smiles "Turn around."

The man sighs as he turns over his stuffed animal "Fine."

"Yay!" Pyrrha cheered.

* * *

It was a fairly intense match between Nora and Pyrrha, despite all the traps Pyrrha can use, Nora finds out new ways to counter all the projectiles, yet Pyrrha wins by one stock.

"Aw!!!" Nora whines "I lost again!? I have to practice with Renny more!"

"It's alright." Pyrrha says "I am mainly a projectile user, if I get in close you would almost instantly deal 100% every time with those spirits equipped."

"Yeah yeah." Nora says after turning off the gaming console "Hey, it's almost lunch, it's the weekend today so let's go out to eat rather then the same old school food."

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha says "We can meet the guys after we eat, I know a good place."

"Oh you do?" Nora bounces towards Pyrrha.

"Yep, I know all the best places a tourist can eat." Pyrrha smiles.

"But we live here." Nora giggles "Ah silly Pyrrha, let's head out before the lunch rush!"

"Yes, of course." Pyrrha says as she quickly makes a diguise, fake glasses and braided hair over her shoulder with a black beanie over her head.

* * *

"TCH!" The man grunted angrily "Woman never came back. I'll come again."

The man rises from the ground and kicks open the door.

"Mister!" Pyrrha runs up behind him beaming "I had so much fun today! Thank you for playing with me!"

"Such a genuine thanks. **That's good, you should never do things half baked**." I'll come and play with you again, lil' girl." he leaves with a small smirk.

The next day, the man returns in a similar way, he is wearing a tan coloured tracksuit with green patches and a white shirt underneath.

"Gone again huh. Your ma." The man said slowly.

Pyrrha peeks aound the corner, upon realising it was someone she knew, she quickly ran towards the man, holding the stuffed pony.

"Ma wanted to go see the horse races today. Pyrrha wanted to go too." Pyrrha spoke in third person.

"Hm, go where?" the man asked.

"Well-" Pyrrha was interrupted by the loud grumbling of her own belly, she looks down slightly with a blush on her face.

"..." The man looks at Pyrrha before picking her up by her shirt "Sorry kid. But it's well past the due date for your Ma's debt. **I'm gonna have to kidnap you to teach her a lesson**."

"..." Pyrrha stares at the man blankly, not understanding half of the words he had just said.

"And, I'll also teach you something." The man walks out of the house while holding her.

"And what is that mister?" Pyrrha asks.

"A very sacred ritual passed down form generation to generation. Called _table manners_. Let's see if you can handle what's dished out?" The man smirks.

One trip to the local ramen store later...

The two were earting to their heats content, the man then spoke in an uncertain tone.

"Is it...good?" the man asked with a bit of fear sensed.

Pyrrha hasn't seemed to have heard as she was eating noisily.

"..." the man looked at Pyrrha "Eating so heartily, **good, we shouldn't do anything half baked**, even eating and thanking the shopkeep after we eat shouldn't be half baked."

The man lends the younger looking shopkeep (yes the one we know and love) the bowls after their done while also leaving a hefty tip of 40 lien.

They both leave the store and puff out their stomachs, both saying in perfect sync:

"Phew! Good eating!" Pyrrha couldn't speak properly, she was too satisfied to care.

"Phew...Good eating." A familar trait shared with the man.

"Hey, you there." A Mistralian police officer alongside their partner "Can we have a little chat?"

The man looks at the police officer, then he looks at Pyrrha, still barefoot and still in the same rags as ever.

Then he realises "Shit. I look like..."

"Hey! He's getting away!" The police man yells, chasing after the man.

"Don't lose him!" His partner called after the man.

As for said man, he's currently holding Pyrrha over his shoulder while running at inhuman speeds.

"Nigerundayo! Pyrrha!" The man called out.

The two ran until they had lost the cops, conveniently right by Pyrrha's apartment.

"Ahahaha! That game of tag was so fun!" Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle. A naive child.

"Haaa..." The man sighed "I'm beat. Let's stop this kidnapping business, I'm out."

The man turns to leave, knowing Pyrrha won't follow him.

"I had so much fun today too mister! Come 'kidnap' me another time 'kay!" Pyrrha waved goodbye.

* * *

Pyrrha and Nora were the colourful duo wondering the streets of Vale, the majority of people were actually civillians who didn't have their aura unlocked so avoided huntsmen and huntresses as they can as easily cause as much havoc as the grimm.

And, as much had proven to be true...

"Hey! Shopkeep, hand us some free drinks would you?" A boy in clad turquoise armour crashed down onto a seat. His sleek gelled hair of the same colour was shining, but not from sweat, the gell if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Be a pal, we just got back from grimm extermination. A real workout! I'm boiling!" A girl in a purple tightsuit fanned herself dramatically, showing off her tanned skin and cleavage. The tightsuit itself had a large metal zipper going through the back of it, leading downwards.

"..." Pyrrha had a small flashback to when she had simply ignored Velvet's condition when Cardin had bullied her.

She wouldn't allow anything like that to happen like that, if she wanted to stop something, she will do it with force, not grit and force to ignore it.

After all, can't do things half baked.

"Hey, Nora." Pyrrha looked over at Nora and gained her attention.

"No?" Nora deadpanned before resuming her cheerful self "Just kidding! What is it Pyrrha?"

"Don't break anyone's legs." Pyrrha had a small smirk spread across her face.

"Aw pooey." Nora pouted.

Pyrrha had once again turned to the two who were harrasing the shopkeep, Her and Nora were eating away at the fried fish by the docks before the two new fighters had barged in.

"Well..." Pyrrha said loudly on purpose.

The tanned girl glared at Pyrrha "What?" She hissed.

"If your so warm..." Pyrrha's smile grew larger "Then shouldn't you strip some clothes off?"

Pyrrha had used her polarity to pull down the zipper on the tanned girl's tightsuit. The girl had looked distressed, her partner grabbed for some tissues to cover a deadly nosebleed, Nora couldn't stop giggling while Pyrrha...

"Ara ara~ How kinky, going commando." Was this how Pyrrha acted? No of course not.

"These types of characters always get a reaction off of they guys in Jaune's manga, I wonder if I pulled it off right?" Pyrrha wondered.

Oh and before I forget, turns out the tanned girl had no underwear of any kind.

"Y-you! What did you do?!" The tanned girl drew her weapon.

"Nora." Pyrrha commanded.

"Already ahead of you." Nora saluted, before the two girls in team JNPR sprinted out of the door.

"Nigerundayo!" Pyrrha yelled "Hahaha, this brings back memories!"

"You finally let loose Pyrrha! No more of that stuffy overly kind business!" Nora laughed alongside Pyrrha, but for different reasons.

* * *

"So, you want to be a huntress." The man sat cross legged as he listened to Pyrrha.

"Yeah!" Pyrrha's eyes sparkled "I have an aura, a semblance and I have my magical girl pose ready!"

"Magical girl pose?" The man asked.

"Yeah! I once saw it in a TV through the glass of one of those really tall buildings! Huntresses-in-training have to be ready to fight grimm at all times, even at school! So they transform from their school clothes into their combat uniforms!" Pyrrha declared.

"Let me guess, there was a talking cat." The man stared at Pyrrha's geekiness.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Pyrrha jumped up and down in excitement "You know it?"

"The moon sailor right?" The man was surprised he even knew about this topic "I'm pretty sure the characters are named after planets."

"Yeah yeah!" Pyrrha laughed.

"I see." The man closed his eyes for a moment "What is your semblance anyway?"

"Um, po...pol...politics!" Pyrrha forced out.

"Politics?" The man had the signature face of 'what the fuck' as usual.

"Um. I can move stuff?" Pyrrha strikes a thinking pose one would expect Weiss to use "Only metal things though."

"Oh, polarity." The man said "That's pretty broken, what are you? The heroine of an anime?"

"Yeah! That's it, pol...pol...p-"

"You can't say polarity?" The man looked a little amazed "What kind of things do they teach you at school?"

"Scwool?" Pyrrha repeated confused.

The man sighed "You didn't go to school...figures." The man crossed his arms and stayed silent.

"Mister? What are you thinking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, I just need to do something. I'll leave early today-" The man began.

"WHAAAAT?!" Pyrrha yelled "BUT I LIKE YOUR VISITS! ARE YOU LEAVING ME TOO?!"

The man started waving his arms, flustered "What? No, no. I just need to leave early today, I'll come early tommorow."

"R-really mister?" Pyrrha hugged the man who had no idea what to do "You're not going to stop being my friend?"

"Uh, yeah yeah. I'm still your friend, just...please stop hugging me, I gotta go." The man spoke quickly "Bye."

"You gotta promise to come early ok!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Yeah I get it kid, geez. You really aren't doing this half baked." The man left.

"Ok!" Pyrrha started to smile again "I'll be waiting!"

The next day...early, of course.

"Hm..." The man looked at his handiwork "With this look, the cops won't be hot on my trail anymore."

Pyrrha was no longer covered in dirt, her shin was shiny and smooth, her hair was silky and done in double braids. Instead of rags, Pyrrha now wore a Mistralian kindergarten uniform with a yellow hat of course. Pyrrha was more then please to have white socks-

"So white! Like snow!"

-as well as black shoes-

"Wow! It's so shiny mister! I can see myself!"

-as evident with her words.

"Like it? It was why I left early yesterday, also pulled some strings...wanna head out?" The man chuckled to himself.

"Oh!" Pyrrha was glowing... "Where are you 'kidnapping' me today mister?"

"You like ponies?" The man asked.

"I love ponies!" Pyrrha glowed so bright the man now wore shades...wait he just put it on, never mind.

"Let's go then." The man said while brandishing two tickets.

* * *

"Get back here!" Pyrrha and Nora were still being chased by the two mystery students.

"Once I get my hands on you! I swear I'll-" The tanned girl still had quite the bit of steam in her.

"Keep it PG!" Nora yelled "Pyrrha can't be exposed to such things yet!"

"I'm not even gonna bother..." The guy who was with the tanned girl had his feet up, he decided it wasn't worth it when both opponents outsped his partner who chased them.

He had given the shopkeep the money for a soda after apologising and went to a neaby stand for popcorn. He seemed nice enough, but just needed some food.

"Wonder when she'll tire out." The boy muttered as he started eating.

* * *

The man and Pyrrha are in the gift shop of the zoo, the man talls to Pyrrha as she looks for something to buy.

"How was it?" The man asked, he took out a smoke out of habit "..." he threw away the whole pack into a nearby lion bin.

"It was so amazing! I never saw so many cats before! They were so big!" Pyrrha grinned widely.

"I see." The man smiled. The man bought Pyrrha a keychain with the mascot of the zoo, a cartoon-like snake, and then they both left the gift shop hand by hand.

"-and my forty third favourite attraction was the penguins, the way they waddled around is so cute!" Pyrrha told the man.

"Glad you liked it." The man replied.

"Ahaha, it really was." Pyrrha looked down suddenly "But if I go home late like this, ma might get mad."

"The plan is to make the woman worried anyway. Then I'll have a proper chat with her." The man grunted "The money she borrowed is more then enough to get you clothes..."

The man sighed silently as he walked on, he was by an intersection, one of the exits led to the river. He was well familiar in the shady street he was in, so it would be better to head to the riv-

"!?!" The man saw a woman.

The woman had short dark red hair in a bob cut, her emerald like eyes hid behind a pair of tinted sunglasses. She clung against a man in a suit, he looks like he is well off.

The red haired woman wore a black dress, it looks expensive, she has a pearl bracelet and a gold chain necklace with a gem in the middle.

_"Please lend me some lien! it's urgent!" the woman called out._

_"Finally giving the kid what she needs?" The man lent the red haired woman an envelope "It's the same amount you borrowed last time."_

_"Thank you, thank you! I was sure you would ignore me!" the woman hurried out of the room._

"..." The man put two and two together "You know what kid, let's head to the river."

The man made sure Pyrrha didn't see her...

"It's a bit of a detour, but the view is quite nice." The man smiled at Pyrrha "I'll give you a piggyback if you want."

"That sounds grand mister!" Pyrrha eagerly spoke.

"Yeah. That does."

* * *

**And part 1 to Pyrrha's side story is complete everyone!**

**Man this had been a hard chapter to write, it wasn't like it was hard to do the chapter itself, but all the chapters I'm working on at the same time?**

**I'm just glad I met the deadline!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading so far and being patient, Weeb-san out!**


	14. Christmas special

**My schedule was a rough one. I barely even updated during November too.**

**Ah well, I was juggling speedrunning Pokemon Shield, writing a bunch of chapters while also marathoning a bunch of anime.**

**Enough ranting, hey, how's the new volume going for everyone? Oh and it's been announced the Shield hero season 2 is coming out in 2021, a whole year away.**

* * *

Jaune: IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!

Ruby: YAY!!!

Jaune: NOOOOO!!!

Ruby: EHHHH!?!

Jaune: I hate Christmas!

Ruby: What?! Why?! Christmas is the best! All the presents, joy, happiness, food and those limited edition cookies!

Jaune: But what about all the stress about buying presents, getting all the decorations up, is the Christmas dinner cooked properly?

Ruby: But Christmas!

Jaune: Christmas is more scarier then Halloween and that's final!

Ruby: Whaaaat?!

Cardin: YAAAAAA!!!

Ruby: WHAT?!

Jaune: WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!

Cardin: WELCOME TO THE COWARDLY GRIMM SLAYER RADIO!!! CHRISTMAS EDITION!!!

* * *

**Snow**

Jaune: It's snowing! It's snowing so much!

Ruby: Aw yeah! I wanna make snow angels!

Weiss: Ruby, you know there us a high chance of you getting a cold if you do that.

Yang: Don't be a party pooper Weiss. Afterall, your the ice queen here, you should be happy for a chance like this.

Weiss: People have died from a simple cold you know! I don't want to take any chances.

Pyrrha: Jaune, look. I made a snow bunny!

Weiss: ...

Jaune: Oh, that's pretty cute Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: It's the first time I ever played with snow. I was usually training for a Christmas tournament around this time.

Jaune: Your first time?! Your snow bunny looks like a perfect sculpture!

Pyrrha: Ehehe...

Ruby: Um, Weiss?

Pyrrha: Hm? What's wrong with Weiss-

Weiss: OMIGOSH THAT BUNNY IS SO CUTE!

Jaune: WAH!!!

Blake: Is Weiss...making afterimages.

Yang: All of them inspecting the rabbit too. Man P-money, you won against the ice queen with snow.

Weiss: I wanna keep it! I wanna put it in the dorm!

Ruby: Weiss wait! It'll melt!

Weiss: WHAT?! Then what am I supposed to do?!

Ruby: U-uh, put it in the freezer!

Weiss: On it!

Yang: Wow, she's gone faster then Ruby when she sees cookies.

Blake: Eh, they are about the same.

Yang: Wanna put that to the test?

Blake: 20 lien.

Yang: 25 lien.

Blake: Your on.

Yang: Heh. Hey Ruby!

Ruby: Hm?

Yang: Weiss is gonna take cookies for your stash to decorate the bunny!

Ruby: _Godspeed_.

Yang: And their off!

* * *

**Getting off topic quickly** (For mature readers by the way)

Blake: This isn't fair, Weiss got a headstart.

Jaune: 40 lien Weiss gets back first.

Yang: Woah buddy. That confident?

Pyrrha: 40 lien Ruby gets back first.

Yang: P-money is in on this too? Sweet!

Blake: Don't interrupt. You'll get shocked if you get imbetween their sparks.

Yang: Holy shit I can't tell if that's real or not.

Blake: Eh probably. That competitiveness...makes me think of something.

Yang: What's that?

Blake: A knight and a spartan, from different kingdoms who are at war, they fight and kill each other's people. Until a landslife happens and the two are trapped in the pit.

Yang: So a book?

Blake: Yes, I'm a novelist. Anyway, as they escape, they accidentally head into a third kindom and are forced to share a room together as the climate is freezing and they are low on provisions.

Yang: A novelist eh? I would ask for a pen name but-

Blake: Because of the frost, the knight and the spartan share bedsheets, cuddling together as they soon give into sexual frustrations they kept resisting in the cave. The touch of each other triggering pent up rough sex as they insult each other as the knight pushes down the spartan and-

Yang: -your like to write porn with plot don't you?

Blake: Plot with porn.

Yang: Well I have seen hentai with more character development then some anime.

Blake: You watch hentai?

Yang: Hey now, anime in the streets, hentai in the sheets.

Jaune: LALALALALALA PYRRHA AND I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALA!!!

Pyrrha: Jaune. Why are you covering my ears, ah wait, I can't hear you even if I answer. I'm sorry.

Yang: Oh shit I forgot about them!

* * *

**Mistletoe mayhem**

Nora: Renny!

Ren: Yes?

Nora: Look up!

Ren: Nora, I don't have to look up to know that's a mistletoe. You do the same thing every year-

Nora: Shut up Ren.

(Nora smooches Ren on the cheek before taking off the headband)

Nora: I'm the one that's supposed to be chatty. Don't take my role silly boy!

Jaune: S-so bold.

Pyrrha: T-truly. I'm not sure if Nora shameless or admirable.

Jaune: Admirable?

Pyrrha: Um! The fact that Nora uh, was so casual about kissing someone! I would be embarrased if I did that!

Jaune: You have a crush? Who?

Pyrrha: UM!

Nora: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Pyrrha: NORA!

Jaune: K-kiss...

Ren: I have the camera.

Pyrrha: REN!

Jaune: Uhhh...

Nora: I think we broke the leader! I know what will snap the unconsious bolde princess out of it! Ren!

Ren: On it.

(Ren somehow fishes out fishing rod out of his pocket, get it?)

Pyrrha: How is that even possible?!

Nora: Hey Pyr~ Look at what's over Jaune-Jaune's head.

Pyrrha: Ren! When did you add the mistletoe to the fishing rod?!

Nora: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Pyrrha: Nora shut up!

Ren: Pyrrha, you know the rules.

Pyrrha: U-ugh.

Ren: Do you?

Pyrrha: Yeah...yes, I do know. But can't you make an exception?

Jaune: Y-Y-you don't have to if you don't want to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Jaune?

Nora: Oh no! Leader is sad!

Pyrrha: Sad?! Why?!

Ren: ...How dense.

Nora: I can tell you! Someone hurt the leader's feelings!

Pyrrha: I swear I'll track this person down! Nora, tell me who hurt Jaune!

Nora: Well...it's a bit hard to say this but-

Ren: Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikkos hurt Jaune.

Nora: Blunt!

Pyrrha: Thank you! I'll swear I will smack some sense into Pyrrha Nik...

Nora: Now she gets it.

Pyrrha: What?! How did I hurt Jaune?

Ren: You were so determined not to kiss Jaune. He thinks you hate him.

Pyrrha: But I don't hate Jaune!

Ren: Then kiss him.

Pyrrha: LIE REN, I SEE THAT SMIRK!!!

Nora: Jaune-Jaune, don't worry about big mean Pyrrha, there are lots of fish in the sea. Oh your hair is so fluffy, I wanna pet it later!

Pyrrha: Wh-wha? But, but!

Ren: If you don't hate him then do what you have to do, my arms are quite tired from holding up the mistletoe.

Pyrrha: ...Alright alright!

(Pyrrha quickly pecks Jaune on the cheek before scrambing away, crouching down in a corner)

Nora: YES!!! Arkos is sailing!

Ren: The results of our hard work are satisfactory.

Jaune: No way...I just got...

Ren: And she broke him.

Pyrrha: I k...I just kiss...I just...

Nora: And he broke her.

Ren and Nora: Well, at least there is progress.

* * *

**Christmas dinner**

Jaune: ...

Ren: Jaune, it won't hurt you.

Jaune: Turkey is evil!

Noea: Come on Jaune-Jaune! I only exploded the thanksgiving turkey one time!

Ren: You lucky she doesn't do it everytime we eat anything bird related either.

Jaune: Egg bombs!

Pyrrha: That was only on halloween.

Nora: And it was fun!

Ren: And it gave you multiple detentions.

Jaune: Sprouts!

NPR: Agreed.

Jaune: See!

Ren: Sprouts are an exception.

Phyrra: I wouldn't be surprised if grimm were the ones who created sprouts.

Nora: I hate sprouts as much as I love pancakes so that doesn't count.

Jaune: But, but-

Ren: Jaune, there is no need to be afraid of food.

* * *

**Santa claus**

Santa?: Everybody have a very merry Christmas!

Santa?: AHAHAHA!!! Oh the presents people get are amazing! I nealry filled up the fifth bag!

Santa?: Pfffft! Seriously, no one has caught me ever since I started decades ago, even Beacon is a piece of cake!

Santa?: I mean, teenagers still recieve gifts? Not to mention the gifts have to be super high quality, Beacon has to be the best place to rob! I also won't be caught right away thanks to this costume.

Santa?: That Roman Torhwick shitted on my idea to take the Christmas presents from the people, so I replaced all his gifts with shit! Haha, I wonder what he'll do once he uses shampoo, I replaced all the contents with shit too!

(Santa?, enters through one of the rooms)

Santa?: Tch, Beacon doesn't gove their students presents? Even Atlas gives their students a pack of cookies.

Santa?: Well, I have encountered some places where the parents haven't given the children their presents yet, for wasting my time I'll draw on these guy's faces! Mwahaha!

Jaune: Santa, is that you? Oh my Oum!

Santa?: Uh, y-yes! I am santa.

Jaune: OH MY OUM YOU REALLY ARE REAL-

Santa?: Shut up kid, sorry but you'll wake up your team too.

Jaune: O-oh yeah, your wife will give you hell if she knows I found you.

Santa?: Right, so...oh, tell you what kid. You've been a bad kid lately, but I'll give you a present anyway.

Jaune: R-really? I cheated my way into Beacon though...

Santa?: [This kid broke into Beacon and lives his days out as a student? How the hell? Hey, at least I'll get a few laughs out of this, with one of my poop plushies!]

Jaune: S-so what is my present?

Santa?: Well, it's a plushie I made myself! [Mwahaha! Let me see your despair kid!]

Jaune: Waaaah!!! My first present from Santa! Thank you, thank you thank you!

Santa?: [Uh, you alright in the head kid?]

Santa?: Hey kid, what did you wish for anyway, I never got it.

Jaune: Ah right, I fell asleep right after I wrote it! Sorry. You already gave me what I want anyway!

Santa?: Oh?

Jaune: Y-yeah. Let me show you the letter.

Santa?: "I want to meet santa".

Jaune: Uh-huh! You see. I'm really cowardly, I shouldn't actually be in Beacon but you already know that. I never asked for anything out of you before because I was afraid I would get coal instead.

Santa?: I see... Haven't you ever got anything from your parents?

Jaune: I am supposed to get presents? My parents told me that it's better to give then to take, so I always splot up my Christmas money and gave it to my sisters. I wasn't able to give enough though...

Santa?: Not enough?

Jaune: Yeah, I couldn't make money no matter how hard I tried to keep my sisters happy, I always splot it evenly among us but the amount was so little they were dissapointed and thought I kept alot more money for myself.

Santa?: Sounds tough kid...how many sisters did you spilt your monet with?

Jaune: Seven.

Santa?: ...what?

Jaune: Seven, it was hard to make money for my sisters. I couldn't even make enough money for the person I once loved...

Santa?: The person you onced love?

Jaune: Uh, yeah. I don't really talk about it but I can talk to you for some reason. I once fell in love, I really loved her down to my last bone, as soon as I could I left my family to make money, she kept asking and asking and asking. I kept giving and giving and giving.

Santa?: So you left her after she made unreasonable demands.

Jaune: No, I uh. Kept giving her money to show my loyalty. However she was saving up to run away from her family to a different kingdom...alongside another man.

Santa?: ...

Jaune: So that's why. I am saving up to repay what gramps has done for me, I've given my teamates presents as well though, they looked so surprised and happy!

Santa?: [This kid. He's like me. Hasn't recieved a single gift in his life but always expected to give gifts...unlike me however, he is still innocent, no he isn't innocent. This kid has experienced so much but he has hope, hope that one day someone will...]

Santa: Tell you what boy. You've been bad this year, but overall you've done your fair share of handing out the Christmas spirit throughout your life.

Jaune: Hm?

Santa: Tada! A signature from Santa himself! These are pretty hard to come across so treasure it.

Jaune: Woah! Seriously?!

Santa, without a doubt in Jaune's mind: Also kid, have this!

Jaune: "Tokyo mirage sessions #FE" for the new console! Waaaah this hasn't even come out yet!

_BRIIIIIING BRIIIIIING BRIIIIING_

Jaune: Eh? Pyrrha's scroll alarm?

Santa: Well, that's my queue to leave kid. Take good care, I'll get you an even better present if you do a good job at school.

Jaune: Eh, so soon. Bye Santa, I can't keep you cooped up here forever.

Santa: And out the window I go! [You know what. That felt pretty good. Even better then the satisfaction of taking from those who don't deserve it. I know! I'll take presents from those who don't need it and give it to people who need a merry Christmas! I'm an evil genius! Mwahaha!]

Pyrrha: Hm? Oh it's time. Ren, nora wakey wakey.

Ren: I'm up, I'm up. No need to poke me with Akouò.

Nora: Ph-ew! I was about to have a dream were we ran out of maple syrup!

Jaune: Eh, guys. Why are you all up?

Pyrrha: Jaune, where did you get those?

Jaune: Oh, these three things were given to me by Santa! I told you he was real!

Nora: Aha! See Renny! Santa _is _real!

Pyrrha: Hm...well, I won't pry on it any further, it doesn't matter.

Jaune: Um, so why did you alarm go off anyway?

Nora: So we can give you your Christmas gift of course!

Ren: We were quite surprised when you gave us all a present.

Pyrrha: So we wanted to make it up to you Jaune with something only we can provide-

Nora: We got a bunch of action figures modelled after us!

Jaune: EH?!

Ren: A shared project between the famous superhero companies. CD and Larva I think?

Jaune: What?! How?! Didn't we just finish watching Endgame?! And that Captain Marvel movie from CD?

Pyrrha: I had a sponser. They wanted to make more action figures about me, so upon learning I have a pretty strong team, I pulled a lottle strings and got these.

(Pyrrha points to presents wirh colour coded presents, one green, pink, red and yellow)

Nora: Well what are we waiting for! Woooaaaahhh! Mine is about to smack down on something!

Ren: It seems the companies made different poses, like a gacha, however I'm pretty sure our's are one of a kind. Mine is performing a **Dance of the rapid current** technique.

Pyrrha: Mine is in a battle ready pose, a defencive stance as my hair flows in the wind.

Jaune: Woah! They made me much cooler then I actually look! It's like they know what a **Thunder clap and flash **looks like even though I've never actually done it!

Ren: ...

Nora: ...

Pyrrha: ...

Jaune: Eh guys?

NPR: [He still doesn't know how stong he is...]

(All the while, Santa watches from a roof)

Santa: I see now. What makes us different kid. You've got friends, good friends. They give you the hope that makes you better then me...

Santa: Your lucky kid. Merry Christmas to you and your team! Mwahaha!!!

* * *

**And holy crap I actually got this down before Christmas.**

**Shit now I have to do new year's...ah I'll think of something when the time comes.**

**Fellow weebs, this is Weeb-san signing out!**


	15. New year special

**Hello and welcome to Wendy's.**

**So what's your order?**

**Oh, something out of our special New year's menu, sure!**

**One story coming right up!**

* * *

Jaune: Just after Christmas is New year's! So soon!

Ruby: MORE PARTIES!!! But that means more talking...ugh.

Jaune: I don't wanna deal with loud fireworks again! New year's eve is way more scarier then Christmas!

Cardin: Oi, midget, tall idiot. We have an intro to make!

Jaune: Ah! That's right-

Ruby: Welcome to!

Jaune: Hey that's my bit-

Ruby: THE COWARDLY GRIMM SLAYER RADIO!!!

Jaune: HEY WAIT-

Cardin: NEW YEAR SPECIAL EPISODE!!!

Jaune: You forgot about me!

* * *

**Dance of the fire god**

Jaune: Hey so I've been wondering?

Pyrrha: Yes?

Jaune: What is Ren doing? I haven't seen him all day.

Pyrrha: I'm not sure, Nora?

Jaune: Hm...

Pyrrha: Where's Nora?

Jaune: Things are quiet, too quiet, there is a disturbance in the force...

Pyrrha: Stop joking around Jaune. We need to find where out teamates are.

Jaune: Hm, oh hey. Look out of the window.

Pyrrha: What is it?

(A man in very strange and distinctive clothes is dancing with a dagger, surrounded by flame torches. Nora is watching closeby)

Jaune: Oh, Nora.

Pyrrha: We should go get her.

Jaune: In the freezing cold?! It's too early Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Well what do you suggest we do?

Jaune: Hm...I know.

Pyrrha: I have a feeling I won't like this-

Jaune: NORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Nora: Shut up! Come down here if you want to speak!

Jaune: A-ah, ok.

Pyrrha: Nora is angry? That's new.

One trip down a flight of stais later...

Jaune: Sorry Nora. I just-

Nora: Shush! Ren's concentrating.

Jaune: Wait? That's Ren?

Nora: Yeah, he's going to do this until midnight. We should eat breakfast before its all gone.

Pyrrha: Until midnight? How?

Jaune: Breathing style I presume.

Pyrrha: Right...I nearly forgot how outragous breathing styles are.

Nora: It _has_ been a while since Jaune showed us how he worked out.

Jaune: ...Say, Nora.

Nora: Yes o mighty leader?

Jaune: The way Ren is breathing, that isn't the water breathing.

Nora: You got eyes on the prize leader, that breathing technique Ren is using is taught to him by his father! Let's leave Ren to his dance now.

Pyrrha: Wait. That daggar, it's very intricate, I've never seen Ren use it before though.

Nora: Ah, that's his father's daggar, he does this dance every year without stopping.

Pyrrha: Without stopping?

Nora: Yep, so did his father even if he was inflicted with a bad illness, I heard Ren's grandfather did the dance 100 times.

Pyrrha: He did it for 100 years?!

Jaune: Breathing styles. They also help you look younger then you are and always keep your muscles in prime condition. However that only happens if you can do it for 24 hours every day.

Nora: It's broken af plz nerf.

Jaune: Weaker aura by default? Stonger aura you have the weaker breathing styles are? Semblance becoming more weaker? I think it is balanced out just fine.

Pyrrha: I have so many questions right now. How in any way does breathing in a certain way make you look younger?

Jaune: Well, I dunno. But if we didn't have aura to nullify our breathing styles, I think Ren would be 5'5" and I would be 5'4" and a half.

Pyrrha: That is...oddly specific.

* * *

**JNPR's Twitter account**

Ren: Jaune.

Jaune: Yeah Ren?

Ren: You know that one time the media made an official Twitter account for us because Pyrrha was in our team?

Nora: Oh I remember that! Team RWBY was soooo healous! Their faces when they found out were priceless!

Pyrrha: Doesn't the Schnee Dust Company also have a Twitter account?

Nora: That doesn't count at all. So what's your question about Renny?

Jaune: Didn't he ask-

Ren: Well, long story short, the official JNPR Twitter blocked my Twitter account.

Jaune: Wha?! No way! Why?! You're kidding!

Nora: You have to tell us about it!

Ren: Well, I thought of checking JNPR's official Twitter account for announcements, turns out they have out a few wrong facts about all of us except Pyrrha, so I told them what was real and what was not.

Ren: Eventually, I checked my timelime and turns out I wasn't notified when the Twitter posted anything, so I went on the page and lo and behold, blocked.

Nora: But, but thag doesn't make any sense! You are a member of JNPR! Hahahaha!

Ren: That's the entire point, do they hate me?

Nora: What?! No, no.

Pyrrha: Who did it?

Nora: Pyrrha?

(There are flames in Pyrrha's eyes as she looks to the sky with her fist clenched)

Pyrrha: Who did it?! I swear I'll find who hurt my nakama!

(Nakama=comrade/other synonyms)

Ren: Woah, slow down there. It's just a Twitter block, I'm sure if we explain they can unblock myself.

Pyrrha: Yeah...yeah.

* * *

**Jaune's hearing**

Ruby: Soooo, I wanna test out if you really have good ears.

Jaune: Now?

Ruby: Yes, is that a problem?

Jaune: Well uh...

Ruby: Do you want me to go? I can come back later.

Jaune: It's not that but...isn't this the guys toilets? What are you doing here?

Ruby: Ah...

One embarrased ramble out of Ruby later...

Jaune: So, you want me to turn around, you drop some lien coins and I guess the amount?

Ruby: Yeah yeah, turn around so we can start.

Jaune: Alright done, ready?

Ruby: Yeah, here I go.

(The dropping of the coins on the table sound)

Jaune: ...eeeeehhhhhh

Ruby: Wait you are actually taking this seriously?

Jaune: (big brain time) Uh, sixteen coins right?

Ruby: Wha?! HOW?!

Jaune: They are all...different types of coins I think.

Ruby: Uh, y-yeah.

Jaune: Mmmmmmmm...

Ruby: I can drop it again if you like-

Jaune: One hundered...and...sixteen lien right.

Ruby: EHHH?! Y-you got it right...

(That one tune where you het a question right in a game show)

Jaune: What was that?!

Ruby: Did you look?!

Jaune: No.

Ruby: 116 lien?

Jaune: Yeah. Is it not 116 lien?

Ruby: How?! This is so cool!

Jaune: But is it actually 116-

Ruby: GENIUS!!!

Jaune: That's not tru-

Ruby: EHHHHH?!

Jaune: Stop it, stop it!

Ruby: What is this sorcery?!

Jaune: Stop, this is embarrassing!

Ruby: You didn't cheat did you?

Jaune: I didn't!

Ruby: WHAT?! THIS IS SO COOL!

Jaune: You said that already, now be quiet!

Ruby: But 116 lien! It really is 116 lien!

Jaune: Alright, I get it now we need ti be quiet-

Ruby: Why? How, how how?! What is the reason?!

Neptune: Uh, aren't libraries supposed to be for reading?

Ren: Thank you!

Ruby: But this is amazing!

Ren: And this is a library.

(Ruby stick out her tongue at Ren)

* * *

**New years with JNPR**

JNPR: Wassoi! Wassoi Wasshoi!

Nora: What does that even mean?!

Pyrrha: I don't know!

Jaune: Haha! I don't even have to fear about preparing food!

Ren: Don't worry, Beacon provides the new year's feast.

Jaune: Better yet, because of all the happiness people have at this time of year, the grimm are running to the mountains!

Pyrrha: That's what you focus on?

Ren: In order to train ourselves to sense the presence of grimmis much harder then it seems, they hold no killing intent, no soul. We live in grimm infested forests in order to be able to know how to fight grimm.

Jaune: Y-yeah, kinda got traumitised, at least my senses got better, especially my hearing.

Pyrrha: Oh Jaune...Jaune...Jaune...

Jaune: Uh...

Ren: I think she's drunk. I can smell the scent of alchohol.

Jaune: Drunk?! Since when?!

Nora: I dunno! Before you and Ren came into the dorm from your training, we were just finishing the chocolate cake Ren bought yesterday.

Ren: That cake had alchohol in it!

Nora: ...Oh.

Ren: You didn't read the back did you-

Nora: That makes sense, hehe.

Ren: ...No wonder the scent is strong, you're drunk too.

Jaune: Ren! Ren help me!

Pyrrha: Oh Jauney~ Let's go to our dorm together~

(Pyrrha is seen dragging Jaune by his hood to the dorms)

Ren: Sorry Jaune. I can't help you. After all, women are creatures I cannot comprehend.

Nora: Aw~ Pyrrha stole the beds. Let's find somewhere else Renny~

Ren: Nor are they creatures I can oppose.

(Nora is seen dragging Ren by his collar to an unknown location)

* * *

**Meanwhile with team CRDL**

Sky: ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS!!!

Cardin: IF SHE BREATHES, SHE IS A **THOOOOOOOOT**!!!

(The two hold their thousand degree lighsaber knives powered by their bonds and friendships)

Sky and Cardin: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! THIS IS WAR!!!

Sky: DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I HAVE THE POWER OF OUM AND ANIME ON MY SIDE!!!

Cardin: THE WORLD IS NOT AS IT SEEMS! **BIT CONNEEEEEEECT**!!!

Sky: WHEN WILL YOU FRICKIN FRICKS LEARN?! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?!

"You either die a white knight or live long enough to become a thot slayer" ~Master Russel

Dove:

Accept this poem of mine

Of two men, taking a different line

Queens

They are not

If she breathes

She is a thot...

...

Sky: Heh, you should've gone for the head.

Cardin: Still, you can't hit me. I'm fast as fuck, boiiiiii.

CRDL: WE ARE NUMBER 1 EY!!!

* * *

**Woo! Happy new years everyone!**

**You all have a blessing from this Sleepyhead Weeb!**

**Weeb-san out!**


	16. Intertwining troubles

**So, I recently got a review.****..**

**About an entire lyrics about team CRDL about faunus!**

_**An entire song**._

**Yo...seriously? That's amazing!**

**It was made by FaunusFlayer, a guest** **I think**. **And he should damn well know I feel so happy about it!**

* * *

"So young men!" Proffesor Port seemed eager to see how the boys will counter the grimm "Which one of you would go first!?"

Nope nope nope nope nope nope!

"Ren would _love_ to-" I started.

"Jaune's just raring to go." Ren pushed me forward slightly, because of how sudden it was, I ended up tripping in front of the proffesor.

Damn, why me-

"I see, well off you go to get changed young Arc!" Port started to laugh.

I got up and headed to the changing rooms "Hehehe, I'm in trouble."

* * *

He looks scared out of his mind.

Even when attacking humans was a new concept to the white fang, the people looked more couragous then this huntsman in training.

What is Ozpin thinking?

"Go show that grimm whose boss, our fearless leader!" Nora shoute-

WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT GIANT ASS FLAG?!

"You get used to it." My attention was turned to Ren "I'm not sure either."

Oh, poor boy, well, somehow Nora got a hold of a flag the size of ten Jaunes with JNPR written in block letters.

Hasn't it been, what less then a whole day?

I looked at my minuscule flag in comparison "She outdid me..."

"Go Jaune!" Ruby yelled happily, well, that was random.

"Ruby, you know Arc, then you _should_ know he needs all the time he can get to focus." Weiss huffed "He would die even if it were a cub."

"No he wouldn't!" Ruby denied quickly.

Well, they don't get along...well it _is_ a Schnee.

"Well then, let the match," Poffesor Port held up his weapon, an axe thing "BEGIN!"

The proffesor slashed the lock, revealing a...what the-

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Jaune yelled, this time however, it's understandable.

"A Beringel." Port exclaimed "I found this variant in thw wild and I just had to see how capable it was against the students, I was too strong for it!"

"IT HAS WINGS!" Jaune exclaims "DO YOU NOT SEE THIS?!"

"Nothing you can't handle right?" Port laughed.

Indeed, this gorilla grimm had giant wings, reminiscent of a Nevermore. I've never heard of this before.

"Proffesor!" Weiss screeched "With all due respect, a beringel is a grimm only graduates should be able to handle, or an multiple teams of huntresses or huntsmen in training. How do you expect Arc to-

"I have problem proffesor!" Jaune yelled, before making a calm, smiling face "I can't move my legs." He laughs out.

"Ah." Port didn't know what to do.

Weiss and I facepalmed.

Yang and Nora were laughing.

However, it was soon cut off by the beringel charging at Jaune right in his face, he dropped his weapons.

"I'M SO DEAD!" Jaune yelled.

"Hey, hold on a minute." I get the attention of my team "It takes a full fledged huntress to defeat a beringel right?"

"Why of course. did you not hear me earlier?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Then, isn't this winged beringel impossible for Jaune to defeat, the wings cover it's predictability and lack of speed..." I analysed the grimm "While retaining it's strength."

"A beringel is known to defeat hunstmen with weak aura in one hit..." Weiss realised "Add speed to that and it's like Jaune is fighting a more competent Yang."

"Hey!" Yang yelled.

"That's true." I replied to Weiss "There is no way for Jaune to win this alone."

"Oi!" Yang attempted to punch me on the shoulder, but hit a clone instead.

"So some help is allowed?" Ren asks to the proffesor.

"I, yes. If you are certain you can defeat it, then please help young Arc." Port readies his weapon just in case.

"I see." Ren then stands up, walks to the stairs and, crouches down?

Jaune then walks to his weapon to pick it up, he then enters the same stance as Pyrrha and slight snoke can be seen drom his mouth.

"Wait." It was so natural I didn't notice it, Jaune's hair, eyes, clothes and weapons are all in a shade of grey, but how?

"My semblance." Ren says from the ground "Jaune should be able to take the grimm on now."

Was it some sort of buff, or an aura amplification? I wonder if this is how Ren got into Beacon, at first glance, low caliber weapons that can't do shit to grimm, can only use his breathing style effectively without aura. He would be seen as mediocre at best.

I didn't think of his semblance at all.

The beringel quicquickly takes flight, hovering around Jaune for a moment before swooping down for a punch.

Jaune takes it all in stride "**Jaune style second form: counter strike**." Jaune holds up his shield, covered in sparks, as the fist from the beringel landed, Jaune's feet get scraped across the floor.

The sparks sread onto the beringel, however the grimm is unaffected, pullu3ng back it's fist to punch Jaune again, his aura is broken after the seventh direct punch after Jaune had dropped his shield at some point.

"I see now..." Jaune smirks "So weak attacks don't even make a dent on you.

Wait, something's very wrong with what he just said.

"He, uh..." I look over to my teamates while pointing at Jaune "He's not afraid anymore?"

"Oh, he was like this when Weiss was falling down yesterday, he was asleep though and Weiss slapped him awake." Ruby explained.

"Wait, asleep?" Weiss' brain is turning some gears "How is that-"

"Sleepwalking?" Yang shrugged.

"Semblance." Ren answered bluntly "Gets rid of bad emotions, however the amount of confidence Jaune gets out of it is questionable."

"Questionable?" I ask.

However, Jaune indirectly answered for me.

"I see, I see!" We all look over to Jaune, who is pointong at the beingel "Then I'll finish you with a super awesome super finishing move!"

...What a childish sentence.

"...Is he an idiot?" Weiss asks.

"A single strike!" Jaune crouches slightly as he places his hands behind him on the right side "I'll blow you away with one strike, just watch."

Lightning sparks surround Jaune, some sort of lightning ball gets created imbetween his hands.

"Actually, maybe he's not bluffi-" Weiss started.

"WAIT JAUNE, STOP!" Ruby looks like she came to a revelation "JAUNE, WAIT!"

"Eh, what's up sis?" Yang looked at Ruby with a concerned look.

Meanwhile Jaune is still preparing his attack...wait a moment.

"KAAAAAAA MEEEEEEE!!!" Jaune starts to yell extremely obnoxiously.

"JAUNE WAIT! IT WON'T-" Ruby carries on yelling.

"HAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE!!!" Jaune's lighting ball is on the brink of destruction.

"Ha?!" When Jaune was about to release the attack...

"Pftttttt!!!" Yang laughs boisterously "HE GOT BITCH SLAPPED BY THE BERINGEL!"

Remember when this was a serious situation?

Jaune was flying across the room, he seems fine physically, his reputation however...

"Ugh..." Ruby looks extremely tired "I'll take the money for the swear jar later Yang..." Ruby groaned out.

"Arc, what the hell was that?!" Weiss yelled "Don't take this as a game! That was such a horible move, you attempted to use that last move with such cringe-worthy swagger!"

Well, 'Miss I dance while fighting' is certainly a hypocrite.

"Well, such immaturity is the sign of a third-rate fighter afterall." Weiss sighed.

I can practically see the tick marks on Jaune's face, however thanks to Ren's semblance, Jaune didn't outburst.

"What did you just say?" Jaune growled quietly "That move comes from the single greatest warrior in all of the universe, whom I certainly respect much more then I respect you."

"Well, he ain't wrong..." Ruby muttered "However I think Naruto's stronger..." Ruby whispered that last part.

What is even going on?

"If the real thing just used it on this grimm just now..." Jaune walked up to his shield, he attacked it to his left hand and countered the punch the beringel gave.

That actually makes sense, rather then blocking the attack straight on, Jaune angled his shield slightly to slide past the attack.

"This grimm, omae wa mou shindeiru!" Jaune picked up the sword while the beringel was getting it's fist out of the ground "That's how awesome that move is!"

"What was that last part?" Yang scratched her head.

"You are already dead." Pyrrha explained "It's ancient Mistralian, it was called the language of the gods back then."

"The only reason this grimm is alive is because I'm a poser, if course I'm third-rate, I carelessly copied his move. I don't deserve to use a move like that." Jaune declared.

"I...I don't know whether to feel pity for Arc or hope." Weiss facepalmed slowly.

With no more aura reserves, Jaune's breath of lighting is amplified. He breathed out a puff of air and threw his sword at the beringel.

"Holy shiii-" Yang was about to swear "-iiizle!"

"Really?" I raise a brow "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Shut it." Yang blushed a little as she pouted "Anyway, more importantly, isn't that too strong?!"

"It's normal actually. Most, if not all, people who use breathing styles gain a considerable boost in mobility and strength when their aura is broken or unused." I explained.

To put it simply, Jaune trew his sword wildly at the grimm, getting stuck within the chest of the beringel, however it took flight and hovered above the ground.

"**Jaune style first form-**" Jaune crouched down, before disappearing before everyone's eyes.

To most, it looks like Jaune dissapeared like Ruby, however instead of a trail of rose petals, Jaune left sparks of electricity.

Jaune had dashed around the room, bouncing off of the walls, floor and ceiling, until he briefly appeared next to the beringel, holding onto the sword embedded in the grimm's chest.

"**Slash.**" Jaune used the momentum from his game of human squash to force the sword to unironically make an arc movement.

This cut through half of the beringel's chest as well as severing one wing, the beringel disappeared in mid air as Jaune fell to the floor and sheathed his sword upon landing.

He was greeted by and akward silence.

"That was actually...pretty lit." Yang cocked a smile "Guess vomit boy can hold his own."

"With Renny's help of course!" Nora pointed at Ren.

"I only gave Jaune the push he needed." Ren stands up "I simply got rid of his fear for the grimm, that would normally make him invisible, but he was actively fighting against the grimm so it was justa normal battle."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that's how Jaune should be able to fight?" I ask.

"Nope, I took away all of Jaune's fear, that also goes for his caution. Without any caution, he would fight purely on reckless instincts." Ren says.

Ren stood up, Jaune was finally no longer an old black and white cartoon character and turned his head around, as if he were looking for something.

"Eh? EH?! What the heck just happened?! D-did you did that Ren?!" Jaune pointed at Ren, shocked "Wow! You are such a powerful hunter! I would've died if it weren't for you!"

"It was all you though..." Ren whispered to himself, I picked it up however. Y'know, being a faunus and all.

Wait, so let me get this straight. Jaune is strong, like, possibly even better then Pyrrha, but believes himself to be weak, and that makes him weaker?

Why and how?!

If he has no confidence, he can't do things he would be able to do, like getting cold feet doing something in front of people despite practicing it every day until perfection.

Question is, what makes Jaune so cautious of everything? What happened to make him so scared?

"Um, well as you can see. Mr Arc successfully neutralized the grimm! Now, may Ren please make his entrance?" The proffesor laughed heartily.

No 'Mr' Ren? I wonder why Proffesor Port didn't use honorifics?

However, somone already addressed the elephant in the room.

"Yo uh, sir? Why didn't you call Ren, Mr Ren?" Yang asks, honestly I think she did it to keep herself from falling asleep in case Port rambled on how Jaune was similar to him in his youth.

"Well, Ren and I have actually met personally quite a few times!" Port explained "I'm old friends with his master, and fellow students under said master! I believe young Ren can show you all a thing or two about breathing techniques."

"What else is there to know?" Weiss asks with her hand up, each word she spoke was coated in a cold, sharp ice "Besides a little increase in physical capabilities, there is no point to breathing styles other then giving an elemental edge to attacks."

"I see you know quite a bit about breathing techniques then!" Port analyzed.

"What I do not know however, is why people still bother to learn such a demmanding technique? Dust clearly gives more advatages, being simple to use as well as having no effect to the user's aura." Weiss stated while glaring at Ren "No point at all."

Ren kept his eyes closed as he heads to the changing room, ignoring Weiss' comments.

How mature, he didn't let the ice queen get on his nerves.

Ren appeared a few minutes later, he held no visible weapons but I've seen him store it into his sleeves before.

"Whenever you are ready Proffesor Port." Ren stated calmly, taking a defensive stance.

"Just keep it at Port, like usual." The proffesor told Ren.

"Yes Port, sir." Ren didn't take his eyes off of the grimm bashing against the cage.

Port chuckled. However, he didn't seem to be bothered by Ren's lack of weapon, was he _that_ confident in Ren's ability?

Ren starts to clench his teeth, he breaths out some sort of steam.

Hold on, I don't sense any aura at all! Does Ren plan to completely rely on the physical benefits of breathing techniques completely?!

That's insane!

I use breathing techniques myself, and at best without the use of aura is that I should have the strength of a bodybuilder! That's no match against grimm!

"Yeah! Go represent team JNPR!" Ruby was surprisingly supportive "What? Am I not supposed to be kind?"

"Well, Ren clearly is trying to calm his mind! This is the same with Arc! You're distracting them!" Weiss announced.

Thankfully before this turned into a catfight - damn, Yang is rubbing off on me - The proffesor was ready to begin.

"And, begin!" Port forcefully opened the gate, revealing a Boartusk.

"...Phew, normal. I guess pigs still can't fly." Nora let out a breath of relief for some reason "Wonder what it would taste like though..."

The Boartusk had quickly ran towards Ren, Ren did not move as he moved from his stance to grab hold of the grimm's tusks, slowing it down while carving lines with his feet.

"The floor isn't holding!" Ruby shouted "Ren's slowly getting pushed back!"

"Ruby, be quiet!" Weiss yelled "Ren is testing how strong the grimm, carefully observing the patterns! You're interupting him!"

"Ah, oh, sorry." Ruby slowly shrank in her seat.

Upon realising that it is impossible to stop the Boartusk from moving, threw the Boartusk off close, the momentum had the Boartusk travel to the other side kn the room before decelerating and turning around.

"Ha HA! To redirect the enemy's attack so easily, amazing as always my boy!" Port laughed.

"Go Renny! Wooo!" Nora cheered "Stop holding back!"

Holding back? He countered a Boartusk with his own strength!

Ren soon emitted more steam from his mouth as he closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Finally! You're taking this seriously!" Nora yelled.

Ren had vasished from his position, the best the students could see was a green blur as Ren bounced from the wall to wall.

(Think, the same movements Sabito did when he was beating up Tanjiro)

(Also fun fact, voice actor for Sabito is the same as Eren and Meliodas)

(And the voice actor for Tanjiro voiced Kaneki and Alladin)

Eventually, Ren bounced off of the Boratusk, making it unable to moveas it was attacked from all sides with vavarious punches or kicks.

"So aggressive..." Weiss whispered out "And without aura?"

"Oh, I sooo, wanna fight Ren now!" Yang punched her fists together while shooting a smirk.

Ren then jumped from an upwards diagonal angle and slammed his feet into the grimm and doing a backflip in front of the Boartusk.

"What are you going to do now?" Port asked in a semi-sarcastic tone.

Good question however, a Boartusk is armoured, if Ren had a piercing weapon like Weiss, this battle would have been much more easier.

"Aim for the belly!" Ruby pointed out "It has no armour!"

"Stop telling him what to do!" Weiss screeched.

Ren stayed silent as he used a range of capoeira techniques to push the grimm back while repeatedly beating against it.

Breathing styles can acomplish this much? If I master the beast style then I could be even better then...

"No way..." I blurt out, I will defilently practice my breathing style more! I'll defilently learn at least one attaking move!

While the grimm was dazed from the attacks, Ren stood still in a stance for a moment before swirling his arms and slamming his palm into the grimm's tusks "**Force palm**." Ren said.

This attack had destroyed the Boartusk's signature tusks.

"Now we are both weaponless." Ren said while turning his back against the grimm, calmly walking away.

"What is that boy doing?!" Weiss asked herself "The Borartusk will-"

"It isn't doing anything." Ruby pointed over to the Boartusk "Why?!"

"Well, I'm not sure on the specifics." All eyes were on Nora "But, the grimm has a sense of honor, it's waiting."

"That's impossible!" Weiss yelled.

Honestly I'm on Weiss' side on this one.

Nora ignored her as Ren turned around at the other end of the room, he made a stance, the Boartusk replied by scraping it's foot against the ground.

"The grimm understands." Nora continues "Ren wants to fight it in a head-on batle, these battles are easy, simple."

Ren and the Boartusk eye each other silently.

"The only rule is, whoever's stronger and faster-" Nora started.

Ren charged towards the grimm who spins like, as Jaune calls it, the 'Sonic' at high speed.

"-will win."

What happened next, surprised the students at how simple it was.

Ren used no breathing techniques, no martial arts, no punch, kick or misdirection of any sorts.

Ren simply clashed his head against the Boartusk, and crushed the grimm's skull, Ren defeated the grimm.

Ren had...Ren had just defeated the Boartusk in what it was known best for!

"Well, at least we know he is hard-headed. Eh?" Yang nudged Ruby.

"Don't ruin his moment." Ruby groaned.

"Bravo, BRAVO! It seems we are truly in the presence of a hunstman-in-training!" Port congratulated.

"Is that a insult?" Ren smirked as he dusted himself "I'm a DM afterall."

Woah woah woah! Why is he referencing the Corp?! I know it's no secret from the public or anything, but...

"DM?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Ren's in the 'Dungeons and Dragons' club with Port." Nora deadpanned.

"Uh..." Ruby tried hard to connect the dots, to no avail of course.

"He plans an entire game, real time and Port just dissed him and his thinking skills." Nora answered.

"I still have questions." Ruby looked over to Nora, confused.

Even I have no idea what Nora is on about.

"Well said!" Port slapped Ren on the back "Usually snark is the sign of arrogance, however I know you too well to know how you think."

Hm, so Ren has worked with graduated hunstmen, seemingly on multiple occaisions as well.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." Port announced to the students "Be sure to cover over the assigned readings. And stay vigilent. Class dismissed."

Weiss glared at Ruby silently, staring her down bebefore huffing and walking off angrily.

"W-woah. The sound she gives off is more scarier then usual, what's with her because I don't like it?" Jaune shivers a little.

* * *

Ugh! You mean to tell me that _child_ is a better leader then me?!

I can hear her following me "Weiss! What's with you?!Why are you being-"

"Me?! What's wrong with you?! You and Jaune are supposed to be leaders, but all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Why can't she see something so simple?!

"What did I do?! What did _Jaune_ do?!" Ruby yelled.

My point exactly!

"That's exactly it! You two have done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest you acacted as a child! Back in the forest, Jaune was afraid of every little thing! And you both still continue to do that now!" Honestly, if I am the only one who can pick this us then I should be the leader!

"Weiss, what happened to all the talk about working together and believing we should act as a team." Ruby...your so naive!

"Not a _team_ led by _you_. I've studied, trained and worked to even turn up in Beacon. Sure, Ren has that extremely specific semblance that can help Jaune, but quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake."

Just leave me alone.

I just need someone who'll listen! But who else can feel the same way as me?

I strut up to the balcony, I see a familiar green-clad boy...

"Ren!" I call out, he may use breathing styles, but he us the best I have.

"Oh, Weiss...or do you prefer Schnee?" Ren asks as he turns around.

Is that a jab at me being rich?! Money is not all I have ok!

"Oh, well if you don't want to talk to me then-" I prepare to leave, what was I expecting off of a _demon slayer_...

"No, sorry. It's just I ask that to everyone if they want to be reffered to a title. I didn't mean anything by it." Ren put a hand on my shoulder to stop me "I smell anger and hatred, what's troubling you?"

Smell? Just like with Jaune's hearing...

Well, I won't pry for now...It's just that "I don't think I'm as good as a huntress as I think I do."

It _is_ a possibility, small but still a possibility. My father tested me to come here, I was clearly shoved into a supporting role when put into a team as well...

"No, you're a great huntress. You're attacks have great precision and grace to them." Ren answered.

"You think so?" I ask. Praise...this is new.

"Yeah. The water breathing style focuses on attacking gracefully and accurately, a beautiful technique with the strength of a brute. I can tell good control when I see it."

That...actually makes sense.

"Also, I would like to make a formal apology. I've despised you merely for the fact I did not think your skills were good enough." I bowed my head.

"Oh, why would you think that?" Ren asks.

"It's common knowledge, people who accept the use of breathing styles don't have good enough technique to actually be a huntsman. It's like dealing with the devil, you trade your aura, you very soul for power." I reply.

It's true. It was one of the first things my family taught me.

"...Hm, maybe from your point of view, yes." Ren strokes his chin while looking upwards.

"...Inquire." I...I think I order?

"Well, you're from a dust production company yes? You lose profit from people choosing breathing styles as they don't need a specific type of dust as they can generate it themselves" Ren explains "I'm not saying your family is bad or anything, it's just that you antagonize people who use breathing styles to feel better about lost profit. Afterall trading dust is vital when everyone lives off of it."

"So what you're saying is..." I'm following.

"People who rely on dust don't need it anymore, it's like having bittersweet feelings when your child grows out of something they used to love." Ren interprets "You're company, as much as runours argue, purely exists to trade dust. To enforce the economy that all four kindoms rely upon to not fall into political and economic ruin. You see those who don't need aura as a threat to the business world."

"I...understand." I cross my arms, Ren is actually quite nice to talk to. It's not everyday I meet someone who generally likes to talk about politics and business _while also _not nitpicking at all of the bad things.

It's nice to talk to somone who acknowledges what is achieved, good or bad and not be influenxed by rumours.

Sure, in the past the company did use faunus workers but after the faunus civil rights war, we pay our workers while giving them the option to leave.

But besides that...I think Ren sees me as Weiss Schnee rather then a girl who is the heir to the company.

"REEEEEEN!!! I'M HUNGRY!!!" A distant cry could be heard.

"Ah, sorry. I've strayed away from what you want to talk about. I have to go now but you can always talk to me." Ren nods is head before leaving "COMING NORA!!!"

Ren leaves before I could realise it.

"..." Wow, this really gets me thinking...I've wanted nothing more then to be acknowledged for who I am rather then what I am expected to be.

But, that need for attention has made me-

"Ah, Miss Schnee!" Oh, it's Proffesor Port "And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I, uh..." Why am I still thinking about what Ren said? I'm talking to a proffesor!

"Something's troubling you." Port raised his eyebrow...where are his eyes?

"Um...yes...yes." I force out.

"Well then, tell me what burdens your heart young girl!" Port spoke with his usual tone.

"Well...I think I would've been the better option to be the leader." I did it, I spoke my mind, but why was it so hard?

"...That's preposterous!" Port bluntly told me.

"I know...and I've been thinking." I look down.

"Oh?" Port said nothing further.

"The thing is, I'm trying my hardest to understand why Ruby was chosen to be the leader. Yes, she is well versed in fighting capabilities and unorthodox tactics. But she is also childish, naive and acs on impulse!" I shout out.

"She acts on instinct." Port replied.

"That's animalistic!" I shout back.

"Many huntsmen such as myself and Ozpin have relied on our instincts for many years." Port explains.

"So you would just blindly follow them no questions asked?" This is highly risky! "Even on this?! Even after seeing how exceptional I am?!"

"With all due respect, you're as exceptional as you are on the battlefield, it is only matched by your poor attitude-"

"I know!" I yell out as I face the floor once again "I know...I gave Ren less credit then what he deserved because of my attitude. But when I talked to him, he was nothing I expected him to be, in a good way mind you...I'm starting to wonder, how many good people have I ignored because I acted on instinct?"

"Instincts are built based on experience, Miss Schnee. You and Miss Rose are similar in many ways-" Port said.

"No we are not!" I quickly snap "...Sorry." I can feel heat rising to my face...

"Your instincs are civilised, sensible. Understanding the weapon you weild, analysing the opponent's ability, and selecting the best tactic based on the situation. But, so does Miss Rose albeit in a...more flexible way." Port chuckled as he couldn't find the right words for Ruby "There is one defining difference between you two however, Miss Rose tries harder."

"But I tried! I tried so hard to even _be _here! I tried harder then everyone else!" I reply back.

"You fight only to please yourself and others, you fight only to not lose. You don't fight to win." Port said bluntly.

"I've tried my best!" I shout.

"Your _best_ is only the limit you have placed on yourself." Port turned his back.

"That's not true at all!" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Just shut up!

"I always try my best!" I yell.

"As I was saying, you and Miss Rose are similar." Port said "You both try your best."

"Then what puts her above me?! What makes her the leader when _apparently_ we are so similar?!" I ask.

"You try your best to console yourself. Miss Rose uses those words to cheer on others." Port...even if...

No, NO just SHUT UP!

"If you are perfect, if you are trying your _best_...then you're spoiling yourself, no matter how hard we try, nobody is perfect." Port said "So don't try to be. Don't fret about what you don't have, just savour what you have."

I get it now...

"It's not the performance of my weapon, the concentration of my dust..." I look down "Not even my techniques are the problem, it's my heart...the problem lies in my heart, my heart is weak..."

"It's my fault. All of the problems so far have been _my_ fault." I say.

This...

".. Miss Schnee-" Port begins, attempting to console me.

"This is amazing!" This is great! Truly! "I still have...room for improvement! I know what I can do to be better, to prove to others I'm not just an heiress!"

This is the breakthrough I needed! The reason I was looking for!

I raise my face to Port, I'm truly smiling.

"I can finally break the limits I have placed on myself! And not become perfect, but to change and be a better person, a better huntress! A better me!" I speak "I've been spoilt my whole life, I get it now, so that means I've only limited myself to what I haven't experianced yet! But, I know now that I can become stronger! I may not be the best leader, but I can still be the best Weiss Schnee!"

"Good!" Port laughed heartily "It'll be a difficult path to be the best you can be. But it'll be worth taking."

"Thank you Proffesor!" I bowed, I need to get so much done! "I'll see you in our next lecture!"

I quickly walk away "Ha HA! No need to rush." Port said while I was leaving.

"And thank you too Ren...You've helped me realise what I have and what I don't have, and proffesor Port has shown me how to use what I have." I said to myself.

There is much to get done, much to fix, much to do. And most importantly-

Much to change.

* * *

"...Ozpin, made a mistake." Weiss!? How could you just leave me like that?!

We're supposed to be a team...

I turn around to leave and-

"Well, that did go well, huh?" Jaune?

"What do you think? Did Ozpin make a mistake?" I ask.

"...Oh god the puppy eyes." Jaune whispered to himself "I really shouldn't do this, what do I even say?"

"So it's true then...I shouldn't be here..." If Jaune can't answer, then he's trying to protect me, he's not letting me show what I can do either.

"..." Jaune looks at me for a moment and speaks "It's not that, it's just...how do I word this?"

"Tell me what you got so far." I ask quietly.

"Well, you should change." Jaune points to the sky "But you also should not change."

"Eh?" Ummmm...

I cannot brain right now.

"Yeah, you see why I'm having trouble?" Jaune laughs for a moment "Well, the real question is, why are you asking me?"

"Why? Well, Weiss lumped you into the same catergory as me." I said "So I want to get your view on this."

"Oh my Oum that's so offensive!" Jaune makes a disgusted face as he suddenky shouts.

"Ah, hey you're supposed to comfort me! Not be mean!" I yell.

This doesn't happen in the comic books I read!

"But, but, but, I'm me and your you! How can we be similar in any way?!" Jaune yelled. That's so mean!

"Well if it's that obvious then don't act so surprised! You're hurting my feelings!" I yell, seriously Jaune, I know I'm a pretty bad leader but...

"But, but, we're not similar at all! This doesn't make sense, why would Weiss lump us together?!"

"Grrrrr..." I told you to stop Jaune "Stupid Jaune! Stupid! You are so stupid! Stupid, stupid, _stupid__!_"

I repeatedly hit him angrily while pufing my cheeks.

"Ah, hey don't do that!" Jaune screams as bash him "This is more cute then anything! I won't be able to handle it so please stop!"

"Hey listen, I'm trying to be serious here!" I yell, Jaune quickly starts to run "Ah, hey, get back here!"

"No way! I can't handle the cuteness!" Jaune yells "Aaaahhhh! Stay away you cute, red haired bully!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" I yell with a blush "Baka!"

Ah, wait...I'm using my semblance, how can I not keep up?!

Jaune, just who are you?

"I know you're mad Weiss lumped us into the same group but I'm not _that _bad, I swear! Probably." Jaune yells.

"Wait what?" He wasn't surprised because he thought he was better then me, but because he thinks _I'm_ much better then him?!

B-but he beat that big, mean gorrila thing though.

"You're totally different from me, you're _supposed _to be here...I'm not, I don't deserve to be here." Jaune looks down.

O-oh. Oh no, from Jaune's point of view I...

I was so offended that I beat up Jaune for suggesting I was as bad as he was!

I didn't mean it like that!

"I-I uh." My words are jumbled up! "I didn't-"

"No, no. You don't have to force it, I'll leave." Jaune starts to walk away "I'm afraid of what you might say anyway."

"J-Jaune, wait! It's a misunderstanding, I-" I attempt to follow after Jaune.

Oh no, he's really sad right now! I caused this, I got to fix this!

I quickly turn the cornor to follow Jaune, but Instead I crash into-

"Proffesor Ozpin!" I cry out.

"My my. What brings you here Miss Rose?" Ozpin simply drinks from his cup.

"W-well." Remember the code Ruby! Th unspeaken code!

Never tell the teachers!

"I've noticed that Miss Schnee and Mr Arc are in low spirits. I have actually been looking for you." Ozpin smiles "Do you happen to know why?"

Screw the code! If Ozpin can help me then it's worth the shame!

"Actually, WeisswasbeingreallycrabbyandwasactingweirdsoItriedtotalktoheraboutitbutdidnotgowellandthenIranintoJauneandIwasunknowinglyactingverymeanandthenheranoffbeforeIcouldsaysorry!" I explained simply and slowly.

"I see." Ozpin chuckled quietly "Also, I wasn't listening." He took a sip out of his drink.

"How could you not listen!?" I cried out "Aren't they your students?"

"I'm sorry Miss Rose. However I cannot fix problems where only you can make right." Ozpin says "Think, how would you help them?"

"But I _was _helping them! But it didn't work out at all...I don't even know why!" I told Ozpin "Am I...really that bad of a leader?"

"...That's preposterous." Ozpin states.

Eh? "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, it's only been one day. Miss Ros- Ruby." Ozpin smile falters a little "I've made more mistakes then any man, woman or child in all of remnant. But at this moment, I do not consider your position as leader a mistake."

"..." I start thinking for a little.

...What about Jaune? Ozpin may tell me all this, but Jaune clearly needs this talk more then I do. I can't believe he thinks so little of himself.

"You, need to tell this to someone else." I tell Ozpin "Someone who tuened out worst because of me."

"I do not believe I need to tell Mr Arc. His own philosophy, although questionable, is reliant." Ozpin's ever-knowing smile returns "Are you familiar with the multiverse theory?"

Where is this coming from?

"Yes, but I'm not sure what this has to do with anything." I answer.

"Well, for context sake I'll mention it. The multiverse theory is the belief that every choice we make creates an entirely different reality. The more choices and actions we make, the more possible outcomes may appear." Ozpin explains "I'm sure you're wondering how this relates to Arc's philosophy."

"Yeah actually." I deadpan "You lost me."

"I understand Miss Rose." I hate it when he calls me by my last name, to proper! "The young Arc has met...unique people over the course of his life. Some after said life."

Jaune fought people who wanted to kill him?! No wonder he is so cautious of everything!

"However, after everything he has been though, it is not the reason he is afraid of most things. Even I'm not sure what his fear stems from, as long as anyone can remember Mr Arc has been the way he is today." Ozpin takes a sip.

"I...see?" I'm not following.

"Isn't it quite amazing? No matter what he has been though, no matter who he has met, fought or what beliefs they expose to Jaune, he stays the same. All of the choices he could've made, all make him who he is today." Ozpin says.

What does he mean by that? What happened to Jaune to make ozpin so invested in him? When is tea?

So many questions!

"His philosophy is a simple phrase, two words that branch out into many unexplainable beliefs that I cannot be put into words." Ozpin says "Memento Mori."

Memento...Mori?

Mentos? Mint? What?

"It means, remember you are mortal." Ozpin states "Remember you are not a god. Remember you are not a hero. Remember who you really are."

That's...not true at all! Jaune is amazing!

You can be anything if you want it hard enough! You can achieve the impossible if you work hard enough for it!

"Quite negative in most eyes. However to Jaune, they motivate him to do everything he wants to be. To him, it means one thing. Remember you are Jaune Arc." Ozpin says "It's ok to run. It's ok to cry. Because it's a part of you, it's a part of Jaune. Remember that. Just know in your heart, if it's a part you, then at least follow through."

"It's ok to cry...you are mortal..." I furrow my brow "Isn't that just a really fancy way to accept you have flaws?"

"Fancy, but he accepts. You have no idea how hard it is to accept your dark side Miss Rose. It's a side we only hide and lock away, a side we do not deal with." Ozpin says "He knows who he is. He accepts every part of himself and wishes to grow and evolve from who he was."

That's...wow...

"So Miss Rose, do you know who _you_ are? Do you know the flaws that you have?" Ozpin asks "Are you mortal?"

"Y-yes!" That was sudden! "I'll defilently overcome them too!"

This has been unnecessarily deep. However...it helps "Bye Proffesor Ozpin, I know what I must do now!"

I quickly hurry away to my dorm room.

"...Miss Rose!" Ozpin calls after "One more thing. Not every flaw can or should be overcome, sometimes you have to work around it. Better yet, work with it."

"Thanks! Bye!" I wave from a distance before using my semblance to race to my dorm.

Ozpin kinda went a little obsessed with Jaune for a moment, but I get the idea.

However...

Didn't Jaune say he wanted to become a hunstman to get money? Ozpin never told me himself if that actually was his motivation.

Was he poor? Does he need to pay for an incurable disease for his family? Does he want to get rich quick?

I don't know anymore. I can't even think of what Jaune would want with all of that money.

Ah, screw it! Too many thoughts in one place! For now I need to study! I'm not able to get Weiss to listen to me as I am.

If I were smarter then maybe she would listen to me. If I was more competent then...

Gah! Bad thoughts, get out of my head! Knowledge and work, get in my head instead!

* * *

Ah I really messed up yesterday.

I practically ran away from Ruby! I need to clear this up with her, one day, I swear! An Arc never goes back on his word!

...But...But what if she hates me now?! What if it gets akward if I say anything?!

Wait...if I talk to her, what if she figures out I...I...I cheated Beacon?

No no no! I never go back on my word! Even if I'm afraid!

But if she knows I got into Beacon with forged transcripts...ugh I don't even want to think about it.

What should I do?

"Eh?!" Pyrrha emerges from the bathroom "I go to the toilet for less then a minute and..."

Oh yeah, I guess we remodeled the dorm too. It was Nora's turn to choose what the dorm looked like, Ren and I tried our hardest to accommodate her surreal wishes.

"Wh-what?! How?!" Pyrrha's mouth was wide open as her ead shot towards us.

Ren answered first "I'm good with my hands."

"I'm pretty strong if I do say so myself P-money." Nora...slammed a Christmas tree onto the corner of the room, Ren followed up by waling up to the tree with a box of ornaments, his right arm dissapeard for a moment and not even a blink later, the tree was fully decorated.

"I guess I'm kinda good at planning." I said while nervously placing my hand behind my head.

"Same answers as last time..." Pyrrha sweat dropped for a moment "So uh, what's the inspiration for all...this?"

Allow me to explain.

Over there on the wall to your left is a stolen sighn order, over a part of it you can see the map of the world. Oh and beside it are some Jack-o-lanterns alongside a plush of the Easter bunny-

...I think you get the point. Oh, and there is confetti, everywhere.

"A dream." Nora announced.

"Had the same dream yesterday." Ren answered.

"Oh...Well, what is this dream about?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora had a gleam in her eyes "It was at the dead of night, ironically!"

"It was day." Ren said while putting on a shirt.

"What?! How did you know?!" Nora yelped.

"You had the same dream yesterday." Ren said.

The situation is pretty light...I really want to just forget about the whole ordeal with Ruby...

I'm so afraid. What if she hates me?! I can't lose my first friend at Beacon!

But what if-

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Afkdvycbwndubdk?!" I fell back and onto the floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha ran and held me up, wow she's strong! It's would be scary if she was my enemy!

"Fearless leader! What's wrong?!" Nora ran towards Jaune as well.

"Oh, I was...just thinking about a few things." Jaune admitted "It can be really scary being a leader you know?"

I'm scared. What would I say to Ruby?

Grrrrr! Stop it Jaune! You're a leader now!

I slap my hands on my cheek a few times "I-I was a bit dazed there...wait."

Ren spoke first "Did you notice something?"

I slowly pointed to the clock.

"Eight-" I started.

"Fifty-" Ren continued.

"Five." Pyrrha ended.

"Oh! TOAST TIME!" Nora was already at the toaster, watching it intently, almost childlike.

"A-again?" Pyrrha looked quite shocked "Sorry. I'm just not used to being so calm about being late."

"It's fine Pyrrha." Ren replied as he redied the different spreads "Understanding a completely new culture you have just been introduced to can be hard. Just go at it in your own pace, I'm sure everyone doesn't mind."

"Thank you Ren." Pyrrha smiles before turning to me "Are you sure you are ok Jaune?"

"...I would be lying if I said I was." I started, Pyrrha was about to speak but I carried on "But, it's just something that's been bughing me. I plan to deal with it today, whether the outcome is good or bad."

"Good or bad?" Pyrrha asks.

"It's...complicated, I'm seriously scared if everything goes wrong. However, at least I move on." I smile.

Cool points back up.

There is a sudden noise, an attack?! Assasination?!

"WAAAA?!" WHAT THE HELL WAS THE NOISE?!

"Toast is done!" Nora declared "Eh, fearless leader?"

I am currently being petted by a confused, but accepting Pyrrha.

"It's ok Jaune. The toaster won't hurt you." I can't tell if she's teasung me or not!

"I'm on edge ok! Let's just get the bread in our mouths and head to class, we got two minuites!" I yell.

"Aye ay, fearless leader!" Nora yells, she uses her hammer in order to glide across the halls.

"Gotcha captain." Ren saluted before placing the toast in his mouth and jumps out of the window.

"Um...shall we, partner?" Pyrrha asks as she takes her toast "I think it will take a while before I will get used to this."

I pat her back "Don't worry about it...trust me when I say we have to watch out for Port's class. You _should_ worry about that. What if a grimm breaks loose? What about the student's safety? What abou-"

Pyrrha shoves my toast into my mouth "Come now, we have a class to get to."

Pyrrha grabs my hand and leads me out if the room as we run towards the next class.

...I wonder how my school life will be? Everything has been so serious and casual at the same time, how weird.

It's a bit nerve wrecking. But...at least it's interesting to say the least.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Weeb-san out! Not much to report on!**


	17. Jaunedice part 1

**Phew! Who would've thought high school was so hard?! Things have been a bit slow but I just keep getting one idea after another!**

**Why didn't anybody tell me being 13 years old was going to be so hard?!**

**Anyway, welcome to the new chapter little Arclings!**

* * *

The young Arc boy was just standing there, breathing heavily, while Winchester smirks in an attempted confidence boost.

Most may not notice it, but Winchester is also quite out of breath, in the two weeks I have seen Jaune fight, he has a gargantuan amount of aura, even more then the average student...and that's without a breathing style.

Honestly however, I believe it's quite wasted on the boy. Every single time he battles, every single damn time!

He just runs away!

By the time this match ends, we will only have time for another battle, this has went on for over half an hour!

Winchester quickly gains a short burst of energy through frustration in order to catch up to Arc. I should note this, it seems if Winchester has the right motivation, he may have better combat prowess.

Arc appears confuses and above all else, afraid of the charging Winchester, he panics and quickly shakes his head from side to side in order to look for a way out.

As expected, Arc recieves a direct blow from Cardin's mace. An overhead strike Arc attempts to block, but fails as his armour is too heavy.

...His armour is too heavy? Wouldn't someone with aura like Arc with the added bonus of the strength from a breathing technique allow Arc to easily move around?

No matter how unskilled Arc is, he should at least be able to see Winchester's attacks coming.

Hmm...

"This is the part where you lose!" Winchester mocked "Say your last words!"

"U-uh!" Arc is caught off guard by the comment "O-over my dead body?"

It seems Arc at least attempts to look cool in front of his teammates, wouldn't take my experience to know Arc is scared out of his boots however.

Ozpin would probably push this off as Arc attempting to be more confident in himself, however I am not as naive as my superior.

Winchester knees Arc's gut, who grunts due to the lack of air in his lungs rather then by injury.

Arc's armour is also apparently extremely thick, most may have seen Arc grunt out in pain, however when a sudden object pushes against your lungs would you not at least have difficulty breathing?

Arc is at a disadvantage as his breathing is getting difficult, I told him that he wasn't allowed to use his electricity anyway as it bypasses aura.

Winchester is about to aim for another overhead strike, with both of his arms this time...wait, that could be fatal with how low Arc's aura is!

"Winchester, that's enough." I state while turning on the lights after a buzzer goes off, showing everyone Arc's aura is in the red.

I nudge Winchester slightly with my semblance, he makes a safe distance away from Arc, but the flames of hatred for the Arc are clear in his eyes.

"As you can see, Arc's aura is in the red. In a tournament setting, this will indicate the end of the match." I declare "The official would declare the end of the match, Arc, please refer to your scroll during battle. Knowing how high your aura is will help you choose the best decision in combat, whether offensiely or defensively."

This is rather heavy information for students on the first day, revealing such information to young minds would risk leading them in the wrong direction.

If I nitpick on the flaws of teenage students, they might ignore me due to personal beliefs, whether that is due to arrogance or pride.

I should end this on a more positive note, a simple joke would lighten the situation wouldn't it?

"We wouldn't want you to be eaten by a beowolf, now would we?" I attempt to smile...that sounded much better in my mind.

"Hmph, speak for yourself..." Winchester places his mace on top of his shoulder and walks away.

"Beowolf?! Where?!" Arc seems to have ignored Winchester's comment...or maybe he is more afraid of the possibility of a beowolf eating him.

Unbelievable. However, it could have been much worse. I've seen many cases of people not willing to accept their flaws.

Arc hurries to the changing rooms, but as a teacher I should ask about his armour...no, I cannot give out favoritism, whether in a good way or a bad way, after the lesson I can confront Arc about his choices in armour.

My my, it seems we no longer have anymore time for the last match! And some students are itching for a fight...

The most peaceful course of action is to satisfy their violent urges without letting them do any violence somehow...perhaps something to look forward to?

Oh, the Vytal festival is perfect! Now then, make your voice as genuinely happy as possible!

"Remember everyone!" I say a bit too loudly "The Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from other kingdoms will start arriving in Vale, so keep studying and practicing fighting by yourself or as a team. Those who choose to participate in the tournament will be representing all of Vale."

I see various students make their characteristic reactions, the bell then rings.

"That will be all, class dismissed." I declare.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Nikkos look sadly at Arc, is she dissapointed in him and in his abilities? No, knowing her she cares more about Arc's mental health.

Speaking of Arc, I head towards the changing rooms and enter his room. Now, first you may wonder why I freely entered the changing rooms.

First of all, I am a teacher, he is a student, I feel no reason for there to be sexual tension.

Second, I was the one who kept an eye on all of the students as they changed and slept in the ballroom on the first day, I have repeated this cycle many times so I do not see the appeal in male bodies when it is not appropriate.

"Oh, Miss Goodwitch! Where did the Beowolf go?!" Arc looked around in a panicked fashion.

"There is no Beowolf Arc." I state while sighing, it slowly turns into a smile however. I need to keep up the smile so I am able to help guide students, Arc is one of the more taxing students I have come across.

"O-oh." Arc turns to me.

"It was merely a joke." I smile the smile I give to the other students every day.

"..." Arc looks at me uncomfortably "If you want to say something to me, just say it truthfully."

"What do you mean?" I ask, did he see through my smile? Was I too friendly or pushy?

"I uh...don't want you to sugar coat it either." Arc looks to the floor.

"...Do you truly want to know what I think?" I ask, I drop the smile and look at him sternly.

"Yes." Arc answers instantly "I know I'm weak, I'd die if I were by myself. So, if there is anything you can tell me to improve on, I will do it!"

"...Alright. First however, answer this. Why do you want to become a huntsman?" I ask.

Now I'm no master in psychology like Ozpin is, I'll just repeat what Arc says to me to Ozpin. I would surely know what kind of person Arc is if Ozpin tells me.

"Well. I guess I want to make money, to be honest." Jaune answers.

Hardly a honorable goal. He wants to join up as a huntsman for that reason alone?

You know, not too long ago, Ozpin and I had a little disagreement. Ozpin claimed that team RWBY's motivations to become huntresses were not good enough.

Now I'm not sure how Ozpin would think that. Rose had wanted to be a huntress for the adventures that would come with it, she helps people as her wish is to become a heroine of sorts.

Schnee wants to bring honor to her family name, her family hardly has a good reputation, not only does she strive for an honest work, but she is also making a name for herself, as Weiss, not a Schnee.

Belladonna works towards equality for faunus and humans, a global task which can be world changing, a truly noble task which can put an end to racism and the new White Fang.

Xiao-Long's motivation is to seek the thrill out of the life of a huntress, most may say this is selfish, however what I see is a woman with large amounts of potential, her heart is in the right place.

Ozpin told me that the only reason these girls with noble desires chose to be a huntress because it was the most easy job decision to make at the time. How outragous!

Yet he tells me Arc's motivation inspires other people!? The boy only wants money Ozpin!

"I have to pay what I owe after all." Arc says.

A debt?

"What you owe?" I insist him to carry on.

"Yeah, I was in kind of a pickle. I made some mistakes because I wasn't cautious enough. Because I was too bold, too afraid." That contradicts his constant offensive strategies "I don't know what ditch my body would be rotting in right now if Gramps hadn't found me. He paid off all of my debt so I vowed to pay him back."

Kumajima Jigoro, the man who was once known as the strongest demon slayer. To think he would be reffered to as a casual 'Gramps'. It's honestly quite funny.

"As useless as I may be. I'm proud of the fact that the Arc's never go back on their word, so I plan on giving the money to Gramps." Arc says "Nothing scares me more then what I would be if I wasn't me anymore."

"What?" That last part didn't make immediate sense.

"Ah, nevermind. It just means, if I ever go back on my word, I wouldn't be Jaune Arc." Arc says "That also means however, if I wasn't a coward, I wouldn't be Jaune Arc either." he laughs.

"How would you grow as a huntman, or a a person no less?" I ask, this way of thinking is just contradictory.

"Well, being weak makes me Jaune Arc, so it's simple. Jaune Arc needs to get stronger so I can say I can got stronger." Arc replies.

Oh?

"I am Jaune Arc, no more no less, and I never would be anything other then myself. I can only say I have gotten better as a person if I actually have, if I actually taken the steps to progress." Arc says "If I become the worst person in the world, then I am. If I become the best person in the world, so be it."

...I doubt it. I doubt he means such words. It's easy to spout nonsense, I don't buy your words Arc.

"Flaws are what make me, well, me." Arc declares "I embrace any and all traits I have and will gain."

Whatever excuses make you feel better about yourself, so be it. As far as I can tell, you are far beyond help.

"I see-" The second bell suddenly rings.

The sudden noise surprises Arc.

"YAAAAAH!!!" Arc flies onto my arms, as if we were Shaggy and Scooby.

"..." I make a deadpan stare towards Arc. I swear I'll one day be the wnd of him.

"Uh..." Arc stares back "Sorry."

I drop Arc onto the floor wirh a thud and cough to steady myself "Back to the root of the question, what will you do after you pay your debts to this 'Gramps' of yours?" Surely the debt will not be his pure motivation for the rest of his life.

"Well...I dunno." Arc replies "I guess I-"

Suddenly, we are cut off as there was a sudden hole in the wall.

"WOOOO FUCKING HOOOO!!!" Valkyrie was currently crashing through walls, sitting inside a cardboard box.

"GAH?! Nora?!" Arc yelled.

Valkyrie held onto along piece of string, which was tied around on of the straps of Lie's wooden backpack. Speaking of which, Lie was currently holding onto the backpack for dear life, which contradicts his emotionless face.

"Watch your profanity." Ren states calmly.

How in the hell?

"Ren?!" Arc stood there stunned.

"Wait! Slow down!" Nikkos was running after Valkyrie and Lie, she jumped through some of the holes in Hope's to catch up.

"Pyrrha?!" Arc called for Nikkos who stopped to see Arc and waved "Hello again!"

There were some more explosions and screaming which brought Nikkos back to reality "Ah, wait!" She ran off again.

Arc then throws his armour off of his body as he quickly changes shirts "Sorry Proffesor! But my team needs me right now!" Arc runs off "Ah geez! What kind of team do I have! I am gonna die at this rate!"

I feel a slow migraine on my forehead as I place my hand on my head slowly.

Arc, I swear I'll be the end of him one day.

* * *

Ohhh Oum! Thank goodness Proffesor Goodwitch only gave us a lecture! I was so afraid of what would happen...

At least I can let all my worries die down for a little as I dig into these dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets!

"So, there we were..." Nora began "In the middle, of the night."

AS IF!!! WHY DO WE HAVE TO SHARE SCARY STORIES AT LUNCH?!

"It was day." Ren countered.

Oh really?! Oh thank goodness-

"We were surrounded by Ursa..." Nora continued.

WHAT?!

"They were Beowolves." Ren states.

THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora yelled.

EEEEHHHH?! HUNDEREDS?! THOUSANDS?! MILLIONS?!

"Two of em." Ren sighs "She's been having this recurring dream ever since we got to Beacon."

"I-it's only a dream?" I stutter out hopefully.

What? You expect me not to shiver from that story from the horrors of hell itself?!

"Yes, it's only a dream Arc." Weiss sighed "Honestly, what doesn't scare you?"

"My team for one." I answer defilently "...For the most part."

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." Weiss smiled slightly.

Weiss' soul...it sounds more peaceful, kind of enlightened. She's more positive now it seems.

"Jaune, answer honestly." Pyrrha started.

Huh? That was sudden.

"Are you ok?" Pyrrha asks, what a weird question though.

"Uh...yeah?" Wait, now that I look around, Pyrrha and Ruby are looking at me with concern.

Actually, everyone is looking at me with concern!

"It's just that, we don't _think_ you're ok." Ruby says.

"Eh? Why would you think that?" I don't look sick don't I?

"Hahahaha!" A group of boys can be heard laughing, its familiar...

Oh yeah, team CRDL!

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school." Pyrrha says while putting a hand on my shoulder "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Huh, well of course it bothers me!" I state "Whanever he goes for an overhead strike, even when I put up my shield, I can't defend at all! It's quite scary." I cross my arms.

"How can you be so casual?!" Weiss cries out "Don't you see the blatant bullying?!"

How do I reply to something like this?

"Look, even if that's true. I can't fight back, I can't stand up. I'm me, I can't do anything even if I tried." I say.

"Then let us help!" Ruby cries out.

"We'll break his legs!" Nora cri- what?

"Jaune, you know if you ever need any help, you can just ask us." Pyrrha says.

"Yeah, I'm sure if we tell Proffesor Goodwitch then-" Yang starts.

"Oh, it's ok." I reply "I am afraid of Cardin, but he doesn't bother me at all. Besides, think of it this way. If I'm his main target, he won't hurt anyone else, even better since I don't mind it."

"Look that's not the point." Pyrrha starts to look frustrated.

"Even if you are trying to get his attention, Cardin's a jerk to everyone, not just you." Blame chimes in.

"..." Ren stayed silent thoughout the whole conversation with his eyes closed.

"Ow!" Someone's hurt! "Please stop it!"

"Hahaha! I told you they were real!" Cardin laughs.

Th-that girl is in trouble! I can't just stand by!

...But it's Cardin, what can I do _but_ stand by?

No no! That girl is in trouble!

"What a freak!" Russell laughs.

That's it!

I stand up, this needs to stop! This needs to-

"..." Cardin glares at me...he's, he's gonna kill me if I do anything!

I slump down back onto my chair.

Damn it!

"Eh? Ren?" Pyrrha says, all eyes turn to Ren.

Ren was suddenly just beside tean CRDL, he wrapped his left hand around Cardin's arm which was tugging against the girl's hair.

...Ren was crushing Cardin's armour.

"..." Ren didn't say a word.

"Gah, what the hell!" Cardin quickly let go of the girl's ears, the moment he did, Ren let go as well.

"Why you-" Dove stood up, he was about to punch Ren.

"Dove, stop." Cardin says as he takes off the piece of broken armour, he stands up fully and stares at Ren "I'll take him."

Before anyone could realise, there was a large shockwave which got everyone's attention if not already. The girl already close, had accidentally dropped her tray, but it was caught by a crouching Ren with one hand.

Cardin had seemingly attempted to make a straight punch towards the squatting Ren, **his fist coated in flames**.

Ren however blocked without any trouble with a single hand, **with a fist surrounded by water**.

"...Tch." Cardin withdraws his fist and sits back down "Lie Ren..." His eyes open as if he came to a sudden realisation "If it's _you_ of all people. I'll stop for now."

Ren nods silently and sits back down again, the girl looks timidly around with some confusion before walking.

Damn it, I can't look at her eyes.

The girl stops behind me "...I appreciated the thought." She carries on walking afterwards.

"...Don't thank me." I said to myself quietly "I didn't do anything." I stand up and leave to put my food away. I'm not hungry after that display.

"Atrocious!" Pyrrha spits out "I hate people like him."

"She is not the only one." Blake states, seemingly sadly at this point "Although, Ren. Do you know why he stopped?"

"Must be hard to be a faunus." Yang sighs "On another note though! Ren, I gotta fight you next time in class! I didn't know you can coat yourself with water!"

I walk away and stand by the trash can and finish my drink slowly, the way Cardin is staring at me...it's an unpleasant ringing.

I close my eyes, I didn't do anything positive since I got here. I'm not even_ supposed_ to be here.

"Velvet!" The concerned voice of another girl rung loudly in my ears.

"Oh, hey Coco. What's up?" The sound of this timid soul...it's the bunny girl from earlier. She's trying to sound casual...

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! Well, what's _up_ is that I've been hearing you let some first years beat you up! Who was it!" Coco yelled.

"What I want to know is, why didn't you fight back? Even without your semblance and weapon, your marital arts are more then enough." A boy say, his voice is gruff and quieter then the rest.

"Yatsu! I already told you!" Velvet whined "If I fight back, then they'll just twist it to make me the badguy. That wouldn't help the image of the faunus."

"That doesn't mean they should be able to bully you!" Coco cried out.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it. We should either take it to the proffesors. Fighting for ourselves will just make it worse. Velvet, I heard there was a new addition to the school desert, do you want to take a picture when its available?" Another boy spoke.

"Wha?" Coco exclaimed "We shouldn't just let it go like this!"

Velvet ignored Coco... "No way Fox, my camera needs the space for other things. You know how it is."

"Oh, how important exactly?" Fox asks.

"Well, one side of it I couldn't care less." Velvet said shyly, she sounds embarrased "The other...well to be honest."

"Spit it out then." Yatsu kinda sounds amused for some reason.

"**It's more important then my life**." Velvet almost yells.

...Really?

Coco gives an audible sigh since no one was lostening to her, she perked up however "Oh, so your secret porn stash will go with you to the grave. Gotcha girl."

"COCO WHAT THE HELL?!" Velvet suddenly screamed, I flinched because of how loud it was.

"I see now." Fox says "Bunnies are well known for their sexual capabilities."

"FOX?!" Velvet screamed again "WAIT! YATSU?!"

Everyone within the friend group and me were waiting for some sort of response, I was too.

"..." Yastu was still silent "...Heh."

"NOT YOU TOO!!!" Velvet cried to the heavans.

Coco laughed and Fox giggled. I can practically see Yatsu's grin seeing how giddy his soul sounds.

The overall mood lightened. That must be the Velvet's team if I'm guessing, they have good souls.

...Such conviction to keep her camera safe though...**she should save such conviction for someone she will love**.

What a waste.

I sight and finish my drink, I drop it into the sink and wander around. I can't meet with my team or team RWBY like this, I'll make them negative.

Call me self-centered if you want to. Afterall, how can one man simply force people to feel sorry for them when they are down, proud when they are up? No one can, and that is what makes me worse then Velvet's team.

I'm just Jaune Arc, insignificant compared to everyone else here. Whether they are good or bad, I just stick out like a sore thumb.

Now that I think about it, I'm not a demon slayer or a huntsman.

I just woke up at the end of the demon slayer exam.

I got carried by my team to be a huntsman.

...I'm not even sure if I'm a civilian. Huntsmen work for free, so they don't get tax and many other benefits. Since I'm going to a hunstman school, that applies to me too.

Isn't that just the same as taking advantage of my position!

I really am the worst...

NO!

NO BAD THOUGHTS! JAUNE!

Think! If you are thinking negative thoughts then grimm will attack!

That's much more scary and important!

I'm thinking too much again. Just calm down.

I slap my hands onto my face as I'm about to turn the corner, geez Beacon has been a rollar coasters of emotions! Especially depression!

"Hey guys!" THAT'S CARDIN'S VOICE!!!

I quickly place my back against the wall, he's just past the corner!

"What's up cap?"

"Sup Cardin."

"Oooo, what you find there son?"

HIS ENTIRE TEAM IS HERE!!!

I have to leave! I have to leave _now_!

Sneak away now, sneak-

"So, remember the mutant, bunny freak? I took it upon myself to find out what locker she owned." Although I couldn't see it, Cardin clearly was _smashing_ his mace onto one of the rocket lockers "Let's show her that she's not welcome here. What right do freaks have in a school for heroes?"

I don't know why, but I still didn't do anything.

I didn't tell them to stop, yet I didn't run away either. Why?! Why am I just standing there?!

But, if I stop them...Cardin would...Cardin would-

"Eh? A camera?" Dove says "The fuck does she have this for?"

"Just toss it, looks ancient. Just trash the locker would you." Sky shrugged.

"Sure thing then." Dove answers nonchalantly.

A camera?

Velvet's camera?

Wait, why does that stick out to me-

"**It's more important then my life!**"

...That's right, it's her camera

...But...Cardin would...

Grrrrr...damn it.

Damn it.

DAMN IT!

DAMN IT!!!

I used full concentration breathing...and...

I ran.


	18. Valentine special 1

**Happy Valentines! People with love lives!**

**...and...I guess those with active sex lives too, sorry. I get a bit embarrased at the word. I hope you have a good time though.**

**Anyway, too be honest. I have no idea what day Valentine's day is actually on, being a loner and all. So I just kinda scrapped some ideas together for this special and sent it out on a random day.**

**So, just so everyone knows. VALENTINE'S DAY IS ABOUT LOVE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED A PARTNER!!!**

**Treat yourself on Valentine's, show yourself some love and appreciation if no one else will. Better yet, show others you care, whether that may be your family or friends.**

**Trust me, at least give someone obligatory chocolate. You or anybody else.**

**Just relax.**

**Soooooo...hope you like the new chapter young Arclings!**

* * *

Everyone needs a place to be alone.

No matter whether you are extroverted or introverted. Everyone just needs that one place to take some time away and forget all of your worries and hardships.

Of course, these places are hard to come by...

"Wow, there are so many couples in front of the classroom today." Jaune thought "Haaaa...if only I could love someone too. Can't help it I guess."

But for Jaune Arc.

"I guess I'll go there then." Jaune thought.

He has one.

Jaune enters the library quietly, he spots Blake in the corner of his eye but carries on.

It's not exactly a place he can call his own, but at least no one bothers him here...usually.

Ah, wait. Did you think he was studying?

In the wise words of all the teachers, it would be great if that were the case but unsurprisingly he just gets the new Shonan Leap.

You may think he's just wasting time but, for him it's much more then that.

Because in here. It almost feels like even he can fit in too, as he forged his way into Beacon.

Jaune spots a manga Cardin is reading with his feet on the table and balancing his chair, he approaches.

"Um...I'm really sorry, but if you're finished with that-" Jaune started meekly.

"Get lost." Cardin doesn't even look at Jaune.

"..." Jaune.exe has stopped working.

Of course, he has no friends in a place of avid and serious students who have come to learn. But it's alright.

Jaune clutches books tight as he avoids the scary looking students in the library and heads to the front counter.

Pyrrha is more then happy to see him "Ah Jaune! Hello again. Would you like me to scan your books?"

"Y-yeah." Jaune stammers, he can never get used to her bright smile.

* * *

Since, he never goes to the library to study anyway.

* * *

It truly is a dilemma for Jaune. The only time he can admire Pyrrha is in the library.

Jaune only ever really talks to Pyrrha when it comes to training or other such business. Which is good and all, but it's just...lacking, in a sense.

When they do have small talk, it's with the entirety of both Team RWBY and JNPR, sometimes CFVE as well.

So, he can only observe Pyrrha when she volunteers as a librarian in the...well, in the library.

"You're borrowing comic books this time too?" Pyrrha asks.

"It's uh...called manga." Jaune says.

"Oh, well I guess you really like manga huh?" Pyrrha continues to smile genuinely.

"Um, yeah." Jaune says.

Of course, due to the lack of interactions between the two, despite how much Jaune admires Pyrrha, he cannot have a proper conversation when it is just the two of them.

"If you like manga, then you should really give 'Kaichou wa maid-sama' a try! It's a romance manga so you might not like it, but it's really good!" Pyrrha holds up the first book of said series.

(Really cool series btw which I really didn't expect myself to love, has a good anime too)

"The way the character's emotions were expressed really stole my heart. Not to mention the art style is simply breathtaking!" Pyrrha laughs a little.

However, the kindness she gave even to a loser like Jaune...

"I'll lend this with the others. Just return it at the same time as the others, I really am glad you introduced manga to me, it feels like you introduced me to a whole new world!" Pyrrha smiles.

"R-right." Jaune stammers out.

...and even though he wasn't the best of talkers, for Jaune-

"Make sure to return them by next week, ok?" Pyrrha asks.

"Y-yeah...I will..!" Jaune's face brightens slightly.

-her small acts of kindness stole his heart.

* * *

Ren is currently explaining to Jaune how to strike with his sword properly alongside total concentration breathing.

...Jaune clearly isn't listening as a pink aura surrounds him and flowers float into existence.

Ren flicks off one of the incoming flowers.

"Jaune, focus!" Ren shouts, not out of anger, but to get Jaune's attention.

"Wh-wha?!" Jaune snaps back into reality "O-oh...s-sorry!"

"Hm..." Ren looks at Jaune silently "Well, I think we should stop practice early today if you are dazed. If we were to continue, I fear you would get hurt."

"Ah! Right!" Jaune hurries off.

"...I smell more hormones then usual. Strange." Ren says to himself. He pays no mind to it as he then sits cross-legged and starts to breath slowly and deeply.

"Oh geez! I'm acting so weird when I think about Pyrrha!" Jaune's mind races in his head.

It's not like he doesn't know though. But he feels that having feelings for Pyrrha like this is wrong and unwanted.

One of his deepest desires is to find a partner that loves him, the only time he has ever fallen for someone as badly as Pyrrha was his first love.

...and it was his first love who ran off with another man with all of his money, putting him into debt and making Jaune who he is today.

Although he can never bring himself to hate his first love, he can never bring himself to hate **Cinder Fall**.

So, he doesn't expect anything. Neither does he ever talks to Pyrrha with an alternative or ulterior motive.

Besides, Pyrrha is pretty and tall. Strong and has good grades. Is nice to everyone and means well.

In Jaune's eyes, it's laughable to think she cares for him romantically.

"Oh Pyrrha...oh Pyrrha...I get so giddy and happy when I think about you!" Jaune thinks.

Jaune smiles and slows down his pace, Nora spots Jaune and happily skips towards him.

"Hey fearless leader!" Nora greets "Did something good happen or what?"

"Huh, oh. Hey Nora." Jaune replies "No, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh ok!" Nora says before looking forward on her path.

"...I wonder." Jaune thinks "If Nora has ever felt like this too? I mean, she's always around Ren so..."

"Hey, uh, Nora?" Jaune asks.

Nora swiftly turns her head to Jaune and waits for a question.

""H-have...have you ever like, well, like-like someone before?" Jaune asks.

...Oh shit, this sounds like a confession.

"Uh, Jaune-Jaune? Do you perhaps like me or somethi-" Nora starts to look concerned.

"Wh-wha?! Nothing of the sort!" Jaune declares "Ah, I mean! I didn't mean to insult you or anything but-"

"Ahahaha!" Nora bursts out laughing "It's fine fearless leader. You had me surprised for a second there!"

"Well at least the situation has been diffused." Jaune internally sighs out of relief.

"Hmmm...let me think. Did I ever want to be together-together with someone..." Nora says "...Nope!"

"Ah." Jaune thinks "Well if Nora doesn't know then I'm completely clueless! Ah, I'm so afraid of the future!"

"But what I do know one thing." Nora says suddenly "Whoever the person you like is, those feelings are completely normal and you should never be ashamed of it."

"Oh..." Jaune replies dumbly.

"Y'know, people can like other people. And that's totally ok." Nora says "But for real though, it's not me right?"

"N-no, really! I told you!" Jaune replies.

* * *

Liking someone is never a shameful feeling. It can happen to anyone, especially for a teenager like Jaune.

And eventually those feelings of his started to take shape, and grew into something much bigger.

Jaune is seen holding some money, he has a somewhat determined look on his rather timid face as he if filled with confidence.

"I can do this!" Jaune yells internally.


	19. Valentine special 2

**So I plan for this to be a five parter, due to the lack of ideas I have right now.**

**Anyway, recently I was reading some other fanfics about Jaune and...**

**By the lord almighty you people love screwing Jaune's life over.**

**And with a "brilliant" idea, I decided to try and create some drama like in other popular fanfics...and I really regret it, oh poor Jaune...**

**I hope you're happy little Arclings, I feel a bit weak in my legs.**

* * *

Today has been such a good day!

After lunch I should just stick to the library again! I wonder if Pyrrha will be there today as well.

I spot Pyrrha talking to our other friends as I walk away from the table as I just finished my meal, Ren and Nora are back at the dorm, so it's just Pyrrha and team RWBY.

Ah geez, how can Pyrrha be so good with interacting with others. It's like she isn't afraid at all of what they think of her.

(Oh how wrong you are Jaune)

I figured someone like Pyrrha would keep up a conversation, I just attempt to leave halfway through if it gets akward.

How nice it would be if I can keep up a conversation with Pyrrha...

Oh, she waved at me! Pyrrha always waves and smiles at me, so why do I feel so warm inside now?

This isn't a dream right?! I'm not hallucinating right?! Ah, you idiot! Wave back before she thinks you are weird!

Pyrrha waving to someone like me out in the open though...isn't she afraid if someone would hate her because of it?

I hold the money I was going to give to Pyrrha in my hand, it's the least I can do for Pyrrha to answer back to her kindness.

Although...it's kinda risky at school since it can be taken. I should start small, like treating her to a snack or two for now.

Sorry gramps, I know I said I would pay you back all the money. Even after you said it was fine and I didn't need to pay back.

Just let me off this once!

[This kid! I told him time and time again he doesn't need to pay me a single Lien! Just treat your girl right boy and forget about your other goals for now, better yet, just don't pay me back at all!]

Hey...maybe I can even try and have a normal conversation with her while I'm at it-

"Yo! Jauney boy, hasn't it been a while since we hung around?" Cardin wraps his arm around my back, leaning on me.

"H...huh??" Wait what!?! I can't escape if his arm is around me!

"Yeah yeah! We're friends after all!" Sky laughed.

"Like the old times!" Dove snarled.

"What, like last week?" Russell said before all of them burst into laughter and made their way into the bathroom while dragging me alongside with them.

Why out of all times...

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!

* * *

"Hey! Jauney boy!" Cardin yelled boisterously "It has been a while, for real!"

"And for our precious Jaune." Dove said suddenly while holding up his fist "We prepared a game!"

"Stripping rock paper scissors! Sounds fun right?! Hehehe..." Russell said while also holding up his fist.

NOT A SINGLE BIT! IT DOESN'T SOUND FUN AT ALL!!!

"He seems excited y'all! Haha!" Sky yelled while holding up his fist.

Uwah...you guys will just beat me up if I refuse...so I reluctantly hold up my hand.

Please! Please! Please let me win!

"Rock~ Paper~ SCISSORS!" All five of us yelled.

Th-they...THEY ALL PULLED A ROCK WHILE I PULLED PAPER!!!

I WON! I WON! THANK OUM I SURVIVED!

Whooo! Now I just need to run away and-

"Jaune! You bastard! You waited for us!" Russel cried out.

"Wow what a cheater lol." Dove said.

"You coward!" Sky announced.

"Yo guys! Can't let this one slip. Strip him!" Cardin ordered.

"Hey! Stay still!"

"W-wait!"

"Someone grab his arms!"

"Stop!"

No! No! NO! NO!! NO!!!

Why why WHY?!

HOW DID I END UP IN THIS MESS!?!

"Hey!" I yelled while bagning on the classroom door "Open the door!"

People were laughing, people recorded me with their scrolls.

They all didn't care I was standing outside of the room with only my socks and boxers.

Both human and faunus, united as one...it should've been beautiful...but they were united at the entertainment at my suffering.

"Give me my clothes back!" I yell.

"Give me my clothes back~~" Cardin sneers in a weird pitch.

I knew it...they planned to do this from the start!

I fucking knew it!

...But...but it's ok. I shoved the money into my sock!

They taken my clothes...but I'm already used to pranks like these. Everything will be fine if I can be Pyrrha's friend!

Everything will be alrigh-

...Pyrrha is...Pyrrha is...

Ah. Pyrrha is standing right behind me with her hand over her mouth in shock.

No...

"HEY!" who?.. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Coco angrily walks up to the door and kicks it down in one hit.

"Coco wait for me!" Velvet squeezes her way past the crowd "Oh my!" Her face blushes and covers her eyes with her ears.

"CARDIN! YOU JUST WASN'T SATISFIED AFTER THE WHOLE LOCKER INCIDENT WEREN'T YOU-" Coco yelled angrily.

"Whaaat?" Cardin walks out of the doorway slowly with his team and throws my clothes onto my head "Mother fuckers? Are you seriously swearing at us just for a prank?"

"..." Coco stays silent for a second, her eyes cannot be seen under her sunglasses "Fuck. You."

Coco kicks Cardin directly inbetween his legs, crushing his family jewels as he slumps over in visible pain.

In reaction to this, Cardin's team runs away, leaving their leader.

"Well of course Jaune is hiding behind a girl!" Sky yelled.

"Not to mention she is such a bitch!" Russell yelled.

"Right?! What the hell did we ever do?!" Dove replied.

"Grrrr...I'll leave them be for now...HEY ALL OF YOU! GET OUTTA HERE!" Coco yells, everybody quickly disperses.

Pyrrha stands there for a moment before attemtping to walk forwards, she is stopped by Velvet.

"W-wait." Velvet spoke "Why are you still here?"

"Jaune is my teamate!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Velvet looked offended and made and outburst "And you didn't help him?!"

"I..." Pyrrha didn't say anything, I think she looked over to me.

"Jaune, I keep telling you. You need to deal with those guys. There there my blonde buddy." Coco gently closed the door behind me to let me get changed, I did as I was meant to and listened to the conversation.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Coco yelled "Aren't you teamates!"

"If it was Ren, then he would've helped Jaune without a moment's hesitation! But you just stood there the whole time!" I heard Velvet shout.

"I know I should've done better! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha's voice trembled.

"Well it's too late now you idiot!" Velvet yelled.

"...Vel, stop." Coco said in a serious tone "I think she understands."

"Ah...s-sorry." I heard Velvet's voice go meek "Jaune reminds me of my seven brothers. He's like the eighth brother I never had."

It's strange really, I always could imagine Velvet being my eighth sister as well.

"Haha, and I can certainly see the resembelance too! You're both too timid and cautious, but you can be couragous and reckless when it comes to others!" Coco teased "Not to mention you're both probably closet perverts as well."

"COCO!" Velvet screamed.

"Hey, just saying both of your families are well known for achievements in bed." I can practically see Coco's smirk.

This light atmosphere...I think it made my mood better. And yet.

"Wait, who are you and how do you know Jaune?" Those were the last words I hear from Pyrrha before I finished changing and jumped out of the window to run away.

I am so done with this! So done!!!

How am I supposed to meet Pyrrha face to face after all that?! She saw everything!

I go to pick up my stuff from the locker, no one is in there at this time so I always come here after lunch before I do anything else.

Huh? Isn't it that one manga Pyrrha recommended 'Love is the wave' right?

I didn't read this one yet, isn't my preferred genre so I decided to read it last. I should return it afterwards but...how am I gonna do that without meeting Pyrrha?

I should just keep my mind off it. How do I even manage to read manga in times like these, I'm so pathetic.

From what I can gather, the main character is just like me. Pathetic and useless.

In a story like this I can already tell what would happen. It's kinda obvious that the pathetic protagonist passionately dashes to a girl's need.

So the female protagonist would get touched by his actions and opens her heart...nonsense. This stuff only happens in a manga, I can never do something like that.

When Pyrrha saw me half naked, she looked so shocked. There's absolutely no way she will look at me the way it was before. She will defilently think I am pathetic.

Pyrrha won't talk to me at all...

Yeah, actually this is better. She most likely didn't like me all that much anyways. Someone like me don't mix well with girls like her.

I skip to the near end to the book before placing it down next to me, I lean back on the wall as I descend to the floor and slowly curl up into a fetal position.

Damn it...should I just run away and avoid meeting Pyrrha?

"Lol retard, are you just going to give up from that?" The protagonist from the manga spoke "Pathetic haha!"

"Shut up! It's ok to cry, it's ok to run! But I won't give up!" I replied "Don't talk like you know it all just cuz you're from a manga!"

"Yeah I don't have a problem with that, but have you actually achieved any of your goals?" The protagonist in the page is seen on one knee, smiling as he presents flowers to the female protagonist "You haven't paid back Gramps, you haven't found love, your not strong enough to be called a hunstman, and you haven't seen learnt another feature of the thunder style!"

"..." I kept quiet.

"What do you know?! You try your hardest but run away when it gets tough and come back later to try again! That isn't growing, that won't help you achieve your goals! It's ok to run, but when you try again, you have to try harder! Faster! Stronger!" The protagonist yelled "Only then will you achieve your goals!"

"I said!" I started "Shut up!"

I threw the manga away, it bounces across the floor.

...Only then will you achieve your goals eh?

I get up slowly and walk to the book and pick it up. I flick through the pages onto where the protagonist gave flowers to the female protagonist.

"Should I just rush it?" I ask myself "Just this one time?"

I turn one page. It shows the protagonist and the female protagonist in a happy marriage.

The end...

"..."


	20. Valentine special 3

**Gah!!!**

**I am so torn!**

**I have a decent plan for the story but I feel so bad for that I am about to do to Jaune in the next few chapters!**

**Please forgive me, my little Arclings if you don't like where this special will go or if you don't like the outcome. I'm not used to this pressure!**

**I'll just let Jaune prepare for his date.**

**Hope you like the new chapter little Arclings.**

* * *

"Fearless leader! It's time to get up! Ren and Pyrrha already left!" I banged on the bathroom door.

Oh, by the way, somehow the floor was covered in sand and cacti were growing. The roof was open too to let the sun in.

Nora here! I wanted a desert themed room. So I got it!"

"We have to get to class!" I said again.

The door slowly creaks open so I reply "Finall-"

What the heckity hecc is this?!

Is his Jaune's attempt at looking cool?!

"Ah, Jaune-Jaune?" I slowed down a little at the sight.

"You wanna ask, what's all this right?" Jaune said "Well, I tried dressing up a bit today. Is it weird?"

Yes.

"It's so bad it should be a crime." I replied in a Renny like manner.

"Eh?" Jaune looks honestly shocked "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything! That popped collar! That insane 2:8 hair part is like Moses parting the Red sea! I'm cringing like hell!" I shouted.

Why is fearless leader doing this?!

"**H-have you ever like, well, like-like someone before?**"

Of course! Fearless leader is trying to impress someone!

I grab Jaune-Jaune's shoulders.

"JAUNE!!! LET ME HELP!!!" I yelled.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Jaune's eyes turned into swirls.

* * *

Ah...I actually came to Vale in order to spend money instead of gain money.

Since I own Gramps alot of money, I go to Vale on weekends to do various odd-jobs.

But, why did Nora force me out of the dorm? On a schoolday no less? Aiya, Proffesor Goodwitch will kill us later!

I was wearing my Pumpkin Pete's hoodie with some Jean's and my usual led trainers...yeah, led. What?

I have to keep training my legs somehow.

"Jaune-Jaune!" I heard Nora's voice from afar as she ran towards me "Were you waiting long?"

Wow, I've only ever seen her in her uniform and combat suit before but, Nora is actually very fasionable!

Maybe she is the Coco of our year, strong hitters who's semblance just make them stronger.

"Well then fearless leader, now that we got all day since we skipped class, how about we go to the hair salon first?" Nora asks "You know any good ones?"

"Oh, yeah actually." I reply.

Yeah, that place should do. I walk in direction of my chosen salon and Nora starts to follow.

"What is the store called?" Nora asks.

"Off-Kai." I said "They offer either normal hair cuts or dyes...or straight up anime hairstyles, I know the guy who own the place."

(Real place!)

"Of course you would know a hair salon like that." Nora smirks "So, if you know the person who's running the place, how was your hairstyle so...well you get the point."

"Right, well I guess you can say I was afraid it would be a waste of money, when we first met, he wasn't too fond of huntsmen either." I open the door to the salon and enter with Nora.

I was about to call for someone before the guy I was talking about showed up.

"Jaune, my lad! What brings you around here?" The man speaks.

"Uh, this is a salon right Luck?" I answer.

"Haha, right right." Luck chuckles, oh and if you want to know, Luck's green hair is natural. Don't know how he makes it work so well though.

"Well, I never actually done this by myself before so how does this work?" I turn to Nora "Also, how much is this gonna cost?"

"Don't worry about it fearless leader!" Nora said "Boss! Give him an under cut with the sides shaved, oh and add a perm! He needs to look ready for the date!"

"A date?" Luck raises an eyebrow "Oh our little Jaune is all grown up! I'll do this one for free. Go get em tiger."

"Seriously?!" I cried out, I honestly wasn't expecting that "Wait, Nora? Will this even work? Pyrrha is a national level huntress, surely she would have seen better looking guys!"

"So you're interested in a huntress. I see." Luck says as he starts to comb my hair.

"Yeah Pyrrha is, why?" Nora asks in my steed "Ah, that's right, not the best experience with huntsmen."

"Well kinda. Although huntsmen keep us safe, we are thankful...but it's like they are in an entire different world from us common folk." Luck says "Ah, please don't turn your head Jaune. Anyway, I used to hate how outward and eccentric some huntmen are. Sometimes they are arrogant and abuse their power. It's no different from Junior's gang in some ways. Ah, no offense though."

"None taken!" Nora smiles.

"Well, that led me to not trust huntsmen, but that all changed when I met Jaune one day. He was travelling to Vale to get a bullhead to Beacon, I was out on a holiday and was attacked by a few grimm on the way back." Luck said.

Oh no! Why that story!?

"And fearless leader smashed their heads in?" Nora asks with stars in her eyes.

"That's what I thought too. However he just picked me up over his shoulder and ran like hell." Luck chuckled "Thing is, it was a baby grimm even I could've taken care of!"

Why did you tell her?!

"Wha?! That's priceless!" Nora starts laughing "But how did that change your view on hunstmen?"

"I guess I found out that huntsmen were more similar with civilians then I thought. People admire huntsmen as heroes who fight back evil, but that image is untouchable in good and bad ways. Meeting Jaune taught me that huntsmen are people too." Luck said.

"I can't get what you mean." Nora scratched her head in frustrated confusion "I thought everyone loved Huntsmen."

"Most, but some of the more older people with experience think otherwise. That goes for most of the people in this shopping district, that is until they met Jaune." Luck explained.

"Wha?" Nora asked, even more confused then before.

"Like how Jaune taught me huntsmen were people. Jaune showed everyone his quirks." Luck explained more "His fear of grimm is the same as us, his anger when things go wrong is the same as us, all of his negative emotions are the same as us. Usual huntsmen hide their emotions after some time, that causes distrust between the people and huntsmen as we cannot understand each other. **Jaune is like a civilian with the title of a hunstman**. And I guess that makes us closer as a whole."

"Well your not exactly wrong..." I say.

"Yeah, forged documents." Luck dumped the information.

"Don't reveal such information!" I cried out "I get scared just by thinking of the consequences!"

"Well, you are working towards being a huntsman right? So it's all fine." Nora said.

"Don't worry, all the civilians already know anyway, we won't tell since you're so likeable." Luck smiled as he started cutting.

They all knew for the whole time?!

"We did provide you with the documents." Luck said before standing back "So, how is it?"

What does he...oh.

I looked into the mirror, and I look incredible!

"Woah! You look good Jaune-Jaune!" Nora held her thumbs up.

Th-that's me? I look totally different...

"C'mon fearless leader! We're going shopping for clothes next!" Nora says while promptly walking out of the door.

Hey wait, already?!

"Wha?! Wait for me!" I run to the door before stopping and turning "Thanks Luck!"

"Have fun Jaune." Luck waves alongside a amused smile, I then leave.

Nora takes me into downtown, and woah...that's alot of clothing stores.

Nora walks into one of them.

"Let's see, what would look good on him?" Nora searches through varying clothes, she hands me some "To the dressing room! Work those buns boy, get a move on!"

I am forced by Nora to wear various clothes...for hours! She really is the Coco of our year!

But...geez! How much is this gonna cost!

"How much?" Nora says.

...SHE'S ALREADY AT THE FRONT COUNTER!?!

WAIT! I CAN'T AFFORD ALL THIS!

"Hey Nora. I think we should stop. I don't need all this, besides I can't-" I start.

Nora reaches into one of her pockets and gets some...make up I think? It's some sort of powder and rubs it under my eyes.

"There!" Nora declares "I think you're ready now!"

"..." Well, if she is so insistent on helping, I accept your kindness "Thank you, Nora."

"Ehehe!" Nora laughs "Don't mention it fearless leader! But before that! Here!"

Nora hands me two yellow slips.

"Two tickets to watch the new Deemo movie!" Nora says "...Trust me though, you will defilently cry." Nora's smiling face then drops a comically large amount of tears from her eyes.

So she knew all along...was I that obvious? (yes)

"Alright, let's head back to the dorm. Before Pyrrha comes back, practice this on me!" Nora also hands me a...script. From the corner of my eye I can also see a circle mask with Pyrrha's face printed on it, one of her merch.

"Wha?" I said.

We got back into the dorm quickly and I practiced lines all day.

Too be honest...I think I have a chance.


	21. This is not a chapter

Yo! Wassup?

So, I guess I'm gonna reply to Bloobloo, first up. I know I'm not a good writer.

Therefore I'm ok with people taking either ideas or rewriting it to make it better. Just putting it out there.

I know the mashed in concept of the pillars and demons don't mix in well with the world of remnant, but I guess I'll try to explain the ideas I have best as I can.

You can skip this chapter if you want. This isn't a side story or anything.

Also, I will continue with the series even if other people start rewriting it.

* * *

First caps...yeah I went overboard.

I was extremely nervous in the first few chapter and how people would react, so I just kinda went with the flow with random ideas that popped into my head.

I'll try to tone it down. Sorry.

* * *

Next, character's point of views and my way of writing things.

I won't deny it, I'm shit

So that's one of the reasons why it's ok if anyone rewrites it. I am a child failing in english class after all.

I am _really really _sorry for the fact I'm not a good writer, seriously.

It always frustrates me with all the ideas I come up with, yet my lack of skill with the basic human language makes my ideas confusing as shit.

Again, I'm sorry I'm an incompetent writer, I am aware of it.

Also, my confusing as hell points of views. I'm kind of avoiding writing anything like "**Jaune POV**" for personal reasons.

* * *

Anyway, demons are not seperate to grimm.

They are a sort of, sub-species. Muzan gives his blood to other demons which turn them into demons and spread, they still have their weakness of sunlight.

Think of demons as a mix between human and grimm. Like a parasite that can spread.

My original grimm called "The Event Horizon" travel with particularly strong demons and cover the sun, they are not particularly threatening but I just kinda made it up to give an excuse for demons to attack at day. Sorry for that.

When a human or faunus becomes a demon, their aura turns into "fear".

Fear, is a sort of, offensive form of aura. This fear reveals itself as "pressure" rather then the usual "barrier".

I chose this particular feature of "fear" as I thought it would be a cool way to show how people's souls are affected by the grimm blood, sludge? I dunno.

Basically, grimm hate people, they are aggressive. And that changes the soul when fused with a human.

* * *

As for demon attacks, because of the Event Horizon, when encountered with a demon **you are most likely to die**.

This is because **demons are stronger then normal grimm on average**.

The low survival rate is one reason why demons are relatively unknown.

Due to the danger, I thought it fit for Ozpin to hide the reality of demons from the general public.

I thought this was a good decision for a few reasons.

One, Ozpin has been known to hide dangers and realities from the public, for example how grimm are actually minecraft mobs and respawn after a while.

Two, the world of Remnant may be at death's doorstep, but the normal populace **believes they are safe**. So Ozpin would naturally hide any information that would as otherwise to avoid negative emotions **and attracting grimm**.

So Ozpin hides the true danger of demons just as he hides the true danger of grimm.

* * *

Breathing styles...bit of a messy topic but ok.

Breathing styles are not a secret. They are regularly taught by certain individuals.

However _breathing styles are not popular_ to use.

This is because of the clear disadvantage of **losing 70% **of their aura and reserves for healing.

Not to mention of the well known and used-daily _dust_.

One of the reasons why breathing techniques are not popular as dust, is because dust easily gives the same affects.

Dust gives a person an elemental attribute to their attacks with a single use of a crystal or powder.

Meanwhile breathing styles require **years of rigorous training** in order to just get the concept of a single elemental attribute.

People are free to learn breathing techniques, however most don't.

* * *

The Pillars and the Corp, haven't actually thought much about it yet.

The Demon Corp do exist and hunt down demons.

The Demon Corp however are kept as a confidential group from the general public, this is because the existence of the Demon Corp means the existence of demons.

This will cause panic if well known to the kingdoms, for reasons I have already declared.

The Demon Corp hunt in all 4 kingdoms as well as outside territory, however are all kept confidential in all 4 kingdoms as well.

The pillars act as they do in Kimestu no yaiba. The nine most powerful demon slayers in the Corp, and act as elite soldiers.

Also **joining the Corp does not mean you have to know a breathing style**.

* * *

Above all else.

Sorry, my story was confusing and the two concepts don't seem to go well together.

Not to mention my writing skills are shit.

However, like the diehard fan I am, I will carry on my story even if no one likes it, like a usual power fantasy story.

I just want to get my story out there, so I will.

So that's that.


	22. Valentine special 4

**So I've been able to make this into a four chapter series rather then five, I dunno what to think about it. Doesn't really matter.**

**Ah geez, I only had a few days to think of a plot, and it shows too...sorry of you don't like it.**

**Anyway, happy valentine little Arclings.**

* * *

Ok ok ok!

This'll be it!

I woke up early on Valentine's morning and quickly left the dorm before anyone woke up and got changed into the clothes Nora found for me.

I feel so excited! Today will be the day I confess to Pyrrha, I hope she can accept my feelings.

I prepare the things for our date, a book first of all.

Pyrrha always flicks through the books when they are returned to see if anything has happened to them. If I put the tickets into the book, she will find it and ask me about it.

That's when I ask her...NO NO NO!!!

There is a chance she will miss it, what do I do then? How do I get the tickets back without asking for the book again, how do I ask Pyrrha out at all?!

Yeah...I should just give it to her normally. No need to take unnecessary risks.

Anyway, the next thing I prepared is a four leafed clover, I tried to get flowers but when I got to the shops, they were all sold out...every, single, one.

That's quite scary actually.

But that's beside the point! I then used up all of yesterday to find a four leafed clover, hopefully she will appreciate the effort. I found four in total!

Thankfully, today is a Saturday, also a holiday. That means there is barely anybody here, no one can bother me!

However, since Pyrrha is the librarian, she still has to stay in the library if she is around. That means it is less likely for people to find us!

I enter the library to find Pyrrha, she recognises me.

"Oh, hello again. Jaune, you're all dressed up, have you been out?" Pyrrha asked "I was wondering where you was this morning."

"Ah, nevermind that. Here is the comic you recommended to me by the way, it was really good." I said.

Holy shit I'm having an actual conversation with Pyrrha normally!

"Alright, let me check through it first." Pyrrha says.

I stay silent and stand rather tensly. Pyrrha lips through it and stops when she sees the four leafed clover.

"Oh?" Pyrrha looks up at me.

"Hey uh, do you wanna see a new movie that came out?" I can't seem to look directly at her for some reason! Dammit, I guess I should just hand her the tickets and hope for the best...

She isn't saying anything, do I look _that_ weird to her, do I?

"Ahahaha!" Pyrrha is laughing? "Ok, let's go! What movie is it?"

"Oh, uh...It's called Deemo and-"

Yeah, this is nice, this is everything I want and more!

"Ehehehe..." I laughed.

* * *

"Ehehehe..." I woke up laughing...I looked at the clock "...Shit."

My date with Pyrrha was a dream...and the one I have in real life...

"I'm late!" Oh Oum! Everybody already left the dorm! And I don't know if the library closes early or not!

Argh! I've never styled my hair before, I'm taking too long!

I exit the dorm quickly, and calm my breathing as I am at the door...

"Ok, get in, confess, watch a movie. Get in, confess, watch a movie. Get in..." I take one last deep breath before entering.

I cancelled the ideas for putting the clover into the book, it'll just crush it.

"Oh, hello again. Jaune, you're all dressed up, have you been out?" Pyrrha asked "Well you shouldn't let me keep you cooped up in here for long, by the looks of things you over slept. You were as calm as a baby back at the dorm."

"Oh, uh...yeah." Dammit! Why am I getting nervous now?! "So uh, the book I borrowed."

I hand the book to Pyrrha and she flicks through it.

Ok Jaune. You got this, just hand her the tickets while she is checking the quality of the book and ask her ou-

"Ok, as always you have kept the books you have borrowed at tip top condition, thank you Jaune." Pyrrha states as she spins around to place the book somewhere.

Oh and...I ended up reading some comics next to Pyrrha in silence, who was reading another book.

Gah! I messed up the perfect timing, the plan is ruined!

But...since we are still alone together, I can still turn this around!

...

...

...

Nothing happened! I couldn't say a single thing and ended up sitting in the library until sunset!

Dammit! Why am I like this?!

Pyrrha stands up and checks her scroll, and then looks at me with a smile "Jaune, I'm heading out. Have a good holiday ok!"

"Um, yeah." Was what I could force out "You too."

Pyrrha seemed to be a little stunned at my words and turned around, I could hear her giggle for some reason. It was rather, gleeful?

I wonder why. (Since you are so quiet around her, when you actually talk to her she feels happy, you oblivious idiot!)

Ah, that's not the point! Is it just going to end here? I haven't even mentioned my crush yet!

It's just going to end here...all because I'm a useless human being. I'm not even running away from the problem, I'm just not saying anything, not following Pyrrha.

...That's no different from giving up.

I can't just give up.

I follow behind Pyrrha, she notices and slows down so we walk side by side. Why?! Why can't I just get it over and done with?!

We are already at the edge of Beacon's mini airport! I have to say something before the last Bullhead comes!

But...but...what if...oh Oum...so many things can go wrong though.

Dammit!

_Jaune has been growing a seed of doubt ever since he was a child.__This seed of doubt, has grown with the assistance of betrayal, distrust and loss. So, the seed of doubt has grown into such large 'fear'.__However, liking someone is never a shameful thing.__It can happen to anyone, especially to a teenager like Jaune.__And eventually...Jaune's feelings had begun to take shape.__And grow into something much bigger...__...Something much, much bigger then his fear._

"Hey..." I said meekly.

Pyrrha didn't hear me...the Bullhead is here, it's now or never!

I've decided! I would never forgive myself if I knew I never tried!

I won't give up here!

"Hey!" I yelled over the noise of the Bullhead.

Pyrrha looked at me "Hm...yes?"

I clutch my tickets, they are hidden behind me "Well, it's just..."

Even if she says no! I want to try!

No! I have to try!

I take a deep breath.

"I've...honestly wanted to tell you for a long time. But I never had the courage...Pyrrha, would you please-"

"Honey!" a voice called Pyrrha from within the Bullhead that just opened "It's been so long!"

"Mom! Mr Snake!" Pyrrha's face brightened up.

(It was at this moment I realised I needed to finish Pyrrha's mini story)

"Hey there little brat. You done with your library duties? I was wandering around in Vale and ran into your mother who was coming to pick you up." Mr Snake smirked "Show the woman around Vale, we already went to every Oum damned clothes shop, and I don't have enough energy."

Wow...Pyrrha's family look so pure.

...Pyrrha is happy.

Pyrrha's smile is so...bright, so much more genuine.

Pyrrha's mom glances over to me "Ara ara~ Little Pyrrha, is this tall hunk your boyfriend?"

Mr Snakealso glances over to me, I can't make out any specific emotion.

"Wha! Mom! How could, I, what? I mean-" Pyrrha for some reason acts very flustered.

...I guess the idea of dating me really is that bad...I got my answer at least.

"Ah, that reminds me. Jaune, what were you going to say?" Pyrrha asks.

"It's..." Is this fine? "It's just that, I want to apologise for any problems I have caused due to my inexperience, I'm sorry."

Heh, here I though saying sorry was Pyrrha's thing...Pyrrha.

"Oh, you haven't been a pain at all!" Pyrrha smiled "Well, I gotta go for real now! See you after the holiday! Call my scroll whenever!"

All I ever wanted today was to ask you out.

"Already gave your number I see." Pyrrha's mom smirks.

However...my happiness does not matter. What matters more is your happiness.

"Mom! I told you it's not like that!" Pyrrha shouts "Tell her Mr Snake!"

"Well, I would believe you...if it weren't for the fact your face is as red as your hair." Mr Snake smirked also.

"Ah, well. Bye." I start to walk away.

Is this fine...yeah, things are fine the way they are right now.

I can't bear to dirty the pure smile Pyrrha always have.

The smile that made me fall for her, the smile she wears to greet everyone...I would rather die then taint that smile.

Yeah, this is fine.

* * *

It is entirely possible to grow as a person through love and heartbreak.

Surely our Jaune has grown in these last few events.

"It's...ok to run."

And also, through the pain of love as well.

"It's...ok to cry."

Tears of maturity have been cultivated.

"It's ok to cry."

"It's ok to cry."

"It's ok to cry."

"Oh, Jaune!" Ruby called from a distance.

"Jaune? Where?" Coco's voice could also be heard.

"You know him?" Yang asked.

"Well-" Coco began.

"I owe Jaune and Ren my life!" Velver shouted.

"...Kinky. But I'm pretty sure Ren already has Nora, good to have an ambition though." Yang said.

"Wha-I! I never said I wanted a harem!" Velvet yelled.

"Jaune! Jaune!" Ruby ran to Jaune at high speeds, she slowed down "Jau-...oh."

"Oh my Oum, you've been crying so much!" Coco ran to Jaune and wiped his eyes "Is, is everything alright? What happened?!"

"J-Jaune..." Velvet made her way to the group, she saw the tickets I held "Don't tell me you got rej...I won't say it."

"What the hell..." Yang had a surprised look on her face "I've never seen you so..."

"Jaune, Jaune!" Coco grabbed Jaune's face and turned it to her however his eyes were not meeting hers "Look at me Jaune. Look, at, me."

Jaune reached into his pocket, and got a capsule. He opened it, there were four clovers...they were all four leafed clovers.

Jaune picked one of them up and placed it into Coco's hair.

"As I thought, it looks pretty on you." Jajne says with a smile "Cute."

Coco's face reddens and let's go of Jaune. "Cute...me?"

Jaune walks over to Velet and places a clover into her hair "Wow, you too Velvet."

"O-oh. I, see." Velvet's voice slows down as her ears attempt to cover her face, Jaune chuckles at this.

Jaune then walks over to Ruby and yet again places one onto her hair "It stands out quite well on you."

"Really?" Ruby asks with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yes." Jaune replies.

Jaune then walks over to Y-

"**Touch my hair and I will end you**."Yang states innocently.

"Ah...sorry." Jaune says as he recoiled.

"I can give it to uncle Qrow!" Ruby declares "If that's uh...alright with you."

Jaune looks at Ruby for a moment before smiling "Yeah ok, here."

"Oh! Thanks Jaune, your the best!" Ruby takes the clover "It must've taken you a long time to find all of these!"

"Quite..." Jaune admits, he sees three tickets poking out of Ruby's pocket in the corner of his eye "Are those tickets for the new Deemo movie?"

"Woah! Yeah! Actually...do you wanna come, Weiss had left to visit Atlas so we bought three to include Blake, but she had somewhere to go too!" Ruby half explained half whined.

"I see. Coco, Velvet, are your team out?" Jaune asks.

Coco did not respond "Me...cute...cute...me..."

So Velvet did instead "Hm, oh. Yeah, Fox and Yatsu are vising Vacuo. Everyone is visiting another part of the world, the amount of pictures I could've taken..."

"I see." Jaune says.

It is entirely possible for a person to grow through love and heartbreak.

Jaune takes out his two tickets "Actually, I just so happen to have two tickets to the same movie as we. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah! That'll be awesome!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh, sure. It's not as if we have anything else planned." Velvet said "Isn't that right Coco?.. Coco?"

"Cute...me..." Coco is still in a daze, she snaps out of it and realises everyone is staring at her, Yang is also smirking, knowingly.

"Ooo la la Coco." Yang smirked still.

Coco blushed madly in response, but stayed quiet.

And surely our Jaune too...

"Everyone, let's go to the movies now. We will be late!" Jaune declares.

"But how will we get to Vale?" Velvet asked "The last Bullhead already left."

"Well, Ozpin _did_ say we have to have a landing strategy." Yan said "Welp, GERONIMO!!!" Yang jumped off the ledge.

...had grown in the time he spent with Pyrrha.


	23. Jaunedice part 2

**Sooooo...**

**Just watched the last episode on the seventh volume...**

**Well, shit. Shit shit shit.**

**Shit.**

**On another note, that long ass speech about _fear_ gives me a bunch of new ideas for the story and especially for vomit boy.**

**Besides that, guess what I'm hyped for?**

**TOWER OF GOD IS GETTING AN ANIME HOLY CRAP!**

**I remember when I was so early, I liked Rachel without knowing anything like Bam.**

**NOBLESS IS ALSO GETTING MORE THEN AN OVA?! AN ACTUAL SHOW!**

**Praise the lord and saviour Cadis Etrama Di Raisel.**

**GOD OF HIGHSCHOOL TOO?! THE FIGHTS LOOK AMAZING!**

**Jin Mo Ri, time to punch ass and eat peaches, and he ate all the peaches.**

**And last but not least.**

**...Fuck Rachel. Just, just fuck you, you cunt.**

**Welcome to the new chapter little Arclings.**

* * *

Oh why...

Why now? Why, why now?

Where in the world is it?

"Hm?" Coco, my leader, looked over to where I was "Alright, then. Something's up Vel."

Coco stood in front of me to stop me from trying to walk past her.

"Tell me what's wrong Choco-bun." Coco told me with her hands on her hips.

"I can't find it!" I practically shouted.

Coco flinched "Never heard you shout so loud before."

Ah...

Dammit! I can feel my cheeks burning!

Wait, this isn't the time!

"My camera! My camera is missing!" I said, albeit a little quieter.

"WHAT?!" Coco yelled.

"Not only that! My entire locker is gone!" I told her.

"**WHAT?!**" Coco yelled even louder.

"As _suitable_ that reaction is, Miss Adel. I have already pinpointed the location of Miss Scarlatina's locker." When did Proffesor Goodwitch show up?!

"A-ah. Hey teach." Coco recoiled at the sudden appearance of our Vice-headmistress "Wait, then where is it?"

"In the middle of the Emerald forest." Proffesor Goodwitch sighed "I request that your team or at least part of it accompany me to reclaim Miss Scarlatina's lost items...as well as a rescue mission."

"A rescue mission?" I ask.

Proffesor Goodwitch seem to become even more tired when I asked that question.

"I will hand you the files for the video, watch it. I shall prepare to check the cameras to find Arc." Proffesor Goodwitch presses a few buttons on her scroll before I feel a vibration on my own scroll, she leaves soon after.

The clip shows a video camera feed and...four familiar people are beating open my locker door.

"What the hell!?" Coco yelled angrily.

"Not team CRDL again..." I sigh dejectidly.

I then see a familiar blonde boy, he looks like he has alot on his mind, he doesn't notice team CRDL until he seemingly hears their voices and hides behind a corner, there is no audio so I can't hear anything.

"Blonde idiot." Coco states bitterly "Why doesn't he stop them?"

"He is already bullied by them." I explain "He tries to help but he can't bring himself to do it. At least he doesn't mind the fact that I am a faunus."

"Still doesn't mean he should just let them do it." Coco replied.

"Yeah..." This may be unfair to the boy, but it's more unfair for me.

The blonde boy stays in his spot for a moment, probably contemplating on what to do...he starts to walk away.

"Idiot!" Coco yelled in anger.

"..." Just stop it Coco, this stuff happens every time.

Ah wait! That's my camera in one of their hands!

"M-my camera..." No! Why that!?

It's more important then my life dammit!

The blonde boy then stops walking? Team CRDL says some things, the blonde boy slowly turns around as they talk.

"Eh? What's happening?" Coco asked.

I would like to know that too.

One of the people in team CRDL throw my camera backwards...the camera feed went static.

"Wha?" Coco said dumbly.

The camera feed started back up a few moments later, for a split second I saw the blonde boy at shoved into my locker, clutching something and then was locked in and launched away...

"Wait, so we have to save this cowardly piece of-" Coco was suddenly stopped when I placed my hand over her mouth.

"My camera takes priority." I say with a sinister smile "Now isn't that right? Besides, we have to save him now don't we?"

Coco eyes widen in fear a moment before she nods, I take my hand off of her.

"Yeah, Choco-bun. Loud and clear." Coco says "I think it'll be fine if it's just us and Goodwitch, I mean, have you seen her semblance?"

"Yeah, let's just wait for a moment before she returns." I reply "However, since I don't have my camera, I will be a liability."

"Aw, don't say that Choco-bun." Coco smiles "You still have your martial arts." Coco forms a mock martial arts pose, making a 'Y' shape with her torso and lifting up her right leg.

"Yeah...right..." I can't take her seriously when she is like this.

Miss Goodwitch quickly returns, she leads us to the edge of the cliff after we take the time to travel over there.

"So, do we jump off or something like in our entrace exam?" Coco asks "I am fine but Velvet doesn't have her weapons. How will she get down?"

"Like this." Miss Goodwitch lifts up her riding crop, picking us all up from the floor, she moves her arm in order to make us float down onto the floor after a few minutes.

"Well...that's broken." Coco states "So, where is the kid anyway?"

"While the locker is in a different position, I have pinpointed Arc's scroll signal, he seems to be...running at high speeds, we need to move quickly." Miss Goodwitch announces.

"Uh, shouldn't he be able to handle it?" I ask, she glares at me so I reword my question "I mean, didn't he already deal with them in his entrance exam?"

"Yes, however there have been reports of stronger and older grimm appearing out of nowhere. There has been a large increase in reports compared to last year's amount." Miss Goodwich states as she begins to pocket her scroll "Enough talk for now, I can hear Arc."

"Eh?" Coco looks confused, don't blame her "But your scroll says this Arc fellow is at least fifty metres awa-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" A scream can be heard, echoing in the distance.

...That's...probably the guy.

"..." Coco is also silent for a moment "So is he always like that or?" She waited for an answer.

Miss Goodwitch facepalms "Oh it's so much worse then that. He is afraid of his own shadow half the time I see him, and that is _not_ an exxageration."

"Honestly, the more I find out about this guy, the more he is rubbing me off." Coco sighs "How did he get in again."

"Apparently, he means well...probably, maybe." Miss Goodwitch travels with the rest of us towards Arc's location.

"Oh, actually." I started "That makes sense."

I'm referring to why Arc screamed, the three of us went through into a clearing and we could then see why Arc was yelling ever so loudly.

"...That's alot." Coco says simply.

Arc had somehow..._somehow _attracted a...to say it was a stampede of grimm, would be an understatement.

"How did he even..." Miss Goodwitch sighed "Right, grimm are attracted to negative emotions, and Arc's fear, as ridiculously exaggerated as it is, it is completely genuine. But to attract this many...**maybe Arc is the reason why there seems to be an increase in Grimm wherever he goes**."

"What was that?" Coco asked.

"Nothing, Miss Adel." Miss Goodwith sighed.

Coco didn't hear? Oh, must be because of my faunus features. Wait! I'm getting distracted!

"Wh-what about the kid?" I ask.

"Yeah, what about him? Wouldn't he be like, I dunno, dead if we don't do anything?! You're surprisingly chill about this, teach." Coco continued for me.

"Well, I have yet to find out about Arc's abilities. If the lette-files are true. Then when push comes to shove, Arc would be able to handle this by himself." Miss Goodwitch says.

"What?! But this amount of grimm would be hard to clear even if my own team was here!" Coco yelled "Enough talk!"

Coco readied her bag and turned it into her machine gun, she started shooting at the grimm, attracting their attention. I couldn't do anything as I simply watched as a piece of the hoard chasing the boy then targeted us.

Because of how far away they are, as well as the fact that they ran in a straight line, Coco had easily picked them off as they came, the Proffesor used her semblance to launch incoming grimm backwards which in turn delayed the grimm's attack.

A portion of the grimm have been dealt with, by the time the blonde boy noticed us, he ran towards us drawing the rest of the grimm.

The two picked the grimm of after a while, and the boy was panting on the floor.

"Dude. How the hell did you even end up in this mess?" Coco sighed.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." The boy said inbetween pants.

"Arc, you seriously kept on your armour and shoes while running?" The Proffesor asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yeah, what about it?" The boy asked.

"I don't get you Jaune Arc." The Proffesor sighed, she used her semblance to take off the boy's chest armour, arm guards, and shoes and then...

"Holy shit..." Coco announced as the Proffesor only dropped a single shoe onto the floor.

"I...I knew it was heavy but," The Proffesor dropped allof the boy's armour, one at a time "I didn't think it would be this ridiculous."

Get this.

Every, single, piece, of armour, created, a crater, when, dropped.

I picked up one of the arm guards "This is heavy alright."

"Arc, why did you even have it on in the first place?" the Professor sighs "Last I checked, you only had your uniform."

"No comment." Jaune pants "Need rest."

"Right right, well. Miss Adel, Miss Scarletina, I'll retrieve the rocket locker, wait for my return." The Proffesor said as she walked off.

There was a small silence, well, besides for Jaune's panting, but after he caught his breath, he held up some-

"My camera!" I yelled.

"Woah! Slow down Vel. Where is it?" Coco asked.

I didn't answer as I walked over to Jaune who handed me the camera.

"Not a scratch! Oh my goodness, thank you! Thank you Jaune!" I said.

I was so happy, but when I looked at Jaune, he was avoiding my eyes, and not in an embarrased way.

"Don't thank me...I didn't do a thing." Jaune said quietly. He was genuine about that...I can feel it in his voice.

Coco heard what Jaune said and turned her head, Jaune didn't notice though.

"Jaune, what do you mean by that?" I ask.

"..." Jaune stays silent for a moment "I...I didn't help when you were being bullied, Ren saved you, not me. And yet you thanked me for some reason, I didn't understand why."

"There's no need for all that-" I tried to say.

"And...when Cardin's team were bashing your locker, I didn't do a thing as well. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry." Jaune admitted.

Coco looked at Jaune for a moment, he shut his eyes...he was, waiting.

What was he waiting for? Did he...did he expect me to shout at him, or hit him? Because that is what it feels like, is he _afraid_ of what will happen?

"Hey, Jaune was it?" Coco said suddenly "We saw the whole thing in a video. And I don't appreciate you nearly running away."

What?! Coco, don't bring that up now!

"I did run though. Every time, I just ran and ignored the problem." Jaune said.

Oh, he...I was honestly expecting a different answer.

"Shut it and let me talk." Coco nearly shouted.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Jaune stiffened up.

"Right." Coco coughed "But, I have a question. In the video, we saw one of the guys hold Velvet's camera, when they did, they said some things and stopped. So Jaune, why do you have Vel's camera now? Why did you save Velvet's camera despite being so afraid of Cardin?"

"Wh-what?" Jaune looks confused.

"You are clearly not a courageous man, you are scared of Cardin, you are scared of me. Heck, you are even afraid of Choco-bun over here." Coco points her thumb towards me "So, I just don't understand. Why did you confront the bullies despite knowing you can't do shit to them?"

"N-no. It's not that I'm confused by the question." Jaune starts, which makes me and Coco perk up "It's just...isn't it obvious, I mean Velvet says it all the time."

"I'm not catching up Jaune." Coco states "Explain."

"Well, she always says **that the camera is more important then her life**. So, of course I couldn't just stand there and just let the camera be damaged." Jaune says.

...Just because of that? That simple, single reason?

I know I held the camera close to me in my heart but why would he care abou that?

Coco grabs Jaune by the collar, who panics in confusion as Coco stares into Jaune's eyes. Coco lets go, satisfied.

"Your telling me, that you ran from countless grimm, confronted the bullies that tortured you since forever and put yourself into danger on purpose. Just in order to protect Velvet's stuff _only_ because it's important to _her_ and not _you_?" Coco asks.

"Uh, y-yeah. Was I not meant to?" Jaune asks.

Cock soon grins and slams her hand onto the back of Jaune's...back "Hm... You're ok in my book kid."

"Kid?" I question "He is probably only a few month younger then us tho-"

"Mental age." Coco says bluntly "Afraid of his own shadow."

"...Fair enough." I admit.

"Hey!" Jaune yells.

"Boo." Coco says in a nonchalant manner.

"That's not enough to-" Jaune begins.

"BOO!!!" Coco yells.

"Eep!" Jaune flinches at the sudden noise, he quickly blushes "...That doesn't count!"

"Riiiiight. Sure it doesn't." Coco's usual smirk returns.

I think Coco trusts Jaune, well, I know I do.

"Students." The Proffesor returns with my locker "I have retrieved Miss Scarletina's locker, we should return to campus now." The proffesor looks at us "Oh, has something happened?"

"Yep." Coco smiles "I just learnt there is much more to this kid then just a scared little child. He's a good person."

"...Are you reffering to Arc?" The proffesor can't seem to believe it "To my knowledge, he has never done anything noteworthy of justice."

"Yeah, but that's when he is with others. I did some digging just now, he seems to be the type of person who only helps out people when no one is watching." Coco says.

"I see." The proffesor says "Well then. Let us make haste for the acadamy, classes should be starting soon, however I will let you three off for the rest of today."

"Yes!" Coco yelled.

"Doctor Oobleck has a lesson only with him talking in a few days, about faunus and their history. First years and second years will be together." Proffesor Goodwitch admits.

"No!" Coco yelled.

I'll just skip to when we get back into the walls of Beacon, nothing much really happens. Besides Coco teasing Jaune...ok, I joined in a little too...ok I was the main teaser!

Don't blame me! He's cute once you get to know him, like a baby puppy who acts so cautious about everything.

"Alright, I will place your locker back into place, do what you wish with the rest of the day." Proffesor Goodwitch says befode leaving with my locker.

"Thankfully that's over and done with. Hey Jaune, since we have the rest of the day off, wanna hang with us? School won't end for another two and a half hours." Coco says.

"Nah. I gotta train." Jaune says, I now notice he has that...that crazy heavy armour on "I gotta get better, quickly, so uh. I'll see you around."

"Sure thing fearless Jaune." Coco says.

"Fearless-" Jaune begins "Oh don't tell me you are teasing me about my cautiousness as well? Nora already gets kicks out of calling me 'Fearless leader'."

"Who knows." Coco smiles as her hands rest behind her head.

"Not another one..." Jaune sighs, he begins to leave but turns towards me "Oh, and Velvet?"

"Yeah?" I look at Jaune, I wonder what he is going to say.

"While it's good to hold something dear. But rather then an object, you should hold the people close to you more dearly." Jaune says "That's just my opinion though, sorry."

"Uh, yeah. Right." I say "Well...you aren't so far from the truth."

"Hm?" Coco and Jaune seem to make a sound at the same time.

Well...its not as if it is a seret, so I might as well show them.

"I don't really care about the camera, what I care about is what's on it." I turn on my camera and tap on a few buttons, yeah buttons.

"Woah, that's an old model." Jaune reacts "Most things nowadays don't need to use buttons, we just rely on hard light holograms."

"Yeah, she had that thing as long as I can remember. We go way back, even before Beacon." Coco states.

I go back onto scrolling through as they look on what appears on the screen, they themselves can see why I keep my camera so close to me.

"..." Coco stays silent for a moment as she sees the different images before smiling happily "D'aaaaawww! Oh how cute of you Vel!"

"How wholesome." Jaune smiles a content smile "I feel bad now. I underestimated your feelings."

Coco smirks, she's probably gonna tease me about this. Jaune smiles a content smile, I'm not sure what he is thinking about.

Me? I think I'm smiling rather awkwardly, like when you try not to smile but you can't help it. But you can't blame me! After all...ah geez. I feel kinda embarrased now, how does Jaune be so honest all the time, I just don't know how he does it.

Anyway, what I am showing to the others is my collection of photos. Yep, the thing I hold more important then my own life is the photos.

The photos of my team, the photos of my family, the photos of my memories, my interests, my achievements, my embarrassing moments, my life and most importantly, **the people I have met in my life**.

"Hey." I stop scrolling through my photos "Do you guys uh..."

"Well, spit it out Choco-bun." Coco said.

"Well." Jaune said suddenly while he looks at me...intently? "If what I am hearing is right, Velvet wants to take a selfie"

"Wh-wha? How did you know?" I ask.

"It's like you read her mind...is that your semblance?" Coco asks.

"No, I can just hear thoughts if I concentrate, it's not a semblance, I could do it since birth." Jaune admitted.

"..." Coco stares at Jaune "You won't like...read my mind right?"

"Not unless there is a good reason to. I only did it to Velvet now because she was shy. Anyway, let's take that selfie!" Jaune says "I feel happy knowing I'm part of your precious memories."

After that, we took a selfie somehow with my camera, it was tough as I couldn't see when the camera was seeing though, it was honestly a pretty bad picture.

Yet, I like this picture. It had my best friend in it, my new friend and...me?

Since I always take photos, I am never in any of them. This was the first time I ever taken a photo of myself, wow, it's kinda ridiculous if you think about it.

...Jaune, you blumbering idiot, you caused all of this. Thanks.

* * *

(The valentine special happens inbetween these two scenes, for context for the last few chapters I written)

...Wow, everything is so dark. Why am I here? What is my purpose? Is there only us in the universe?

Did I leave the stove on? Wait, why do we have a kitchen in our dorms if we have a cafeteria anyway?

Also why-

"MR ARC!!!" A voice from the beyond had beckoned to me...right in my face.

"GAH?!" I flinch backwards and nearly toppled over.

"Finally contributed to class, this is excellent, _excellent_!" Who is this green haired man who's blood has been replaced with coffee?! "So, what is the answer? What is the advantage the faunus had over humans in the battle of Fort Castle?"

"The uh...advantage." I looked over at Pyrrha for help, she's making weird pointing while nothing something.

Oh no, she isn't actually saying anything so I can't hear it, and I have to close my eyes in order to concentrate and read her mind.

In other words, I'm screwed! Think, think Jaune!

B-binoculars? No, no. That can't be it! Who else can help, who else?

"The faunus had...over, the guys was..." Why isn't anyone else helping?!

Wait, Velvet! She's using an image on her camera, it's showing...a guy! Fox, I think...wait, Fox...eyes...night...NIGHT!

"The answer is night vision!" I call out.

"Excellent Arc, simply excellent! I would appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep next time however!" The doc ran back behind his desk...to the coffee machine to refill his drink "So Cardin, can you think of any other advantages the faunus had over humans in the battle of Fort Castle?"

Cardin replied instantly. Woah, thought he would of at least need a moment to think about it.

"Well, I know it's easier to train an animal then a soldier." Cardin said.

...Of course he would think of an answer like that.

"Your not the...most open minded of individuals, aren't you Cardin?" Pyrrha replies back.

Woah...she's fighting against Cardin, in her own way but still.

Wow, I could never do that-

I remind myself of a few days ago, I ran the moment they held Velvet's camera...well, I ran towards the camera and grabbed it out of the air.

That moment, I laid it all out. I said how much I hated Cardin and his team, as well as how they treated others, especially faunus.

They then smashed me into the locker...yeah, it was pathetic though. No matter how many times Velevet and Coco claims that I was brave that day.

I didn't do a thing...

"-rc! Arc! ARC!" The green haired speedster appeared in front of my face again "While I appreciate contributions, I would prefer you not constantly ignoring my class! You _and_ Mr Winchester can see me after class for additional readings."

What?! "Aw..." One hour of this is enough already! Have mercy Doc!

So, class ran by as quickly as Doc did, before I knew it, class had ended. I heard my team walk out of the room.

"You go on ahead." I hear Pyrrha say "I'll wait for Jaune.

"Alright! Fearless leader is a bit dazed today, wonder what's up?" Nora asks.

"He smells quite like fresh soil right now. Soil that has been washed and cleaned by rain, ready to grow into something anew." Ren says.

"What does that even mean?" Nora asks.

"I dunno." Ren replies "I think it means Jaune is thinking about how to better himself."

"You think?" Pyrrha questions.

"I found it on Tumblur (Remnant's Tumblr!)." Ren replies.

That's all I could hear before Doc starts to gain my attention.

"You two have been failing in my class since day one. Now I don't know if it is a lack of intrest, or pure stubbornness. But whatever it is, it stops now." Doc declares.

...Probably the first one to be honest Doc.

"Now, you have worked hard in order to be accepted into this school" Doc continues.

Ooo...uh...

"And we only accept the best of the best."

Ah...about that...

"So, I expect you to act like it..."

I don't think I can even if I tried Doc.

"History is important gentlemen, if you can't learn from it you are destined to repeat it."

Destined to repeat it eh? I have no history _to_ repeat, nothing on my transcripts are true...

"Pages 51 to 59! I expect two essays on my desk by next class." Doc said before rushing off mid sentence.

Next class...NEXT CLASS?! The next class we have with you is tommorow Doc!

Aw man! I have to start studying now or else I'll be in bigger trouble, and that's just scary to think about!

Even worse! Detention with Miss Goodwitch! No, no, calm down Jaune, don't jump to conclusions just yet.

Just take a deep breath and calm down. Let's head back to the dorm and start scribbling away.

I stand up and leave the room, deep in thought on how to do the essay in minimum time. Suddenly Cardin pushes me down.

Woah! I wasn't even beat up this time! He must be in a good mood or something.

Pyrrha soon runs towards me and helps me up "You know, I really will break his legs."

Or perhaps the fact that there was a witness here. Oh well, at least I ain't beat up too much-

"I have an idea!" Pyrrha declares suddenly "Follow me!"

Rather then follow, I'm being dragged "Wait! What about the essay!?"

That was all I could voice out before I was dragged onto the roof.

Oh...it's night already? How long did that class last for? Anyway, I want to get a good view of the school, it's actually pretty nice out here.

So I walk up to the ledge...five feet away from the ledge because I don't wanna die.

"Jaune...I want to...well. I know that you are going through a hard time right now." Pyrrha starts suddenly, I turn towards her.

"Yeah kinda." I reply casually "I'm starting to think I should be a farmer or something."

"NO!" Pyrrha yells.

"Ahhh! It's a joke, it's a joke! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"..." Pyrrha looks at my reaction with...a rather concerned face for some reason "Jaune, please. You know if you need help you can always ask us."

"Um, what do you mean?" I reply "What do I need help with?"

"You see, um...how do I put this?" Pyrrha mumbles "I know you're having trouble in class. And I know you aren't exactly the strongest of fighters yet. So, I wanna help you."

Ah...help?

"We can train and study up here where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha explains eagerly.

"Oh..." Do I seem dissapointed? Oh, sorry for the confusion. Actually, I had just reminded myself how much I am in love with Pyrrha.

Yeah...random, I know. But let me tell you why!

She even thinks about my wellbeing at this point, she really is kind...however.

"Thanks for the generous offer. But, I can't accept." I reply.

"Jaune? Oh no, there is no need to try and act humble or inspiring. Let me help." Pyrrha continues.

"It's not that Pyrrha." ...should I tell her? "I know that it's ok to receive help when it is needed. But we all need to get stronger don't we? I can't drag you down."

"I don't care about that Jaune, please." Pyrrha grabs holds my hand rather tightly. She's smiling so brightly...

...Yeah.

I should tell her.

"Pyrrha...I'm sorry." I release my hand from her grip and walk a few paces away from Pyrrha.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha says in a confused and concerned tone.

"I know it's ok to recieve help. But it doesn't feel like I earned help, if that makes sense." I say "I'm sorry I lied."

"You made it into Beacon though, that must speak volumes of your potential! That doesn't matter-" Pyrrha carried on.

I cut her off "**I didn't actually get into Beacon ok**."

Pyrrha stops. She is dead silent.

"I didn't go to a combat school, I didn't actually learn any of the styles, I didn't really do anything at all to get in." I continue "I'm sorry."

"But...but at least you heart is in the right place!" Pyrrha shouts.

...I can hear her thoughts again. She doubts her words.

"...It isn't. I'm cowardly, I'm afraid, I can't stand up for myself." I turn towards Pyrrha, yet I can't look at her in the eyes "I honestly think, that when push comes to shove, I'll just run away and leave my friends to die... **That thought scares me more then anything**."

No...I don't even think you guys even like me all that much. Do I even have friends at Beacon?

"I...I..." Pyrrha is running out of things to say.

"**The only reason I became a hunstman anyways is too make money.** I don't deserve your help, even if I can recieve it, even if I should recieve it to become a better fighter. I certainly don't deserve it." I announce.

"..." Pyrrha stays silent. I wonder what kind of expression she is making?

Dissapointed?

Disgust?

Shame?

Anger?

Ah...I don't even want to look and find out. I'm too afraid to face her.

"...Sorry for rambling Pyrrha, I wasted your time." With those words, I walked past the door, I didn't hear footsteps after me, I didn't hear a voice calling out for me.

Pyrrha didn't follow me.

I walked with my face turned down, eventually I ended up in the hallway a floor below. Just kinda stuck in my own thoughts-

"Oh Jaune." CARDIN?! "I couldn't help but here you two from my dorm room."

Shit...shit SHIT!

"Gotta say Jaune, snuck into Beacon? Pretty surprising coming from the guy who's all around those naive goody-two shoes." Cardin playfully wraps his arm around me "Don't look so scared Jauney boy, I would never eat out on a friend like that."

Wait...friend?

"You think...we are friends?" I ask...I mean...if he really doesn't rat me out then...

"Of course." Cardin states "And as long as you are there for me when I need you, we are gonna be friends for a long time."

Friends...friends...

I mean, sure I have some acquaintances. But no one calls me their friend. Team RWBY think pretty low of me, I don't really talk to my own team and I only met half of team CFVY.

"Actually, you know what. I don't really have time to do the extra readings that coffee addict gave us. You mind doing it for me, tell you what, I'll even give you some lien." Cardin states as he let's me go.

I fall onto the floor, it's not painful thanks to aura. Cardin then reaches into his pocket and thows some coins that scatter across the ground.

"You know, since you became a hunstman for money and all that." Cardin starts to walk away "See you around, _friend_."

Cardin is now out of sight.

...Friends huh? Well, at least Cardin is honest and at least tells me when he insults me behind my back.

This is a give and take relationship really, I do stuff for him, he won't let my secret out.

Wow, I'm surprisingly calm about this. Why don't I feel sad, or worried?

I look at the lien coins scattered

"...I guess I should start picking these up. After that," I crouch down onto my knees before I talk to myself again "I guess I have some chapters about Fort Castle to read."

I start picking up the scattered coins. Can't just leave it there.

"...I don't understand you Arc." I hear from rather far away "I don't understand you actions at all."


	24. A storm brews at Forever Fall

**Oh...oh shit.**

**My favourite manga, "To you, the eternal"...I feel like it's ending.**

**But...but Immo got heartbroken at the sight of his mom...so happy without him...it can't just end with them not seeing each other again!**

**It just can't! And what about the white haired boy, we never found out his name! He was with us since chapter 1 for crying out loud!**

**I know it's selfish, not everyone can love only Immo. But...I just want to give him a happy ending.**

**Sure, he gets excited...sure, he seems happy at times when he eats new food...but...it's just so sad.**

**...All I want for Immo, is to let him say one thing to his mother.**

**"March, thank you for everything"**

**That's it, please!**

**Immo is just all alone**! **In a world he helped create and protect!**

**Ah geez, on a happier note however, Ifound out that the english voice actor for Zenitsu and Giorno are roommates.**

**And they have a youtube channel, and their content is damn gold!**

**The voice actor for Zenitsu drew the characters in Demon Slayer...as memes.**

**So, welcome to the new chapter little Arclings.**

* * *

Hunstmen and huntresses usually work for free.

For this reason, huntsmen and huntresses are often the go-to choice for a grimm extermination. Especially if they offer to work for free.

In this time of apparent peace, the need for grimm extermination get lower and lower for the kingdoms.

However, for the settlements outside, for those not connected to the kingdoms, they are forced to use hunstmen and huntresses.

People pay, other people kill. Simple as that.

A give and take relationship between a client and an mercenary.

It was why my father, Ghira Belladonna, would only get mercenaries rather then huntsmen. Secretly, but still does.

Thankfully for everyone's sake, they are usually faunus.

Now, you are probably wondering how that relates to this current moment. Allow me to give you my insight.

These past few days, Jaune hasn't sat with his team. I know this since my team, team RWBY, always sits with his team.

Recently, he sits and stays around team CRDL.

And he joins in laughing at faunus, he makes insults and makes fun of my kind.

I thought he was different, but all humans are the same.

The thing is, Cardin is using Jaune as an errand boy, it's as clear as day to everyone. Pyrrha even questioned Jaune about it this one time.

Jaune simply said that it's ok, since he gets money.

However, Cardin makes fun of Jaune, giving him minuscule amounts of lien by either dropping it on the floor or throwing it out of the window.

Jaune simply goes to where the money is and picks it up. I just don't understand this guy, why does he need money so much?

Well, it isn't any of my business. Why am I even thinking about him so much? Besides, Jaune snuck his way into Beacon, sooner or later he's gonna get kicked out of here.

From my point of view, Jaune and Cardin are just a client and a worker. Happy now, Jaune?

I'll tell Proffesor Goodwitch when I feel that Jaune is beyond help.

How I know? I saw Cardin talk to Jaune about it a few days ago, I even said aloud how I didn't understand him.

Knowing Jaune's infamous hearing, I think he heard me back then-

"Ah! Hey, please don't do this again!" That cry! The bunny faunus from few days ago!

"Heh, get a load of this. This freak doesn't wanna have any fun." Cardin...this guy _again_...

I already let him bully her once, I am not going to let it happen again!

I start to walk up to Cardin, I may not have my weapon but as long as I can get in close then-

"Hey, Cardin, buddy!" Jaune? What was he doing here? "Come with me to my dorm real quick. I did your extra readings."

"You didn't bring it?" Cardin asks without any obvious emotion as he roughly pulls on the faunus' ears.

Cardin seems to be testing Jaune, to see if Jaune is only doing this to save the faunus, and yet...

"Ow! Stop!" The faunus yells out in pain.

Jaune doesn't react much to her suffering...despicable "Yeah, sorry. Let's just head to my dorm room."

"..." Cardin looks at Jaune for a moment before letting the faunus go "You aren't just tellin us this cause you wanna be a hero right?"

"Hero? Nah, we all know I ain't good enough." Jaune shrugged with a sneer "Besides, I don't even know that freak."

Freak...he says that word with such genuine hate. Ever since he started to hang around wirh Cardin, he has been an absolute douche.

"Yeah you got that part right." Cardin chuckled "Guys, you go on ahead. Jauney boy is gonna give me what he owes."

With that, the crowd of bullies disperses. I walk over to the poor bunny faunus, she must be devastated.

I place my hand in her shoulder as I speak "...I'm sure you'll see better days-"

"Geez Jaune. I know you're acting and all but isn't that a bit harsh?" The bunny faunus tells herself "Oh? Hey." She turns to me.

...What?

"Don't...don't you hate that guy right now?" I ask, rather confused "He called you a freak."

"Yeah, but it was to help me." The bunny faunus shrugged as my hand was taken off "He told me himself that he would act like a douche. It was a bit much though."

Jaune knows this faunus? Then why would he...

Jaune told her beforehand he would act mean? Was this his own way of protecting her?

"But, by the looks of things Jaune hasn't told his own team." I already have a hard enough time understanding that coward as it is...I feel a migraine coming.

"Ah, yeah...about that." The bunny faunus stiffened up "I...uh..."

I guess I have no choice, in order to get the full story.

"I'm a...friend of Jaune's. Please." I give a small smile.

"..." The bunny faunus looks at me before sighing "You better not tell anyone this ok."

"I assure you." I reply, from what I can tell, Cardin knows Jaune snuck into Beacon and now Cardin is blackmailing Jaune, what could I have missed?

"Well, Jaune didn't actually make it into Beacon." The faunus said, that part I already know "He is being blackmailed by Cardin, but somehow he used it to his advantage and always protects the people Cardin bully. He told me not to take what he says to me to heart."

That's what anybody with a good heart would do.

But...that leaves the question.

"Now I know what you want to ask. How does a guy like Jaune get the courage to fight against Cardin in his own way?" The faunus says.

"Yeah, how?" I ask, is Jaune secretly a powerhouse or something, like in those wuxia stories I read where the laziest comic relief character is actually sealing their power.

"You see, Jaune isn't actually courageous. He is still as afraid of Cardin as he was when he first laid eyes on the guy." The faunus said.

"Then...how?" I begin "How does he act in front of Cardin?"

This all makes zero sense to me right now, how much does this man contradict himself? It's honestly insane at this point.

"Hm...how to explain it. You know how Jaune is afraid of almost anything and everything?" The faunus asks.

I nod, where is this going?

"Well, **Jaune is more afraid what would happen to others if he didn't act**." The faunus said "He told me that he would let others run away since it was ok to run, he told me he was scared of Cardin still, he told me that he already let too many things happen."

...I sort of get it now.

To Jaune, the fear of Cardin hurting others is greater then Jaune's fear of Cardin hurting Jaune himself. Ugh, this is melting my brain.

That's alot coming from the guy who is afraid of everything, even more so since everyone knows that Cardin is one of Jaune's biggest fears.

However, why does Jaune care so much?

"I do hope Jaune stops with the act soon though." The bunny faunus says.

"So his words are getting to you." I concluded.

"No. It isn't that." The bunny faunus shakes her head "**Jaune hasn't told anything to his team yet. If things carry on like this, Jaune would be hated by his own team**."

I get that something like that would happen, but one, it isn't my business to get involved with. Jaune brought this upon himself.

Two-

-"It would be fine. Ren is on his team." I sigh, that guy is too kind you know that.

I'm not sure if Ren's reputation among the underworld is good for him or not.

"Ren?" The bunny faunus asks.

"Yep, the one who helped you out a few days ago when Cardin was tugging you ears." I reply.

"O-o-oh...H-how is he doing?" The bunny faunus stammers...and blushes. Ah.

...Well well well~

The plot thickens, I think inherited Yang's urge to tease people. This is quite fun.

"Why?" I feel a smirk rising slowly.

"I, well, wanted to thank him! Y-yeah, and I...uh, um." Steam slowly rises from the pink faced faunus.

"I see. Well, good luck." I give a reassuring smile while I show the bunny faunus a thumbs up "Gambatte!"

"P-please stop." The bunny faunus forced out...oh my Oum that was so damn cute.

I giggle a bit at what I am witnessing "Hey, I never actually got your name. Tell me more about yourself, I'm Blake. A first year at Beacon."

"W-well, I'm Velvet. S-Second year..." The bunny faunus states, still shaking from embarrassment.

I feel like her team would start hanging around team RWBY and JNPR for some reason.

* * *

Just now, Jaune had the gall to just walk into our dorm with Cardin and gave him the extra readings Jaune did himself!

This is honestly a first time I've ever felt so angry, so passionate about something. I guess this is what the feeling of loss is, I feel like I lost even though this has nothing to do with fighting.

Even as the champion of Mistral, I feel so utterly pathetic.

I peer out of the window now, Jaune and Cardin just appeared and vanished just like that, something about some wasps or something...

Nora then starts jumping on the bed playfully before asking "How come Jaune gets home so late?"

Nora looks over to Ren who was currently doing maintenance to his weapons beside **his wooden backpack box thing**. I wonder why he brings it with him everywhere, I've never seen him take anything out of it.

Ren replies "On top of training and studying, he does Cardin's work. He has become scarce after hanging out with Cardin."

"Doesn't he know that we have a field trip tommorow? Doc Blecky's notes may have been due in tommorow on the timetable, but I think the doc knew there was a trip tommorow." Nora says before doing a flip onto her bed "We can rest all we want!"

"Oh, I'm _sure_ our leader knows what he is doing." I said angrily.

I feel so helpless, what if this is all my fault? I tried to get Jaune to open up, but was I too pushy?

Did I make Jaune think he couldn't share his feelings with us? Gah I hate this feeling!

I lie on by back, grabbing a pillow and pulling over my face, I groaned audibly.

"Jaune didn't know there was a trip tommorow, he was training when Proffesor Goodwitch told us the details about it." Ren explained said ater a small silence between him and Nora.

"That doesn't help Jaune's case at all, Ren." I state.

"..." Ren stays silent for a moment, he removes the pillow from my face and places it beside me, he starts smiling "**I ****know you may feel weak right now, but it is in these moments when we need to be strong**. Just believe in Jaune ok."

...It's good advice, a bit naive but...from the way Ren says it, it sounds more like he says it from experience rather then just comforting words.

"...Yeah, I'll be strong and keep believing in Jaune, I won't give up." I announce with a small smile "...Damn that sounds corny."

Ren doesn't smile much, but when he does, it's defilently contagious.

I think I see why Nora is always so happy now, Ren just seems to know the words that can comfort you. I can't really explain it, it doesn't feel shallow, it doesn't feel like a person is being payed to say as if he were a commercial advertisement. It feels like Ren has gone through something and completely understands your...my situation.

But anyway...I've been to harsh on Jaune, I haven't spoken to him at all! Starting tommorow, I'll stop giving the silent treatment to Jaune!

And then we would make up, be friends again, get to know each other more, he falls for me and confesses to me...

I feel my expression turn into a dreamy one as I think about Jaune.

And then I'll gladly accept Jaune's proposal and we'll get married, have eight kids and a house, Jaune will grow to be a hunstamen even better then me and I'll be the perfect housewife and then-

"A-hem." Nora audibly coughs "...Yeah, that's the fifth time I've done that. I think we lost her Renny."

"It appears so." I hear Ren say as he chuckles slightly.

"W-w-wait...what was going on?" I feel my face start to heat up.

"I may not be able to read minds like Ren or Jaune." Nora sits up cross legged as she looks directly at me with a large smirk "**But I don't need to**."

"It's good to have a plan Pyrrha." Ren says "Try not to be so hasty though."

Oh...oh, they knew...was I that obvious?!

"Yes." Ren replies, he really can read minds! "You always seem to only never seem to act obvious when you are around Jaune himself though."

"You're such a dork you know that Pyrrha?" Nora giggles "Hey, let's all watch some romcoms with Jaune after this all blows over, I think Pyrrha needs the advice."

"U-um!" That was all I could splitter out, this whole situation is too different from before!

It's like all the tension from earlier just disappeared in less then a few seconds! This is insane!

...But...this is also the breather I needed. Thanks Nora, thanks Ren.

And hey, I've never seen a romcom before. I wonder what it means?

(romcom=romantic comedy)

* * *

Ah...why are rapier wasps so damn stubborn! It took all damn night before I was able to hand Cardin the box.

Well, at least I got some lien out of it, every penny counts after all.

Though...I wonder how long I have to keep up this charade?

ARGH! Let's just stop thinking about that fo now! I get to have some beauty sleep!

I slowly open the door to my dorm, but Pyrrha's words stop me "I'm _sure_ our leader knows what he is doing."

...Right, I'm acting like a douche when I hang around Cardin. Pyrrha must hate me right now...

Well, it's for a good cause. I keep Cardin's attention and I get money out of it. A win-win situation, right?

But why...why do I still feel depressed about this? This is helping everyone! I'm doing a good deed.

Yeah, this is for the best. Besides, I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place, I'll take what I can get.

"Jaune!" A cry from behind me is voiced out.

Understandably, I act accordingly and calmly "Eep!"

I whip around to see it was Ruby "O-oh...uh, hey Ruby." I hope she didn't see me yelp.

"Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby deadpans.

"Hm, oh nah. Got my scroll right here." I held up said scroll "Besides, **I took it upon myself to start learning how to learn how to unlock electrical locks with my breathing style**."

Yep, after being locked outside my room all the time as well as **being locked inside lockers too much**, I got sick of it and started learning how to unlock electrical locks.

Still a work in progress though, I can unlock lockers...still can't unlock my dorm room though...

"Hmm, is that right?" Ruby didn't really listen to that, I could tell she was focused on something else "So, where have you been lately?"

"Ah, well nothing much. Just got a...whole box of damn rapier wasps. Geez, what was even the point?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Hmm..." Ruby grabbed my collar and looked straight into my eyes with suspicion.

Honestly, if she was older and if this were any other situation, I would think she was hitting on me.

"Don't you feel bad about leaving Pyrrha and your team all by yourself?" Ruby asks after letting me go.

"Leaving them?" I ask confused.

"Haven't you? To me, it seems like Cardin got you on a leash, Pyrrha won't talk to you and you barely talk to Ren or Nora even before all of this." Ruby continues.

"..." I slump to the floor "Argh, you're right. Besides, I am not even supposed to be here."

Ruby sits down next to me "Not supposed to be here?"

"Yep, my damn Gramps forced me into every damn dangerous situation possible. Including coming to Beacon..." I could tell her the rest...about how he gave me the fake transcripts, about how I'm a fraud.

I could tell Ruby, but I'm scared what would happen if I would so tell her everything?

I guess...I could tell her _what_ I am, just very vaguely.

"Honestly, I'm a failure." I said with a smile.

"Nope." Ruby chirped.

"Nope?" I _parroted_.

"Nope." Ruby chirped "You may have been a failure when you were a kid, you may have been a failure when we first met. But you can't be a failure now, because you're a leader now, we have to put others before us and not drag them down."

"...Nope." I chirp.

"That's my thing!..Wait what?" Ruby says.

"Nope." I repeat "Perhaps I'll tell you later, about why I'm a failure through and through."

"We can't think like that!" Ruby yells "We have to believe in ourselves Jaune!"

"I do believe in myself." I tell Ruby "Anyway, let me tell you this. I may be a failure, but I'm the best damn failure you'll ever meet."

...I hope I sound cool.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asks.

"It's ok to be a failure." I tell Ruby "Afterall, its ok to run, its ok to cry. We just have to never give up."

"...How does that work?" Ruby asks.

"Its my own way on looking on the bright side of things." I chuckle "You are right though, it's not just about me anymore, it's about my entire team."

The legendary super rookie in the corp, Ren.

The female Thor who has limitless energy, Nora.

The...no, she's my partner that looks after me, Pyrrha.

Afterall, she hates being called the invincible girl.

And then there's me, Jaune. I haven't done anything to get a title yet.

"Well, whatever works Jaune." Ruby stands up "Looks like you didn't need any help afterall, well, I guess team JNPR really has a reliable leader."

"Reliable?" I deadpan "You can stop with the deceit."

Ruby laughs "Right right. I'll stop. Good night Jaune."

"Good night Ruby." I reply shortly with.

Ruby leaves into her dorm room, she seems to have a content smile on her and I could hear her tell her teamates that I wasn't actually a douchebag.

Well, I can't exactly sleep in the ballroom again. I take a deep breath before opening my dorm door once again to see everybody already in their pyjamas, well for the exception of Ren, he usually trains around this time.

(yes, I always have Ren and Jaune train every now and again, I'll explain it one day)

My three teammates all look at me, I look at them for a moment before my head droops down and I avoid their eye contact.

I walk over to my bed, nearby in a cat themed drawer, I find my own pyjamas.

...Cat themed drawer?

It was a white wooden drawer, at the top was a carved and painted Hello Kitty face, hm, interesting choice Nora.

Heh, it's certainly rather tame...

...Ah fuck it, I need to get it off of me. At this rate, everything is jut gonna get worse.

"...Uh, hey..." I start with.

"...Yes Jaune?" Pyrrha almost instnly responds, she sounds, hasty. Why?

"I need to uh, explain some things. Don't I?" I instinctively place my hand behind my head.

"Damn right you do." Nora states while smiling "It's about time too. Ooo, that rhymed Renny."

Huh? What does she mean by that?

"What she means is...Jaune, even if you yourself do not believe so, we were always ready to stop and listen to you." Ren says calmly.

R-Really?

"That may sound naive, however it's true whether you like it or not." Ren chuckles slightly "So, what do you want to tell us?"

"Well...the thing is...I didn't get into Beacon!" I cried out "I forged some transcripts, and then I sneaked my way in. I didn't fight, I didn't earn anything here! I don't deserve to be here!"

I start to look down, I wonder what kind of face they're making.

I...break down, kinda. As I continue.

"I'm so selfish! Not only did I break who knows how many laws, I lied to you! You're all good people, you're all strong, kind and I don't deserve to be here with you! I'm the weak link in the team, I'm nothing more than...no, I'm nothing! I didn't do anything to get into Beacon so I'm scared, what if I drag you all down? What if I run away and leave you? What if I-"

Suddenly, I was...embraced? I see a flash of red hair flow and I stop talking. I just stop.

I, quiver for a moment. I start to shake, and hesitate. What am I supposed to do in this situation?!

"You're not nothing." I hear Pyrrha say "You are so much more. And I believe that you have so much potential."

...I know, that was meant to comfort me...but, that's not true at all.

"I, am not so much more. I am not smart like you, I'm not strong like Nora, I'm not calm and collected like Ren." I start to look down again.

"No, Jaune. Please." Pyrrha tightens her grip on me.

"Jaune Arc...is weak." I say "That's the truth, that is me."

"Jauney..." Nora frowns slightly, however she is stopped by Ren, who is smiling a little, Nora looks at Ren with a confused face before he taps his nose twice. Nora replies with a large grin.

"But." I begin "The answer to this is simple. Since Jaune Arc is weak, Jaune Arc needs to be stronger. So, if you don't mind...can you all teach me how to be stronger? I mean, I know I will only waste your time and I know I will only be a prob-"

"YES!" Pyrrha yells as she pushes me, however her hands are now on my shoulder, at her outburst there is a small silence before she starts to blush "I-I'm sorry. But, this is great!"

Pyrrha's face is beaming, I don't think we need the light on anymore, Pyrrha's glowing is good enough.

But...I was afraid...I thought they would be...dissapointed? This is...new. They really don't care that I snuck in?

"What do you want to start with? Sword training or muscle and stamina growth?" Pyrrha starts.

"Actually, I need rest right now." I make a small smile, "I just came back from getting about 16 rapier wasps into a box."

"I guess that explains why you were out so long, Jauney." Nora states "But...why? Aren't they like, really painful? I've heard that they make your legs go all jelly"

"Yeah." I sighed "Well...Cardin kinda knows about it too...since he may or may not be blackmailing me since he also knows I snuck into Beacon."

"WHAT?!" Pyrrha and Nora yell out.

"Shut up!" A muffled cry from Weiss could be heard from just beyond the door.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted back.

"Yeah, uh. I'm assuming he heard us when we were alone on the rooftop at night yesterday." I explain "I've...been under his leash ever since."

"That truly is a problem..." Pyrrha says slowly "But, why would he need rapier wasps of all things?"

"Hey!" Nora says suddenly.

Everyone turns to the grinning ginger.

"So, what _were_ you doing **alone on a rooftop together at night**?" Nora grins.

"Oh, we were just." Pyrrha began "...Oh, I think...you're misunderstanding it Nora."

"I don't think I am." Nora grins.

"Anyway." Ren thankfully interrupts "I doubt Cardin has become a wasp keeper, I don't even think they're a thing. And judging from the rather rotten smell from his soul, I think it's safe to say he will use these rapier wasps against someone."

"Ah, yes. Jaune, did Cardin say anything to you about what he needed these rapier wasps for?" Pyrrha asks in a concerned manner.

"No, not really." Ah man, I should've been more useful.

"Alright, we should keep our guard up then, we should tell Team RWBY to keep their heads up in case they are the ones being targeted." Ren states.

"Wait, wouldn't it be better if we just told the teachers? Surely they would confiscate the wasps." Pyrrha asks.

"And give Cardin the perfect chance to rat me out? No, no way! My legs get all jelly just thinking about what Proffesor Goodwitch would say!" I almost yell.

"Ah, so telling a Proffesor is out of the question." Pyrrha says "So its decided, we will stay vigilent during the trip tommorow.

"So, is breaking Cardin's legs out of the question?" Nora asks.

"Still out of the question Nora." Ren smiles slightly as he head pats Nora.

"S-SO LEWD!!!" I scream out!

Ren really did the unspeakable!

What's next?! Holding hands?! Just how close are they?!

"L-lewd?" Pyrrha makes a confused face.

"Yeah lewd!" I grab Pyrrha's shoulders "Its one of the most hardcore lewd things one can do! Alongside handholding and cuddling! And you two say you aren't together together, I am not a fool!"

"E-eh?" Pyrrha makes a confused noise. Come on, this is the basics!

"It's a Vale thing." Ren explains "What Jaune says is true."

"My my, Vale's culture is truly...unique. I have learnt so many things that would be seen as strange in Mistral. I wonder what Atlas and Vacuo are like..." Pyrrha says.

The three of us decided to talk for a while before going to sleep, it's been a while since we actually hung out as a group. I was so afraid they would hate me if I talked to them, so I just, well...ignored them.

Well, I ran away. That much is true, but...as I ran away, I didn't give up, I reflected and...I'm kinda sorta proud I got back and told them what was going on.

I'm defilently not proud about being Cardin's bread shuttle though.

(Another word for an errand boy, but for bullies and for food)

Still though. I'm glad it turned out alright.

Yet...where should I go from here? Even if we stop the rapier wasps, Cardin still knows about how I snuck into Beacon.

I need to think of something, and fast.


End file.
